La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent
by rickiss
Summary: Série de OS, racontant le quotidien des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, ce qui n'est pas de tout repos ! Suite de la fic "Je te hais autant que tu me plais", sur un ton plus léger...
1. La partie d'échecs

Bonjour à tous : )

La fic que je vous propose aujourd'hui est en fait une suite de **_Je te hais autant que tu me plais_**, mais cette fois le ton est comique (en tout cas est censé l'être ; après je ne garantis pas, mais alors pas du tout, d'avoir un humour décapant). Il n'est pas indispensable de lire l'autre fic avant, mais cela aidera un peu mieux à la compréhension des relations entre Harry et Draco.

_La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent_ n'est pas précisément une fanfic à chapitres, c'est plutôt une série de one-shots (qui peuvent donc se lire indépendamment les uns des autres), mais on peut toutefois les considérer comme des chapitres, dans le sens où un fil commun les relie et qu'ils se déroulent dans un ordre chronologique.

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent bien évidemment (est-il utile de le dire ? Oui, ah bon, zut …) à J. K. Rowling, les idées et le ton débile ou incongru sont à moi (et là je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me les réclamer, lol)

**Rating** : heu … chais pas trop, ça dépendra des chapitres, je suppose (et comme j'ai pas encore tout écrit, c'est dur à dire pour l'instant). On va dire K + pour le moment.

**Note importante** : comme je l'ai dit dans _Je te hais autant que tu me plais_ je n'ai lu aucun des livres de HP. Je ne connais cet univers que par les films et les fanfictions. Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse mille fois par avance pour les incohérences ou erreurs qu'il pourrait y avoir éventuellement dans ma fic (même si je me suis en principe assez documentée pour éviter ça, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur).

L'histoire se situe en 7ème année de leurs études à Poudlard, mais ne tient pas compte des évènements importants des volumes 5 ou 6 (puisque je rappelle que je ne les ai pas lus, même si je sais en gros ce qui se passe).

Ah oui, c'est un POV (ce sigle m'a toujours fait beaucoup rire … hem, passons …) Harry, mais je pense que c'est très clair à la lecture.

**Dédicace** : je tenais à profiter de cet espace pour saluer ma très chère Mayura, qui a su m'accueillir sur ffnet avec toute la gentillesse, l'enthousiasme et l'amitié dont je la sais capable. Merci d'être devenue une amie si chère à mon cœur, merci d'être toujours si présente, et d'éclairer mes jours de ta présence . J'espère que ce texte, qui t'est dédicacé, te plaira !

Je tenais aussi à passer un petit coucou à Lightofmoon, toujours présente à chacun de mes textes. Merci de ta fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup !

Et surtout, bonne lecture à vous tous, qui aurez la gentillesse devenir faire un tour par ici !

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 1 : La partie d'échecs

Les moldus disent souvent que Rome –une ville du monde moldu– ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Et bien, croyez-moi, il en va de même pour l'entente Gryffondors-Serpentards. Mais je vais plutôt vous en laisser juger par vous-même …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le mois de Janvier touche à sa fin. On est dimanche. A 15h, la pluie a enfin fini de tomber, mais il fait vraiment trop froid dehors pour qu'on tente la partie de Quidditch qu'on avait prévu de faire cette après-midi. Ce n'est pas Hermione que ça va contrarier, notez bien : assise à la grande table de la salle commune des Rouge et Or, elle gratte furieusement de sa plume sa énième feuille de parchemin. Elle est en train d'apporter la touche finale à son devoir de Potions qui, cela va sans dire, n'est pas à rendre avant au moins trois semaines. Ron, lui, accoudé à la fenêtre, regarde dehors d'un air songeur, tout en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Je crois qu'il sera bien le seul aujourd'hui à _vraiment_ regretter la partie de Quidditch.

Depuis le centre de la salle s'élève soudain une voix traînante :

« Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On va pas rester là à rien foutre toute l'après-midi, quand même … »

Tous les regards convergent alors vers le plus blond et le plus hautain de tous les Serpentards, j'ai nommé Mr Draco Malefoy. Avachi fort peu élégamment dans un des vieux fauteuils en velours rouge de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il trône, royal, au milieu d'une cour qui n'est pourtant pas la sienne –en tout cas, pas complètement. Ca et là, des touches vertes et argents, visibles sur des cravates, écharpes ou écussons, viennent trancher avec l'ensemble exclusivement rouge et or de toute la pièce. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : il y a des Serpentards dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Oh, pas de quoi tenir un siège, non plus : ils ne sont que 4 ou 5 ; mais bon, c'est déjà suffisant pour souligner à quel point la situation est inhabituelle.

Quoique … inhabituelle n'est peut-être pas le mot juste. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être déjà le 5ème dimanche que la salle des lions accueille en son sein quelques serpents. Sans tuerie. Sans bagarre sanglante. Sans dispute … Bon, ok, peut-être pas sans _aucune_ dispute, mais en tout cas, chacun s'efforce de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, depuis que …

« Po … Harry ! Alors, on fait quoi ? » m'interrompt de nouveau dans mes réflexions le leader des reptiles. Je lève mes binocles vers lui, et lui glisse :

« Je ne sais pas, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Il râle de nouveau –plus pour la forme, je crois ; Draco _adore_ se donner en spectacle, surtout quand il est entouré d'un large public-, puis finit par hausser les épaules :

« Chais pas … C'est pas à moi d'en décider, après tout. Vous nous invitez, c'est à vous de prendre soin de vos hôtes. » Il ricane, puis fait : « Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que les chatons de Gryffondors soient capables d'accueillir comme il se doit des invités de notre marque. » Deux ou trois Serpentards ricanent à leur tour, et je vois quelques-uns de mes camarades commencer à serrer les poings de rage. Allons bon ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Je secoue la tête, désespéré, quand la voix de ma douce Hermione s'élève dans les airs, sèche et cassante :

« Malefoy, ça suffit maintenant ! Pas de provocation, ou vous repartez tous aussi secs dans votre tour. » Elle n'a même pas levé le nez de ces feuilles. N'empêche que tout le monde s'est tu. Je reconnais bien là le caractère de maîtresse femme de mon amie. Je souris, naïf que je suis, pensant qu'elle a réussi à ramener le calme sur tout ce petit monde. Mais c'est sans compter sur le sang bouillonnant –étonnant pour un reptile, d'ailleurs ; j'ai toujours cru que ça avait le sang froid, ces bêtes-là- de notre blond national, qui se lève de son fauteuil et s'écrie :

« Sang-de … Granger ! » –Oui, malgré les apparences, Draco fait vraiment _beaucoup_ d'effort pour être poli envers mes amis- « J'ai raison, après tout : nous sommes vos invités, alors occupez-vous un peu de nous ! »

« Mais on ne demande que ça, à aller dans votre tour ! » s'exclama en retour Dean, debout près de la cheminée, à côté de moi.

« C'est vrai, » renchérit Hermione, sortant enfin de ses devoirs. « Mais vous ne nous avez jamais invités. »

Un peu penaud, le petit prince blond danse d'un pied sur l'autre, et hésite, jetant des coups d'œil à ses camarades, qui loin de l'aider, se plongent dans l'admiration muette et extatique de nos vieilles tentures murales –sauf Crabbe qui, lui, n'a pas décroché son regard torve du bocal où nage tranquillement le poisson rouge de Neville, depuis qu'il est arrivé (mais à quoi peut-il bien penser en fixant ainsi l'animal ?). C'est finalement moi qui vais venir à l'aide de Malefoy –St Potter à la rescousse, comme aurait dit l'autre :

« Mais, non, vous savez bien que Parkinson … Pansy, ne nous porte pas vraiment … heu … dans son cœur. »

« Mouais, » renifle alors dédaigneusement Lavande, sur le canapé à côté de Seamus. « Dis carrément qu'elle ne peut pas nous blairer, et que nos tronches lui donnent envie de gerber, et on sera peut-être plus proche de la vérité ! »

Draco jette un regard presque choqué devant la vulgarité de ma jeune et jolie camarade –oui, Lavande cache _très bien_ son jeu-, pendant que, comme un con, je balbutie :

« Oui … Je … je crois qu'on peut voir ça comme ça. »

« Tout à fait ! » conclut la blonde.

Ok, un point pour Gryffondors. Bon, si on arrêtait là les hostilités, hein, les gars ? Parce que là je ne me sens pas de repartir pour un tour de …

« Je m'ennuie ! » s'écrie alors Ron depuis sa fenêtre –me coupant accessoirement lui aussi dans mes pensées. Un brin exaspérée, Hermione se retourne vers lui, et lui glisse, acerbe :

« Ron, on s'ennuie tous ! De quoi crois-tu qu'on est en train de débattre depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Ignorant superbement la brune, mon ami se tourne vers nous, et s'exclame alors, tout joyeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle :

« Et si on jouait aux échecs ! »

Et, quand je vois que tous ici présents se jettent des petits coups d'œil, un peu hésitants, mais prêts à se laisser tenter, près d'accepter de jouer tous ensemble à ce jeu, sans plus se disputer, je me dis que oui, finalement Ron a peut-être bien eu là l'idée du siècle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, évidemment, c'était sans compter qu'un jeu comme les échecs ne se joue pas à près de quinze personne. Commence alors une longue épreuve, qui m'apparaît soudain aussi rude que la lecture de la vie de Lockart écrite par lui-même, qu'un combat contre deux ou trois mangemorts sans rien d'autre pour se défendre qu'un brin d'herbe, ou que trois heures de colle avec Rogue … Non, rectification, ça, y'a rien de pire ! Commence l'épreuve du « Bon- on-fait-comment-pour-jouer-aux-échecs-alors-qu'on-est-près-de-15 ? »

Les propositions fusent, enthousiastes –tous semblant avoir retrouvé un regain d'énergie, maintenant qu'une idée pour s'occuper a été lancée :

« On joue à tour de rôle. » propose Millicent Bulstrode, ouvrant le bal.

« Ben, c'est un peu con, ça ne réglera pas le problème des autres qui s'emmerdent. » réplique Draco, jetant un coup d'œil froid à sa camarade. Je fronce un peu les sourcils : s'il se met lui-même à rembarrer comme ça les gens de sa clique, on n'est pas rendus. Il me jette un petit coup d'œil en retour, signifiant : « Commence pas Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » De toutes façons, sa majesté n'est jamais d'humeur, alors … En tout cas, pas quand nous sommes tous en groupe.

« Bon, on n'a qu'à faire des équipes, alors … » propose intelligemment Hermione –comment ça, c'est une lapalissade ?

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclame Dean.

« Ok, » fis-je, comme tous ont l'air d'accord. « On se répartis en équipe. On en fait combien ? »

« Oh, ben deux. Si on en fait plus, on ne va pas pourvoir jouer tous ensemble, et c'est pas l'idée … » remarque avec pertinence Parvati, restée silencieuse, jusque-là.

« Oui … » soupire Zabini. « Faut dire que Dumby et ses grandes idées … »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » glapit alors Hermione – fort peu gracieusement, je dois malheureusement l'admettre. La colère ne lui va pas toujours bien – bien que Ron ne suive pas mon avis, si l'on en juge par le nombre de fois où il la met (volontairement) en colère. Mais Ron et Mione, c'est déjà un autre débat, où il est risqué de se plonger …

« Alors, on fait deux équipes. C'est d'accord. » reprend calmement Draco. Je lui jette un regard mouillé de remerciements pour avoir stoppé le houleux débat. Il tente de m'ignorer, et continue. « Mais, comment on divise les deux équipes ? »

Ah, un ange passe. Moi, j'aime bien : c'est plus calme comme ça … Je les vois tous se jeter des coups d'œil gênés, attendant que les autres répondent. Mais pas un n'ouvre la bouche. Assis par terre, je souris béatement en m'adossant au pied du canapé se trouvant derrière moi. Je capte alors le regard rieur de mon homologue vert et argent. Je lui renvoie le même regard : ping-pong –un sport moldu- de prunelle à prunelle, plein de complicité, de deux personnes qui apprécient tous deux autant le calme.

Mais finalement, la voix de Seamus vient rompre la joyeuse balade de l'ange au-dessus de nos têtes :

« On peut faire les filles contre les garçons, non ? »

Zabini approuve vivement : « Oh oui, ça pourrait être marrant ! Elles qui se vantent toujours d'être plus intelligentes que nous … »

La plupart des garçons approuvent, à grand renfort de cris et exclamations joyeuses, mais très vite Lavande les coupe, soutenu par Hermione et Millicent – Parvati étant plus réservée que ses amies :

« Mais ça va pas, non ! On est que quatre, vous êtes beaucoup plus ! C'est trop déséquilibré … »

« Elles ont pas tort » soulève la voix timide de Neville, resté un peu en retrait du groupe –cette fois réuni au centre de la pièce.

Plusieurs regards –masculins- noirs se tournent vers lui, le réduisant au silence. Pauvre Neville, lui qui ne parle déjà pas beaucoup …

« Bon, ben, Serpentards contre Gryffondors, alors … » propose Goyle.

« Goyle, enfin ! » s'exclame Hermione. « Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi on est là ? »

« Pour jouer aux échecs ? » balbutie le garçon, de son air pataud.

Par Merlin ! C'est vraiment possible d'être aussi ralenti ? Comment Draco a pu supporter ces deux gorilles pendant autant d'années !

« Mais Grégory, t'es vraiment con ! » s'énerve justement ledit Malefoy. « Tu sais bien pourquoi on vient chez les Gryffondors tous les week-ends ! On suit la volonté de Dumbledore de rapprocher nos deux maisons … »

« Ah … » fait l'autre, sans pour autant avoir l'air de comprendre ce que raconte son camarade. Draco soupire, levant ses yeux orageux au ciel. Non, ben en fait, il n'a peut-être pas si bien supporté que ça ces deux gorilles … Ah ! Voilà qu'il tourne vers moi ses deux prunelles métalliques, me regardant avec colère. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour l'énerver.

« Harry ! Propose-nous quelque chose, toi ! »

Ben, c'est peut-être justement ça le problème : je n'ai rien fait. Je me gratte la tête un moment, alors que tous se mettent à me fixer avec une attention soutenue. Je lance alors, à tout hasard :

« Heu … un tirage au sort ? »

Silence. Puis applaudissements. Et cris de joie. Bingo ! Je crois que j'ai donné la bonne réponse. Je tourne mes lunettes rondes vers notre blondinet favori, et le vois alors qui me sourit. Super, j'ai réussi à calmer sa fureur. Et pour tout vous dire, je préfère nettement le voir comme ça, même si son air perpétuellement mécontent fait partie intégrante de son charme.

Le problème du « Comment-on-joue-etc-etc-quand-on-est-près-de-15- ? » maintenant réglé, nous nous attaquons au problème suivant : « Comment-on-répartit-les-joueurs-dans-chaque-équipe-? » Ron, que tout cela commence prodigieusement à gonfler –il faut dire que mon ami n'est pas d'un naturel très patient- se lève et part chercher son jeu d'échecs –« Pour faire avancer les choses », dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Neville demande :

« Bon, on fait comment, alors ? On tire à la courte paille ? »

« Mais non, ça serait trop fastidieux ! » lui réplique Hermione. « On n'a qu'à le jouer aux fléchettes. »

« Tu trouves ça moins fastidieux, peut-être ? » s'exclame alors Dean, tandis que les autres se demandent ce que sont les « fléchettes » -j'y ai joué une fois, mais j'avoue ne pas être très doué, car à part faire des trous dans l'affreux papier peint de la cuisine de ma tante Pétunia, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait un carton.

Avant d'avoir droit à un autre regard courroucé de Malefoy –alors que je n'y suis pour rien dans tous ces contretemps, après tout, merde ! C'est pas parce que j'ai soi-disant une grande faculté à m'attirer des ennuis (n'importe quoi, déjà, ça ! Je ne sais vraiment pas où ils ont été pêché cette connerie, mais bon …), que je suis _forcément_ responsable de tous les désagréments qui surviennent- enfin, bref, avant que Draco me fasse encore le regard spécial-avada-kedavra-rien-que-pour-Harry-parce-qu-il-le-vaut-bien, je note avec une profonde pertinence :

« Ben, j'ai dis un tirage au sort, alors, on tire au sort, non ? »

Super, maintenant j'ai droit à toute une collection de regards effarés dans ma direction (sauf celui de Ron, qui astique maintenant consciencieusement ses pièces d'échec avec un chiffon ; et Crabbe, toujours en pleine contemplation du poisson rouge … D'ailleurs, ce gros balourd de Serpentard ne serait-il pas en train de baver, à présent ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que …)

« Heu … c'est-à-dire, Harry ? » me fait Hermione.

« Ben … on tire au sort : on met nos noms dans un truc, un chapeau par exemple, et on tire les papiers. C'est quand même pas sorcier, non ? » explique-je (Comment ça peut bien se prononcer, ça ! Je vous met au défi de le dire à voix haute sans bafouiller, tiens …), pendant que Goyle rigole à ma dernière phrase, qu'il croit être une blague de ma part.

« Le choixpeau magique ! » s'écrie alors Hermione, toute joyeuse. « Mais quelle bonne idée, Harry ! »

Stupéfait, je vois alors mes camarades s'agiter, tout contents, à une idée que je n'ai même pas formulée. Mais par Merlin, je n'ai _jamais_ mentionné le choixpeau magique. Non ? Non, parce que je m'inquiète moi-même, là …

« Je suis sûr que Dumby sera ravi de nous le prêter, en plus … » ajoute Zabini, tout sourire.

« Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure concernant Dumby … heu, Dumbledore ! » le gourmande ma très sage et très sérieuse Mione. L'ami de Draco s'approche alors d'elle, et lui caressant sa tignasse touffue, lui glisse d'un ton charmeur :

« D'accord, d'accord, ma belle. N'empêche que ce vieux fou ne dira sûrement pas non, puisque c'est pour l'entente de nos deux maisons. » Tellement surprise qu'il l'appelle « ma belle », Hermione oublie de le reprendre sur « vieux fou ». Ron, par contre, semble bien décidé à le reprendre sur « ma belle », vu comment son indicateur d'énervement a viré au rouge (ses oreilles, quoi ! Oh, faut suivre un peu …). Je le croyais trop concentré sur ses pièces d'échec pour qu'il prête attention à ce qui se passe alentour, mais j'avais visiblement oublié qu'il dispose d'un puissant radar quand il s'agit de tout ce qui concerne Hermione.

« Mais … notre directeur ne va pas nous prêter un objet aussi précieux que le choixpeau magique, juste pour une partie d'échecs ! » souligne avec pertinence Neville. J'approuve vivement d'un hochement de tête, mais comme ça manque de me faire tomber les lunettes du nez, je m'arrête tout aussi vivement.

« Mais si ! Y'aura pas de problème, surtout si c'est Harry et Draco qui lui demandent ! » s'exclame alors avec entrain Lavande.

Voilà, tout à fait … Hein ! Pourquoi ce serait moi, encore moi qui … Je jette des yeux de hibou affolé aux autres, mais non, ils ont tous l'air d'accord. Même Malefoy ! Ah merci, Draco, je te revaudrais ça, franchement …

« Bon, ben, c'est réglé. » conclu Nott, dernier Serpentard à n'avoir pas encore ouvert la bouche.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà comment je me retrouve, ce dimanche après-midi de Janvier, à arpenter les couloirs glacials de Poudlard en compagnie de mon ex-Némésis, afin de me rendre chez le directeur pour lui demander s'il serait pas assez cool pour me prêter son choixpeau magique, juste parce qu'une bande débile de jeunes sorciers veut jouer avec … Non, mais franchement, y'a des jours j'ai envie de me pendre (Bon, mais je le ferais pas, parce que ça arrangerait trop les affaires de vous-savez-qui, et que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir).

La voix de Draco me tire de mes sombres –et désespérées–pensées :

« Allez, ça va Harry, fais pas cette tête d'enterrement … »

Je sens comme de l'amusement dans sa voix, et ça m'énerve ! Par Merlin, _il se fout de ma gueule _!

« Ah ah, très drôle, Draco. Mais ne me dis pas que ça t'amuse de te taper tout ce trajet jusque chez Dumbledore pour ça ? »

« Bah, ça nous dégourdit les jambes, au moins … »

« Mouais … » marmonne-je (Tiens, défi n°2, pour ceux qui se foutraient _aussi_ de ma gueule : comment prononcer ça également sans bafouiller ?).

On continue à avancer, et j'avoue que je traîne pas mal les pieds. Je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, on arrivera si tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que, quoiqu'il décide concernant le prêt du Choixpeau, il sera trop tard pour faire la partie d'échecs quand on reviendra dans la salle commune. Soudain, je sens la main de Draco m'attraper le bras, et m'entraînant avec allégresse dans le couloir, il s'écrie avec entrain (oui, un entrain entraînant ; et non, je ne me répète pas !) :

« Allez, Harry, sois jouasse un peu ! »

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire : voir notre blondinet national joyeux a toujours quelque chose de très … agréable. Et me dire que j'ai contribué à ça me réchauffe le cœur. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de râler un peu – plus pour la forme, je crois :

« Ecoute Drake, t'es bien gentil, mais désolé si je ne m'enthousiasme pas follement devant les idées complètements farfelues de cette bande de dégénérés qui nous tient lieu d'amis … »

Il s'arrête alors de sautiller un moment (oui, je sais, Draco Malefoy, the great serpentard himself, qui _sautille_, ça fait bizarre. Mais c'est comme ça. Enfin, pas devant tout le monde ; il a une certaine réputation à garder tout de même), donc il arrête de caracoler, pour se tourner vers moi et reprendre un visage sérieux :

« Tu n'es pas content qu'on joue tous ensemble aux échecs ? »

Je n'aime pas quand il prend cet air, un peu triste, un peu déçu. Par Merlin, je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! Et comme, j'ai beau être le grand Survivant Harry Potter, je reste un faible face à mes amis me faisant ce genre de visage, je réplique, gêné :

« Mais si, Drake … Je trouve ça sympa qu'on soit tous réunis, et tout … Mais c'est juste que des fois … ben, des fois ils sont tous un peu bruyants. Et que j'aimerais de temps à autre passer des dimanches un peu plus calmes. »

« Calmes ? Avec une miss je-sais-tout qui passe son temps à râler, un rouquin braillard, des potes plus agités qu'une bande de sirènes en chasse et des pipelettes de … » Il s'interrompt quand je lui lance mon regard attention-Malefoy-ne-va-pas-trop-loin-ou-je-vais-me-fâcher-tout-rouge (mais sans aller jusqu'à ajouter tout de même le petit éclair dans l'œil, qui veut dire et-un-Harry-Potter-qui-se-fâche-ça-peut-être-vachement-dangereux-crois-moi). Il me fixe un moment, puis hausse les épaules, et crache alors (au sens figuré, pas au sens propre … heu, sale en l'occurrence … enfin, je me comprends … Et c'est déjà pas si mal, croyez-moi !) :

« Je plaisantais, Potty ! »

« Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça. » Puis, j'ajoute d'une petite voix en détournant la tête : « Ni quand tu m'appelles Potty. »

Il s'approche alors subrepticement tel … ben, tel un reptile (oui, oh ça va, on a jamais dit que je devais être doué pour les métaphores, _en plus_ d'être le futur sauveur du monde sorcier. On peut pas savoir tout faire …), et me susurre (toujours tel l'animal-rampant-emblème-de-sa-maison – c'est mieux comme ça ?) de sa voix doucereuse :

« Je sais … Harry. Moi aussi je préfère quand c'est plus calme. Je préfère quand je ne suis qu'avec toi – je lève des yeux étonnés (et croyez-moi, des yeux ronds agrandis par des verres de lunettes, c'est un spectacle plutôt risible … enfin, je suppose ; je me regarde rarement dans la glace à ces moments-là) vers lui – mais bon, Dumbledore s'est dit que ça serait bien que le maximum d'élèves de nos deux maisons sympathisent, alors … »

Avant que je puisse répliquer un truc (genre, attendri « Oh c'est super beau, ce que tu dis là, Drake ! » ; ou plus viril – même si c'est dur quand on n'est pas très grand, pas très costaud non plus, et qu'on a les cheveux en broussailles et d'affreuses lunettes rondes, mais bon – style « T'inquiète, vieux ! Je suis avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive » ; ou même dans le registre sage et philosophe « Oeuvrons ensemble pour la paix entre nos maisons, mon cher Draco Malefoy »), bref avant que je puisse ouvrir mon clapet, j'entends une voix terriblement joyeuse et d'un enthousiasme tonitruant s'élever derrière nous :

« Oh, on parle de moi ? »

Je me retourne alors vers notre très estimé, vénérable, puissant, sage, mais ô combien … spécial (je pense rester assez poli, là), directeur : Albus Percival etc etc (j'ai tendance à ne jamais retenir ses 40.000 autres noms) Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter à sa vue ; 7 années à Poudlard ne m'ont toujours pas immunisé contre l'excentricité du vieil homme, à ce que je constate. « Spécial » était encore trop loin de la vérité, croyez-moi. De fait, le sorcier se tient là, non loin de nous, un sourire extatique plaqué sur son visage, tenant un paquet de bonbons au citron (énorme paquet, d'ailleurs ! Mais où se fournit-il ? Directement à l'usine ou quoi ? Le connaissant, qu'il soit le directeur de l'usine même ne me surprendrait pas). Jusque-là, que du très normal, me direz-vous. Certes. Si ce n'est que je doute qu'une cape de sorcier bleu ciel et jaune et ornée de fleurs hawaïennes fasse vraiment partie de la garde-robe classique d'un directeur d'école pour sorciers. Ainsi que le chapeau de paille. Et les lunettes de soleil. Et les tongs. Surtout ornées d'un gros soleil en plastique jaune fluo. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ! Et c'est avec un mentor comme ça qu'on s'attend à ce que je me débarrasse de face-de-serpent-albinos-mégalo ? (Voldemort, of course, pas Draco ! La description ne lui ressemblait pas, enfin. Même s'il est à Serpentard. Même s'il a la peau pâle. Et qu'il est un peu prétentieux. Bon, OK, beaucoup.) Ben, on est mal barrés alors, c'est moi qui vous le dit …

Je me tourne vers mon homologue vert et argent, et constate vu sa tête qu'il doit en être au même point de réflexion que moi. Si toutefois ses neurones n'ont pas grillé à la vue de notre directeur, ce qui serait somme toute assez compréhensible. Comprenant que ce ne sera pas Draco dans son état qui répondra à la question de Dumbledore, je lâche un soupir et me retourne vers le vieux sorcier, tentant de ne pas sursauter une nouvelle fois (non, parce que ça m'embêterait de le vexer, quand même, après tout. J'ai encore besoin de lui … enfin, j'imagine, bien que j'avoue ne plus être très certain de sa santé mentale, et donc de son aide dans cette guerre qui se prépare) :

« Heu oui … Nous nous rendions justement à votre bureau, pour … » Je m'arrête : je viens d'apercevoir derrière Dumby (heu non non ! Je ne dois pas me mettre moi aussi à l'appeler comme ça … Sinon Hermione sera fâchée ! Oui, voilà, pense à la colère de Mione, ça devrait te calmer, Harry … Voilà, c'est réussi ! Non, parce que franchement, y'a bien que Ron qui ne s'effraie pas des colères de Hermione. Je dirais même qu'il aime ça, ce malade ! Enfin, revenons à nos moutons …), donc derrière Dumbledore, qui est-ce que je vois ? Je vous le donne en mille : Rogue ! Et là je reste bouche-bée. (Et j'imagine aisément l'état de mon camarade derrière moi, quand même filleul du professeur de potions, rappelons-le). Oui, parce que bon, Rogue a beau porter son habituelle robe de sorcier noire et terne, et arborer sa coiffure d'un brun crasseux au brushing déprimant (oui, un brushing _peut_ être déprimant. Surtout quand c'est celui de Severus …), notre prof porte quand même … Oh Merlin, j'ai presque honte pour lui de le dire … Il porte lui aussi un chapeau de paille. Et des tongs. Avec des crabes en plastique rouge vif.

J'entends un BOUM derrière moi. Flûte ! Je crois bien que Draco vient de s'évanouir. Trop d'émotions sans doute. Je compatis. N'empêche, je compatis moins de l'allure de Rogue. Après mûre réflexion (de quelques secondes), je crois même que j'ai bien envie d'éclater de rire. Non mais franchement ! Que Dumbledore s'habille comme ça, bon, c'est (un peu) surprenant, mais ça passe encore. Mais Rogue, honnêtement ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un semblant de rictus moqueur que l'effroyable professeur me lance un regard à la sauce avada kedavra, me signifiant très clairement que si j'ose ne serait-ce que faire une petite remarque, je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances, que mon jeune esprit, même confronté plusieurs fois à l'affreux Voldemort, ne soupçonnerait même pas … (Oui, je vous jure que j'ai saisi tout ça dans son regard. Parce que Rogue a beau arborer toujours le même visage, il peut être super expressif. Il excelle particulièrement dans la cruauté quand même, je dois bien avouer).

« Heu, donc, je disais, heu … » Je tente de reprendre le fil de ce que je disais à Dumbledore, mais mon regard ne cesse de revenir au maître des potions. Notre cher directeur, face à mon discours un peu décousu, capte enfin :

« Ah, mais sans doute vous demandez-vous ce que nous faisons accoutrés ainsi ? »

Clairement, oui !

« Et bien, Severus et moi-même allons de ce pas nous essayer à un très amusant jeu moldu : la pétante ! »

Après un moment, je murmure :

« Heu … la pétanque, vous voulez dire, sans doute ? »

« Oui, tout à fait ! » s'exclame très joyeusement Dumbledore.

J'avise alors effectivement un jeu de pétanques (version plastique, vous savez, avec les boules jaunes, bleues et rouges) rangé dans une petite valisette, que tient Rogue dans une de ses mains blanches et osseuses.

« Hem … et heu … les tenues, c'est pour ça ? Non, parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il pleut dehors. Vous ne pourrez pas jouer à la pétanque dans le parc. »

Il me semble entendre Rogue marmonner un « Je lui avais bien dit, mais il ne m'écoute jamais, alors … », mais déjà le vieux sorcier s'écrie, tellement emporté par l'allégresse que plusieurs bonbons sautent de son sac :

« Peu importe ! Un peu de pluie ne nous déprimera pas ! Nous allons jouer dans les couloirs ! »

Là, j'entends plus clairement Severus lâcher « Loin des couloirs des élèves, par pitié, j'ai une réputation moi … » Mais Dumbledore n'en a cure a priori. Et puis, je ne veux pas dire, mais pour sa réputation, c'est déjà foutu, à Rogue. Moi je l'ai vu dans cet accoutrement. Et c'est un grand moment dans une vie de Survivant, croyez-moi. Le genre de truc qui fera de bons souvenirs plus tard. Si je survis, comme mon pseudo l'indique.

Mais pour l'heure, je tente de me sortir de cette situation surréaliste, parce que là j'avoue avoir eu ma dose de folies pour la journée. Aussi, quand Dumby (oui pardon, mais là on a atteint un tel degré d'absurdités, que je peux pas me retenir) me redemande si je voulais quelque chose, je réponds simplement « Non, merci » dans un petit soupir, et je les regarde s'éloigner tout deux dans un petit bruit de plastique. Slap. Slap. Slap. Fait le bruit de leurs tongs sur les dalles en pierre de Poudlard.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, je me retourne vers Draco (qu'on avait tous oublié jusque-là), et tente de le réveiller. Cela fait, il cligne des yeux, me regarde un peu désorienté, et me lance :

« Harry ? … Que … Je crois que je viens de rêver. J'ai cru voir Rogue … »

Je lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule : « Sois fort, Drake. Tu n'as pas rêvé. »

Il se rallonge sur le sol, et referme les yeux. « Merlin … Je crois que je vais encore m'évanouir. »

Je me penche alors vers lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il me sourit alors, et se relève. Son « oui, pourquoi pas ? » enthousiaste acquiesçant à ma proposition, nous repartons vers ma salle commune.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous n'avons jamais fait cette fameuse partie d'échecs. Mais à la place, j'ai fait découvrir à tous nos camarades réunis un merveilleux jeu, très convivial et amusant. Et ils ont tous beaucoup apprécié. Nous avons beaucoup ri, et je crois bien que ce dimanche restera l'un des meilleurs que nous avons passé, Gryffondors et Serpentards réunis.

Bon, c'est vrai, Rogue a un peu moins apprécié par contre de devoir servir de professeur de pétanque à une bande d'élèves hilares, un maudit dimanche après-midi pluvieux. N'empêche, Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de le remercier pour avoir contribué à l'entente de nos deux maisons, alors ça devrait peut-être adoucir sa rancune.

En tout cas, même les deux heures de colle que Rogue nous a donné par la suite (à tous, même à ces chers Serpentards. Mais je crois vraiment que là l'humiliation était trop grande pour qu'il laisse passer ça ; même à eux), donc même cette punition n'a pas entaché le merveilleux souvenir de cette après-midi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Surtout qu'avec les photos que Draco a prise grâce à l'appareil de Colin Crivey, nous aurons encore de quoi nous en rappeler longtemps …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et accessoirement avoir un moyen de pression si un certain grincheux aux cheveux crasseux nous embête trop. Foi de Survivant, assurer ses arrières n'est jamais trop prudent ! (c'est vrai que dans mon cas, quand on a un revenant visqueux et psychopathe aux trousses, ce conseil est particulièrement avisé, mais bon …).

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre concernera la St Valentin (voui voui !) et s'intitulera « Un goût de chocolat » (oui, c'est vrai, j'adooore le chocolat !). J'essaierai de ne pas le mettre en ligne trop tard.

Gros bisous à tous !

Rickiss : )


	2. Un goût de chocolat

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de _La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent. _J'espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi. (Je rappelle que ça s'inscrit toujours dans la suite de _Je te hais autant que tu me plais_, mais sur un ton plus léger).

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, les idées et le ton débile ou incongru sont à moi. Les Lovelove Chocos m'appartiennent également : )

**Rating** : Toujours K, à la rigueur K +.

**Dédicace** : merci aux fidèles lectrices (Mayura, Lightofmoon) d'être toujours si présentes et de me soutenir comme elles le font. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Et enfin merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire le 1er chapitre précédent, tout simplement, en espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié. Et merci aux nouveaux qui viennent jeter un œil ici !

Et surtout, bonne lecture à vous !

Partie 2 : Un goût de chocolat 

J'ai un délicieux goût de chocolat dans la bouche. Du chocolat au lait, un peu amer, fondant et sucré à souhait. J'ai un goût de cacao qui envahit ma langue, se glisse dans ma gorge, titille mes papilles (Oh, la belle rime ! Comme je suis poète !). Ca me plonge dans un état second, dont je voudrais ne jamais sortir. On dit que le chocolat est aphrodisiaque : je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tout cas, là, je me sens vraiment bien …

C'est vraiment possible qu'un simple goût de chocolat dans la bouche me mette dans cet état ?

Mais peut-être êtes-vous un peu paumé là (moi, je le suis souvent, vous savez, alors je comprendrais bien …). Laissez-moi vous resituer le contexte …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Y'a des jours comme ça, où on se dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester couché. Ou mieux, où on ferait mieux de se lever très très très tôt, et de partir se planquer très très (bref, vous avez compris l'idée, quoi !) loin, pour ne revenir que le lendemain.

Et bien, aujourd'hui est un jour comme celui-là. Oh, pas pour tout le monde, non ! C'est que certains attendent même avec impatience ce jour maudit, les inconscients ! Faut dire que _eux_, au moins, ils ont pas le malheur d'être plutôt mignons, assez intelligents, pas mal craquants et bourrés de charme, et ils ont pas la malchance d'être si célèbres qu'ils ne peuvent faire un pas hors de leur lit sans être assaillis par des fans … Et bien, _moi_, j'ai tous ces malheurs qui me tombent sur les épaules ! Comment ça, c'est pas une tare d'être mignon, intelligent, charmant ? Et comment ça je suis _pas_ modeste ! Mais je voudrais vous y voir, vous, à être le célèbre Survivant … Bon, en fait, c'est vrai : je ne me trouve ni mignon, ni craquant, ni quoique ce soit. Mais si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi je vis un véritable enfer tous les jours, et surtout, SURTOUT le 14 février !………………

Ouiiiiiiiiiii, c'est ça mon drame ! Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin ! Cette fichue, maudite, abominable St Valentin ! La SAINT VALENTIN ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Non, comment ça, non ? Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que ça peut être de croiser des filles hystériques à tous les détours de couloir prêtes à vous sauter dessus pour vous faire Merlin sait quoi (et j'ai beau avoir 17 ans, et une vague –moui, bon, quasi inexistante, c'est vrai- expérience avec les filles, je suis sûre qu'elles arriveraient à choquer mon chaste esprit avec leurs idées … Ah, vous aussi, vous en êtes sûrs ? … Pourquoi je me sens vexé, là ?).

Bon, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui est un jour où je vais souffrir, je le sens. Les premières années, j'étais pas encore trop célèbre, et ça allait à peu près. Mais les dernières St Valentin ont vraiment pris l'allure d'un parcours du combattant pour moi … Ou plutôt d'une véritable chasse à l'homme, oui, c'est ça ! Chaque 14 février devient pour moi une épreuve où je dois sauver ma peau de mille dangers (hystériques) qui me guettent de toutes parts. J'espère chaque fois ressortir vivant (et la vertu sauve) de ces journées-là. Et après on s'étonne que je sois un peu parano sur les bords ! Mais entre ça et la menace vous-savez-quienne, j'ai de quoi flipper, moi !

Pfff, pas facile d'être le Survivant tous les jours … Mais en tout cas, j'espère que cette année encore je mériterais ce surnom débile …

Faut dire qu'elles ont l'air vachement déterminées, cette année, les filles. Je vous jure, ça fait vraiment peur ! Ca fait une semaine qu'elles me regardent toutes en me jetant des petits regards en coin, et j'en ai vu certaines noter des trucs dans des petits carnets secrets. Au début, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais quand je les ai toutes vu faire ça j'ai commencé à vraiment prendre peur. Je me suis alors résolu à aller demander de l'aide à Zabini (Draco n'était pas dispo, je crois que lui aussi commençait déjà à se planquer en vue du fameux jour ; parce que lui aussi, il est très demandé), qui a bien voulu terroriser une élève ou deux pour savoir de quoi il en retournait : elles ont fini par lui avouer qu'elles notaient mes déplacements et mes moindres faites et gestes. Et, alors que soulagé, je me disais qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une de leurs lubies de fans, Hermione m'a fait remarqué avec justesse qu'elles faisaient peut-être ça dans le but de savoir où et quand m'attraper le jour de la St Valentin (je vous raconte pas comment j'ai blêmi quand elle m'a dit ça, même Nick Quasi-sans-tête a trouvé qu'il avait le teint plus hâlé que moi !).

Ce qui fait que la veille au soir, j'ai flippé comme un malade, en me demandant si je n'allais pas fuguer de Poudlard dans la nuit, histoire de me cacher quelque part pendant la journée du 14. Et pendant que je songeais à rédiger mon testament (avec un paragraphe d'excuses à l'attention de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-mais-dont-on-sait-tous-de-qui-il-s'agit, en lui expliquant pourquoi je lui ne pourrais malheureusement pas venir à sa petite sauterie organisée en mon honneur), j'entendais mes camarades de chambre discuter avec animation, gloussant comme des poules (vous savez, comme Lavande, qui le fait si bien), et prenant des paris pour savoir combien de chocolats ils allaient recevoir le lendemain. J'ai failli m'étrangler d'indignation ! Merde, je me préparais à vivre ma dernière soirée, et eux ils rigolaient et attendaient ce jour avec impatience ! Le pire, c'était sans doute Ron : il est même venu me voir à un moment, surexcité, en me tenant à peu près ce langage (tiens, cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose … Mais quoi ?) :

« Harry, je suis trop im-pa-tient ! »

« Moi pas vraiment … Mais pourquoi ? » ai-je quand même demandé, débordant de générosité.

« Je le sens, Harry, ça va venir ! Je le sens ! »

« Mais tu sens quoi, Ron ! » Non, parce que je veux bien être généreux, mais ma patience a des limites.

« C'est demain ! C'est le bon jour, je le sens ! Hermione va me faire sa déclaration ! »

Et, alors que j'hésitais entre éclat de rire (genre « Ben, t'espère, mon vieux, c'est vachement son genre ! »), ou soupir de soulagement (style « Ah, enfin ? Ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! »), Dean m'a devancé, s'approchant de nous : « T'es plein d'espoir, Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle va le faire ? »

Ignorant Neville qui, (un peu) à la masse, demandait : « Pourquoi ? Ron s'intéresse à Hermione ? Mais j'étais pas au courant … » (Comment il a pu passer au travers du plus grand secret le moins bien gardé de tout Pourdlard, lui ? Faudrait qu'il me donne sa recette !) ; Ron a répondu : « Ben oui ! Elle a pas arrêté de me parler de la St Valentin cette semaine, m'expliquant les coutumes de chaque pays, en me disant surtout que dans pas mal ce sont les filles qui offrent des chocolats aux garçons, plutôt que l'inverse. »

« Et alors ? » fit Seamus, venant se mêler lui aussi à notre conciliabule.

« Et alors, elle a sans doute voulu me faire passer le message que c'était elle qui allait se déclarer, et que je devais attendre sa déclaration, sans faire le premier pas. » fit notre ami roux, tout sourire.

Il me semble que Dean a murmuré dans un petit sourire narquois : « T'aimerais bien ! Ca t'arrangerait … », mais toujours est-il que j'ai répliqué à mon ami : « Ron, je crois tout simplement qu'elle a voulu bien te rappeler que demain c'était la St Valentin. En gros, elle t'a fait passer un message, pour que tu comprennes qu'elle attendait que toi, tu te déclares ! »

« Ou alors, elle a juste voulu étaler sa science, une fois de plus ! » a fait Seamus, et on a tous éclaté de rire, sauf Ron qui était maintenant aussi pâle que moi j'avais pu l'être.

« Hé non, mais ça va pas le faire ! » s'est-il écrié, paniqué. « J'ai rien préparé pour demain, vu que je pensais que c'était elle qui … Oh là là, comment je vais faire ? Et puis, je ne me sens pas de … Oh là là … »

Mais comme il était tard, on est tous allés se coucher, envoyant bouler Neville qui commençait à être un peu lourd avec ses « Mais, je savais pas pour Ron et Hermione ! Pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ? C'est pas sympa, les gars … ». Dean et Seamus se sont assez vite endormis (oui, après des années passées à compter les heures sans pouvoir m'endormir, j'ai appris à distinguer les ronflements typiques de chacun de mes amis : si je ne trouve pas de job en sortant de Poudlard, et si je survis à face-de-poulpe-aplatie, je pourrais toujours devenir ronflologue, en espérant qu'il y ait un quelconque avenir –sans même parler d'une utilité- à ce métier … Ce dont je doute, en fait. Mais je doute de beaucoup de choses, en ce moment. C'est normal, il paraît, c'est l'adolescence). Mais Ron et moi avons eu plus de mal –Neville, lui, j'en sais rien, tellement vexé qu'on ne lui ai rien dit ( !), il est carrément parti bouder dans notre salle commune. Ron n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le lendemain, et moi je pensais à peu près la même chose, sauf que je me demandais plutôt où me cacher pour rester vivant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

On a quand même dû finir par s'endormir, parce que quand le réveil a sonné le lendemain, il m'a tiré de mon sommeil. En constatant que je m'étais assoupi et pas réveillé assez tôt pour aller me trouver un abri sûr, j'ai commencé à paniquer. En me levant, tout tremblant, j'ai pu constater que Ron, malgré ses soucis, avait dormi comme un bienheureux, si j'en juge par la large auréole de bave laissée sur l'oreiller (par Merlin, faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à dormir avec des bavoirs autour du cou, lui, parce qu'un jour on va pas réussir à ravoir tous ses oreillers !).

On s'est tous préparés pour partir en cours, et quand on est arrivés dans la salle commune, quelques-uns de nos camarades nous attendaient pour y aller. Hermione était là, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et je vous jure, ça m'a vraiment foutu les jetons (non, je ne vire pas demeuré, à flipper quand mes amis sourient, rassurez-vous !) : elle doit vraiment l'attendre, la déclaration de Ron, et être persuadée que ça va être aujourd'hui. Je me suis tourné vers Ron, pensant déceler sur son visage la même angoisse que moi, ou mieux, une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Mais non, il avait juste un air pas réveillé, qui ne l'a pas empêché de s'exclamer avec entrain : « Allez, au petit déj ! J'ai faim ! » Ce mec est totalement inconscient … Comment disent les Moldus, déjà ? Heureux soient les imbéciles ? C'est tout Ron, ça. N'empêche, je l'envie parfois. Même si je pense qu'on se prépare encore à un cataclysme made in Mione. Je me suis tourné vers elle pour voir quelle était sa réaction face à la décontraction de notre ami, mais elle souriait toujours, secouant la tête d'un petit air attendri. Elle devait penser qu'il comptait se déclarer plus tard et faisait comme si de rien n'était. J'ai eu envie de m'écrier « Mais non, Mione ! Il a rien préparé du tout ! C'est Ron, quoi ! » puis de la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle verse toutes les larmes de son corps, mais je me suis retenu. D'une parce qu'après tout, j'en sais rien s'il a prévu quelque chose ou pas (même si j'en doute fortement, et je suis sûr que vous aussi), et de deux parce qu'en fait elle ne pleurerait sûrement pas sur mon épaule, mais me tuerait plutôt d'abord avant d'aller l'achever, lui (et je tiens pas à ce que ce soit Hermione qui me tue, avant les autres folles, ou même Voldy –oui, j'aime bien lui donner ce surnom affectueux, parfois. Et puis, n'est-ce pas la fête de l'amour, aujourd'hui, après tout ?)

Merde, avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié que oui, c'est aujourd'hui la St Valentin ! Alors qu'on se dirigeait tous vers la Grande Salle, je me suis glissé subrept … merde, je sais jamais comment on dit ce mot (et non, je ne suis pas dyslexique en plus de tout ! Comment ça, ce que c'est ce « tout » ? Ben, tout …) ; donc, je me suis glissé tel un serpent au milieu du groupe, tentant de me cacher de la vue de potentielles serial-killeuses soit disant amoureuses de moi (non parce qu'on peut pas réellement parler d'amour quand on voit les yeux avec lesquels elles me regardent ! Ca fait peur, je vous jure …). A un moment, j'ai vu trois filles (des Poufsouffles, les plus romantiques en plus ! Merdeuh …) s'avancer vers nous, et j'ai demandé à mes amis autour de moi, à voix basse : « Dites les gars, soyez cool, resserrez-vous autour de moi, histoire qu'elles ne m'approchent pas trop. »

Mais ça ne leur a visiblement pas plu, parce que j'ai entendu Dean me répliquer : « Dis donc, Harry, t'as pas un peu les chevilles qui enflent ? Ca va, arrête de croire qu'elles sont toutes après toi. »

« C'est vrai, » a fait Jordan Lee, « laisse-en un peu pour les autres, mec. »

Et là, je les ai tous vu s'écarter de moi, et se diriger vers la Grande Salle sans plus s'occuper de moi. Et on appelle ça des « amis » ! Je suis outré ! Ils pouvaient bien m'aider un peu quand même, non ? Etait-ce trop leur demander que de veiller à ma sécurité, en restant près de moi, juste aujourd'hui ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de surveiller leur camarade, leur futur sauveur ? Ah, flûte ! C'était vraiment pas mon jour …

Puisque je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes amis, j'ai décidé d'aller pleurer sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ennemi (non, pas psychopathe-mégalo-revenu-de-l'enfer-juste-pour-Harry ! Je ne suis pas désespéré _à ce point_ !). Sans plus m'occuper des autres Gryffondors (les traîtres !), je me suis précipité à grands pas vers la table des Serpentards (quelle inconscience quand même, j'ai eu là : traverser comme ça, sans protection, la Grande salle ! J'aurais pu me faire agresser des dizaines de fois ! Mais non, comme toujours, j'ai survécu). Et là, j'ai stoppé net : celui que j'étais venu voir n'était pas là ! Par Merlin, si même lui n'était pas là pour m'aider …

Levant les yeux vers moi, Zabini m'a demandé : « Tu cherches quelque chose, Potter ? »

Je l'ai regardé en retour, la gorge nouée, retenant mes larmes tant ma détresse était grande, et j'ai balbutié : « Je cherche Draco … Il n'est pas là ? »

« Heu, non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin. C'était urgent ? »

« Oui, il faut absolument que je le voies. C'est … c'est très important … J'avais besoin de le voir … aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour … » Et je suis resté là, les bras pantelants, contemplant comme un idiot la place vide de Malefoy. Mon dernier espoir venait de s'envoler.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai pris conscience du silence qui s'était installé autour de moi. J'ai relevé la tête vers les verts et argents, et j'ai constaté que tous mes regardaient d'un air … bizarre. Blaise, Vincent et même Grégory (pourtant toujours à mille lieues de ce qui se passe autour de lui, d'habitude) me fixaient, vraiment surpris. Crabbe avait la bouche ouverte, sa main tenant sa cuillère de porridge dégoulinant (il doit être le seul de tout Poudlard à manger ça, lui. Avec Hagrid. Mais Hagrid il mange de tout, c'est pas pareil) arrêtée à mi-chemin, en l'air. A bien y réfléchir, ce balourd avait le même air que d'habitude. Mais les autres, eux, avaient vraiment l'air étonnés.

« Quoi ? » ai-je fait, un peu énervé.

« Potter … tu … » a commencé Zabini, mais il était visiblement trop choqué pour parler.

Je commençais à être vraiment perdu, quand la voix affreusement nasillarde et horripilante de Parkinson s'est élevée dans les airs : « Ca ne te suffit pas de devenir son ami ? Faut encore que tu tombes amoureux de Draco ! T'es vraiment horrible, Potter, je te déteste ! »

Et elle est partie en courant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et moi, je suis resté planté là, comme un con, au milieu de la Grande Salle. Soudainement silencieuse. Tous les regards tournés vers moi.

Mais quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? J'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de … Oh, par Merlin ! Mais dans quel merdier je me suis _encore_ fourré, moi ! C'est vraiment pas possible ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il comme ça sur moi ?

Un instant, j'ai espéré que personne n'avait entendu les inepties prononcées par Pansy. Mais bon, vu le silence qui s'était installé, même sans me retourner, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Ensuite, j'ai souhaité très fort que tout le monde s'en fiche, et retourne vaquer à ses occupations. Mais faut croire que dans ce bas monde, personne n'écoute les souhaits d'un pauvre survivant comme moi, et je dirais même que ça en amuse certains de voir la destin se jouer de moi (hein, genre vous là-bas, avec la grande barbe blanche et des bonbons au citron dans votre bol de petit déjeuner … Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu sourire, peut-être ?).

J'ai alors adopté la seule stratégie possible dans ces cas-là, la seule envisageable, et sans doute la plus raisonnable d'entre toutes, après mûre réflexion : je me suis enfui.

Bon, ça va ! Après coup je n'en suis pas fier ! Je sais bien que je ne fais pas honneur à ma maison (non, pas les Dursley ! Enfin, y'en a au moins quelques-uns qui suivent, là, dites ? … Et si les autres pouvaient arrêter de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles comme slache, laid-mone ou Merlin sait quoi, ça m'arrangerait … Vous savez que vous aussi, vous faites peur, des fois ?), mais bon, faut me comprendre : je suis un peu à cran, avec tout ce qui se passe, moi.

Toujours est-il que, à peine avais-je réussi à m'engouffrer dans un corridor, j'aperçus deux jeunes filles, se dirigeant vers moi. Je sursautai violemment et me plaquai contre le mur, prêt (enfin, façon de parler) à subir les derniers outrages de leur part. Mais elles sont juste passées devant moi, en continuant à bavarder, sans s'occuper de moi (elles m'ont bien jeté un petit coup d'œil bizarre, mais bon, mon attitude devait paraître _légèrement_ suspecte, sans doute … J'ai dit que j'étais à cran !).

En désespoir de cause, ne sachant où aller et voyant l'heure tourner, j'ai décidé de me rendre dans ma salle de classe. Bien sûr, histoire de parachever l'horreur de cette journée, on commençait avec Potions. J'avais le temps avant que Rogue n'arrive, aussi je me suis dit qu'à défaut de briller dans ce cours, pour une fois je serais à l'heure (et oui, vieux crasseux, les miracles existent ! Potter à l'heure, c'est possible. Yahou, une deuxième rime, je bats des records !).

En arrivant aux cachots je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à être arrivé en avance. J'ai failli pousser un cri, mais je me suis retenu, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention si des jeunes filles se planquaient dans le coin (je vous jure, la St Valentin, c'est comme le 1er avril, ça vous rend dingue : vous pensez que tout le monde en a après vous !).

« Draco ! T'étais là, sale traître ! » me suis-je quand même écrié, toute ma colère revenant, tout en m'approchant à grands pas de notre table (oui, Rogue et sa brillante idée de mettre un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor à chaque table. Enfin, ça ne me dérange plus depuis qu'entre Draco et moi ça va mieux, mais tous nos camarades ne sont pas aux anges pour autant). Il m'a alors regardé avec un air fatigué, et m'a dit d'une voix traînante (si malefoyenne), tout en fronçant les sourcils :

« Commence pas, Potty ! Je suis pas d'humeur ce matin … »

Avisant ses cernes sous les yeux, j'ai alors demandé, inquiet, tout en prenant place à ses côtés :

« Ca va pas, Drake ? On dirait que t'as pas assez dormi … »

Il a acquiescé et confessé (Oh oh oh, ma 3ème rime … Je m'admire moi-même là ! Finalement je pourrais être poète, à défaut de ronflologue) : « Je suis venu me planquer ici avant que le jour ne se lève. »

« Ah ? Alors, toi aussi aujourd'hui tu … »

« Mmmh. » confirma-t-il.

Nous avons poussé un soupir de concert, puis après un moment, il m'a dit dans un sourire resplendissant (et après il s'étonne de faire craquer tout Pourdlard ! Avec un sourire comme ça ! Et vous, là, c'est quoi ces soupirs de contentement … J'ai dit un truc bizarre ?) : « Pas facile d'être un sex-symbol, hein, Harry ? »

« Parle pour toi ! » C'est vrai, quoi, je ne me sens pas sex-symbol moi.

« C'est ce que je faisais. » affirma-t-il d'un air satisfait. Allons bon, si maintenant je l'aide à s'envoyer des fleurs à lui-même … Mon ventre se mit à grogner, interrompant mes profondes pensées.

« T'as faim ? » a fait Draco. « Vas-y, sers-toi. J'en avais toute une tonne m'attendant sur ma table aujourd'hui. » fit-il en me désignant un énorme tas de chocolats déposés devant son bureau. Effectivement, il avait été très gâté ! Et ce n'était que le début de la journée. Je m'inquiétais pour moi-même, mais Draco avait visiblement du souci à se faire également : il a beaucoup de succès. Après tout, ne se décrit-il pas lui-même comme le « tombeur de Poudlard » ? Je piochai dans le tas de chocolats, et attrapai une petite boîte rouge en forme de cœur, quand un papier s'en échappa. Je put alors lire dessus « Pour Harry ».

« Mais, qu'est-ce que … Hé, mais, y'en a plein pour moi dans ton tas, Draco ! Tu … Tu m'as piqué mes chocolats ! » me suis-je alors écrié. « T'es gonflé, t'en as plein toi aussi ! »

« Mais … » se défendit alors mon camarade, prenant une jolie couleur pourpre. « J'avais pas envie que t'en aies plus que moi, alors … »

J'ai soupiré et lui ai répondu : « Tu sais, ça ne m'amuse pas tout ça … J'aimerais tellement qu'on me laisse tranquille … »

Et là, la plupart de nos camarades ont débarqué dans la salle de classe. Bon, ben, pour ma tranquillité, je repasserai, j'ai compris. Ron et Hermione sont arrivés à notre hauteur en grandes enjambées, et notre petite brunette s'est alors exclamée : « Par Merlin Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ! On n'a vraiment pas compris ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Moi non plus, je te signale, Mione ! J'ai rien fait, je te ferais remarquer … »

« Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » demanda Draco, détestant être en reste.

« Ah, Malefoy, tu tombes bien ! » fit alors mon meilleur ami. « Figure-toi que Harry a déclaré devant tout le monde qu'il était fou de toi ! Ca m'a trop choqué ! »

« Quoi ! Ron, t'es malade, j'ai jamais fait ça, c'est Pansy qui a tout compris de trav … » Je me suis tourné vers Draco pour expliquer : « Je te jure, Drake, je n'ai jamais dit que … Et c'est quoi ce sourire ! »

Cet idiot de blondinet, au lieu d'être choqué ou énervé par ce qu'avaient raconté mes amis, me souriait d'un air coquin (Par Merlin !), et me glissa alors : « Alors ça y est, Harry, toi aussi t'as succombé à mon charme ravageur ? »

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer, parce que Rogue est entré en trombe dans la salle, encore plus énervé que d'habitude. Il s'est rendu à son bureau en faisant claquer ses talons d'un pas rageur, puis dans un mouvement de cape ample (que Lavande, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir à sa place, s'est prise dans la tronche. La pauvre …), il s'est tourné vers nous et s'est écrié d'une voix tremblante de haine : « Bon, je vous préviens, ce n'est pas mon jour ! » Ah, lui non plus ? Mais ça doit pas être pour les mêmes raisons que Draco et moi, alors … Mais j'ai essayé de ne pas penser trop fort (oui, avec mister chauve-souris faut se méfier), et il a continué : « Votre estimé directeur (il avait pas l'air convaincu en disant ça) a eu la bo … a eu l'idée d'organiser pour cette grmblrgrbml fête de la St Valentin un grand bal – et je vous préviens que le premier qui esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de plaisir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, je le colle tous les dimanches matins à venir de l'année ! Je suis, de plus, chargé de superviser ce fichu bal ! Alors aujourd'hui, interro surprise ! » Comme si c'était de notre faute si Dumby avait eu l'idée de le promouvoir chaperon de ce bal ! « De plus, Potter, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous tiens pour personnellement responsable de cette stupide mascarade ! Si vous ne déclenchiez pas un tel affolement d'hormones chez vos stupides consoeurs, nous n'en serions pas là ! » Hein ? C'est de ma faute, maintenant ! « Donc, par conséquent, je vous maudis sur les 15 générations à venir de votre regrettable famille. Et je vous enlève 50 points ! Maintenant, au travail. » déclara-t-il, visiblement un peu calmé après ce déchaînement de haine purement gratuite.

Je n'essayais même pas de protester, trop las. Quand j'avais dit que ce n'était pas ma journée !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tout le reste de la journée, j'ai tenté d'échapper aux harpies qui me poursuivaient, et ce ne fut franchement pas facile. Ron et Hermione sont restés avec moi tout le temps, et je les en remercie sincèrement. Bon, en fait je crois que Ron ne m'a pas lâché parce qu'il sentait bien que Hermione attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il savait aussi que tant que je serais là, elle n'oserait rien. Enfin, peu importe, moi j'étais à peu près tranquille pendant ce temps. En fait, comme tout le monde avait cours, on était plus ou moins occupé, et à chaque interclasse, si y'avait trop de monde dans les couloirs, j'allais me planquer dans les toilettes les plus proches en attendant le début du cours suivant. J'y ai souvent retrouvé Draco, d'ailleurs (comme on n'avait plus d'autres cours ensemble dans la journée, on a pu discuter un peu à ces moments-là, c'était sympa. Sauf la fois où on s'est retrouvés dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus nous lâcher, pleurnichant que jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait eu la chance de passer une St Valentin avec de beaux garçons).

J'ai quand même récolté trois tonnes de chocolats au fil de cette journée, mais je ne pourrais jamais tout manger. Je ne déteste pas le chocolat, mais ce n'est pas non plus ce que je préfère, et avec tout ça je risque une crise de foie (sans parler de ceux qui sont faits main, dont je me méfie toujours). Et puis, si ça se trouve, certains contiennent des filtres d'amour … et non, ce n'est pas de la paranoïa aigue ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est dans une école de magie, c'est tout à fait plausible ! J'en avais tellement que je pensais en distribuer aux copains le soir, pour les consoler si leur récolte n'avait pas été bonne (et si j'arrivais à rentrer entier jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors).

Et puis, peu à peu, la journée s'est rapprochée inexorablement de l'heure du bal. Bien entendu, je ne comptais pas y aller, mais je savais que dès que les cours seraient finis, les filles se mettraient en chasse, et il valait mieux que je m'éclipse avant ça. Constatant que je comptais m'enfuir à la fin de notre dernier cours, Ron me jetait des regards éplorés, ne voulant pas que je l'abandonne aux griffes de Hermione (mais s'il a aussi peur d'elle, comment peut-il en être amoureux ? Le cœur de Ron sera toujours un mystère pour moi). Cependant, aussi grande soit mon amitié pour lui, le choix était vite fait entre lui sauver la mise et me sauver la vie. Aussi, après un petit salut gêné pour m'excuser, j'ai filé hors de la salle à la fin du cours, me planquant derrière un gars de notre classe assez grand (qui m'a regardé bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi je lui collais au train – comme si toutes les rumeurs sur ma prétendue homosexualité et mon amour fou pour Draco ne suffisaient pas ! Toute la journée j'avais entendu murmurer derrière mon dos, quand je ne croisais pas des filles qui se mettaient à chialer dès qu'elles me croisaient … C'était lourd à la fin ! Et vous aussi arrêtez vos délires, hein ! Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vues).

Rampant le long des murs le plus discrètement possible jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, j'ai réussi à parcourir la moitié de Poudlard à peu près sauf. Ca m'a étonné d'ailleurs, je pensais me faire assaillir dès la fin des cours, mais non. Toutes les filles devaient être en train de se préparer pour le bal de la St Valentin, parce qu'à part quelques garçons et des couples déjà (nouvellement) formés, je n'avais croisé que peu de filles. C'est en arrivant à proximité de notre salle commune que j'ai compris : elles étaient toutes là, devant le tableau de la Grosse dame, à m'attendre. Un vrai bataillon, armé de boîtes de chocolats, peluches, et mots doux ! Plus effrayant qu'une armée de mangemorts ! J'en tremblais d'avance. Par merlin, je ne pouvais pas les affronter, j'étais coincé. Les malignes, elles m'avaient eu ! Si seulement j'avais eu ma cape d'invisibilité avec moi, je …

Par Merlin, c'est vraiment possible d'être aussi crétin ! (et ne me dites pas oui, j'ai déjà eu une assez mauvaise journée comme ça !) Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à la prendre avec moi dès le matin ? Je me serais tapé la tête contre le mur, si je n'avais pas craint d'attirer l'attention de mes prétendantes. Faisant discrètement demi-tour, je repartis dans le couloir d'où j'étais venu, me demandant où j'allais bien pouvoir aller passer la nuit (parce qu'à n'en pas douter, elles allaient camper là jusqu'à ce que je rentre). Ne voyant d'autres solutions, j'allais frapper à la porte de la salle des Serpentards. Ce fut Goyle qui m'ouvrit, la bouche pleine de chocolats. Voyant mon air interrogateur, il m'expliqua : « C'est Draco qui nous a refilé la moitié de ses chocolats, à Vincent et moi. » Je me disais aussi …

Une fois rentré, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Crabbe, pour continuer à manger leurs chocolats et … feuilleter des vieux numéros de Playwizard magazine ! Ah ben, quand on est célibataire on passe la St Valentin comme on peut après tout … Je montais alors jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de Serpentard pour voir si Draco y était, et tout innocent que je suis, j'entrai sans frapper. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque : Malefoy n'y était pas, mais Zabini y était, lui. Torse nu. Les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat. Et Lavande sur ses genoux. Avant de pouvoir voir si elle aussi était à demi-nue et couverte de cacao, je suis sorti de là en trombe, en criant un « Excusez-moi » glapissant (oui, comme Pansy, je sais …).

D'ailleurs miss bouledogue était là : ayant entendu mon cri, elle était sortie du dortoir des filles pour voir ce qui se passait, et là, j'ai eu une deuxième vision d'horreur. Elle portait un déshabillé argenté avec plein de rubans verts (sans doute pour faire honneur à leur maison), et des sous-vêtements rouges, plus vulgaires que réellement affriolants. Par Merlin, elle se balade comme ça, tranquille, dans toute leur salle commune ! Oh, je crois que je vais vomir ou …

« Dray, c'est toi ? … Oooohhhh, Potter ! » elle était aussi choquée de me voir que moi d'être face à elle. Je n'ai pas attendu mon reste, et je suis parti en courant, entendant à peine le « au-revoir » blasé de Crabbe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai couru à travers toute l'école, sans savoir où j'allais : peu importait où mes pas me portaient, tant que c'était loin de toutes ces filles, hystériques ou aguicheuses, chasseresses ou démones. J'ai bien dû croiser quelques personnes, mais je courais si vite que je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ai fini par atterrir dans une vieille salle de cours désaffectée, tout en haut d'une des tours. Ca fait longtemps que plus personne ne vient ici, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des salles d'enseignement si loin de tout (c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne s'en sert plus aujourd'hui, ça faisait trop de chemin). J'ai ouvert la porte, m'y suis engouffré et ai renfermé derrière moi, claquant bruyamment la porte. Et là, j'ai entendu un « merde » étouffé. Me retournant, je n'ai d'abord rien vu, il faisait trop sombre (la nuit était maintenant tombée derrière les rideaux déchirés de la pièce). J'ai sorti ma baguette de ma cape et ai murmuré un « Lumos » faible mais distinct. J'ai alors fait le tour de la pièce, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible (malin, après avoir claqué la porte : s'il y avait quelqu'un ici, il m'aurait entendu de toute façon). Et puis, en passant derrière le bureau du professeur, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Je me suis accroupi et j'ai dit dans un sourire : « Alors, Drake, on se planque pour bouffer ses chocolats ? »

« Très malin, Harry ! Tu fais pareil après tout. » Me fit le prince serpentard, en me désignant le tas de chocolats que j'avais avec moi.

« Oui, la pêche a été bonne ! D'autant plus que là j'ai trouvé une bonne planque pour les déguster. »

« Bonne planque, je ne suis pas sûr. On est déjà deux à l'avoir trouvée. »

« Moui, » fit-je en m'installant près de lui, sous le bureau. Il se poussa un peu pour me faire de la place, et poussa quelques-uns de ses chocolats vers moi. Je fis de même. « Mais nous, c'est parce qu'on est deux sex-symbol, hein, Draco ? »

Il leva un sourcil, surpris, puis reprit son air éternellement … ben, serpentard, en fait (vous savez, ce subtil mélange de raillerie et de décontraction, d'ironie et de charme … Oui, vous saisissez ? Tant mieux). Il me demanda alors, tout en attrapant un chocolat emballé dans du papier argenté, et en le déballant :

« Et pourquoi t'es venu ici, au fait ? T'as pas pu rentrer dans ta salle commune, hein ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

« Ah … ça te l'a déjà fait à toi aussi ? »

« Les premières années. Mais j'ai vite mis le holà en leur envoyant mes gardes du corps. Ils ont beau ne pas être des lumières dans leur genre, ils savent être persuasifs. » Je repensais alors à Crabbe et Goyle mâchouillant leurs friandises devant Playwizard magazine, et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à les trouver effrayants. Mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus une jeune fille énamourée, alors … (Comment ça, si ! J'ai du mal entendre, là … Bon, on va mettre ça sur le dos de ma paranoïa pour cette fois, hein, mais c'est la dernière fois).

« Mais pourtant, Drake, toi qui te vantes d'être le tombeur de Poudlard … T'avais pas envie de finir cette St Valentin au bras d'une jolie fille ? »

« Et me faire trucider par les 40.000 autres, non merci ! Aucune ne vaut la peine que je risque ma vie pour elle … Et puis je te l'ai dit, Harry, je ne les vois que comme des coups d'un soir … »

Je fronçai les sourcils : je n'avais jamais apprécié cette façon de penser ; moi, je ne fonctionnais pas comme ça (à vrai dire, je ne fonctionnais pas vraiment avec les filles, de toutes façons, alors …). Draco connaissait ma façon de penser. Je me suis abstenu de lui faire la leçon, parce que je savais bien que ça ne servirait à rien ; toutefois, j'ajoutais :

« Ben justement … Ca va pas te manquer, ce soir ? »

« Ben, c'est quand même la fête des amoureux, j'ai pas envie de leur casser leur trip romantique ce soir-là, ça serait vache … »

« Je te savais pas si prévenant, Drake. » fis-je, légèrement ironique.

Malefoy s'est alors retourné vers moi brusquement, et s'est écrié, en colère : « Merde Harry ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais maintenant … Je ne suis pas un salaud sans cœur, tout de même … »

« T'es sûr que c'est vraiment pour ça que tu veux pas passer la nuit avec elles ? »

Il s'est un peu calmé, et a fait : « Oui, bien sûr. » J'ai cru à un moment l'entendre ajouter à voix basse : « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que t'aimerais m'entendre dire ? » Mais comme je n'étais pas sûr, je n'ai rien dit. Et je n'ai pas relancé le débat. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai cherché comme ça, Draco. Trop de tension accumulée aujourd'hui, sans doute. J'ai alors repris, tandis qu'il se servait de nouveau dans le tas (attrapant cette fois un Lovelove Choco –un chocolat en forme de cœur qui se craquelle en plein de petits cœurs miniatures quand on croque dedans) :

« N'empêche, t'as raté une belle surprise dans ta salle commune … Pansy t'attendait … »

« En sous-vêtements rouges et déshabillé argent ? »

Je le regardai avec mon air Hedwige (tête de hibou : yeux comme des soucoupes, bouche entrouverte), et il reprit, déglutissant en comprenant que mon silence voulait dire oui : « Elle me fait le coup tous les ans. Je sais plus quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser, c'est un vrai boulet. »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Regard Malefoy n°2 (le méchant et méprisant, ce coup-ci) : « Merci Potty ! C'est l'idée du siècle, vraiment … Comment n'ais-je pas réussi à y penser seul ? Heureusement que tu es là … »

« Oh, ça va … » grommelais-je, tout en attrapant à mon tour un Lovelove Choco. « Je disais ça comme ça … »

« J'ai tout tenté, mais rien n'y fait avec elle. Elle souffre du complexe du boomerang, c'te nana, je te jure : plus tu la lances loin, plus elle revient avec force. » Il a alors souri, et s'est tourné vers moi (Oh oh, le regard Malefoy n°3 « Je prépare un sale coup ». J'l'aime moyen moyen, celui-là) : « Il reste bien un truc à tenter, remarque … Après tout, elle l'a lancé elle-même, cette rumeur, alors elle ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle-même … Si on lui disait que t'es vraiment raide dingue de moi, Potter ? »

Sous le choc, je manquais de m'étrangler avec mes minis cœurs de Lovelove Choco. Hoquetant, je les recrachai en rafale : ptt ptt ptt (Purée, une vraie attaque de morceaux de choco … Faudrait que je songe à travailler cette technique contre face-de-lune-blafard, à l'avenir). Aussi rouge que Ron dans ses meilleurs imitations d'une tomate bien mûre, je balbutiai alors, n'osant me tourner vers le pervers et tordu serpentard qui me tenait lieu de camarade : « Hein … Quoi … Mais, heu … Heu, je … »

Il se recula un peu contre le montant du bureau, et soupira : « Du calme, Potty, je rigolais. T'es vraiment trop facile à avoir, toi, tu sais ? Faut apprendre à te maîtriser. »

Je n'ajoutai rien (en tout cas, rien de plus compréhensible qu'un grmblgrmbl), trop vexé et gêné. Après un petit moment passé à grignoter en silence nos chocolats – et avoir assommé contre le sol une boîte rouge qui criait « I love you ! I love you ! » en sautillant partout dès qu'on l'effleurait – j'ai de nouveau pris la parole, refusant de laisser un silence gêné nous séparer :

« Il doit trop s'amuser, Rogue, au bal, là … »

« C'est clair ! Tu crois que Dumbledore l'a encore obligé à revêtir une de ses tenues dont lui seul a le secret ? »

On s'est regardés, et le souvenir d'une certaine paire de tongs en plastique rouge a dû nous traverser l'esprit au même moment, car on a éclaté de rire tous les deux, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Après un moment, on s'est remis à discuter, faisant des hypothèses sur les couples qui allaient certainement se former ce soir (deux vraies nanas, je vous jure !) et c'est là que ça m'est revenu :

« Oh, Drake, tu sais quoi ? (la question stupide par excellence ! A ranger avec les autres « Dis, tu dors ? », ou « T'es chez toi, là ? » quand on appelle chez la personne) Zabini … Blaise et Lavande ! Ils sont ensemble ! »

« Ah ? Tu les as vu s'embrasser ? »

« Heu … un peu plus que ça, mais je préfère pas en parler … Y'a franchement des trucs qu'on préfère oublier, dans la vie, crois-moi … » (les jeux à poil, couvert de chocolat, très peu pour moi. Ah, vous vous aimez ça ? Et bien, chacun ses goûts. Hein ! Avec moi dans le 1er rôle ? Mais ça va pas, non !)

Là, Draco a ri, puis m'a fait : « Ce que t'es prude, Harry, c'est vraiment trop marrant. T'es vraiment pur, toi … » J'ai senti comme un regret, de la nostalgie, dans sa voix, mais très vite il a repris son ton gouailleur : « Tu me fais penser à tes amis, Weasley et Granger ! A la vitesse où ils vont, eux, même Vincent et Grégory se seront trouvés quelqu'un avant qu'ils n'aient osés ne serait-ce que se tenir la main. Ils en sont où, d'ailleurs, tes potes ? »

« Oh ben … Ron est persuadé que Hermione va se déclarer, et Mione croit dur comme fer que c'est Ron qui va faire le premier pas. »

Il a éclaté de dire : « Ah non, franchement ! Ils sont trop graves ! Et tu voudrais pas les aider un peu ? Sinon ils n'y arriveront jamais … »

J'ai haussé les épaules : « J'ai essayé je ne sais combien de fois, mais rien n'y a fait. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai pas une immense expérience dans ce domaine (ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'on plaît aux filles qu'on a forcément le mode d'emploi qui va avec). »

Là-dessus, le silence est retombé. A vrai dire, la fatigue commençait un peu à se faire ressentir, et l'endroit n'était pas non plus des plus confortables. J'aurais donné cher pour rejoindre mon lit douillet à ce moment-là, mais je pensais que c'était encore trop prématuré.

Poussant un soupir, je me résignai à passer encore un long moment ici, quand Draco m'a proposé :

« Dis Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas jouer à un jeu ? Ca nous occuperait … »

« Quel jeu ? »

« Un jeu de devinettes avec nos chocolats. On se les fait goûter à tour de rôle, et celui qui goûte doit deviner de quel chocolat il s'agit … »

« Mouais, pourquoi pas. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste en chocolats … »

« Allez, on vient de passer la soirée à en manger. Tu les connais presque tous maintenant. »

J'hésitais un petit moment, puis finis par accepter. Après tout, ça ou autre chose pour s'occuper (Et non, vos idées d' « autre chose » pour nous occuper ne m'intéresse pas, vous, là ! Et arrêtez avec vos incantations « laid-mone », « lime-hé » et tout … Ca veut rien dire, en plus). On a alors un peu éloigné nos baguettes –toujours en mode Lumos-, pour ne pas trop voir les emballages de chocolats et tricher, et on a commencé. J'ai fermé les yeux, et Draco m'a mis un chocolat dans la bouche : celui-là, je l'ai deviné sans peine, c'était l'inimitable Lovelove Choco. Puis ça a été à mon tour de lui faire trouver un chocolat. Mais j'avais affaire à un spécialiste ès chocolats (oui, on dirait pas comme ça, mais notre glacial Prince des reptiles fond complètement pour les sucreries en tout genre). La partie était rude : Draco avait plusieurs points d'avance, mais je ne me laissais pas faire. A force de persévérance, je suis revenu au score, et ça l'a un peu énervé, je crois (on a toujours été en compétition dans certains domaines –comme le Quidditch, par exemple- et Draco n'aime pas arriver deuxième). Il m'a alors dit :

« Attention, celui-là, je suis sûr que tu ne le trouveras pas. »

Tu parles ! On avait quasiment fait le tour de tous les chocolats, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait réussir à me coller. Relevant le défi, j'ai dit que j'étais prêt, et j'ai fermé les yeux et ouvert la bouche. Je l'ai entendu ôter le papier aluminium d'un des chocolats et j'ai alors commencé à lister mentalement les chocolats emballés dans ce genre de papier, quand j'ai soudainement senti quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ma bouche. Ca, c'était pas du chocolat, c'est clair … En tout cas, aucun que je ne connaissais. Après avoir pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes un moment, Draco a passé sa langue sur mes dents, que j'avais resserrées instinctivement. Il en a forcé avec douceur et persuasion le barrage, et quand j'ai rouvert la bouche, il y a glissé sa langue et l'a passée doucement sur mon palais. Il a joué un moment avec ma langue, laissant fondre à chacun de ses mouvements le carré de chocolat qu'il avait mis dans sa propre bouche. Jamais encore je n'avais goûté du chocolat de cette façon. Les sensations, le goût, la saveur, le fondant, tout était multiplié par dix, par cent … C'était enivrant, vraiment …

Annihilant mes dernières pensées, Draco a retiré sa langue un moment, m'arrachant un petit soupir (ou était-ce un gémissement ? Par Merlin, je n'étais plus moi-même à cet instant, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais), puis il a rapproché ses lèvres tout près des miennes, les effleurant à peine, et a soufflé tout doucement dans ma bouche entrouverte. De nouveau, une délicieuse saveur chocolatée m'a envahi, me faisant frissonner. C'était si bon, si délicieux, je ne voulais pas rouvrir les yeux, je voulais y goûter encore. Aucun chocolat n'avait ce goût-là, c'était le meilleur … Tendant imperceptiblement la tête vers Draco, je devais avoir l'air de quémander ma pitance. Je l'ai alors entendu rouvrir un emballage, et très vite ses lèvres se sont de nouveau pressées contre les miennes, cette fois avec plus de force, plus d'ardeur. Draco m'a attrapé la tête entre ses mains, et a appuyé son visage encore plus sur le mien. Nos bouches se sont encore entrouvertes, sa langue est venue chercher la mienne de nouveau, et une ondée de cacao m'a envahi une fois de plus. C'était délicieux, incomparable. Après un moment qui m'a paru infini, Draco a relâché la pression de ses mains sur mes cheveux, puis a écarté doucement son visage du mien. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rouvert les yeux, je crois. Collant son front contre le mien, il m'a juste fait, dans un petit sourire :

« Alors ? »

Yahou ! fut la première (et seule) réponse que je voulus lui donner. Mais je le savais joueur, et taquin. Alors je suis rentré (resté) dans le jeu et ai dit, un peu au hasard : « Heu … chocolat noir ? »

Hochement de tête négatif.

« Blanc, alors. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Puis un sourire, de nouveau :

« Au lait, Harry. Chocolat au lait, voyons. » Comme si c'était une évidence.

Il s'est alors un peu éloigné, s'adossant de nouveau contre le bureau. Moi je suis resté là, planté comme un navet, et heureux que nos baguettes nous éclairent si peu : parce qu'avec le rouge tomate de mes joues, on aurait pu faire une soupe de légumes. Le silence est revenu, et nous sommes restés là, au calme, sans rien ajouter.

Le jeu est fini (et ne restera peut-être qu'un jeu, un peu particulier, pour un jour pas comme les autres, cette fameuse St Valentin). Mais moi, je m'en fiche, parce que j'ai un délicieux goût de chocolat dans la bouche. Du chocolat au lait, un peu amer, fondant et sucré à souhait. J'ai un goût de cacao qui envahit ma langue, se glisse dans ma gorge, titille mes papilles. Ca me plonge dans un état second, dont je voudrais ne jamais sortir. On dit que le chocolat est aphrodisiaque : je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tout cas, là, je me sens vraiment bien …

C'est vraiment possible qu'un simple goût de chocolat dans la bouche me mette dans cet état ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et ce qui m'a le plus réjouit, dans tout ça, quand enfin j'ai rejoint mon lit le soir –constatant au passage que Ron soupirait comme un désespéré dans son propre lit (ce qui signifie une St Valentin ratée de plus pour lui) – c'est que Rogue, avec sa malédiction sur les 15 générations à venir de ma famille, il est comme un con maintenant. Parce que, paumé comme je le suis ce soir, avec tous mes sentiments en vrac et un bilan bizarre de cette St Valentin, il est fort possible que j'aime les hommes, après tout. Alors il peut toujours courir, le Severus, pour la voir venir, ma descendance !

Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Le 3ème chapitre est en cours d'écriture, j'espère vous le publier sous peu. Alors, à très bientôt !


	3. Le tatouage

Bonjour à tous : )

Voici le chapitre 3 de _La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent_. Il s'est fait un peu attendre, puisque j'espérais le publier hier (vendredi), afin de respecter mes délais de publication, à savoir tous les vendredis. Mais il était beaucoup plus long et difficile à écrire, par rapport aux autres, donc il n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui.

Je tenais à vous préciser que malgré la classification en « humour » de l'ensemble de ces OS, ce 3ème chapitre est beaucoup moins drôle que les précédents. En effet, j'ai un peu de mal à tenir avec un ton humoristique sur plusieurs chapitres entiers, mais surtout, le sujet même de ce chapitre se prêtait beaucoup moins à faire de l'humour (vous comprendrez à la lecture). Il reste des passages drôles (enfin, que j'espère drôles ) malgré tout, mais ils ne représentent pas la majorité du texte.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario, ainsi que Tommy, Timothy, Lina, Tatou et le Paille d'or sont à moi (mais je veux bien négocier pour les prêter )

**Rating** : Toujours K +.

**Dédicace** : encore mille fois merci aux fidèles lecteurs (Mayura, Lightofmoon, Lex et tout ceux que je ne nomme pas mais qui se reconnaîtront) d'être là à chaque fois. C'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir, sincèrement ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui passent par ici, qu'ils laissent ou non des reviews, c'est très gentil de prendre le temps de me lire : )

Et à tous, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment !

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 3 : Le tatouage

Le mois de février touche à sa fin, emportant avec lui les dernières vagues de froid de l'hiver. Il fait à présent assez doux pour qu'on recommence tous à passer du temps dehors, ce qui n'est franchement pas un mal. Depuis la St Valentin, l'ambiance est assez tendue chez les Gryffondors : Ron et Mione alternent disputes et mutisme glacial, me laissant le super rôle de transmetteur de message (du style « Harry, tu diras à ce crétin de Ron que … », ou « Vieux, tu diras à cette pimbêche de Miss je-sais-tout que … ») ; Dean fait la gueule à Lavande depuis qu'il sait qu'elle sort avec Zabini (il paraît qu'elle aurait chauffé Dean pour ensuite le laisser en plan pour flirter avec le Serpentard) ; et Neville nous en veut tous de soit disant lui cacher des choses (tout ça parce qu'il a été plus myope que la taupe que je suis en ne voyant pas ce qui se tramait entre mes deux meilleurs amis).

Et moi, depuis la St Valentin, je lutte comme un forcené pour échapper aux prétendantes déçues que je n'ai pas « honoré de ma glorieuse compagnie » (dixit Luna … Elle et ses formulations !). C'est qu'elles seraient toutes capables de se venger sur moi, maintenant ! Ah, pas facile d'être le second tombeur de toute l'école …

Et en plus de ça, la haine de Pansy à mon égard a augmenté de jour en jour, alors j'ai appris à devenir un champion dans « l'esquive de bouledogue à travers les couloirs de Poudlard », et croyez-moi, c'est en passe de devenir un sport aussi réputé et répandu que le Quidditch : demandez à Malefoy, lui aussi est passé maître dans cet art.

Ah, et Draco dans tout ça ? Ben, avec Draco c'est bizarre depuis ce soir-là … Je sais pas bien ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il attend de moi, en fait. On n'a jamais reparlé du fameux baiser, mais je sens bien que ça flotte entre nous. Tous les soirs, depuis la nuit de Noël, pour me dire au revoir, Draco me serre la main. Un peu comme s'il renouvelait par ce geste notre pacte d'amitié. Un peu comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer. Pour ne pas que j'oublie. D'être son ami. Mais il n'a pas à s'en faire : je n'oublierais jamais cette promesse. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir, pourquoi pas ? Alors, tous les soirs, même si on n'a pas cours ensemble en fin de journée, on se retrouve pour se serrer la main. Je crois qu'au début les copains trouvaient ça bizarre, mais ils nous ont laissé faire. Maintenant, ils s'en fichent. C'est notre truc, et ils n'y trouvent rien à redire. Mais en tout cas, depuis le 14 février, je sens bien que c'est plus pareil, cette poignée de mains. Draco semble hésiter … à quoi, je sais pas. Il semble vouloir faire autre chose, ne plus être très sûr de ce geste.

Peut-être veut-il encore m'embrasser ? Punaise, c'est peut-être ça ! Oh par Merlin, mais je … je … je quoi d'ailleurs ? Si c'est par ça qu'il veut remplacer notre poignée de mains, je ne sais même pas si … j'en ai envie, ou pas. Je suis décidément un mec un peu largué, moi (et on ne ricane pas, là, au fond, merci !). C'est effrayant de voir à quel point je suis perdu face à lui … Non, mais y'a de quoi, aussi ! Je veux dire, y'a quelques mois encore, on se haïssait de tout notre être, on se battait et on s'insultait tous les jours, et on ne pouvait pas se voir, même en peinture ! Alors bon, même si ça va mieux entre nous, et qu'on s'est embrassé une fois, je peux pas savoir direct ce que je veux … Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je voudrais vous y voir à ma place ! (ah, vous voulez bien y être à ma place ? Ok, mais alors je vous fourni le pack complet Survivant, avec la cicatrice, le Voldy aux trousses etc etc, sinon c'est pas drôle)

Je ne sais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de Draco, et surtout je ne sais pas bien à qui demander conseil : Ron c'est hors de question, je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui raconter le coup du baiser, pour qu'après il en rigole (ou vomisse de dégoût, au choix) et aille le dire à tout le monde ! Hermione c'est niet pour l'instant, elle pense trop à son histoire avec le rouquin en question, ou plutôt à son absence d'histoire avec lui. Mes autres amis, non : ce sont de très bons potes, mais pas des confidents – et le seul pouvant me faire office de confident étant le principal concerné de mes problèmes, il est évidemment exclu de la liste. Dumbledore, non : la seule fois où j'ai eu le malheur de lui parler de mes problèmes de cœur (c'était Cho à l'époque), il m'a refilé un paquet de bonbons au citron pour me remonter le moral ! Super utile ! Surtout qu'ils étaient périmés, ces bonbons (je l'avais trouvé super généreux sur le coup de m'avoir donné une part de sa précieuse réserve, mais j'ai compris pourquoi après …). Du coup, il me reste … Rogue ! Ah, non, même pour tous les gallions du monde je ne lui laisserais pas ne serait-ce que supposer que j'ai des histoires de cœur. En plus avec son filleul ! Il en ferait une crise cardiaque, le graisseux du cheveu ! Ah ben, remarquez, c'est une idée, alors …

Non, mais réellement il ne me reste plus qu'à « traîner tel un arbre en plein hiver, seul et démuni, dans l'aventure cruelle de la vie », toujours dixit Luna. Par Merlin, voilà la solution ! Non non, pas traîner comme un vieil arbre ou chais pas quoi, mais parler à Luna. Certes, c'est pas la meilleure conseillère des affaires de cœur (ni de quoique ce soit d'ailleurs) qui existe, mais malgré son air souvent rêveur, elle tombe assez juste dans ce qu'elle dit ; alors elle pourra peut-être laisser échapper un conseil avisé pour moi …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, c'est décidé, j'irais la voir tout à l'heure. Mais pour le moment, direction le terrain de Quidditch ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un entraînement, la saison des matchs n'ayant pas encore officiellement débuté, mais d'un match amical Gryffondors-Serpentards. On y va tous plus pour le fun qu'autre chose, et surtout pour se dégourdir un peu les membres. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu passer du temps dehors, le froid de l'hiver ayant été trop vif cette année.

Je finis d'attacher à mes chevilles les sangles de mes protections pour les tibias, et me lève de mon lit. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir me confirme que décidemment, cet équipement dernier cri de Quidditch a vraiment la classe ! Draco a été chic de me donner celui qu'il avait reçu en double à Noël. Comme ça on a tous les deux un équipement au point, d'une qualité équivalente. Seule la robe aux couleurs de notre maison que nous revêtons par-dessus nous différencie. Et nos balais. Il a reçu le Nimbus 3000 avec l'équipement à son dernier anniversaire, tandis que je reste attaché à mon Eclair de feu. Mais pour ça, on ne se refait pas …

Sans plus tarder je rejoins le terrain de Quidditch. En chemin, je croise Hermione, Parvati et Lavande qui se dirigent vers le lac. Je leur fais un signe de la main, et m'apprête à m'éloigner, quand ma brunette d'amie me rejoint, délaissant ses camarades (de toutes façons lancées dans une discussion animée autour de Bigue-où-dis et Riz-mail ou je ne sais quoi … Sans doute des formules ou potions secrètes, que je ne connais pas).

« Tu vas rejoindre les autres sur le terrain ? » me fait Hermione, attirant de nouveau mon attention.

« Oui. On a un match amical avec les Serpentards, tu sais, et … »

« Et … Ron y sera aussi ? » me demande-t-elle, me coupant dans mon élan. C'est devenu très fréquent qu'on me coupe dans ce que je dis. A croire que ça n'intéresse personne ce que je raconte ! Enfin, je soupire, et lui réponds : « Oui, Mione. C'est le gardien de notre équipe. Bien sûr qu'il y sera. »

Elle garde le silence un moment, fixant ses pieds, ou le livre qu'elle tient serré contre elle, peut-être. Alors que je réalise qu'elle a encore emporté _L'histoire de Poudlard_ pour le lire (ça doit n'être jamais que la 312ème fois ! Oui, avec Dean et Ron on s'est amusés à tenir le compte), elle relève la tête vers moi, et inspire un grand coup :

« Bon, et bien tu pourras lui dire que … »

« Non, Hermione ! C'est non ! »

« Non quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit … »

« Je m'en fiche ! J'en ai marre de transmettre vos messages à Ron et toi ! Vous êtes vraiment ridicules, à la fin, tu sais ! Alors maintenant, vous allez vous débrouiller pour vous parler, mais ne comptez plus sur moi. »

Je pars en marmonnant : « C'est vrai, quoi, à la fin … Je ne sers pas qu'à ça, moi … »

J'avoue avoir été un peu dur avec ma douce Mione. Je n'ai même pas attendu de voir quelle serait sa réaction pour partir, mais si je ne les secoue pas un peu, ces deux-là, ça n'avancera jamais entre eux. Et puis, j'ai mes propres problèmes moi aussi, alors qu'ils se débrouillent !

C'est un peu énervé que j'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch. La plupart des joueurs des deux équipes sont déjà là, certains s'entraînant déjà à voler, d'autres restant assis sur les gradins à discuter. C'est le cas de Ron, Ginny et Théodore Nott, un des Serpentards ayant sympathisé avec notre groupe. Je me dirige vers eux sur mon balai, et, répondant à peine au salut des deux autres, je lance à Ron :

« Bon, t'as intérêt à assurer, toi, aujourd'hui ! Je te préviens tout de suite que je ne laisserais passer aucune faute ! » Et je repars en volant saluer les autres joueurs de mon équipe. En partant j'entends Ron murmurer : « Mais … pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait ! » Et sa sœur de lui répliquer : « Faut dire que t'es un peu boulet des fois, Ronny. Il a pas tort Harry. » Toujours aussi franche, cette Ginny. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai craqué pour elle fut un temps. Bon, à vrai dire, je comprends aussi pourquoi elle a cassé avec moi : je n'étais pas un type digne d'elle. C'est qu'elle a beaucoup de succès, notre petite rouquine ! Au grand dam de son frère, maintenant seul pour veiller sur elle depuis que Fred et George ont fini leurs études l'année passée (mais bon, faut avouer que Ron a toujours été le plus père poule avec Ginny, les autres s'en fichant un peu de ce qu'elle pouvait faire). Là, je crois qu'elle sort avec un Serdaigle, mais je suis pas très sûr. Pour les potins de cœur, faut s'adresser à l'agence Patil & Brown, tenue par les deux sœurs siamoises de Gryffondor (une véritable agence matrimoniale officieuse, surtout spécialisée en ragots en tout genre).

Draco est le dernier à rejoindre le terrain, et une fois là, nous nous mettons tous en place pour commencer la partie. Millicent a accepté de venir pour servir d'arbitre, et quelques élèves de Poudlard sont venus s'installer dans les gradins pour suivre le match. Il ne promet pourtant pas d'être exceptionnel. Cela ne fait que depuis quelques mois que nous avons notre nouvelle composition d'équipe chez les Gryffondors, et nous avons encore besoin de bien nous échauffer : il y a bien sûr des « vétérans », comme Ron, gardien depuis maintenant 2 ans, Ginny et Seamus aux postes de poursuiveurs depuis l'an dernier, et moi bien sûr, attrapeur depuis la 1ère année, et capitaine de l'équipe depuis près de 3 ans (j'ai remplacé Angelina à ce poste après son départ de Poudlard). Mais nos deux batteurs, Tommy Eagle et Timothy Overbridge, ainsi que notre dernière poursuiveuse, Lina Bell, ne sont dans l'équipe que depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ils nous ont fait une saison d'automne plutôt bonne, surtout Lina, qui s'est vite révélée aussi douée que sa sœur aînée, Katie Bell, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la plus jeune de l'équipe ; mais il reste encore pas mal de points à revoir avec les deux batteurs. Du côté des Serpentards, la formation n'a pas trop bougé depuis l'an passé : Draco est toujours le capitaine et attrapeur des verts et argents, Blaise est le gardien depuis 2 ans maintenant, et les poursuiveurs sont toujours Warrington, Pucey et Pritchard. Seul petit nouveau : Nott, qui a rejoint à la rentrée Derrick au poste de batteur.

Millicent donne le signal de départ, et la partie commence. Nous n'avons pas de commentateur pour ce petit match amical, mais peu importe, nous sommes plutôt là pour nous détendre et nous amuser.

Bon, et bien la détente n'aura pas durer longtemps, croyez-moi. Non, non, ni Draco ni moi n'avons attrapé immédiatement le Vif d'or (on est doués, mais quand même pas à ce point !). Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Derrick a envoyé un cognard directement sur Tommy, qui, peu concentré, se l'est reçu en plein estomac. Ca l'a seulement un peu sonné –il est plutôt costaud dans son genre-, mais il s'est vite braqué avec son adversaire. Ginny a voulu s'en mêler pour calmer le jeu, mais son tempérament de feu n'a fait qu'envenimé les choses. Après que je sois intervenu, les choses sont à peu près revenues à la normale, mais ça a ensuite été au tour de Seamus de faire une feinte pas très réglementaire envers Pucey, et ça a failli de nouveau dégénérer. Et puis Ron qui a enchaîné les fautes (j'ai dû le déstabiliser avec mon engueulade, en fin de compte. Flûte !), et Zabini qui se foutait de lui depuis l'autre bout du terrain … Ah, elle est belle l'entente Gryffondors-Serpentards ! Dumbledore serait franchement déçu, au point même de ne plus pouvoir manger ses bonbons au citron ! (bon, le connaissant il se rabattrait quand même sur ces sucettes à l'orange, mais l'idée est là …).

J'ai alors volé jusqu'à Draco pour lui demander si on ne pouvait pas parler chacun à nos joueurs pour tenter de les raisonner un peu, mais il m'a carrément envoyé balader, prétextant qu'ils jouaient parfaitement dans les règles et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si je ne savais pas diriger correctement mon équipe ! Non, mais quoi … Pour qui il se prend à me parler comme ça ? Je croyais que ça lui était passé sa période « J'emmerde le monde entier et surtout Saint Potter ». Ben, faut croire que non. Mais quand même, je ne pensais pas ça de lui … Et notre bisou, alors, ça compte pas ? Oh non, par Merlin ! Je vais pas me mettre à penser à ça maintenant, c'est pas le moment …

La partie a alors continué tant bien que mal, mais ça devenait franchement chaotique. Une mauvaise ambiance régnait entre les deux équipes, les quelques spectateurs qu'on avait, déçus par la performance pitoyable qu'on leur offrait, sont repartis. Le summum a été atteint quand Bulstrode s'est mise à tricher en comptant les points, en favorisant son équipe et ne prenant en compte que nos fautes à nous. De plus, plus le temps passait, plus Draco engueulait mes joueurs, invectivait méchamment les siens, et participait même aux « bousculades » de nos poursuiveurs, au lieu de se concentrer sur le Vif d'or, comme je le faisais (ou tentais de le faire, déconcentré par la tension qui régnait).

Là, tout ça commence prodigieusement à m'énerver, et je sens bien au fil du match que Draco n'est pas dans son état habituel. Ou plutôt, il a retrouvé l'état qu'il avait avant qu'on établisse tous deux cette trêve de Noël. Et ça ne me plaît pas. Je braque alors mon Eclair de feu dans sa direction et fonce vers lui. Il a à peine le temps de dire « Quidditch » que j'empoigne l'avant de son balai tout en lui criant : « Accroche-toi ! » Il a juste le temps de suivre mon conseil et de se cramponner à son Nimbus 3000 que je l'entraîne hors du stadium. J'imagine que les autres nous regardent partir avec des yeux effarés, mais je me trompe peut-être : ils sont si concentrés sur leurs disputes et différents qu'ils peuvent tout aussi bien ne plus faire attention à rien. Poudlard pourrait exploser, là, à quelques mètres d'eux, qu'ils n'arrêteraient sûrement pas de s'engueuler. Ca me déprime …

Mais j'ai plus urgent à penser que mes déprimes chroniques (ça c'est rien, il paraît que c'est le syndrome de Voldy-à-vos-trousses) : Draco nous fait un coup de rechute en ancien Malefoy, et ça ne me dit rien de bon.

Au bout d'un moment je l'entends qui me crie derrière moi :

« Potter ! Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Repose-moi, tu veux ! »

Je braque alors nos balais en direction de l'école, et nous atteignons rapidement le haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Coup de chance, une des fenêtres est restée ouverte : je lâche l'avant du balai de mon camarade, et m'y engouffre, en prenant garde à ne pas me cogner la tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de Draco : j'entends derrière moi un grand BOUM, et le temps de descendre de mon balai et de me retourner, je vois mon ami accroché au cadre en bois, pendant dans le vide, et le front bien amoché.

« Harrrrrryyyyyyyyyy ! » glapit-il, mort d'angoisse. Je me précipite pour le rattraper, et le tire vers l'intérieur.

« Mais bon sang, Draco ! Tu ne t'es pas penché pour éviter la fenêtre ! »

« Pas eu le temps ! Tu n'as lâché mon balai qu'au tout dernier moment … Aïïeee » ajoute-t-il, tout en touchant le bosse qui commence à bleuir sur son front gracieux.

Je soupire et ne peut réprimer un sourire. J'essaie de le cacher pour ne pas vexer notre petit prince, et lui demande : « Et ton balai, justement, il est où ? »

« Bah, en bas de la tour, je suppose. J'ai dû le lâcher quand j'ai cogné la fenêtre. Et je t'avoue que j'ai plus pensé à me rattraper qu'à tenir mon balai. »

Je m'avance alors jusqu'à la fenêtre et me penche : effectivement, son balai est tout en bas, et même vu d'ici, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'est pas en excellent état. Il faut dire que cette tour est sacrément haute, et une chute à cette distance, même pour le balai dernier cri, n'est jamais très recommandée. Je sors alors ma baguette de mon protège tibia (je la range là quand je l'emmène aux entraînements, pour ne pas la faire tomber), et prononce « Accio balai Draco ». Une seconde après me voilà tenant dans la main les derniers vestiges du Nimbus 3000 de mon ami. Je me tourne vers lui, un peu contrit, et murmure :

« Désolé, Draco, mais je crois bien qu'il est mort. Si je le pouvais je t'en payerais un autre. Mais tu sais que jusqu'à ma sortie d'ici, je ne peux pas vraiment toucher à mon héritage, et … »

« Laisse tomber, Harry. C'est pas grave. »

« Mais bon, à la limite tu pourras te procurer la dernière version. Je crois qu'ils ont fabriqué un nouveau modèle super, le Paille d'or, et … »

« J'ai dit laisse tomber ! »

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler, je crois que j'ai besoin de cacher ma gêne : « Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père de te l'acheter … »

« ARRETE ! » s'écrie-t-il brusquement, tapant du poing avec rage sur le sol. Je me tais, choqué par un tel accès de fureur. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà vu aussi énervé. Moqueur, belliqueux, mesquin, oui. Mais en colère, non.

Il me fait presque peur en cet instant. Assis par terre, il fixe devant lui un point invisible d'un regard meurtrier, et je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas sur moi que se posent ses yeux, alors. Malgré tout, je m'approche et m'accroupis devant lui.

« Draco ? »

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de serrer le poing encore plus fort.

« Draco, regarde-moi … » prononce-je (aaah, toujours ce fichu mot pas évident à prononcer, justement !), un peu incertain. Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il me regarde, en tout cas, pas avec ces yeux-là. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il reste là, seul, à broyer du noir.

Il finit par lever le visage vers moi. Et là, ses yeux gris colère se coulent en un gris de ciel éteint, et les larmes viennent caresser la bordure de ses cils fins avant de glisser silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles. Mon cœur se serre à cette vue, et sans chercher à comprendre je me plonge en avant tel un noyé, enlaçant Draco dans une étreinte impulsive. D'abord raide dans mes bras, il finit rapidement par se détendre, pour s'accrocher à moi comme à une bouée de secours. On se demande même qui se rattrape à l'autre, qui se noie et qui surnage. Un peu nous deux, sans doute : lui dans sa détresse muette, moi dans mon angoisse naissante. On reste un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis, je me recule légèrement, et lui fait, captant ses yeux encore brouillés, comme un ciel après un soir d'orage :

« Drake … dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en prie. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est le « je t'en prie » qui l'a convaincu –Draco adore qu'on le supplie-, mais en tout cas, après un dernier silence, il me lâche :

« C'est mon père. »

Je le regarde intensément pour l'inviter à continuer. Ce n'est peut-être pas super clair comme message, mais il reprend :

« Il m'a envoyé un courrier ce matin. Il viendra me chercher dans une semaine. »

« Quoi ! Mais … pourquoi ? »

« Voldemort veut que je reçoive la marque des Ténèbres. »

Le silence retombe sur ses mots, comme un lourd présage. Je reste abasourdi. Depuis qu'on est devenus amis, on n'a jamais parlé ensemble de cette possibilité, et pourtant elle est là, entre nous, nous rappelant à cette réalité qu'on tente d'oublier la plupart du temps : Draco est appelé à devenir un Mangemort. C'est en tout cas ce que veulent son père et le mage noir.

Mais le veut-il, lui ?

Soudain étreint d'une sourde angoisse, me frappant aussi violemment qu'un éclair, je lève la tête vers mon homologue, et le fixe, terrorisé à l'idée que je pourrais découvrir chez lui le désir de suivre la voie de sa famille. Mais je le vois qui me jette un regard troublé et presque … choqué :

« Harry, non … » murmure-t-il « Non … Comment peux-tu croire que … »

Je lui attrape le bras gauche, et serre fort à l'endroit encore vierge de toute souillure : « Non, Draco ! Je ne crois rien ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, je sais que tu ne les rejoindras pas … »

Il semble rassuré un moment, puis lâche d'une voix étranglée : « Oui, mais eux … ils vont venir me chercher. » Il me jette un dernier coup d'œil, et je peux y cueillir toute sa détresse : « Aide-moi Harry … » dit-il, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je le reprends alors dans mes bras, et le serre du plus fort que je peux contre moi, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. Bien sûr que je vais l'aider ! Mais comment faire …

Par Merlin, et dire que je me préoccupais ce matin encore d'un simple baiser ! Les préoccupations de Draco étaient à mille lieues de ça. Je suis vraiment idiot, parfois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai passé un très long moment dans la tour d'Astronomie à rassurer Draco, mais il a bien fallu à un moment que je le laisse. On n'est pas dans les mêmes maisons, et tous nos cours ne sont pas en commun. Je suis donc allé rejoindre ma classe à un moment donné.

La journée touche à sa fin. Avec Ron et Hermione nous rejoignons notre salle commune, tous les trois silencieux. Ces deux-là ne se parlent déjà plus, mais depuis mon engueulade avec les deux, ils ne m'adressent plus non plus la parole. J'adore ces ambiances glauques, franchement ! A un moment, je me tourne vivement vers eux, et leur fait :

« Bon, Ron, Mione, on va peut-être arrêté nos bêtises, là. »

« Quelles bêtises ? » me fait ma brunette en fronçant le nez et prenant son petit air supérieur qui ne lui va pas bien. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry James Potter. »

« Hermione, ça suffit ! Je parle de nous trois, là ! Est-ce qu'on est pas un peu ridicules, franchement ? »

« Oh, ça va, Harry ! » intervient alors Ron. « Depuis ce matin t'es bien chiant, alors vient pas nous chercher encore ! »

« Parce que vous êtes pas chiants, vous, peut-être, à vous ignorer comme ça depuis la St Valentin ! »

Ils rougissent tous deux, et je constate (un peu hors de propos, je vous l'accorde) que c'est très joli sur ma camarade. Je connaissais déjà sur mon meilleur pote, mais sur elle c'est nouveau, et plutôt ravissant je dois dire. Je me fais un mémo mental pour penser à lui en faire la remarque plus tard. Là, ce n'est pas trop le moment (oui, je crois qu'à force d'entendre LavLav parler psychologie féminine avec Parvati –comme si c'était quelque chose dont elles disposaient toutes deux !-, je dois commencer à en comprendre les bases. J'ai juste dit les bases !)

Je reprends alors, d'un ton plus calme : « Ecoutez, je crois que c'est normal qu'entre les amis aussi il y ait des moments difficiles, où on a un peu de mal à se dire les choses. Et puis, on est parfois un peu maladroits entre nous, mais bon … » Je les regarde tour à tour, et leur sourit : « C'est pas pour autant qu'on ne doit plus être amis, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ils restent silencieux un petit moment, puis Hermione prend la parole à son tour, d'abord un peu hésitante : « Moui, je crois que … que tu as raison, Harry. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières années, on ne peut pas ne plus être amis du jour au lendemain. J'ai … j'ai peut-être été un peu stupide. » Elle se tourne vers Ron, et reconnaît : « Pardon, Ron. J'ai agi stupidement avec toi. J'aurais pas dû. »

Il lui offre alors son plus grand sourire et lui réplique : « Non, Mione. Stupidement, ça non. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Non, je dirais juste que tu as été butée, égoïste, et très rancunière. »

A ces mots, notre amie lève brusquement la tête vers lui, près à l'engueuler vertement, mais avisant son sourire, elle comprend qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner. Elle lui dit alors d'une petite voix trop mignonne (même moi ça me fait craquer, alors j'imagine pour Ron qui est déjà fou d'elle !) : « Ca fait du bien de t'entendre de nouveau m'appeler Mione … »

« Bon, et bien, Ron, Hermione, je crois que tout est réglé ! » je m'exclame, tout heureux. Ils me sourient largement en retour, et nous finissons par éclater de rire tous les trois. Vues les têtes qu'ont les 4 ou 5 élèves qui passent à ce moment dans le couloir, je suppose qu'on doit en fait avoir l'air très débiles à rigoler comme ça, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne fais plus attention à mon image, alors …

Nous sommes repartis vers notre salle commune. Je prend alors mes deux amis à part et leur chuchote : « Dites, j'ai un problème. Faut que je vous parle. »

Inquiète, Hermione se penche vers moi : « C'est grave, Harry ? Ce n'est quand même pas … »

A son ton, je comprends très bien de qui elle parle. « Non, Hermione. Enfin, oui et non. »

« Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus clair ? » me fait alors Ron, se penchant vers nous pour que nos camarades ne nous entendent pas.

« Il ne vient pas pour moi cette fois … Mais pour Draco. »

« Malefoy ! » s'exclame notre ami rouquin. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? … Ah, non, ne me dis pas que la fouine veut passer du côté des Mangemorts ! » fait-il, haussant la voix.

« Chuuttt, Ron ! » lui fait notre sérieuse amie. « Tais-toi donc ! Et laisse Harry finir. »

Je me penche encore plus vers eux et leur chuchote : « Non, justement. Draco ne veut pas passer de leur côté. Mais son père et Voldemort le veulent, eux. Lucius Malefoy va venir le chercher dans une semaine pour qu'il reçoive … » Je soulève mon bras gauche, et ils comprennent immédiatement de quoi je veux parler.

« Bon, OK. » fait Ron. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans, nous ? Il peut pas se débrouiller seul avec son paternel, le blondinet ? »

« Pour qu'il se fasse tuer par lui ? Enfin, Ron … » soupire Hermione, découragée de l'attitude de notre ami.

« Et alors ? Excuse-moi, mais la mort de la fouine ne me pèserait pas lourd sur la conscience, crois-moi ! »

« Ron ! »

« Enfin, Hermione, comprends-moi aussi : que Malefoy soit devenu pote avec Harry, OK, c'est un fait. A vrai dire, je sais pas si je dois t'admirer ou te prendre pour un fou pour ça, vieux » fait-il en me jetant un œil, puis il revient à la brune : « Mais nous, Mione, il nous a fait trop souffrir, ce type ! Et tu n'étais pas en reste dans ses piques, je te rappelle. Alors le tolérer, et accepter qu'on le fréquente de temps à autre, soit. Je veux bien. Mais aller risquer ma peau pour le sauver de son père, non, là je peux pas. » Il secoue la tête, et conclue : « Je ne vois aucune bonne raison de l'aider, désolé. »

« Et si Harry nous le demande ? C'est pas une bonne raison, ça ? » lui glisse Hermione.

Les deux se tournent alors vers moi, et après un moment de réflexion, je suis obligé de reconnaître : « Mione, je crois que Ron a raison. Enfin, je veux dire que je peux le comprendre. Draco nous a fait beaucoup de mal par le passé, et si moi j'ai fait le choix de lui pardonner et de tenter de mieux le comprendre, rien ne vous oblige à faire pareil. »

Ron acquiesce, mais notre amie reprend : « Oui, d'accord … Mais bon, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Enfin, il a demandé qu'on l'aide ? »

Je hoche la tête, et ajoute, m'en voulant un peu de trahir Draco : « Il m'a même imploré. »

La grimace qu'esquisse Ron me fait comprendre qu'en cet instant il trouve Malefoy pathétique. Décidemment, rouquin ne porte pas blondinet dans son cœur. J'ai bien fait de ne pas parler du fameux baiser à mon meilleur pote. Mais Hermione, elle, laisse son âme gryffondorienne parler : « Alors on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il faut l'aider ! » C'est à notre tour de la faire taire d'un chuuuttt retentissant mais efficace. Je reprends à voix basse, tentant d'ignorer les regards torves que commencent à nous jeter les autres rouge et or présents dans la salle. « OK, Mione. Reste à savoir comment faire. »

« T'as pas une idée ? » me fait Ron.

« Non, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venu vous demander de l'aide. »

« Bon, écoute, on va y cogiter, Ron y compris –son ton se fait plus autoritaire-, et on verra ce qu'on peut faire. Ca te va, Harry ? »

« C'est parfait, Hermione. Merci. » Je leur souris, et m'éloigne rejoindre les autres, sentant bien qu'un nouveau début de dispute va s'installer entre mes deux comparses. Effectivement, j'entends Ron s'exclamer : « Et pourquoi moi aussi ! »

« Parce que si tu ne veux pas aider Harry, je te reparle d'un certain 14 février … »

Le silence de Ron qui s'ensuit me fait comprendre que le trio que nous formons se penchera au grand complet sur les problèmes de Draco, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et de volontariat suivant les membres !

Le soir-même, on frappe à la porte de notre salle commune. Il est pourtant tard, et on est tous déjà quasiment monté se coucher. Seul Neville est resté en bas (il ne retrouve plus son poisson rouge, soit disant ; on lui a pourtant dit que ça ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça un poisson dans un bocal !), et c'est lui qui monte pour me prévenir que Draco est en bas et qu'il veut me parler.

« Décidemment, » rigole Seamus. « C'est l'amour fou entre vous, vous ne vous quittez plus ! » Les autres gars –sauf Ron- éclatent de rire, et moi je vire écarlate à la mode made in Weasley. Et j'ai beau lui balancer « T'es trop con, Finnigan ! » en partant, je ne me sens que moyennement convaincant.

Je descends rapidement l'escalier de notre dortoir et rejoint Draco, que Neville a fait entrer.

« Draco, » je chuchote dans l'ombre de notre salle désertée. « Ca ne va pas ? »

Avisant mon pyjama, il s'excuse : « Pardon, tu allais te coucher. »

« C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Il s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée –il n'a pas osé aller plus loin que le seuil- et lâche dans un soupir : « Je sais pas … j'avais juste envie de te voir … »

Je tente d'ignorer la rougeur qui a élu domicile sur mes joues, et redresse mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je m'approche de lui et m'appuie moi aussi contre le mur. « Tu as envie de discuter ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Fixe ses pieds d'un air indécis. Merlin, il a l'air si démuni en cet instant. Comme un oiseau trop fragile pour s'envoler, trop chétif pour vivre seul. Mais qu'on aurait jeté hors du nid justement à cause de sa faiblesse. Et moi, j'ai beau être un chaton, je n'ai pas envie de le manger. Juste de le protéger. Parce que moi aussi je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul, démuni, apeuré. Je souris un peu et lui dit alors : « On a oublié de se serrer la main, ce soir, Draco. »

« C'est vrai, mais … » Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il comptait ajouter, car il n'a rien dit après. Je lui prend alors la main et lui serre. Il répond à ma poignée, mais sans grande conviction. J'attrape alors son bras gauche et remonte la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant la peau pâle, presque translucide, de son avant-bras. Il me regarde faire, surpris. Je me penche doucement, et effleure de mes lèvres l'endroit vierge de toute marque. Je relève la tête vers lui, et lui murmure dans un souffle : « Je ne laisserais personne te souiller, Draco. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là. »

C'est peut-être mon côté Sauveur du monde qui m'a poussé à dire ça, ou bien un sérieux grain de folie. Parce qu'après tout, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le défendre contre ceux qui lui voudront du mal. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr en cet instant, c'est que je ferais tout pour respecter ce que je viens de dire. Il ouvre de grands yeux, étonné, puis les plisse en une petite moue adorable, laissant s'échapper un sourire. Il se penche alors vers moi, et s'arrête à quelques millimètres à peine de mes lèvres. Je peux sentir son souffle caresser ma peau. Je reste figé, comme stupéfixé. Je n'ose plus bouger, attendant de voir ce qu'il va faire. Je crois bien que je viens de fermer les yeux, quand je l'entends me dire :

« N'oublie jamais ta promesse, alors, Harry. »

Et il ressort de la pièce, me laissant planté là, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte … l'air Hedwige, quoi ! Mais heueueueu … pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'aurais peut-être dû … Dû quoi, de toutes façons ? Hein, je ne sais même pas si j'avais envie qu'il me refasse le coup vicieux de la St Valentin, après tout !

Mais une chose est sûre : il ne me laisse pas de glace. C'est pas un Serpentard pour rien, lui, punaise !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, je ne suis pas très frais. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, l'esprit partagé entre la recherche d'un super plan de secours pour sauver Draco, et des pensées plus confuses de mon beau blond qui me … Hem, bref, on oublie, hein ! Là, je suis pas seul, y'a du monde, on va éviter de s'afficher devant tout Poudlard en ayant des pensées pas très nettes au petit déj. Je regarde alors autour de moi, et vois que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas tellement plus réveillés que moi. Si je n'avais pas entendu Ron se retourner toute la nuit dans son lit, j'aurais pu sauter de joie en m'imaginant qu'ils s'étaient rejoints en pleine nuit, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Ca me déprime, ça aussi, bon sang … Je pousse un énorme soupir, en même temps que Neville. Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui ?

C'est exactement la question que lui pose Seamus : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Neville ? Ca va pas ? »

Et là je tique : « Hé ! Et pourquoi moi on ne me demande pas pourquoi je soupire ! »

C'est Lavande qui me répond : « Parce que toi tu soupires tout le temps, Harry. Et c'est souvent sans raison, ou alors c'est pour des raisons trop graves. »

« Ben, justement ! Ca pourrait être grave, là. Vous pourriez me demander ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Certainement pas ! C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, on a prévu de se détendre un peu ce matin en allant dans le parc, et cette après-midi on va tous se balader à Pré-au-lard. Alors tu ne veux pas venir nous gâcher ce beau programme avec tu-sais-qui. »

Les autres hochent la tête (sauf mes deux meilleurs amis). Mais bon sang, ils sont tous complètement inconscients, ou quoi !

« Et d'ailleurs, » ajoute Dean, philosophe, « ta cicatrice te gratouille pas, là, alors c'est que c'est pas si grave. » Ma cicatrice ne me … quoi !

« T'as songé à y mettre cette potion anti-urticaire dessus, au fait, comme te l'avait conseillé Luna ? » me fait un autre de mes camarades.

Mais on est passé dans la 4ème dimension, là ou quoi ! Ils disjonctent tous ma parole ! Remarquez que le jour où elle m'avait conseillé ça, la Luna, elle était pas très éclairée non plus … Mais chez elle, c'est un peu plus banal, déjà. Que chez mes camarades … Et tandis que je regarde d'un air louche mon bol de céréales, en essayant de voir si personne n'aurait glissé dans les petits déjeuners de tout le monde une potion hallucinogène (Rogue chercherait-il à se venger du dernier cours où, suite à une potion ratée de Neville –pour changer-, un gaz hilarant s'est répandu dans toute la classe, et on a été intenable pendant toute l'heure ?), Seamus reprend :

« Alors, Neville, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est … c'est Bubulle … » bafouille-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Oh non, il va pas encore nous lourder avec son poiscaille disparu. Il se lance alors dans le récit émouvant de la disparition de son poisson rouge, et je délaisse la conversation pour me tourner vers Hermione.

« Mione, dis, t'as eu une idée ? » Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous.

Elle lève ses yeux fatigués vers moi, et hausse les épaules, un peu découragée : « J'ai pensé à beaucoup de plans, mais aucun ne m'a semblé vraiment fiable ou réalisable. Et vous, de votre côté ? »

Je décide de laisser de côté les plans A (du style : partir planquer Draco en Alaska jusqu'à ce que toute l'affaire Voldy se tasse ; lui coudre à même le corps ma cape d'invisibilité pour le cacher à la vue de tous ; lui accrocher ad vitam eternam –ou presque- une perf de Polynectar sur le bras pour qu'il reste sous la forme de quelqu'un d'autre …). Et je m'empresse d'oublier les plans B (genre : faire un lavage de cerveau à Malefoy père pour qu'il oublie qu'il a un fils ; envoyer un mannequin animé ressemblant à Draco à la cérémonie ; dessiner un faux tatouage sur le bras du Serpentard pour faire croire à Voldy qu'il l'a déjà reçue, sa marque des Ténèbres …). Je raye également mes plans C de la liste (ressemblant à : tuer Voldemort –c'est bien sûr la 1ère idée que j'ai eu, mais c'est pas la plus facile non plus- ; payer tous les Mangemorts pour qu'ils convainquent leur big boss d'oublier Draco ; danser la Macarena pour déconcentrer Voldy et lui faire penser à autre chose- bon, là il était plus de 4h du mat et j'étais vraiment crevé, OK !). Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à répondre à Hermione : « Non, j'ai rien trouvé. »

Le hochement de tête négatif de Ron –suivi d'un vigoureux : « Mais j'ai cherché, je te jure ! » à l'attention de la moue sceptique que notre amie lui lance- réduit à néant tous nos espoirs. On continue tous les trois à mâchouiller nos céréales (on ne mange plus que ça le matin depuis que Luna nous a dit que c'était bon pour la mémoire, Hermione ayant alors décrété que ça nous était indispensable pour les ASPICs), ignorant les cris de compassion de nos amis envers Neville, ainsi que les promesses de Lavande de faire paraître un avis de recherche dans son magazine du cœur (oui, vous savez, celui qu'elle tient avec Parvati). Enfin, Hermione relève la tête après un moment, et nous glisse :

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore ? C'est peut-être encore la meilleure solution. »

« La seule, j'en ai bien peur. » je soupire. Je ne sais pas si Draco sera d'accord, mais j'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je nous vois difficilement nous opposer au père Malefoy sans que cela n'arrive directement à Voldemort, et si je peux retarder le moment de mon ultime rencontre avec lui, ça m'arrange. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, non. Juste de la prudence. « On verra ça avec lui, alors. »

Mes deux amis hochent la tête. Même eux ça doit les rassurer de déléguer à quelqu'un d'autre ce problème, au fond. Et je ne peux pas les en blâmer. Après tout ils n'ont pas à s'impliquer autant que moi dans tout ça. D'ailleurs moi-même ai-je vraiment à m'y investir autant ? Qu'est-ce qui le justifie ? Le fait que Draco me l'ai demandé, oui, sans doute. Mais est-ce la seule raison ?

Je lève la tête et laisse mon regard s'égarer du côté de la table des Serpentards, de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Je remarque alors l'air perdu et éteint de mon homologue vert et argent. Draco n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette (contrairement à Goyle qui, lui, lèche son plat avec une application toute … canine. Beuh, ce mec est vraiment répugnant. C'est en tout cas ce que semble également penser Pansy, assise entre lui et Malefoy). Toute cette affaire doit vraiment l'affecter. Ce qui me révulse c'est de me dire, que, quelque part, je suis responsable de son désarroi. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on sympathise, aujourd'hui il serait toujours dans l'autre camp, et aurait reçu la marque des Ténèbres sans se poser de questions. Je soupire de plus belle, et dit alors :

« En tout cas, on doit s'occuper à tout prix de lui changer les idées. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui en ce moment. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le petit déjeuner fini, nous quittons tous la table des Gryffondors pour vaquer à nos occupations. C'est samedi, et nous avons quartier libre. La matinée se déroule tranquillement, la plupart de nos amis allant s'installer au bord du lac pour discuter ou flâner un peu (ou pour réviser les cours, mais ça ce n'est valable que pour Hermione). Quant à moi, je pars voler un peu en compagnie de Ginny, Tommy et Timothy –nous voulons, la sœur de Ron et moi, les aider à améliorer un peu leurs vitesse et agilité sur un balai.

Quand nous revenons auprès des autres au bout de quelques heures, j'avise Hermione qui se précipite vers moi. Je lève un sourcil, surpris de la voir si enthousiaste. Vient-elle m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ? (du style, au choix : « Ron m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! », « Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas besoin de réviser, je suis déjà douée, je ne vous embêterais donc plus avec ça ! » -ben quoi, on peut rêver !-, ou mieux « J'ai la solution pour Draco »). J'essaie de ne pas trop m'emballer à l'avance et la laisse reprendre son souffle pour me parler :

« Harry ! J'ai un super plan pour changer les idées de Draco. »

Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais espéré, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je lui souris pour qu'elle continue.

« Lavande a proposé qu'on aille tous à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi, tu sais ? Et bien, je leur ai demandé si on pouvait emmener quelques Serpentards avec nous, et ils sont tous d'accord … »

« Excuse-moi, Mione, mais je doute qu'une simple sortie à Pré-au-lard suffise à changer les idées de Draco. L'idée est sympa, mais … »

« Laisse-moi finir, avant. Lavande et Dean veulent aller se faire faire un tatouage … »

« Un tatouage ! Allons bon, quelle idée ! » je râle.

« … et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait emmener Draco s'en faire faire un aussi ! »

« Quoi ! » je m'étrangle à moitié. « Mais t'es folle ou quoi ! Un tatouage, alors qu'il doit justement recevoir la marque des … »

« Chuuuuuutttttttt, Harry ! » s'exclame Hermione. Mais trop tard, la plupart de nos amis se sont tournés vers nous. Ron tente alors de détourner leur attention en leur racontant des blagues, mais ça se solde juste par une collection de regards effarés dans sa direction (quand il se force à être drôle, Ron réussit rarement son coup). En tout cas, il a réussi à les déconcentrer, et ma camarade peut continuer : « Harry, justement ! C'est la thérapie par le mal. On doit lui occuper l'esprit par quelque chose qui ressemble à ce qui le tracasse, mais avec un aspect plus agréable, plus positif. »

« Où t'as été dégoter une idée pareille, franchement ? »

« Dans _L'histoire de Sainte Mangouste_. De très grands théoriciens de l'esprit ont … »

« OK, OK, je te crois. Bon, heu ... On le fait alors ? » Je n'ai pas très envie de m'embarquer dans ces théories fumeuses, et je préfère la croire sur parole. Et puis elle a l'air tellement enthousiasmée par l'idée. Mais je soulève une objection : « Mais … t'es sûre que ça emballera Draco ? »

« Ben, je sais pas. » avoue-t-elle. « Faut qu'on le force, limite. Mais pour ça … »

« Bon, attends. » Je me dirige alors vers les autres, et interpelle notre blonde amie : « Dis, Lavande. On voudrait obliger Draco à se faire faire un tatouage. C'est … une sorte de pari, tu vois. »

« Oh, lui aussi aura un tatouage ! C'est trop sympa ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! » s'enthousiasme ma camarade.

« Heu, ouais. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sera pas forcément d'accord. Tu connais un moyen pour le convaincre ? »

Lavande réfléchit un moment, et finit par dire : « Oui. » On attend tous la suite, pendus à ses lèvres (à savoir pourquoi le sujet passionne tous les autres à ce point, ça, ça reste un mystère). « On va tous s'en faire un ! »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIII ! » Je sais pas combien on a été à crier ça, mais pas mal à mon avis, parce qu'on a réussi à faire sursauter le calamar géant, qui faisait du dos crawlé dans le lac (ce qui a éclaboussé tous ceux qui se trouvaient proches de lui, c'est-à-dire, entre autres, Neville et Luna, qui cherchaient le poisson de notre ami près de la rive).

« Mais, Lavande, non … Seuls toi et Dean deviez vous faire tatouer, » balbutie Parvati. « Nous on n'était pas motivés. »

« Oh, allez, après tout, pourquoi pas ? » On tourne tous une tête effarée vers la plus sérieuse et la plus posée des Gryffondors (en tout cas, jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes), et Ron est le premier à retrouver assez de bon sens pour dire : « Kouâââ ! Je … te demande pardon, Mione ? Toi … aussi ? »

« Ben, heu … pourquoi pas ? » fait-elle en devenant rouge brique, et en détournant les yeux.

« Ah ben si Hermione le fait aussi, alors moi je suis partante ! » s'exclame Ginny. Là, je crois vraiment que Ron est au bord de l'apoplexie. Il finit par s'évanouir quand Parvati, suivie par Neville, murmure : « Bon, et bien, pourquoi pas, alors ? Oui, faisons-le tous. »

Bon, ben … reste plus qu'à le dire à Draco. Je sais pas trop comment il va le prendre. Les autres –maintenant super motivés par le projet (un rien les emballe, c'est effrayant)- m'ont dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à la boutique de tatouages. Je suis assez d'accord avec eux, d'autant que je doute du bien-fondé de ce projet farfelu. Je me rends alors jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, et après que Zabini m'ait fait entrer, je monte jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Je toque quelques coups, et entre : Draco y est, allongé sur le lit du fond (le plus classieux et confortable vu d'ici). Je m'approche à pas de loups, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

« Je ne dors pas, Harry. »

« Heu … comment tu savais que c'était moi ? » dis-je tout en venant m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le matelas.

Il se retourne, et lève les yeux vers moi : « Je connais ta façon de marcher. »

« Ah ? » Ah bon, sérieux ? Ben, heu … je sais pas quoi dire.

Voyant que je ne réplique rien, il tapote la place à côté de lui, m'invitant par ce geste à m'allonger à ses côtés. Je m'exécute, un peu troublé d'être si proche de lui. Nos bras se touchent, et je n'ose pas me tourner vers lui de peur de croiser son regard. Après un moment de silence, il reprend : « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Heu, ouais … Avec Lavande et les autres, on projetait d'aller se balader à Pré-au-lard, là. Ca te dirait de venir ? On aimerait bien que tu nous accompagnes. Et, heu … avec tes amis si tu veux. »

« On ? »

« … Moi, en fait. » j'avoue, le feu aux joues. Mais pourquoi diable je rougis, moi ! Y'a pourtant pas de quoi. Le fait d'être allongé dans le lit du tombeur de Poudlard, qui m'a accessoirement donné le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie ne justifie pas que je stresse comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? ……….. mais répondez-moi, merde, ça m'angoisse, là !

« Harry ? » Je sursaute, j'étais complètement absorbé par mes pensées.

« O … Oui ? »

« Tu sais, si tu as envie que je vienne, je viendrais. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi. » Et sur ces mots, il me tourne le dos dans le lit. Heu, mais … je suis censé répondre quoi, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi. » ? Mon cerveau commence sérieusement à fumer, je suis totalement perdu. C'est un sanglot étouffé de mon camarade qui me ramène les pieds sur terre. Je me penche alors vers lui, et lui met une main sur l'épaule.

« Draco ? Ne … ne pleure pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas … »

« Tu le sais ce qui ne va pas ! » s'écrie-t-il si brusquement entre deux sanglots que je sursaute. Il se tourne un peu vers moi, me dévoilant son si beau visage défiguré par les larmes, et me dit : « Non, pardon … Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. »

Et comme toujours quand je me trouve face à quelqu'un qui manifeste sa détresse, je ne peux réprimer mon côté Gryffondor … encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de mon Serpentard préféré. Je le prend alors dans mes bras, tout en tentant de ne pas trop l'écraser de mon poids –c'est pas que je pèse très lourd, mais Draco n'est pas bien épais non plus. D'abord surpris, le blond resserre alors ses bras autour de moi, et glisse sa tête dans mon cou. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'a pas plaqué de gel pour une fois (ce qui prouve bien à quel point il est perturbé), me chatouillent la nuque, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention.

« Chuut, Draco, ça va aller. Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment pour toi, mais je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Mes amis non plus, ils seront là pour te prêter main forte. Et les tiens aussi. »

« Ca j'en suis pas sûr. Les Serpentards sont assez individualistes, tu sais. »

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire. C'est moi qui lui avais reproché ça une fois. « Oui, je sais. Mais tu es leur Prince, après tout. Ils feraient tout pour toi. Et tu sais que chez les Gryffondors on est toujours prêts à aider notre prochain. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont à leur tête St Potter. »

Je l'entends rire dans mon cou, et par Merlin, c'est vraiment la plus belle des musiques. Il ajoute alors, entre rire et larmes : « Je sais. Faut dire que vous êtes vraiment chiants à être si parfaits. Un peu cons parfois, mais si parfaits ! Et toi … » fait-il tout en me repoussant un peu pour que je le regarde dans les yeux : « Et toi, Harry, tu es le pire de tous. » Sans que je m'y attende, il s'avance et me vole un baiser. Encore un ! Je n'ai rien vu venir, une fois de plus … « Et c'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré. » conclut-il dans un immense sourire. Je ne peux résister à un si beau sourire, c'est comme ça que je l'adore mon serpent : quand il laisse son cœur rayonner. C'est rare, mais Merlin que c'est beau ! Pour une fois, je ne me pose pas de question : j'avance de nouveau mon visage vers lui, prêt à commettre le plus doux des péchés sur ses lèvres, tout comme il l'a fait sur les miennes, et … TOC TOC TOC ! Hein, comment ça, toc toc toc ? Non, un baiser, ça doit faire « smack », ou un truc dans le genre … Pas toc toc toc !

C'est quand j'entends Draco grogner et se relever, criant un « Quoi ! » désagréable à la porte que je réalise que quelqu'un vient de frapper (je vous l'avais dit que mon cerveau avait commencé à fumer ! Mes derniers neurones ont dû griller au contact de Draco et de ses lèvres tentatrices).

Crabbe passe alors la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte, et après avoir levé un petit sourcil étonné de nous trouver côte à côté sur le lit (et plus l'un sur l'autre, Draco ayant eu la présence d'esprit de me repousser, heureusement !), fait : « Heu, Draco … Excuse, mais y'a tout un troupeau de Gryffondors à la porte qui veut savoir si Harry a réussi à te convaincre pour venir faire le tatoua … »

« LA FERME CRABBE ! » hurle une voix féminine derrière lui, que je reconnais comme étant celle de ma brunette préférée. Elle est vite rejointe par ma rouquine favorite, qui vocifère à l'encontre du balourd de Serpentard : « On t'avait dit que c'était une surprise ! T'es vraiment aussi con que t'en as l'air, toi, c'est pas possible ! »

Draco me regarde alors, fronçant un sourcil : « Un tatouage, Harry ? » Merde, c'est qu'il avait entendu, en plus. Je hoche misérablement la tête, m'apprêtant à ajouter que ce n'était pas mon idée, quand il me fait son petit sourire typiquement serpentard (chais plus quel numéro, mais un qui ne présage rien de bon, croyez-en mon expérience) : « Pourquoi pas ? Mais seulement si tu t'en fais un aussi … »

« Hein ! Heu, mais non, je … Moi je suis pas très partant pour ça … »

« Allons, Harry, on avait dit tous ensemble … » me susurre alors Lavande, qui a elle aussi passé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous là, sur le seuil du dortoir ! Par Merlin, qui m'a fichu une bande de potes pareils ! (je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment maudit, moi … Et ne dites pas « Ben oui ! » comme si c'était une évidence, ça me déprime je vous jure …)

« Oh, tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux sur le lit de Draco ? » demande alors Seamus d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, approuvé par Zabini. Je vire tomate bien mûre et me lance dans un concert de bafouillages et autres bégaiements incompréhensibles en do mineur, quand je vois Draco se lever, réajuster l'air de rien sa tenue, et se diriger vers le groupe : « Oh, je crois juste que Potter n'a pas su contrôler ses hormones en me voyant, étendu, magnifique comme toujours, sur mon lit. Il a voulu abuser de moi pendant mon sommeil, mais j'ai su me défendre … »

Les autres éclatent de rire ou se mettent à me chambrer, et moi, bouche-bée, je me lance cette fois dans une imitation très réussie de …

« Bubulle ! » Oui, voilà de Bubulle, le poisson rouge de … Hein ! Pourquoi a-t-il crié ça, Neville ? Je ressemble tant que ça à son poisson ! Je le vois alors se précipiter sous un des lits du dortoir, et en extirper son bocal avec son fameux poisson rouge dedans ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, ce machin !

« Bon, » fait Draco à ce moment, « On se la fait, alors, cette sortie à Pré-au-lard ? » Les autres acquiesçant tous en chœur, nous nous mettons tous en route, suivi en dernier par Neville qui serre son bocal dans ses bras comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde.

N'empêche … Qui a bien pu mettre sous son lit le poisson de Neville ? Encore un sombre mystère à élucider. Si quelqu'un a la réponse à cette question, il est le bienvenu …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois à Pré-au-lard, nous tentons de réprimer la folie des filles hystériques qui veulent faire toutes les boutiques (sauf Mione, encore que, pour ne pas prendre ce risque avec elle, nous avons fait des détours pas possible pour éviter de passer devant les librairies. Ce qu'elle finira sûrement pas trouver louche au bout d'un moment, mais bon).

Mais on a beau être une majorité de garçons, nous ne pouvons faire le poids face à des filles voulant faire du shopping –et croyez-moi, dans ces moments-là elles peuvent être vraiment effrayantes (pire que le jour de la St Valentin)-, aussi nous les laissons faire au bout d'un moment. Je crois que c'est surtout Lavande qui a fini par convaincre Zabini en lui glissant dans un clin d'œil « Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu de mes achats » ; le Serpentard nous disant alors qu'on pouvait bien les laisser faire un peu les magasins. On ne lui a rien dit, mais on n'en pensait pas moins, et Dean était vraiment furax. Alors qu'on allait tous se poser boire une bièraubeurre en attendant les filles, j'ai demandé à Dean si ce n'était pas justement pour impressionner Lavande qu'il avait décidé de se faire faire un tatouage avec elle, et il a admis que si. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette initiative la fasse renoncer à Blaise pour Dean, mais bon …

Au bout de deux heures, nos amies nous rejoignent, et nous nous mettons en route pour la fameuse boutique de tatouages. J'arrive à m'éclipser à l'arrière du groupe pour éviter d'être alpagué par les filles qui veulent nous montrer leurs achats (le pauvre Ron n'a pas le temps d'échapper à Hermione, et là voilà en train de lui mettre sous le nez –et lui faire porter, au passage- tous les nouveaux livres dont elle a fait l'acquisition. Je plains mon ami, mais après tout, s'il l'aime, il devra supporter ça toute sa vie, alors autant qu'il s'habitue maintenant). Moi je rejoins Draco qui est resté lui aussi un peu éloigné du troupeau (ben oui, Serpentards plus Gryffondors réunis, ça fait du monde !). Nous discutons un peu, et j'en profite pour lui poser une question qui me tient à cœur, mais que je n'avais pas osé aborder jusque-là (non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez !) :

« Dis, Drake … Parmi tes camarades, est-ce que certains sont déjà … Mangemorts, ou aspirent à le devenir ? » Il me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur, et je poursuis : « Oui, parce que bon, si on arrive à empêcher ton père de t'approcher, faudrait pas que l'un d'eux aille te trahir pour t'amener jusqu'à Tu-sais-qui (je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom, mais je préfère rester prudent quand on est dehors). »

« Fais-leur confiance. Je réponds entièrement de Blaise – son père n'est même pas Mangemort, alors … »

« D'accord, mais … Crabbe et Goyle, concernant leurs pères, eux ils … »

« Je sais. Mais Vincent et Grégory ne feront rien non plus. Malgré les apparences, ils sont plus attachés à moi qu'à leurs paternels. Quand bien même ils deviendraient Mangemorts, ils préfèreraient mourir que me faire du mal. »

« Sérieux ! » Je suis impressionné d'un tel dévouement, plutôt rare chez les Serpentards, il faut bien dire.

Draco sourit et ajoute : « N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que j'étais leur Prince ? Tu vois, tu n'en étais pas loin. Je reconnais que ce ne sont pas toujours des lumières, mais ils sont loyaux. »

« Je vois ça. Et pour les autres ? »

« Et bien, je me tiens à distance respectable des autres Mangemorts ou fils de Mangemorts depuis que je te fréquente, ou je leur laisse en savoir le moins possible sur moi. La seule dont je ne puisse répondre clairement, c'est Pansy. » Il marque une pause, pensif, puis reprend : « Ses parents sont au service du mage noir, et elle s'est toujours plus ou moins destinée à suivre leurs traces. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est par réelle conviction, ou plus pour faire comme moi … »

« Comme toi ? »

« Elle se destine vraiment à devenir ma femme, tu sais … » explique-t-il dans une petite grimace. Beurk, bouledogue femelle avec Draco ! C'est pas sérieux !

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en dire plus : nous voilà tous arrivés devant « Du tatou à tout âge », plus grand établissement de tatouages de toute la région. Les plus beaux tatouages y sont pratiqués, du plus simple au plus complexe, à des prix tout à fait abordables. C'est en tout cas ce que dit la pancarte à l'entrée. D'extérieur, la devanture cache l'intérieur par de grands rideaux sombres, et des arabesques mouvantes glissent sur les murs, changeant à chaque instant la décoration du lieu. Nous frissonnons un peu face à l'aspect plutôt effrayant de la boutique, mais Lavande et Hermione entrent sans hésiter, et nous les suivons (mais qu'est-ce qui peut autant motiver ma meilleure amie dans tout ça !).

L'intérieur ne ressemble pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout à ce que pouvait nous laisser présager la devanture : tout y est très lumineux, chaleureux même, avec des canapés ornés de coussins colorés à clochettes, et des bougies parfumées un peu partout. Plusieurs plateaux garnis de friandises sont entreposés sur de jolis guéridons ça et là. Sur les murs, un peu partout, des photos de tatouages réalisés ici sont encadrées dans des panneaux de bois clair, peints de motifs floraux.

« C'est marrant, je voyais pas ça comme ça … » fait Blaise, résumant notre sentiment à tous. Seule Lavande semble parfaitement à l'aise, s'exclamant à tout va combien c'est magnifique, et me glissant même à un moment : « C'est pour ça que je voulais venir ici, c'est vraiment trop choupi ! » Quoique « choupi » veuille bien dire, je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement à l'endroit …

C'est alors qu'apparaît le propriétaire des lieux … ou la propriétaire … Enfin, la personne qui dirige l'établissement, quoi. Une grande bringue d'au moins 1m80 arrive vers nous, vêtue d'un pantalon à paillettes (je vous jure !) bleu métallisé et gris, et d'une chemise rose pâle (sic) à jabot. Le visage fariné de poudre (c'est du maquillage, il paraît. Moi je trouve que ça ressemble franchement à de la farine rose, mais bon, je suis pas un connaisseur non plus), et les yeux s'agrandissant derrière de grandes lunettes dorées en formes de fleur, l'être qui se tient face à nous s'exclame en nous voyant, secouant sa longue chevelure blonde bouclée (et parfumée ! Par Merlin …) : « Oh, mais oh ! Vous êtes … Oh ! Vraiment trop, mais alors trop … » Mais trop quoi ? Bordel ! On est quoi ? « Vous êtes vraiment trop chous ! Venez par ici, tous, que je vous regarde ! » Lavande et Parvati, suivies de Ginny, s'avancent toutes guillerettes pour laisser l'énergumène les dévisager. Nous restons, nous autres, prudemment en arrière.

« Vraiment, mes belles, vous êtes à croquer ! Faudrait que je vous envoie voir mes meilleurs amis, Fred la Coupe fresh, et Telma Poudre-aux-yeux, ils sont coiffeur et maquilleur, et ils feraient de vous des stars, mes jolies ! Oh, mais c'est trop mignon, cette petite jupe, tu l'as acheté où ? Non parce que c'est dur de trouver de bonnes boutiques, par ici … » On dirait qu'il ne va jamais s'arrêter de parler ! La plupart des gars ont d'ailleurs décroché : Ron, Crabbe, Goyle et Neville sont partis s'asseoir sur un des canapés pour manger des friandises, Blaise et Dean feuillette un des magazines proposant les modèles de tatouage, Draco déambule devant les photos accrochées aux murs. J'interviens alors, parce que je ne compte pas moisir ici toute ma vie (et l'odeur de fleur et de bougie commence déjà à me sortir par les yeux) : « Heu … vous faites bien des tatouages, c'est ça ? »

Il/elle se tourne alors vers moi, et s'écrie (oh, quelle voix stridente, c'est horrible) : « Mais oui ! Oh, pardon, je ne me suis même pas présenté(e) : je suis Tatou Cébon, tatoueur et artiste du corps ! Mais … Oh ! Je n'y crois pas … Oh ! » Oh non, c'est reparti … « Mais tu es le célèbre et grandissime Harry Potter ! »

« Non, c'est pas moi ! » je m'empresse de dire, pour ne pas me faire embêter.

« Mais si, c'est lui ! » s'exclame Lavande. Merci Lavlav ! Je te déteste, vraiment ! « Il vient se faire tatouer chez vous, avec nous. C'est quand même un honneur que le grand Harry Potter vienne ici, non ? Alors, vous pourriez nous faire une petite réduction ? » minaude-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclame joyeusement l'enfariné. Nous restons tous stupéfaits : punaise, elle est douée la Lavande, quand elle s'y met ! Tatou Cébon se met alors en quatre pour nous satisfaire, nous proposant de nous mettre à l'aise sur les canapés, et de commencer à feuilleter les magazines à la recherche d'un tatouage qui nous plairait, tout en nous amenant d'autres plateaux de gâteaux et des boissons. Bon, c'est vrai, faut reconnaître que la célébrité, ça a du bon, parfois.

Malgré tout, je suis moyennement motivé pour chercher quel tatouage on va me faire. C'est Draco qui, depuis son fauteuil (oui, monsieur ne s'abaisse pas à partager un canapé avec d'autres personnes), me rappelle à l'ordre : « Cherche un peu, Harry, je te rappelle que je ne me fais le mien que si tu t'en fais un aussi. »

« Oui, Harry, allez ! » m'invective Hermione. Je me tourne alors vers elle, et lui fait : « Mais t'es aussi motivée que ça, Mione ? » Elle rougit un peu, puis hoche la tête.

Ron dit alors : « Mais mais mais … Tu vas te faire quoi, d'abord, comme tatouage ! » Elle lui jette un œil, et glisse d'un ton énigmatique : « Ah, ça c'est un secret … »

« Et tu comptes le faire où ? » demande Blaise d'un air gourmand, mais il se tait vite, réprimandé par sa petite amie.

« Ca c'est un secret encore plus grand … » fait Mione. Là, c'est bon : la moitié des gars sont en train de fantasmer à mort sur Hermione. Qui a dit que les intellos n'étaient pas _aussi_ des femmes fatales ?

Mais déjà Tatou nous demande de sa voix aussi enjouée que horripilante si quelqu'un a déjà fait son choix. Apparemment, c'est le cas de Lavande et Dean (les seuls motivés à la base), puisqu'ils se lèvent pour passer les premiers. Tatou est seul à travailler, mais comme c'est un sorcier, il peut faire plusieurs tatouages à la fois, ce qui fait que ça avance assez rapidement – heureusement, car je vous jure que cet endroit ne donne pas envie de s'y attarder ! Nos amis y passent à la suite les uns des autres, par deux ou trois, que j'en suis encore à hésiter sur mon tatouage. Je demanderais de toutes façons un truc discret dans un endroit où ça ne se voit pas. J'ai pas envie qu'on le remarque, et en plus je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit très autorisé à Poudlard, tout ça …

« Harry, t'as vu ça ? » me demande soudain Draco, levant le nez de son catalogue. Je m'approche et regarde ce qu'il me désigne du doigt sur les pages.

« Un tatouage évolutif ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande, et pas de bol, c'est Tatou Cébon qui, passant la tête de derrière le rideau de dentelle où il travaille, me fait d'un ton haut perché dans un grand sourire :

« Ah, c'est un très bon choix pour un homme tel que toi, cher Harry Potter ! Un tatouage évolutif est un tatouage qui va se changer au fil du temps. Vous ne pouvez donc pas connaître à l'avance à quoi il ressemblera, ni quelle taille il fera. C'est une surprise, mais croyez-moi, personne n'en a jamais été déçu. Le tatouage évolutif s'inspire de votre personnalité pour prendre la forme qu'il doit prendre. »

« Alors, même vous vous ne savez pas à quoi cela ressemblera ? » demande le Serpentard.

« Effectivement. Mais j'en ai une idée globale, afin de dessiner au mieux le tatouage de départ. Je suis assez au fait de la psychologie, vous savez, alors je m'aide de cela pour percer à jour mes clients et leurs désirs profonds. » Charmant … Ca donne envie !

« OK ! » s'exclame alors mon homologue vert et argent. « Harry et moi on veut ça ! Et on vous laisse choisir le motif de départ ! » Quoi ! Mais ça va pas !

« Vous ne serez pas déçus ! » nous fait Tatou dans un clin d'œil enfariné et pailleté, avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière son rideau. Je lance un regard désespéré à Draco, qui se contente de me sourire, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son magazine. Dire que je voulais un tatouage discret ! (genre un petit « A bas Voldemort ! » derrière le mollet, ou une connerie comme ça …).

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je rejoins Cébon quand il nous appelle, Malefoy et moi, pour notre tatouage. Et bien sûr, nous sommes les derniers à passer. Les autres nous disent avec un grand sourire qu'ils vont nous attendre dehors. Je respire un grand coup, et m'assois sur la petite chaise derrière le rideau (parfumé lui aussi ! Ô Merlin, faites que je ne m'évanouisse pas avec cette odeur capiteuse !)

Le parfum m'a en fait à moitié plongé dans les vapes, et le temps que je refasse surface, c'est fini. Je ne prends même pas le temps de regarder le résultat, je cours vers la sortie pour respirer de nouveau l'air frais, laissant Draco payer les tatouages de tout le monde (il l'a très gentiment proposé, ajoutant aussi qu'il était le seul d'un rang social assez digne pour offrir ça à tout le monde. Oui, bon, il se fait plaisir comme il peut …).

Le blondinet me rattrape sur le seuil, et avant que je m'en aille, me glisse :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde ce que ça donne ? » J'acquiesce vaguement, et soulève la manche gauche de mon pull : là, en tout petit, sur mon avant-bras, Tatou Cébon a gravé un minuscule chaton, enroulé sur lui-même, semblant dormir. C'est mignon … mais justement ! C'est trop mignon pour être un tatouage, ce truc ! On dirait un décalcomanie, comme on en trouve pour les gosses dans les paquets de céréales ! C'est quoi ce truc !

Draco éclate alors de rire. Il se fout de ma gueule pendant au moins 10 minutes, en m'appelant « le chaton », « le bébé lionceau », et d'autres sobriquets dans le genre. Comme je grogne, il ajoute en riant encore :

« Allez, t'inquiète, ça deviendra sûrement un magnifique lion, quand il aura évolué. Faut juste être patient, mon chaton ! » Et il rit de plus belle.

« Bon, et toi, c'est quoi ? » fais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

« Chais pas, je t'attendais pour regarder. Mais me connaissant, sûrement un animal royal et digne. » Il relève alors sa manche gauche (je ne sais pas comment Tatou Cébon a pressenti que c'était là qu'il fallait faire son tatouage, mais la thérapie par le mal de Hermione a l'air de fonctionner), et dévoile … un adorable et minuscule ver de ter, lové sur lui-même, semblant remuer le bout de sa queue ! Et là, je prends ma revanche niveau foutage de gueule, croyez-moi ! Draco se tasse sur lui-même, plus que déconfit … Je lui dit alors, entre deux hoquets de rire incontrôlable :

« T'inquiète, mon lombric, en grandissant, ça deviendra sans doute un splendide serpent, royal et digne. Faut juste être patient ! » Il me fusille du regard, et sort rejoindre les autres dehors, tout en remettant bien sa manche en place.

Au moment où je pars, Tatou Cébon me lance dans un grand sourire, depuis le fond de sa boutique : « Alors, ils sont réussis, hein ? » Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et réplique, très joyeux : « Oh oui, vraiment ! »

Une fois avec les autres, je leur demande s'ils se sont montrés leurs tatouages. Ginny m'explique qu'ils ont tous décidé de se faire la surprise, ne dévoilant leur tatouage qu'en gage de paris perdus, au cours de jeux ou défis qu'ils se lanceront tout au long de l'année. Parvati ajoute qu'au départ Lavande voulait qu'ils se les montrent tous, mais Hermione y a mis son veto, proposant précipitamment cette solution des gages. Ah ah, intéressant : notre chère amie aurait-elle finalement honte de son tatouage ? Un coup d'œil vers Ron me fait comprendre qu'il fera tout pour que Hermione perde ses paris … L'avenir à Poudlard dans les semaines à venir va se révéler très intéressant.

Ainsi, seuls Draco et moi connaissons les tatouages l'un de l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En rentrant à Poudlard, je prends le temps, malgré ma fatigue, d'aller parler à Dumbledore du problème qui nous préoccupe. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette entrevue : il m'a écouté attentivement, a semblé pensif, et m'a assuré qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Draco. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de la façon dont il allait procéder. Malgré tout, je décide de lui faire confiance –même si ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas protéger mon ami de toutes mes forces, de mon côté.

Quand enfin je peux aller me coucher, j'attends d'être dans mon lit pour regarder une dernière fois mon tatouage, me désolant une fois de plus du ridicule du dessin (même si je le trouve trop mignon également ! Mais bon, avouez que ça fait pas très viril, un chaton endormi sur l'avant-bras du Sauveur du monde sorcier !). Et c'est là que je vois un tout petit détail, qui m'avait échappé jusqu'ici : juste en dessous de l'animal, un tout petit D est gravé. D ? C'est quoi, ce truc ? D … D … Je n'ai pas de D dans mon nom, il n'y en a pas non plus dans celui de Tatou Cébon … Mais que veut dire cette lettre alors ? (Et ne soufflez pas que je suis ralenti ou naïf, on me l'a déjà dit, merci !)

OH PAR MERLIN ! D … Comme Draco ! Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à cet enfariné de ma tatouer l'initiale de Draco sur le bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu faire ? Signifier ? Tant de questions qui m'agitent ce soir …

Et surtout une : est-ce que Draco a un H gravé sous son tatouage ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et surtout que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop long.

En tout cas, que de mystères lancés par ce chapitre :

1 – Quels sont les tatouages de chacun ? Et où sont-ils situés ?

2 – Que va faire Dumby pour aider Draco ?

3 – Et surtout, qui avait bien pu voler le poisson rouge de Neville ?

Rendez-vous aux prochains chapitres pour avoir les réponses !


	4. La leçon de danse

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de _La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent_. Je suis désolée qu'il ce soit lui aussi fait attendre, mais comme je n'étais pas chez moi je n'avais pas toujours accès à un ordi, donc plutôt dur pour taper mon texte. Mais le voilà, il est là, il est prêt, tout chaud, et n'attend que vous !

Au programme : des tatouages révélés (pas tous, hein, faut ménager le suspens), une brillante idée de Dumbledore, des rebondissements et … de la danse !

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario et les idées farfelues sont à moi.

**Rating** : Toujours K +.

**Dédicace** : Je vais encore me répéter, mais je tenais encore à remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux qui me suivent fidèlement, qui sont là à chaque fois ! Ca me fait si chaud au cœur de vous avoir, merci. Merci également à tous ceux qui viennent ici pour la première fois, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, les connus comme les anonymes (à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, sniff …) : tout ce que vous me dites me va droit au cœur, et me touche beaucoup !

Et à tous, je souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note importante** : je pars mardi en vacances et ne reviendrais que dans 15 jours. Donc, je suis désolée, mais comme là où je vais-je n'aurais pas accès à internet (c'est un peu un trou paumé, lol), je ne pourrais pas vous publier le chapitre 5 le weekend prochain. Mais promis, je vais vous concocter pour mon retour un super chapitre !

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 4 : La leçon de danse

Des fois je me demande si Dumbledore a toute sa tête. Non, mais sérieusement, y'a de quoi en douter des fois ! Voilà t'y pas qu'il me convoque de toute urgence ce matin, quasiment à l'aube (même le hibou qui m'a apporté le message n'avait pas l'air réveillé !). Il voulait que je le rejoigne dans son bureau au plus vite. Moi, ni une ni deux j'enfile les premières fringues qui me passent sous la main, et je cours jusqu'à ses appartements, le cœur battant la chamade. Ben oui, je vous signale quand même que c'est dans deux jours que Lucius Malefoy (vous savez, blond peroxydé senior) doit venir chercher son fils (mini blondinet) afin qu'il reçoive la marque des Ténèbres de la part de Voldy (grand balafré chauve). Dumbledore ayant promis d'y réfléchir, je pensais que son appel urgent avait à voir avec ça. Après tout ça fait une semaine que le vieux sorcier n'est pas sorti de chez lui, je pensais donc qu'il se concentrait sur le problème de Draco.

Quelle erreur ! Et je prends pleinement conscience de ma naïveté, et de la folie douce de mon mentor en l'écoutant me raconter qu'après une longue semaine de réflexion, il a enfin trouvé. Trouvé l'idée du siècle. Il s'arrête un moment pour touiller sa tisane (au citron bien sûr !) d'un air rêveur, me laissant dans un suspens insoutenable. Je me retiens à grande peine de me jeter sur lui pour le secouer comme un prunier ( … pardon, comme un citronnier, parce qu'avec tous ceux qu'il ingurgite, il devrait bien en tomber de lui si je le remue), afin qu'il crache le morceau. Et là, il m'annonce tout fier que donc, il a trouvé une fabuleuse idée : il va organiser un bal ! Je le regarde de mon air Hedwige, et il rigole bêtement et reprend :

« Oui, mon petit Harry … Un bal ! Stupéfiant, non ? »

« Stupéfiant, c'est le mot, effectivement … » parviens-je seulement à balbutier.

« J'ai pensé que cela ferait très plaisir à Minerva, elle qui a toujours aimé danser. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Draco ? » Je me demande comment mon cerveau arrive à rester cohérent face à celui, bien dérangé, de Dumby.

C'est à son tour de me regarder d'un air effaré : « Draco ? Mais … que vient faire Draco là-dedans ? » C'est plutôt à moi de demander ce que McGonagall vient faire là-dedans ! Par Merlin …

« Ah, j'ai compris … » murmure-t-il dans un petit sourire, et je soupire, soulagé, pensant qu'il a enfin recouvert la raison.

Deuxième erreur de ma part.

« Tu veux aller au bal avec lui … Je comprends. Tu peux, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Hein ! » 4ème dimension, me voilà …

« Oh, pas la peine de me le cacher, j'ai bien compris : tu en pinces pour lui. Ne sois pas surpris, mon petit Harry : je l'ai deviné à ce tatouage en D que tu portes sous ce ravissant petit minet. Je suis très perspicace, tu sais. »

Tout en grommelant dans ma barbe (enfin, mon vague duvet pas rasé du matin) que niveau perspicacité il pouvait repasser, je camoufle comme je peux ce fichu tatouage sous ma manche.

Le vieux fou (oui, là, c'est définitif, dès que je sors de ce bureau j'appelle Ste Mangouste pour leur réserver une place pour mon directeur !), le cinglé sénile donc, ricane encore un coup et me glisse d'un air complice :

« Moi aussi il m'est arrivé parfois de faire ce genre de folies, même si c'est plus ou moins interdit par le règlement … »

« Quel genre de folies ? » Mais punaise ! Pourquoi ma langue ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de prononcer des mots ! J'ai pas du tout envie de savoir quel genre de …

« J'ai un tatouage, moi aussi … »

C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais pensé que la 4ème dimension ressemble autant au bureau de Dumbledore …

« C'est un citron … »

Non ! Comme c'est étonnant ça …

« Tu veux le voir ? »

Il a dû prendre mon haussement d'épaules destiné à me décoincer une articulation pour un « oui », car le voilà qui se lève de son bureau, et …

… Et je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai eu envie de vomir. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle aussi pourrie ! Y'a pas un service après-vente où je pourrais me plaindre, dites, parce que là … Je vous jure, voir de bon matin votre cinglé de directeur qui vous montre son tatouage d'un magnifique citron jaune vif s'étalant sur sa fesse gauche, ça a de quoi vous achever. Ca va que je suis du genre résistant (si, si, plusieurs personnes pourront en témoigner … Adressez-vous à Voldy, mon harceleur attitré, il vous en racontera de belles).

Mais quand même … pourquoi moi ! J'en ai marre, y'a vraiment qu'à moi qu'il arrive des trucs comme ça ! Et dire que petit je m'apitoyais sur les mésaventures d'Oliver Twist, Cosette et Princesse Sarah … Pourquoi vous riez ? C'est pas ma faute si ma tante ne me refilait que ce genre de livres à lire –« C'est pour que tu voies qu'il ya toujours plus malheureux que soi ! »- disait-elle … Ah, c'est pour le Princesse Sarah que vous riez. Ben, moi je l'aimais bien.

Je tente alors, peut-être inutilement, de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Heu … professeur Dumbledore, je crois que vous faites erreur. Je n'en pince pas pour Draco … »

« Ah bon … » fait-il d'un air profondément déçu, tout en se reculottant (Merci Merlin !).

« Mais en parlant de lui : avez-vous trouvé une solution pour son problème ? »

« Son problème ? Quel problème ? Nous avons renouvelé le stock de gel depuis le mois dernier –et je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il n'en mettait plus … »

« Oui, mais non ! Je vous parle du problème en rapport avec Voldemort ! Vous savez, l'histoire de la marque des Ténèbres, des mangemorts, tout ça … Ca vous dit bien quelque chose, non ! »

Il touille de nouveau sa tisane, semblant réfléchir (tellement fort qu'il ne se rend pas compte que sa barbe trempe dans sa tasse). Je finis par penser qu'il s'est endormi quand il s'écrie soudain :

« Ah oui, ça ! »

« Oui ! Alors ? »

« Oh ben j'ai confié le problème à Severus. Il m'a promis de s'en occuper. »

La chauve-souris huileuse ? Super … Je vais aller me pendre …

« Pour en revenir à ce fameux bal, j'ai pensé que toi et tes camarades … »

Je me demande si Pomfresh a encore de ces petites pilules contre la déprime …

« … et du coup, pour cette chère –et fort sexy, d'ailleurs- Minerva, ce serait … »

C'est vrai que j'ai abusé la dernière fois en m'en faisant tout un bol de céréales, mais après tout …

« … et des lampions jaunes ! Partout ! C'est une belle couleur le jaune … »

N'empêche, les autres ont bien aimé que je sois aussi euphorique. C'était plutôt marrant, faut dire !

« … si Severus a encore son pantalon à paillettes, on pourrait même … »

Sauf quand j'ai commencé à faire un strip-tease devant Rusard. Ca c'était une moins bonne idée, déjà …

« … j'avais même songé à un punch aphrodisiaque pour mettre de l'ambiance, mais on m'a dit que, rapport au règlement de l'école … »

Heureusement que Hermione est intervenue à temps, parce que sinon … Elle est vraiment gentille Hermione, c'est une si bonne amie !

« Alors on est d'accord, mon petit Harry ? »

Oh oui ! C'est même une …

« Parfait ! On fait comme ça alors ! » conclut-il dans un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Mais … de quoi … » De quoi parle-t-il ? Flûte, j'ai rien suivi.

« Draco peut le faire avec toi, si tu veux, je suis d'accord … »

Hein ? Quoi ? Que ? Qu'est-ce ? Draco peut faire _quoi_ avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou va encore me sortir comme ineptie ? (Remarquez, tout, du moment qu'il ne m'exhibe pas un autre tatouage planqué Merlin sait où ! J'en ai ma claque des tatouages, moi …)

« Les cours de danse, Harry ! » fait-il un brin énervé, touillant alors plus énergiquement sa tisane, en en foutant partout sur son bureau (pour ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant dessus, de toutes façons …) « Draco peut t'aider à les donner, si tu veux. »

« Quoi ? Moi, donner des cours de danse ? Mais … à qui, d'abord ! »

« Aux élèves de Poudlard, voyons. Tu viens de me dire que tu étais d'accord, Harry … Tu es sûr que tu as toute ta tête aujourd'hui ? » Et toi alors, vieux fou !

« Mais … je ne sais même pas danser … » je gémis, au bord du désespoir (Je suis pas encore tombé dedans ? Etonnant …)

« Allons », fait-il dans un large sourire, plissant ses yeux malicieux. « Un grand Survivant comme toi … » Et alors, quel est le rapport ? Voldy m'a pas refilé de don de danseur avec la cicatrice, que je sache … A moins qu'il n'ait des talents cachés que j'ignore. Ce qui pourrait être assez marrant, d'ailleurs.

« Allez, dehors maintenant, mon petit Harry. » me congédie d'un air affable mais néanmoins ferme le vieux sorcier (sénile). « J'ai encore du travail, moi … » A faire quoi ? Trier sa collection d'emballages de sucettes, peut-être ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est donc passablement déprimé et déconfit de m'être encore laissé embarquer dans une affaire pas possible que je rejoins la Grande salle. Mes amis finissent tout juste leur petit déjeuner. J'arrive au moment où Dean et Seamus quittent la table en s'exclamant :

« Pfff, c'est même pas drôle ! Trop nul … »

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop nul ? » je demande en m'asseyant près de Ron. C'est Lavande qui me répond en se penchant vers moi (Oooh, Merlin, Lavlav ! Ferme les premiers boutons de ta chemise, où Ron va se liquéfier sur place à force de baver comme ça –si Mione ne le tue pas avant, bien sûr) : « Les gars sont déçus que le tatouage de Parvati ne soit pas plus … sexy. »

« Tu as montré ton tatouage ? » fais-je à l'indienne, et elle hoche la tête, acquiesçant.

« Elle est la première à avoir perdu son pari … » continue Lavande, tandis que sa camarade me dévoile la ravissante petite fleur qu'elle s'est faite tatouer sur l'épaule gauche.

« C'est très joli. »

« Merci, Harry. Toi au moins tu n'es pas comme ces deux rustres qui ne veulent voir que des trucs cochons … »

« Oui, enfin c'est surtout que par rapport à d'autres tatouages, le tien est montrable … »

Les yeux de Lavande s'écarquillent d'intérêt, et elle se penche brusquement vers moi (Ooooh Merlin ! Ces deux … gloups !).

« Pourquoi ? Tu as vu les tatouages d'autres personnes, Harry ? Dis ! Celui de Hermione, peut-être … »

« Lavande ! » glapit notre brunette à bouclettes (toujours aussi poète moi, maîtrisant la rime comme personne). « Non ! Personne n'a vu mon tatouage, et personne ne le verra … »

J'ai bien cru entendre Ron à côté de moi murmurer « C'est ce que tu espères, ma belle … » mais je décide de ne pas relever. Après l'épisode Dumby, j'aimerais passer un début de journée à peu près calme si c'est possible.

« Bon, allez, on file en cours ! » s'exclame Hermione pour changer de sujet. « On a Potions, là. »

OK, j'ai rien dit pour le début de journée calme.

Le seul avantage du cours de Rogue est que je peux retrouver Draco. Comme d'habitude, il est l'un des premiers à être arrivé aux cachots. Je prends ma place à côté de lui, et lui demande comment il va.

« Ca peut aller … » me répond-il dans un faible sourire, que je sens forcé. Il m'a l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Toute cette histoire doit le travailler c'est sûr. « Si ce n'est que je lutte comme un fou pour que Pansy ne m'arrache pas ma chemise pour voir le tatouage que j'ai. Depuis qu'elle sait qu'on est tous allés là-bas, elle est complètement hystérique. Enfin, ça ne me change pas trop … »

Je rigole pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Ah, parce qu'elle essaie souvent de t'arracher tes fringues ? »

« Oui. Régulièrement. Quand elle ne tente pas tout simplement de forcer la porte de ma salle de bains pour me rejoindre sous ma douche. » réplique-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

PAF … Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Ah, je crois que c'est juste ma mâchoire qui vient de se décrocher.

Blondinet junior éclate de rire en voyant ma tête, et me susurre alors, tout en ébouriffant ma tignasse (ça pourra pas être pire de ce côté-là, de toutes façons …) : « On est jaloux, mon p'tit Gryffi ? »

Je hausse les épaules et marmonne, bougon, un vague : « N'importe quoi ! » Mais comment fait-il pour me faire tomber dans le panneau à chaque fois, lui ? Il est Serpentard, OK, mais tout de même, c'est pas croyable …

« Sans façon. Je te laisse à Parkinson sans problème. » j'ajoute. Bon, j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui.

Et puis c'est pas vrai que j'ai envie de le laisser à Pansy.

« Ce serait dommage, quand même. » reprend-il tout en se penchant vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mes oreilles –me faisant frissonner : « Y'a d'autres personnes avec qui je serais bien mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ah, ben puisqu'il aborde le sujet, c'est peut-être le moment d'enfin parler de la question de ces fameux baisers …

« Tous à vos places, et en silence ! » fait alors la voix glaciale de Rogue, tandis qu'une nuée d'élèves arrivent en papillonnant dans la salle de cours.

Mais flûte ! Pourquoi on est toujours coupés quand je veux aborder ce sujet ? En fait, je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en plaindre ou m'en réjouir … Bon, on verra plus tard, de toutes façons.

Rogue décidant de nous faire travailler en binôme, comme souvent ces temps-ci (je vais finir par croire qu'il prend vraiment à cœur de rapprocher nos deux maisons, comme Dumbledore le souhaite), je peux de nouveau discuter avec Draco –discrètement bien sûr. Voulant quand même éviter le sujet trop intime de nos échanges salivaires, en classe (d'autant que Lavande, la reine des potins, est assise juste derrière nous, avec son Blaise, pas le dernier pour les ragots en tout genre non plus), je décide alors de lui rapporter l' « entrevue » du matin !

« Pssttt Draco … Heu, concernant tu sais quoi, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait confié tout ça à Rogue. »

« OK. » fait-il sans quitter des yeux sa préparation.

Devant sa réponse lapidaire, je me sens obligé d'ajouter quelque chose : « Il lui fait confiance, tu sais. Après tout, Rogue est un sorcier puissant … Il saura sûrement quoi faire … Et puis, et puis c'est ton parrain, il tient à toi ! Et … »

« Ca va Harry, calme-toi. C'est OK, j'ai dis. »

Je me tais, et baisse le nez. Je me sens pitoyable, et inutile : je vois bien que Draco s'angoisse avec tout ça, et je n'arrive pas à le rassurer ou lui remonter le moral. Il se maîtrise même mieux que moi ! Et pourtant, je sais qu'il est très mal. Je le sens …

Je change alors de sujet : « Oh, et sinon Dumby m'a raconté je sais pas quoi à propos de cours de danse … »

« Ah oui. Il veut qu'on donne des cours de danse, toi et moi, aux autres, en vue du bal qu'il organise ce weekend pour l'anniversaire de McGonagall. »

« Purée ! T'es plus au courant que moi, c'est pas croyable ! »

« Il m'a envoyé un mot ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner. Sûrement après t'avoir vu … »

« Le papier du mot, c'était un emballage de sucette, dis ? »

« Pardon ? » Ah, Draco maîtrise lui aussi l'air Hedwige.

« Rien, laisse tomber. Une idée comme ça … Quand même, quelle connerie ces cours de danse ! »

Malefoy lève un sourcil aristocratique, et me fait alors : « Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait être amusant … »

« Et tu sais danser, toi, peut-être ! » Me dites pas que mon pote le serpent va suivre vieux fou sénile dans ses idées à deux mornilles …

« Potter, Potter, Potter … A qui crois-tu t'adresser enfin ? Je suis quand même le digne héritier d'une famille de la haute noblesse. Evidemment que je sais danser. J'ai reçu une certaine éducation, moi … »

Oh qu'il m'énerve quand il reprend son petit air pincé et supérieur ! Même si c'est pour s'amuser, il est gonflant !

« Draco ! Quand t'auras fini de te vanter … »

« Et vous Mr Potter, quand vous aurez fini de bavarder et d'ennuyer votre camarade de classe qui essaie de travailler, lui … » fait la voix crissante de batman lugubre dans mon dos « … vous pourrez peut-être tenter de finir cette potion. Même si votre incapacité dans cette matière n'est plus à démontrer … Tsss … »

Aussi convivial qu'un arracheur de dents, le Sevy !

« Mais professeur ! Draco aussi discutait … » C'est vrai merde ! Je vais pas me faire engueuler tout seul, en plus.

« 50 points en moins, Mr Potter, pour avoir empêché Mr Malefoy de travailler ! Et 30 points en moins pour l'avoir calomnié, en plus de tout … Décidément, je sens que cette année encore vous allez vous illustrer à mon cours, Mr Potter. Comme meilleur attrapeur de mauvais points. » Et il retourne à son bureau, tout content, tandis que plusieurs Serpentards ricanent dans mon dos. Mon entente avec leur Prince ne les empêche pas tous de me détester.

Je me tourne vers Draco, furieux, et lui murmure :

« Merci de ton aide, Malefoy ! Heureusement que t'es intervenu pour me défendre, en bon ami que tu es, sinon qu'est-ce que j'aurais pris ! »

Il me sourit de nouveau et chuchote à son tour, assez bas pour que je sois le seul à entendre : « Ca va Potty, calme-toi. Je saurais me faire pardonner, je te le jure … » Et il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je rêve, ou sa main vient d'effleurer ma cuisse !

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est à la bibliothèque que j'annonce à mes camarades l'idée farfelue de Dumby. Etonnamment, Hermione est la première à s'enthousiasmer :

« Quelle bonne idée ! La surprise plaira certainement au professeur McGonagall, et ça nous permettra de nous détendre un peu … »

Alors que Lavande et Parvati se mettent déjà à bavasser pour savoir quelle robe elles porteront, la voix nonchalante de Draco s'élève à mes côtés :

« Ah … Parce que ça te plaît d'aller danser, Granger ? Je ne savais pas que les sang-de … que les moldus maîtrisaient si bien la valse. » se reprend-il, sans se départir toutefois de son ton narquois.

« C'est vrai que ton enthousiasme m'étonne … » ajoute Ron.

Je peux presque voir les bouclettes de Mione se hérisser sur le dessus de son crâne. « Mais bien sûr que je sais danser ! Et très bien même ! Je vous montrerais ça … » s'emporte-elle, avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par un chut sévère de Mme Pince, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque (prudemment, quand on vient en groupe ici on s'assied loin d'elle, mais elle semble aussi douée que Rusard pour détecter le moindre mouvement ou chuchotement d'élève).

Ma meilleure amie reprend alors plus bas : « Je vous montrerais que je sais me débrouiller en danse. Après, bien sûr, ça dépend également des qualités de danseur du cavalier … » ajoute-t-elle en glissant un regard lourd de sens à notre rouquin. Ginny rigole en voyant son frère déglutir péniblement. Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil amusé et je hoche la tête. Tous deux avons compris ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Hermione :

1 – Ron a intérêt à l'inviter au bal, cette fois.

2 – Et il a intérêt à assurer niveau danse pour ne pas la ridiculiser.

Et à la tête que fait mon camarade, je crois bien qu'il a compris la même chose que nous.

« OK » fait alors Seamus. « Mais si jamais tu n'es pas aussi douée que tu le prétends, tu nous montres ton tatouage ! »

Hermione devient livide à ces mots, mais devant tous nos camarades qui la regardent avec attention, elle ne veut pas perdre la face : « O … OK. Pari tenu. » prononce-t-elle bravement. Je dois admettre, une fois de plus, qu'elle n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien.

A ces mots, les garçons exultent, ainsi que la plupart des filles. Ron est le seul à être partagé : je suppose que tout impatient qu'il soit de découvrir le tatouage de notre amie, il doit redouter de ne pas être à la hauteur au bal et d'être la cause de sa déconfiture. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, remarquez !

Et c'est là que j'avise le regard perçant que me jette Mione. Par Merlin, pourquoi me fixe-t-elle comme ça ? Je sens que je ne vais peut-être pas échapper aux ennuis moi non plus … Mais finalement, après un moment, elle s'adresse à la ronde :

« Bon, et maintenant on se remet tous aux révisions. Les ASPICs ne s'obtiendront pas tous seuls ! » Ah, je reconnais bien là notre Mione, et notre préfète-en-chef ! Les autres râlent un peu pour la forme, mais se remettent finalement tous au travail –exceptées Lavande et Parvati, qui se planquent derrière leurs livres pour continuer à bavarder à voix basse.

Draco se penche vers moi et me chuchote alors : « Quelle maîtresse femme, ta copine ! Il va en baver, la belette, plus tard … »

Je souris à ses mots mais ne veut pas laisser passer le « belette » (remarquez, Ron l'appelle bien la fouine dans son dos, mais bon …) : « Draco, enfin ! »

« Oui, mon petit lion ? » me demande-t-il d'un air innocent, tout en posant sa main sur mon genou. Je tressaille et, rouge écarlate, jette un œil aux autres : ils sont toujours le nez plongé dans leurs parchemins. Je glisse alors à ce vicieux de Serpentard qui me tient lieu de camarade : « Draco, pas ici, voyons ! »

Il rit doucement de mon air offusqué puis prend une expression gourmande : « Ah bon ? Tu préfères qu'on aille ailleurs, alors ? »

Je soupire et me rejette en arrière sur ma chaise : « Vous êtes tous aussi obsédés, vous les Serpentards, dis-moi ? » je demande, me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Mon ami blond se relève brusquement, et me lance alors : « Et tous les Gryffondors manquent d'humour, ou quoi ! » Et sur ce, il ramasse ses affaires d'un geste rageur et quitte la bibliothèque, ignorant les chuts exaspérés de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Heu … pourquoi il était en colère, Draco ? » me demande Neville, non loin de moi.

J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, Neville.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, après le dîner, je suis accosté par deux filles –des Poufsouffles- alors que je me rend à ma salle commune. Une seconde je crains des retardatrices de la St Valentin, mais elles me font :

« Heu, excuse-nous, mais c'est bien toi qui donne les leçons de danse pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soupire : décidemment, les nouvelles circulent (trop) vite à Poudlard ! Je me demande même comment Dumbledore espère laisser McGonagall dans l'ignorance de cette surprise jusqu'à dimanche, jour du bal.

« Heu, oui, c'est moi. » leur fais-je d'un ton las. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dit non, tout simplement ? Sûrement parce qu'au fond je suis un brave gars. Ou juste un type très con !

« Et où est-ce qu'on peut s'inscrire pour les cours ? »

« Ben … heu, vous n'avez qu'à voir ça auprès de Hermione. » Elle peut bien me filer un coup de main, après tout, elle qui semble si motivée pour ce bal.

Les deux Poufsouffles acquiescent, toutes heureuses, puis l'une d'elle me pose la question qui fâche : « Et … les cours commencent quand ? »

Je les regarde scotché pendant un moment, puis bredouille : « Heu … dès que c'est décidé, heu … Hermione fera le tour des Maisons pour vous l'annoncer. »

« D'accord ! » s'exclame la deuxième dans un sourire. « Mais ne traînez pas trop, il ne reste que trois jours jusqu'au bal, même pas … »

Merci, ça me remonte le moral ça ! Je retourne alors jusqu'à ma salle commune à grands pas, et y alpague ma meilleure amie :

« Ah, Mione ! Tu tombes bien : concernant le bal, faudrait … »

« C'est toi qui tombes bien Harry ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se jetant presque sur moi. Elle m'entraîne un peu à l'écart, mais ça semble inutile car un tournoi acharné d'Echecs sorciers entre Neville et Dean retient l'attention de tout le monde (je devine que le fichu enjeu doit en être le dévoilement du tatouage du perdant). Coincé entre la cheminée et un porte-manteaux, je fais à ma camarade : « Pas la peine de me pousser aussi loin, Mione ! Ils ne nous entendront pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle lève vers moi un regard si chargé d'angoisse que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer le pire (déformation professionnelle, que voulez-vous). Mais elle me glisse alors : « Harry, il faut absolument que tu m'aides. Sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas … Apprends-moi à danser ! »

« Quoi ! Mais … à la bibliothèque tu as dis que … »

Elle m'intime l'ordre de parler moins fort et me fait : « Je sais ce que j'ai dis ! Mais Malefoy m'avait énervée et … Enfin, bref, je suis dans la panade. Faut vraiment que tu me files un coup de main. »

« C'est vraiment si grave que ça de montrer ton tatouage, Mione ? » lui demande-je doucement.

Elle hoche la tête, contrite.

« Mais pourquoi tu te l'aies fait faire, alors ? »

« Je sais pas … Un coup de tête, sans doute. »

Je la regarde : elle a l'air si désespérée. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la titiller un peu (sans doute la mauvaise influence d'un certain esprit serpentard) :

« Bon, OK … mais à moi, tu peux bien le montrer, non ? »

« Harry ! » Elle a l'air véritablement choquée.

« Allez, Mione … Je ne le répéterais à personne, je le jure. » Devant son air hésitant, j'ajoute : « Tu peux au moins juste me dire ce que c'est … »

« Mais quand même, c'est si gênant … » La pauvre, je la mets vraiment au supplice. Mais j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, et pas de chance, c'est sur elle que je me venge (Hé ho, on peut pas être le héros sympa et sans reproche _tout le temps_, OK ?)

« Tu les veux, ces cours de danse, oui ou non ? »

Je sais que j'ai gagné quand je vois ses prunelles briller d'une sourde colère, mais qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle se met alors sur la pointe des pieds et s'approche de mon oreille. De loin la scène doit être équivoque : Mione à hauteur de mon visage, me « plaquant » contre le mur. J'espère que Ron ne va pas s'imaginer que … Mais non, il est en train d'arbitrer la partie d'échecs avec tout l'enthousiasme que je lui connais, et personne ne prête attention à nous.

Après que Hermione m'eut révélé son grand secret, je lui fais : « Quoi, c'est tout ? Mais t'as pas de quoi avoir honte pour ça, Mione … »

« Tu rigoles ! Si ça se sait je mourrais de honte, je te jure ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras et lui assure avec un sourire : « T'en fais pas ! Moi je trouve que tu devrais l'assumer, ce tatouage. »

Le nez dans ma chemise, elle murmure : « Non … j'ose pas. Pas encore. »

Je me recule alors : « Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais. »

« Merci Harry ! Tu es chic ! Et … »

« Oui, motus et bouche cousue, je sais. »

A ce moment de grands cris de joie et une exclamation de déception retentissent. En nous retournant, nous comprenons que Dean vient de perdre la partie. Neville, au contraire, exulte : « Ah ah ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit, Thomas ! Tu ne pouvais pas me battre. J'ai eu Ron comme professeur, tu sais … »

« C'est déloyal … » gémit notre malheureux camarade.

« Pas du tout ! » s'écrie, enthousiaste, Neville. « J'ai gagné dans les règles de l'art, alors … à ton gage ! » Les autres hurlent de joie –même des élèves qui ne nous ont pas accompagnés ce jour-là (l'affaire a dû rapidement faire le tour de notre Maison, j'imagine). N'empêche, je n'ai jamais vu Neville si heureux d'avoir gagné quelque chose. Il ne doit pas être bien pressé de nous montrer son tatouage, lui non plus …

Sous les acclamations de tout le monde, Dean retire à contrecoeur son pull et sa chemise. Je m'approche, suivi de Mione, et ce que nous prenons tout d'abord pour des boutons de varicelle s'avère en fait être des dizaines et des dizaines de petites fleurs tatouées sur tout le corps. Soulevant ses jambes de pantalon, notre ami révèle qu'il en a également en bas.

Après un silence surpris, tous les autres éclatent de rire, se fichant royalement de sa gueule. Je vois Hermione blêmir à mes côtés : sans doute s'imagine-t-elle à la place de Dean.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne t'arrivera pas. Et puis toi ton tatouage ne provoquera pas cet effet, crois-moi … »

« J'espère … »

« Faut dire qu'il a vraiment l'air ridicule, Dean, avec ces petites fleurs sur tout le corps. Pire que les tâches de rousseur de Ron … »

A son tour, Hermione se met à rire : « Oui, tu n'as pas tort. »

Parvati se penche soudain vers le torse noir de notre camarade et s'exclame alors : « Mais … ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles fleurs que tu t'es fait tatoué, Dean … Ce sont des fleurs de Lavande ! »

Et là, le silence retombe sur l'assemblée comme un seau d'eau glacée. Tous se retournent alors vers Lavande, qui pâlit d'un coup, et tournant les talons, part s'enfermer dans son dortoir, tout en criant : « Idiot ! » avant de claquer la porte. Dean jette alors un regard noir à Parvati, mais celle-ci s'est déjà élancée à la poursuite de son amie, suivie de Ginny et d'une autre de leurs camarades. Les garçons, gênés, ne savent pas quoi dire, et c'est finalement Seamus qui tend à son meilleur ami sa chemise pour qu'il se rhabille. Ce dernier l'attrape d'un geste rageur, et part en direction de la salle de bains. Mes camarades commencent tous à s'éparpiller, un peu embêtés de ce qui vient de se passer.

Ron m'aperçoit alors, et après m'avoir rejoint à grandes enjambées, m'entraîne à l'écart. Décidemment, c'est le soir des confidences, on dirait. Enfin sûr que personne ne l'entendra, il me fait :

« Dis, vieux, j'ai un service à te demander … »

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je te donne des cours de danse ! »

Il ouvre de grands yeux, puis se reprend : « Heu, ben si, justement. Tu veux bien ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis plus à ça près, après tout …

« Et … si Hermione pouvait ne pas le savoir, ça m'arrangerait. » Devant mon regard interrogateur, il poursuit : « Ben, tu vois, j'aimerais pas me foirer au bal, sinon elle m'en voudra … Déjà que … »

« Justement : tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait flattée de voir que tu fais tant d'efforts pour elle ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait … Elle se foutrait plutôt de ma gueule parce que je sais pas danser, avant de me menacer de mort si je me foire au bal … »

Ces deux-là, ce qu'ils peuvent être désespérants, quand même !

« Si tu le dis, Ron … Bon, tu l'as invitée au bal, au moins ? »

Il secoue la tête négativement, et m'avoue penaud, tout en rougissant furieusement : « Non … tu sais, depuis le bal en 4ème année, j'ai peur de me rater et de ne pas savoir comment faire. J'attends le bon moment pour le faire … »

« Ouais, ben n'attends pas trop pour le faire, surtout, sinon quelqu'un d'autre va encore te la piquer. »

« Tu crois ? » fait-il affolé. Mais il est con ou quoi ? Non, juste un peu boulet des fois, je pense … (Je sais que je suis mal placé pour critiquer, merci !)

« Si ça se trouve, elle veut même pas y aller avec moi, alors … » Ah non, il va pas commencer !

« Ron, crois-moi : elle veut que ce soit toi qui l'invite, et personne d'autre. Mais n'attends pas pour le faire ! » Je me tourne et lui désigne du pouce notre amie en train de lire (quel livre à votre avis ?) dans un des fauteuils pourpres : « Et pourquoi pas maintenant, hein, vieux ? »

Ron penche la tête sur le côté et je vois son regard s'adoucir et un grand sourire illuminer son visage alors qu'il la contemple : « Comme elle est belle … Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui, elle est très belle. Et elle n'attend que toi, alors vas-y. Va l'inviter. »

Mon ami inspire un bon coup. Avance d'un pas. Recule. Me regarde, inquiet. Je lui souris, rassurant. Il hoche la tête, et se lance alors.

Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre à danser, moi !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et pour ça, je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour m'aider : Mr Draco Malefoy. Qui est actuellement en train de faire la gueule, enfermé dans son dortoir. Et qui ne me répond pas, bien que ça fasse maintenant une demi-heure que je tambourine à sa porte. J'ai tout essayé : supplique, menace, ton enjôleur, engueulade … Rien n'y fait : notre Prince de Glace a décidé de bouder toute la soirée. Même Zabini est venu me prêter main forte, mais même à son meilleur ami Draco a refusé d'ouvrir.

Désespéré, je décide d'utiliser mon dernier atout : le procédé serpentard. Après un silence, je me mets à hurler, et frapper à la porte comme un forcené : « Dracooo ! Ouvre-moi, vite ! C'est Pansy, elle … Elle essaie de … Aaaahhh … lâche-moi, Parkinson ! Lâche ma chemise ! »

Depuis le bas de leur salle commune, assise dans un canapé un magazine à la main, le bouledogue féminin me regarde d'un œil torve et suspicieux me débattre tout seul là haut, en hurlant son nom. Je l'ignore et continue mon petit manège, déchirant même ma chemise pour que les bruitages fassent plus vrais. Enfin, je vois la porte s'entrouvrir, et j'entends la voix de Draco, légèrement inquiète : « Harry ? Tout va bi … » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus : je pousse la porte d'un geste brusque et me précipite à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi dans un claquement sec. Pris dans mon élan, je m'écroule littéralement sur mon camarade, l'entraînant dans ma chute.

« Aah … Harry ! Mais … Qu'est-ce que … » Il reprend ses esprits tandis que je me relève à demi. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pansy était vraiment en train de t'agresser ? »

Je rougis un peu, honteux de lui avoir menti : « Heu … non. Je voulais juste te voir, fallait vraiment que je te parle. »

Il lève un sourcil et ricane : Dans cette tenue ? » Il désigne du menton ma chemise déchirée : « Tu es sûr que tu ne venais pas pour autre chose ? »

« Malefoy ! » je m'exclame, cette fois me relevant tout à fait. « Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je ne sais pas si tu te fous de ma gueule , ou si ce sont tes hormones qui te travaillent, mais … »

« Mes hormones ? » réplique-t-il, cinglant, en se remettant lui aussi sur ses pieds. « Tu te fous de moi ? Ca va être de ma faute maintenant. Ah, ça c'est la meilleure ! Alors que c'est toi n'arrête pas de me chauffer … »

« Quoi ! » je manque à moitié de m'étrangler. « Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Rien fait ? T'es toujours là à me sourire avec envie, me parler doucement, me taper sur l'épaule, me toucher le bras … »

« Mais ce sont des gestes amicaux, ça ! »

« Et nos baisers, alors ? C'était amical, peut-être, ça ! »

« C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, je te signale ! »

« Parce que tu m'avais chauffé ! »

On s'arrête, à bout de souffle. Ainsi, debout, face à face, les poings serrés et le visage fulminant, on dirait qu'on est sur le point de se battre. Je soupire : par Merlin, ce n'était pas du tout le but de ma visite, je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous. Pas maintenant ; plus maintenant. Je relève la tête et m'avance vers lui : « Ecoute Draco, pardon si tu t'es mépris sur mon attitude envers toi. Il n'y avait rien d'équivoque dans mes gestes, crois-moi. » Au moment où je vais lui toucher l'épaule, il se recule brutalement, et je retire ma main, balbutiant un « Pardon. ».

Il baisse la tête, et marmonne : « Non … Excuse-moi, moi. J'avais mal compris. » Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, et ajoute tout en évitant mon regard : « Au moins, maintenant, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir … »

Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je me suis encore planté quelque part ?

Il s'assied sur son lit, en désordre (rare chez lui) et après un moment me demande d'un ton neutre : « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Je viens m'asseoir sur le bord de son matelas, assez loin de lui pour ne pas l'embêter, et lui parle alors de Ron et Mione, et des cours de danse. Il rit alors, et dit dans un sourire un peu triste :

« En voilà encore deux qui ne sont pas près de se mettre ensemble … »

Il finit par me donner rendez-vous tôt le lendemain matin dans la salle de classe désaffectée que nous avons découvert à la St Valentin, et je prends congé.

En repartant, je me dis que j'aurais aussi bien pu lui proposer qu'on se retrouve dans la Salle sur demande au lieu de s'embêter à grimper jusqu'à l'autre salle ; mais j'aime finalement assez l'idée qu'on ait un endroit rien qu'à nous, Draco et moi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand j'arrive à notre salle désaffectée le lendemain matin, Draco est déjà là. Il m'accueille d'une remarque charmante :

« Non mais comment tu t'es fagoté, Harry ! J'espère que tu auras la décence de mettre une tenue un peu plus classe le soir du bal … »

Je soupire et lui fait : « Ce ne sont que des répétitions, Draco. Je ne vais pas me mettre en smoking dès maintenant … » Avisant le pantalon à pinces et la chemise en soie de mon vis-à-vis, je me dis que lui n'est pas de cet avis.

Désignant les tables poussiéreuses qui nous entoure, le serpentard me fait alors : « Bon, je t'attendais pour dégager ça … »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des demeurés (ce que je ne suis pas ! Si vous le pensez, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas mon cousin, Dudley) : « Une piste de danse, Harry. » fait-il en articulant chaque mot distinctement. « A moins que tu ne préfères danser sur les tables … »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ? Vu que t'es arrivé en premier … »

« Et salir mes vêtements ! Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère … »

Je me retiens à grande peine de m'énerver contre lui, et, ravalant ma colère, je lui dis : « Et avec ta baguette, tu pouvais pas le faire ? »

« Oh … » Il rougit légèrement, mais le feu quitte rapidement ses joues d'opaline. Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas facilement décontenancer. « Je ne l'ai pas prise. Comme on venait juste pour danser … »

Je secoue la tête, navré, quand il me fait : « Et toi, tu l'as ? »

A mon tour de rougir. Je peux bien le critiquer, je ne suis pas tellement plus malin … Il ricane un moment, s'apprêtant à me lancer une réplique cinglante, quand je lui fais : « Bon … On les pousse tous les deux, ces tables, alors ? »

« Et me fringues ! »

« Arrête Draco, t'es pas une chochotte. J'ai pas envie de me fâcher contre toi aujourd'hui, alors tu vas arrêter de te plaindre et venir m'aider. » dis-je, un peu sèchement, tout en empoignant le bord d'un bureau.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis lâche : « Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

Je soupire : Draco et ses enfantillages … Ce qu'il peut être gamin, parfois ! Presque pour le provoquer, et surtout pour qu'on avance enfin dans ce rangement de la salle, je lui fais :

« A vrai dire … tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ? » réplique-t-il alors, tandis que je vois ses prunelles s'allumer. Il semble peser le pour et le contre un moment, et j'attends avec anxiété de voir s'il va en profiter.

Finalement, il baisse les épaules et dit :

« Je me contenterais de ta stricte obéissance pendant les cours de danse. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un élève dissipé … » (Pourquoi vous prenez cet air déçu ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi comme réponse ?)

« Je comptais bien être docile, tu sais. »

« Parfait. » conclut-il avant de retrousser ses manches de soie d'un geste délicat.

Une fois les tables poussées sur le côté, nous disposons d'un espace assez grand pour qu'une trentaine de danseurs s'y exercent. Je suggère alors :

« On pourrait donner les cours aux autres ici, tu ne penses pas ? En plus comme c'est loin des salles de classe, McGo ne se doutera pas de la surprise qu'on lui prépare … »

Lui tournant le dos, je ne le vois pas arriver et sursaute quand il m'attrape par la taille. Par Merlin, recommencerait-il ses élucubrations de la veille. Il me fait faire un demi-tour et une fois que je suis face à lui, il me prend une main dans la sienne, et me retient toujours à la taille :

« D'accord, Harry, si tu veux … Mais on verra ça plus tard. J'ai un cours de danse à donner à un petit chaton malhabile, d'abord. » Et il me sourit franchement. Je fonds en voyant son visage s'éclairer ainsi, comme avant. Avant qu'on se dispute de nouveau. Je suis tellement heureux de le voir comme ça que j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, mais je me retiens. Après notre discussion de la veille, comment le prendrait-il ? Mal, sans doute …

Alors, oubliant ses pensées troublées, le petit chaton malhabile suit docilement les ondulations du noble serpent. Et un, et deux, et un, et deux …

Et aïe ! Je viens de lui marcher sur le pied ! Je m'excuse, confus. Mais je l'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas doué pour la danse, aussi …

Je dois reconnaître que malgré nos différents de la veille, Draco n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour tenter de m'apprendre les rudiments de la valse (on a décidé de ne s'en tenir qu'à cette danse, car y'avait déjà assez de boulot comme ça). On a travaillé jusqu'à l'heure du premier cours, et nous avons ainsi pu annoncer aux élèves intéressés que la première leçon aurait lieu à la pause déjeuner. Malefoy et moi avons convenu que ce serait lui qui se chargerait d'enseigner les pas de danse ; et je lui servirais juste de partenaire pour les démonstrations. Il m'a en fait appris la valse surtout pour que j'en enseigne les bases à mes deux meilleurs amis. Malgré ses efforts et sa patience, je ne maîtrise que quelques rudiments, mais j'ai bon espoir que Ron et Hermione se débrouillent mieux que moi.

Tandis que nous attendons nos premiers élèves, à midi, je vois mon camarade grimacer en se massant les orteils à travers sa chaussure.

« Un problème ? »

« Tu m'as massacré les pieds ce matin, Harry. T'es vraiment pas doué … »

« Je sais, désolé, » fis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui. Etonné, il me voit lui enlever son soulier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me fais pardonner. » lui dis-je dans un sourire, tout en commençant à lui masser avec application son pied fin. Il laisse échapper un gémissement et je m'arrête, inquiet : « Je t'ai fais mal ? »

« Non, non … au contraire. Continue. »

Au bout d'un moment, il fait dans un souffle :

« Tu es doué. »

« Merci. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu voudrais pas me masser ailleurs ? »

« Draco ! »

« OK, OK, j'arrête. Je rigolais ! »

« … »

« … »

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ? De faire des blagues comme ça, je veux dire … »

« Jamais quand il s'agit de toi. »

« Je dois le prendre comme un compliment, ou … ? »

« Prends-le comme tu veux, Harry. »

« Et moi, tu me prendrais comment ? »

« Hein ! »

« Hé, hé … Chacun son tour, Draco. Pour les blagues, je veux dire. »

Un toussotement interrompt notre passionnant échange. Nous nous retournons et avisons sur le seuil de la porte Dean, Neville, plusieurs de nos camarades, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'élèves des autres maisons.

« Pardon de vous déranger, » fait mon ami noir. « Mais après moult recherches, on l'a enfin trouvée votre fichue salle désaffectée. Pardon pour le retard. On peut commencer ? »

Pendant que Draco se rechausse, je m'avance vers le groupe : « Bien sûr. Entrez, installez vous un peu partout dans l'espace qu'on a libéré, et … »

Me poussant légèrement de côté, Draco fait : « Merci Potter, je vais prendre la relève. » Prenant un ton sévère (très roguien, en fait), il s'adresse aux autres : « Pendant ces deux jours et demi que nous avons jusqu'au bal, c'est moi qui serais votre professeur. J'attends de vous la plus grande obéissance, discipline, application. Au premier dérapage, dehors ! Si quelqu'un se plaint de mes méthodes, dehors ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Tous acquièscent, légèrement tendus, même certains de mes camarades, qui connaissent pourtant Draco. Seuls les Serpentards semblent à l'aise. Ils ont l'habitude du caractère de leur Prince, sans doute. Je note avec soulagement que Pansy n'est pas venue. Ron n'est pas là non plus, toujours dans son optique certainement de faire croire à Mione qu'il n'a pas besoin de cours. Mon amie est là, mais quand Seamus le lui fait remarquer en riant, elle réplique : « Oh non, je ne viens pas suivre le cours. Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu le sais. Je viens juste voir comment vous, vous allez vous ridiculiser. » Je devine bien sûr qu'elle vient en fait dans l'espoir d'assimiler les bases rien qu'en regardant.

Le cours se déroule sans trop d'anicroches. Draco se révèle être un professeur dur mais néanmoins assez pédagogue, et les élèves apprennent vite. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne malgré les exigences du blond, surtout grâce aux efforts acharnés mais peu concluants malheureusement de Dean, et la balourdise des deux gorilles de Draco, qui n'ayant trouvé de cavalière, s'entraînent ensemble. Le tout donne un tableau franchement comique.

Après un moment, Draco ordonne une petite pause, ce qui satisfait tout le monde. Il me rejoint alors sur le bord de la piste de danse et après m'avoir remercié pour le verre d'eau que je lui tends, me fait :

« Pourquoi il s'acharne autant, Thomas ? »

« Dean ? Oh, Hermione m'a expliqué que malgré ses déconvenues avec elle, il veut tenter de reconquérir Lavande, en l'impressionnant au bal. »

« Brown ? Mais elle sort avec Blaise. »

Je souris : « Je sais. Mais Dean ne renonce pas. Il est courageux, je trouve. » C'est presque une lapalissade de dire ça en parlant d'un Gryffondor, mais le fait est là : beaucoup auraient abandonné à la place de Dean. Mais lui continue à faire des efforts. Il m'impressionne.

« On devrait tous être comme lui … » dit Draco, faisant écho à mes pensées. J'acquiesce, puis note, changeant de sujet : « Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il y a quand même vachement de filles à ce cours ? Beaucoup se débrouillent plutôt bien en plus, je me demande pourquoi elles viennent … »

Draco repose son verre sur une table et me fait un clin d'œil : « Qui pourrait résister à suivre un cours donné par les deux plus beaux types de Poudlard, franchement ? »

« Tu parles. Je ne suis pas aussi beau que toi. Elles ne sont là que pour toi … »

Un voile de tristesse passe devant les yeux de mon ami : « Tu n'as pas conscience de ton propre charme, Harry, c'est dingue … »

Je rougis une seconde, puis corrige : « Non, tu sais, si elles s'intéressent à moi, c'est pour ma fichue célébrité, rien de plus ! » Mon ton s'est un peu élevé, je me suis énervé sans le vouloir. Mais le sujet de ma célébrité est toujours délicat pour moi. Le blond change alors de sujet sans en avoir l'air. Il me désigne de la tête l'assemblée et me fait : « Alors … laquelle aura les faveurs du lion de Gryffondor pour le bal ? »

Je hausse les épaules : « Oh, tu parles … Je ne sais même pas si je vais vraiment y mettre les pieds. Je suis pas très fan de ce genre de trucs. Et puis, je suis un piètre danseur, tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même. » Nous rigolons en chœur, puis je reprend : « Et toi … tu iras avec qui ? »

A son tour de hausser les épaules –et chez lui ce simple geste se part d'une élégance racée, c'est incroyable : « Je ne sais pas trop. Pansy, je suppose. Comme d'habitude. »

« Mais je croyais qu'elle te tapait sur les nerfs. Pourquoi continues-tu à la fréquenter ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et plante ses prunelles d'orage dans mes émeraudes : « Je te l'ai dis : je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance ou pas, rapport à Tu-sais-qui. Dans le doute, je préfère continuer à garder un œil sur elle, tout en la maintenant dans l'idée que je suis toujours dans ce camp. »

« C'est risqué … »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix, de toutes façons ? »

Et sur ces mots, il retourne auprès de ses élèves. Une fois de plus, je me sens minable de ne pas assurer autant que Draco : il arrive tant à donner l'illusion que tout va bien qu'on en oublierait presque ses problèmes. Et pourtant, dans l'ombre, il continue d'y penser et même d'y parer au mieux.

Je me promets, alors que je le vois danser avec un entrain et une agilité aussi nobles que sensuelles, que je ferais tout pour lui. Que s'il doit plonger dans les ténèbres, je plongerais avec lui.

Et l'en ressortirais. Parce que je veux le voir encore longtemps danser comme ça. Et voir encore des sourires sur son visage, sincères et francs.

Je ferais tout pour ça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis claqué ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est retrouver mon bon vieux lit, m'y écrouler et ne plus en sortir pendant des mois, voire des années. Appellez-moi la Belle au bois dormant II, le retour ! Après une journée épuisante à donner des cours avec Draco à tout un troupeau d'élèves, plus ou moins doué selon les cas, j'ai dû composer avec mes propres cours, et les convocations soit disant méga urgentes de Dumby pour me parler de tel ou tel détail pour le bal (Mais je m'en fiche, moi ! Qu'il fasse comme il veut pour McGo, je m'en bats les flancs avec une patte de gnou !). Et là, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'avaler un quignon de pain que je dois filer donner son cours de valse à Mione, avant de rejoindre ensuite Ron pour remettre ça …

Dean me chope au moment où je sors de la Grande salle, mon pauvre bout de pain dans la bouche (après on s'étonne que je sois si rachitique, avec le peu que je m'avale ! Même Dumbledore, nourri exclusivement de bonbons, tient mieux la forme que moi ! Si c'est pas malheureux …).

« Harry, t'aurais un moment ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais bon, vas-y … »

« Tu pourrais me donner quelques cours de danse en plus, dis ? »

« Dean ! Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ! »

« Je vois pas comment ! Même Tu-sais-qui y arrive pas … » répond-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Je le coupe, énervé : « Oui, bon, ça va … Non mais sérieusement, gars. C'est pas que je veux pas t'aider, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps. »

Il me lance un regard censé m'apitoyer (un peu comme quand Dobby veut me demander un truc, sauf que lui après il se tape la tête contre un mur en punition. Par Merlin, j'espère que Dean ne va pas faire pareil !) : « Tu comprends, je voudrais vraiment impressionner Lavande ce soir-là. C'est super important. »

« Je sais, mais je peux vraiment pas … »

« Je t'en supplie, Harry. Au nom de notre amitié … » Et re-yeux larmoyants. Punaise, j'en ai marre de me faire avoir à chaque fois ; je sais vraiment pas dire non, ça va m'attirer des ennuis un jour, ça ! (Je vois ça d'ici : Voldy me faisant d'un air apitoyé « Je peux te tuer, Harry ? », moi « Noon ! », lui « S'il-te-plaîîît ! », moi « Bon, OK, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein … Et c'est la dernière fois. » Pathétique ! Je suis pathétique …)

« Bon, d'accord … » je finis par dire. Et, alors que mon camarade repart tout heureux, je me demande comment annoncer à l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis que je ne pourrais plus lui donner de cours.

Et surtout, auquel des deux annoncer ça ?

Sans me faire tuer !

C'est finalement la solution que je trouve qui répond pour moi : Draco ayant accepté de prendre un de mes élèves en cours particulier, me voilà donc à annoncer ma démission à …

« Hermione, comprends-moi … »

« Comprendre quoi ! Harry ! Tu me … « refiles » à Malefoy, tout ça parce que Dean t'a demandé lui aussi de lui donner des cours ! »

« J'avais pas le choix … »

« Mon œil, oui ! Dis juste que tu sais pas dire non aux autres, c'est tout … »

OK, elle marque un point. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas lui expliquer que le la « refile », elle, à Draco parce que Ron et lui se supportent trop mal pour espérer travailler ensemble.

« Tout ça pour sa pouf de Lavande, en plus … »

« Oh, Hermione ! Tu parles d'une de tes copines, quand même … »

Elle hausse les épaules, et me fait : « Mouais … Mais niveau mec elle est pas cool, Lavande. Elle l'a quand même vachement fait espérer, Dean, avant d'aller se caser avec Zabini. Elle avait pas à lui donner de faux espoirs comme ça … »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais … depuis quand tu suis d'aussi près les histoires de cœur, Mione ! »

Elle vire made in Weasley niveau coloration de joues, et bafouille je ne sais pas trop quoi, jusqu'à finalement s'éclipser en prétextant un devoir à finir à la bibliothèque …

Elle est mignonne quand même, Hermione, quand elle se laisse prendre au jeu de l'amour.

Et puis au moins, avec tout ça, elle en a oublié de m'écharper. Yes ! Je survivrais ce soir aussi …

Aïe ! Sauf si je continue à rentrer dans les gens comme ça. Qui est-ce que je viens de …

« Mr Potter … Vos lunettes ne vous suffisent-elles plus, ou cette bousculade était une tentative aussi désespérée que ridicule pour vous débarrasser de moi ? »

Oh merde ! Mister sourire de croque-mort en personne ! Je suis vraiment un chanceux, moi …

« Et bien, vous avez perdu votre langue, Mr Potter ? » reprend Rogue de sa voix aussi chantante qu'une craie crissant sur un tableau.

« J'essaie de trouver une formulation assez bonne pour m'excuser, tout en prenant congé rapidement de vous, le tout en évitant de vous laisser la possibilité d'enlever des points à Gryffondor … » … Heu, ne me dites pas que je viens de penser à voix haute, là ! Si ? Oh merde …

Je n'ose plus lever mes binocles vers mon interlocuteur, de peur qu'il m'avada-kedavrise du regard. Mais pourquoi je suis aussi abruti ! On dirait que je cherche à creuser ma propre tombe (oui, je sais ! Les tendances suicidaires peuvent aussi faire partie du complexe du survivant …)

Mais finalement Rogue ne dit rien. Il se contente de me fixer encore un moment, puis me lâche avant de partir dans un mouvement de cape ample :

« Prenez soin de Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter … si toutefois vous en êtes capables. »

Effaré, je le regarde s'éloigner, puis pousse un soupir de soulagement : pour une fois que je m'en tire bien !

Et c'est là que j'entends ce cher Sevy me crier depuis l'autre bout du couloir : « 10 points en moins avoir soupiré de joie, Mr Potter ! »

Par Merlin ! Je vais te me le …

« Et si vous n'osez que serait-ce penser à des choses négatives à l'encontre de ma personne, je vous retire encore 20 points. »

OK. Je renonce … Y'a des jours où vaut mieux pas s'acharner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand mes derniers cours particuliers de la soirée (agrémentés de plaintes concernant leurs soit disantes futures copines) sont achevés, c'est plus qu'épuisé que je me dirige vers ma salle commune. Il est si tard et je suis si crevé que je ne vois pas la personne qui arrive à ma droite me foncer dessus. Quand Draco me crie : « Bouh ! », je hurle « Aaah ! » d'un ton suraïgu, réveillant deux ou trois tableaux au passage. Me plaquant une main sur la bouche, Draco me chuchote : « Mais t'es fou ! Continue comme ça et on va se faire choper par Rusard. » Je repousse sa main et lui glisse : « Pas ma faute … T'avais qu'à pas me faire peur comme ça, aussi ! »

« Je ne te savais pas si impressionnable, Potter. »

« Je suis juste très fatigué … Malefoy. »

Nous marchons côte à côte, tout en continuant à discuter.

« Weasley et Thomas te donnent du fil à retordre ? »

« Non, ça va … Ils sont juste un peu lourds parfois avec leurs histoires de cœur … » fais-je en soupirant.

« Granger aussi m'en a parlé … »

J'ouvre de grands yeux : « Sérieux ? Elle s'est confiée à toi ! »

Il me jette un coup d'œil, fronce un sourcil, puis reconnaît : « Au début, elle était réticente, bien sûr. Faut dire qu'elle n'était pas ravie ravie d'être là avec moi. Mais j'ai su la détendre, et surtout j'ai senti qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Ce qu'elle a fait … »

« Malgré toutes vos disputes passées, elle l'a fait ? » Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

« C'est une fille intelligente, Harry. » Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Mais quand même, je n'aurais pas pensé que …

« Tu as bien su me pardonner. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait également ? »

Je m'arrête, et baisse les yeux au sol, hésitant soudain : « Oui, mais … toi et moi … c'est différent … »

Il se tait un moment, puis vient se poster face à moi. Il relève mon menton d'une main, me caresse la joue de l'autre. Tandis que j'ouvre de grands yeux surpris, il me sourit et me chuchote, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre : « Oui, toi et moi, c'est différent. »

Je ne sais que répondre. Je me sens troublé. Comme remué, là, tout au fond. Nous reprenons en silence notre route, et, arrivés au couloir où nos chemins se séparent, Draco m'attrape vivement la main pour me la serrer. Je lui rends sa poignée de main, le laisse la faire durer, un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Le silence nous entoure, l'obscurité nous enveloppe. Draco baisse les yeux un moment, fixant nos doigts enlacés d'un air indéchiffrable, lointain. Un peu triste. Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il fait volte-face et me murmure un « au-revoir » avant de rejoindre sa Maison.

Je le regarde partir, légèrement perplexe. Draco m'a paru si bizarre ce soir … Je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Je reste un moment, le soir, à contempler mon tatouage : celui-ci a un peu évolué, déjà. Le chaton gravé a grandi, et le D s'entrelace maintenant à la queue du félin avec harmonie, en une fine arabesque.

C'est au moment où je m'endors que je réalise pourquoi Draco semblait si mélancolique ce soir : c'est demain que son père doit venir le chercher !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, la première pensée qui me frappe de plein fouet est pour Draco. Je m'assieds d'un bond sur mon lit, affolé. Tout est calme autour de moi, les rideaux sont encore tirés. Le ronflement sonore et régulier de Ron me parvient à ma droite. Soulagé, je songe qu'il est encore tôt et que j'ai le temps d'aller voir Draco avant que Malefoy senior ne débarque. Mais un coup d'œil à mon réveil me dément aussitôt : il est 13h passées !

Je pousse un juron, saute dans mes fringues et dévale les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la salle commune, j'avise Neville et Hermione qui reviennent visiblement d'une balade : ils portent encore leurs manteaux. Je me précipite vers eux :

« Où est Draco ! »

Neville me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes (air Hedwige niveau 2, là, au moins), tandis que Hermione tente de m'apaiser :

« Calme-toi, Harry. Son père est déjà venu le chercher … »

« Quoi ! » Je sens mon monde s'écrouler.

« Rogue est parti avec eux. Dumbledore a dit que tout se passerait bien … »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » intervient alors Neville, un peu perdu. « Bien sûr que Malefoy va bien. Il est juste parti dans sa famille, assister à un enterrement … »

Le sien, oui !

« Laisse Neville, » fait alors Hermione. « T'en occupes pas … »

« Hé ! J'en ai marre qu'on ne me dise jamais rien … Déjà que tu m'as pas dit que t'étais amoureuse de Ron, alors hein … »

« Quoi ! Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Ron ! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je te reproche. Tu me l'as pas dit. » insiste notre camarade, buté. Hermione s'emporte alors : « Oh Neville, franchement, tu me gonfles ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je dois parler à Harry. »

« Et pourquoi je peux pas écouter ? Tu vas lui parler de quoi, d'abord ? »

« De trucs de filles. Problèmes féminins. Ca t'intéresse ? »

Je vois alors Neville blêmir puis rougir, pour enfin filer sans demander son reste, balbutiant un vague « Non, ça va, merci … ». Mon amie se tourne alors de nouveau vers moi, et me posant les mains sur les épaules, m'assure : « Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour Draco. Puisque notre directeur assure que … »

« Rien du tout ! » j'explose, sortant de ma torpeur. Je repousse ses mains avec force. « Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou ! »

« Harry ! » se choque-t-elle, en colère.

« Hermione, Dumbledore ne fera rien pour Draco. Il a « confié » le problème à Rogue et je doute que lui aide vraiment son filleul … »

« Tu oublies que c'est un espion à la solde de … »

« C'est surtout et avant tout un mangemort ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Et puis c'est quoi son plan ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché Lucius d'emmener Draco … »

Je vois alors les prunelles de Hermione vaciller. Elle semble soudain un peu moins sûre, et ne trouve rien à répliquer, sauf un incertain : « Il … Il doit bien savoir ce qu'il fait … »

« Merde, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ! » je crie, sans vraiment m'adresser à elle en particulier.

« Tu étais si fatigué. C'est samedi, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait te laisser te reposer. » Elle fait quelques pas dans ma direction –j'ai commencé à faire des allers-retours rageurs sans même m'en rendre compte- et me murmure :

« Et qu'aurais-tu pu faire, de toutes façons ? »

M'arrêtant enfin de marcher tel un lion en cage, je frappe violemment du poing le mur en face de moi et m'écrie, entre deux sanglots me submergeant :

« C'était à moi de le protéger ! A personne d'autre ! Merde … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, la vie continue. Aussi profondément désespéré et défait que vous soyez, elle continue. Et elle accompagne rarement votre humeur … Hein, vous avez déjà remarqué combien les gens autour de vous semblent soudain épanouis, heureux, presque exaltés, quand vous vous sombrez justement chaque fois davantage dans un gouffre sans fond ?

On est dimanche. Tout Poudlard déborde d'une euphorie sans nom. Non pas que tous aient autant à cœur de célébrer l'anniversaire du professeur McGonagall (emmenée déjeuner à l'extérieur par Dumbledore, Chourave et Pomfresh, soit disant pour célébrer l'occasion), mais tous se réjouissent des préparatifs de la fête, sans parler de la perspective du bal lui-même. Tous mes amis autour de moi, y compris Ron et Hermione qui ont fini par renoncer à tenter de me soutenir le moral, tous donc ne parlent plus que de ça. Les garçons commencent à échafauder des plans séduction pour la soirée, les filles s'apprêtent depuis deux jours pour trouver _la_ tenue. Même les fantômes s'enthousiasment face à cette heureuse perspective.

Et moi, moi je reste prostré dans mon lit, attendant je ne sais quoi … Dès que quelqu'un entre dans le dortoir, je sursaute violemment, pensant que ça y est, on vient m'annoncer la mort de Draco. Ou pire, sa trahison. Je l'imagine tour à tour torturé par les disciples de Voldemort, ou riant avec eux de ma future défaite. Je me rends malade à force de rester dans l'incertitude. Même pas 48h qu'il est parti, et déjà mon âme agonise de l'absence de Draco. J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur de lui, j'ai peur de Voldemort. Et j'ai même peur de moi. Je crains de devenir fou si ça continue comme ça. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin d'être fixé. Et Rogue qui n'est pas revenu lui non plus … Dois –je m'en réjouir (il protège Draco ? Le couvre ?), ou m'en inquiéter (il est repassé dans le camp ennemi ? A été découvert ?) ?

Et Dumbledore qui ne me dit rien ! Avant qu'il ne parte en escapade avec sa chère Minerva, j'ai tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Tout ce qu'il a été capable de me répéter, c'est : « Aie confiance, Harry. Aie confiance … » Mais confiance en quoi ? Et en qui ? Je ne sais plus qui croire, à quoi me raccrocher.

Et je me retrouve une fois de plus à embuer mes verres de lunettes par mes larmes, me laissant de nouveau aller à mon chagrin, ma peine. Pour une fois, je ne sursaute même pas quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvre, tellement je suis absorbé par ma tristesse. Ce n'est que quand Hermione me caresse les cheveux que je note sa présence.

« Harry … » chuchote-elle doucement. « Ca va aller … » Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle une fois de plus, lui disant que non, cette fois tout est perdu. Alors je me contente de hocher vaguement la tête, sans me retourner, espérant la faire partir.

« Je vais y aller. Tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Bon, je n'insiste pas. Je te pose quand même ton smoking là, au pied du lit. Au cas où tu aurais envie de venir voir comment se débrouillent tes élèves … » Elle tente de garder un ton positif et encourageant, me soutenant du mieux qu'elle peut. Je me retourne alors vers elle, et la dévisage un moment. Puis je lâche, dans un reniflement fort peu gracieux (oui bon, je peux pas rester beau gosse en toutes circonstances, non plus … Même les héros ont le nez qui coule quand ils pleurent, je vous ferez remarquer) : « T'es belle … »

Elle rosit légèrement, puis me dit : « Merci. J'ai fait des efforts. Il a intérêt à le remarquer ! » arrive-t-elle même à plaisanter, malgré son trac.

« Comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? »

Et puis je sais qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour elle, de toutes façons.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te convaincre ? » tente-elle une dernière fois.

Je secoue la tête et esquisse un pâle sourire.

« Non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Vas t'amuser et profite de ta soirée, ma belle. »

« OK. Je tenterais de te garder une part de gâteau aux noisettes. Ah, au fait ! » dit-elle sur le pas de la porte avant de s'éclipser : « Crabbe et Goyle ont tous deux parié avec les autres qu'ils viendraient accompagné d'une fille au bal. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et ajoute : « Je sens qu'il va y avoir du dévoilement de tatouages, ce soir ! Tu ne devrais pas rater ça ! » Et sur ces mots, elle me laisse enfin seul.

Je tente de m'endormir, histoire d'oublier un peu tous mes soucis, mais les bruits de la fête me parvenant, même étouffés, m'en empêchent. De loin j'entends la musique et les rires, les pétarades et les discussions, et je devine même à un moment que McGonagall et els autres professeurs viennent d'arriver quand tous les élèves entonnent un tonitruant « Happy birthday … » suivi d'applaudissements et de cris de joie.

La fête bat son plein depuis un bon moment déjà, et la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps quand j'entends deux garçons rentrer dans notre salle commune. Je reconnais au bout d'un moment les voix de Tommy et Timothy, nos deux batteurs.

« Où tu l'as mis, ton nœud pap, alors ? » fait le premier d'une voix légèrement éméchée.

J'entends le deuxième gars farfouiller un peu dans la pièce en bas, puis s'exclamer, tout joyeux :

« Ah le voilà ! Je savais bien que je l'avais laissé là … »

« Comment t'as pu l'oublier, aussi ? »

« Ben tu sais … Y'a Chrissie qui est venue me rejoindre pour qu'on aille au bal, et … »

« Ah, Chrissie ! Clair, je te comprends. T'as conclu avec elle, au fait ? » fait son ami d'un ton gouailleur.

« Ca y été presque, si Rogue n'était pas passé dans le couloir et intervenu … »

« Oh, quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Faudrait vraiment que … »

A mon grand soulagement, les deux garçons repartent, me laissant de nouveau seul dans un silence tout relatif. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de leurs histoires de … Minute ! Ils ont bien parlé de Rogue, non ! Ca veut dire que … Rogue est de retour ! Et si Rogue est là, c'est peut-être que …

Je me lève d'un bond, fait quelques pas, enfile à tout hasard le smoking que Hermione m'a laissé (histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou à déambuler en fringues débraillées au milieu du bal en cherchant Rogue ou Draco). Je renonce à coiffer le buisson broussailleux qui me sert de chevelure et court à travers les couloirs à la recherche du professeur de Potions. Au bout d'un moment, je freine sec, ayant reconnu de dos son inimitable paquet de graisse capillaire. Evitant cette fois de lui rentrer dedans, je m'arrête derrière lui, et toussote pour attirer son attention. Il s'arrête d'engueuler le pauvre couple de Serdaigles qu'il avait alpagué dans ce couloir, et me toise de son habituel regard froid :

« Mr Potter … Que me vaut ce déplaisir ? »

Je reprends mon souffle après cette course effrénée, et tente de trouver mes mots. Mais je suis si angoissé que je n'ose formuler la question qui me taraude pourtant depuis deux jours.

Au bout d'un temps de silence qui me paraît interminable, l'homme finit par secouer la tête et me poser une main sur l'épaule. Avant de me laisser, il me la presse et me dit :

« Prenez soin de Draco, Mr Potter. Vraiment. »

Entre ordre et supplique. Entre menace et recommandation. Mais ça me suffit. Draco est vivant, peut-être blessé, mais vivant ! Et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alors je me remets à courir et déboule dans la Grande salle transformée en salle de bal pour l'occasion. Je scrute la foule du regard, cherchant à repérer une tête blonde bien coiffée. Mais il y a tellement de monde, c'est si dur ! J'ai juste le temps d'entendre des éclats de rire mêlé d'un hurlement d'horreur quand Goyle dévoile sur son omoplate droite un tatouage représentant un poisson rouge, qu'une vois reconnaissable entre mille s'élève derrière moi.

« Je constate avec plaisir que tu sais t'habiller, quand tu veux, Potter. »

Je me retourne alors, le cœur serré, la gorge nouée. Il est là. Beau, classe, hautain. Comme d'habitude. Délicieusement comme d'habitude. Elégant comme jamais dans son costume de soir noire et verte, Draco me décoche le sourire à la fois enjôleur et moqueur que je lui connais si bien.

Mon cœur bondit de nouveau, rate un battement, puis retrouve enfin son rythme normal. Il est en vie. Je revis.

Je me précipite vers mon camarade, lui attrape la main et, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, l'entraîne en courant dans le corridor sombre. J'entre dans la première salle que je rencontre –une salle de classe- et referme derrière nous. Là, je me retourne, et sans demander mon reste, je me jette dans les bras de Draco. Une seconde surpris, il me rend ensuite mon étreinte avec … oui, avec passion, me serrant contre lui du plus fort qu'il peut. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et je ne suis pas loin de faire pareil, quand ses mains reculent soudain mon visage, pour mieux laisser fondre ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais baiser n'aura été aussi passionné, désespéré, avide et quasiment douloureux. Nous abandonnons nos âmes et nos cœurs dans ce baiser, nos lèvres se soudent comme si elles ne voulaient plus jamais se lâcher.

Enfin, nous reprenons nos souffles, collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, comme pour rester proches. Dans la pénombre, je murmure alors d'une petite voix :

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. »

« Oh Harry … » Il m'embrasse de nouveau avec passion, et je me laisse faire, heureux, abandonné, au bord de l'extase. Puis il s'éloigne de nouveau légèrement de moi et me dit, plantant son regard dans le mien :

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire, maintenant … car je n'en aurais peut-être plus l'occasion … »

« Draco, qu'est-ce que … »

« Chut, laisse-moi finir. Ce soir … ce soir je veux vraiment te le dire. Après … j'ai si peur de te perdre, et de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de te le dire … »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Draco. Je te le jure. »

« Harry … Je … » Il hésite, détourne le regard une seconde puis me fixe de nouveau : « Même si tu dois me détester, je veux que tu saches que … je t'aime. »

Je reste sans voix. Le monde autour de moi n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus que lui, et moi. Juste nous.

« Comment pourrais-je te détester … après ça ? » parviens-je à balbutier au bout d'un moment, partagé entre rire et larmes.

« Crois-moi, tu pourrais … » Il baisse la tête, évite cette fois de croiser mes yeux.

Je suis alors pris d'un doute affreux … Et si … Brusquement, j'empoigne son bras gauche et remonte d'un geste sec la manche de sa chemise et de sa veste. Il me laisse faire, sans résister. J'attrape ma baguette et murmure alors un « Lumos » anxieux …

Mais sur son avant-bras n'apparaît rien d'autre qu'un adorable ver de terre, peut-être un tout petit plus grand qu'avant, et un H qui s'étale en dessous.

Je lève alors un regard soulagé, mais plein d'incompréhension, vers mon homologue vert et argent :

« Alors tu vois ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais te détester … »

Sans mot, Draco ôte alors sa veste qu'il laisse tomber sur le sol, et se met à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Captivé, je laisse mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation de sa peau nacre, de son corps si fin et harmonieux qu'il me dévoile ; jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

Muet d'horreur, je fixe son dos, où s'étale en une longue ondulation un serpent, s'enroulant autour d'un crâne percé. La marque des Ténèbres me nargue, là, s'étalant sur le dos de Draco. Draco Malefoy. Devenu mangemort.

Je lâche ma baguette, recule de quelques pas. Je sens une nausée m'envahir, ma tête se met à tourner. Je m'enfuis alors, quittant en courant cette pièce où je viens de perdre mon dernier espoir. Au moment où je pars, j'entends Draco murmurer « Je suis désolé … »

Mais il est trop tard. Trop tard pour regretter.

Le mal est déjà fait.

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est cruel de s'arrêter là, mais … fallait bien marquer un peu de suspens, non ? (Non ? Bon, ben, tant pis alors …). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout …

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans 15 jours, avec un beau chapitre tout neuf, tout beau (voire plus si ces vacances m'inspirent ).

A très bientôt !

Rickiss : )


	5. Le château, 1ère partie

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis revenue de vacances ! Et voici enfin le tant attendu (enfin, j'espère …) chapitre 5 de _La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent_. Je m'excuse très sincèrement de vous avoir autant fait attendre à mon retour de vacances pour le publier, mais en fait j'avais tellement écrit pendant ces 15 jours de vacances, qu'il y avait trois tonnes de texte à taper : à tel point que cette 1ère partie du « Château » est déjà plus longue que tous les précédents chapitres ! Donc, pardon pour le retard, mais pour vous récompenser de votre patience vous avez un long texte à lire. La seconde partie (voire une 3ème !) de cette histoire-là suivra sous peu …

Les merveilleux châteaux que j'ai pu visiter en Bourgogne pendant mes vacances m'ayant inspirée, voici cette fois-ci nos héros plongés dans la visite d'un vieux château … ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos !

**Note** : je précise que pour ce chapitre également, l'humour a beau être présent, le ton sera parfois un peu plus sérieux … Mais vu où je vous ai laissé au chapitre précédent, c'était dur de faire autrement !

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario et les idées farfelues sont à moi.

**Rating** : Toujours K + (ah ah, vous attendez avec impatience que je passe à un rating supérieur, hein ? ; ) C'est sûrement pour bientôt, mais patience, patience …).

**Dédicace** : Tous d'abord un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews aux chapitres précédents ! Vous êtes vraiment adorables, je ne vous le direz jamais assez. Vos encouragements et compliments me vont droit au cœur, et même si je ne vous le dit pas aussi clairement, vous êtes vraiment une lumière pour mes journées Merci !

Un énorme bisou également à ma si chère Mayura, pour son soutien, son amitié et même son amour sans faille ! Tu es vraiment une perle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, sincèrement ! Merci de m'avoir attendue avec autant de tendresse pendant ces 15 jours, tu as embellis mon retour Je t'adore chaque jour un peu plus !

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à mon lecteur particulier de m'avoir supportée pendant ces 15 jours, et d'avoir eu cette patience d'ange pour écouter la lecture de ce chapitre (en avant-première !), toi qui n'es pourtant pas fan de HP. Tu as été adorable, vraiment Alors voilà ces quelques mots pour toi si jamais tu t'égarais par là pour avoir la fin de ce texte que tu n'as pas encore découverte (même en avant-première !).

Mais j'arrête là les messages persos, qui peuvent peut-être être très énervants pour certains. Surtout que réellement, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur, même vous, les lecteurs qui passez par là et que je ne peux remercier personnellement. Vous comptez aussi beaucoup pour moi.

Voilà pour le long blabla d'introduction (presque aussi long que le texte, lol). J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Et surtout, très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 5 : Le château (1ère partie)

Il est là. Je le sens. Il est tout près. Je le sais. A quelques mètres seulement, derrière ce mur. Je devine sa présence, silencieuse mais imposante, en un sens.

Et moi, comme à chaque fois que je le sais là, je reste tapi dans mon coin. Par Merlin, je ne veux pas le voir ! Je voudrais qu'il parte à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, qu'il arrête de m'attendre, de me guetter. Comme sa proie.

Je ne veux pas être un gibier qu'on mène à la potence, ça suffit ! Je ne serais pas de la chair à canon …

TOC TOC TOC. Je relève la tête, surpris. Il ne va quand même pas oser entrer … Je croyais qu'il avait renoncé, quand même.

« Harry, c'est moi. Ouvre ! »

Ah, Hermione …

« Non, je n'ouvrirais pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il est là, à côté de toi. »

« Evidemment qu'il est là ! » Je la sens un peu exaspérée, là. « Il passe ses journées assis là. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? »

« Je m'en fiche ! N'importe où il veut, mais pas ICI ! »

Elle ne répond pas. En contrepartie, je l'entends dire quelque chose à une personne près d'elle, mais je ne distingue pas quoi. Tout à coup, la voix de Ron s'élève :

« Bon, et moi, je peux rentrer ? »

« Non ! »

« T'abuses, c'est aussi mon dortoir ! Que t'aies pas envie que la fouine s'y pointe, je peux tout à fait le comprendre … T'aurais même dû prendre cette décision avant, d'ailleurs … »

« Ronald ! » glapit alors Mione de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se met à engueuler le rouquin et je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle dit de là où je suis. En revanche, je suis étonné du manque de réaction de Malefoy : pas de « belette » ou autre insulte qui fuse ; étonnant. Ca prouve sans doute à quel point il est mal. Mais je m'en fiche. Ca ne compte pas pour moi. Ca ne compte plus.

Après un moment de silence, la voix de mon amie reprend plus fort à mon attention :

« Ecoute, Draco dit qu'il est désolé, et … »

« Tu l'appelles Draco, maintenant ! »

« Ron, tais-toi ! Je parle à Harry, là … »

« Mais quand même ! »

« Je m'en fiche qu'il soit désolé », interviens-je, participant à cette « discussion » quelque peu décousue.

« Il te demande si tu comptes lui pardonner un jour … »

« Jamais ! »

« Mais pourquoi il fait la gueule à Malefoy, au fait, Harry ? » demande le rouquin à la brune.

« Je n'en sais rien, Ron. Ca ne nous regarde pas, après tout … »

« Quand ça prend des proportions comme ça, si ! Ca fait une semaine qu'Harry s'enferme dans notre dortoir dès que les cours sont finis, et une semaine que l'autre, là, reste assis contre ce mur, à ne rien dire. Ca devient lourd, franchement ! »

Je suppose que Mione tente de le calmer un peu, car de nouveau je n'entends plus leur discussion. Comme le silence dure, je me lève et viens coller mon oreille à la porte (oui, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, je sais ! Mais n'auriez-vous pas fait pareil, à ma place, honnêtement ?). Là, je distingue la voix de mon amie qui s'adresse à cet infâme Serpentard :

« … ne veut rien entendre. J'essaierais de lui parler plus tard, si tu veux. »

« Ben voyons ! »

Elle ignore l'intervention de Ron et poursuit : « Allez, Draco. Rentre dans ton dortoir, maintenant … »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, j'entends Draco parler. Sa voix est tremblante, presque brisée : « Non … Non, si jamais il voulait bien me parler … Faut que je sois là … »

« Oh, arrête Malefoy ! T'es lourd à la fin ! Hermione t'as dit de te lever et de rentrer, alors tu le fais et tu nous emmerdes plus ! »

« Je viendrais te prévenir s'il veut te parler, Draco, ne t'en fais pas … »

Je me retiens de hurler que je ne voudrais plus jamais lui parler, parce que j'espère bien que Mione est sur le point de lui dire de s'en aller. C'est finalement Ron qui le fait, en le dégageant carrément _manu militari_, d'après le remue-ménage que ça fait.

« Ronald ! Calme-toi ! »

« Bon la fouine, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu te casses et tu ne remets plus les pieds ici. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et toi pour que la situation soit comme ça aujourd'hui, et je veux pas le savoir ! Mais les autres commencent à se poser des questions à force de te voir tous les jours ici, alors … »

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent … »

« Mais nous pas ! Alors va-t-en maintenant ! »

« Ron, ne sois pas si dur avec lui. Tu vois bien qu'il souffre … »

« Rien à foutre ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, après tout. »

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ces mots qui ont convaincu Malefoy, mais quelques minutes après j'entends mes amis frapper de nouveau à ma porte. Comme j'avais l'oreille collée dessus, je sursaute, un peu sonné.

« Harry, il est parti maintenant. On peut entrer ? » fait la voix douce de ma meilleure amie.

J'attends encore quelques instants, pour être sûr que Malefoy est bien parti, et j'ouvre. Hermione m'adresse un petit sourire un peu triste, tandis que Ron entre dans le dortoir en coup de vent, me bousculant au passage. Je le vois se diriger vers le grand coffre au pied de son lit (celui qu'on lui avait tous offert à son dernier anniversaire, avec la tête de lion en guise de serrure et les pans de bois de cèdre où on avait tous gravés nos noms). Il l'ouvre d'un geste sec, en retire sa tenue de Quidditch, et ressort de la pièce sans un mot. Je lance un regard interrogateur à ma camarade, et elle lâche un petit soupir.

« C'est pas évident pour lui, comprends-le. Avant que tu deviennes ami avec Draco, il était ton meilleur pote. Après il a eu un peu l'impression d'être relégué au second plan. » Et moi alors ! Quand Ron est tout le temps après Hermione, je suis pas laissé en rade, peut-être ? « Mais il a rien dit, car tu avais l'air heureux. Même s'il n'aime pas Malefoy, Ron veut ton bonheur avant tout. Comme moi, d'ailleurs … »

J'esquisse un pâle sourire : « Je sais, Mione. »

« Mais depuis que tu t'es … disputé –elle hésite sur le mot ; après tout je ne leur ai rien expliqué- avec Draco, Ron espérait un peu retrouver sa place auprès de toi, mais … » Je sais. Après ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre traître, je n'ai laissé aucun de mes amis réellement m'approcher, je ne me suis confié à personne. Pour certains, ça ne les a pas tellement changé de celui que j'étais d'ordinaire ; mais pour mes amis proches … C'est seulement maintenant, à travers les paroles de Hermione, que je réalise que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour eux.

Gêné, je baisse la tête et murmure : « Désolé, Mione, je n'avais pas réalisé … »

Elle me sourit et me met une main sur l'épaule : « Ce n'est pas grave, moi je ne t'en veux pas. Mais prends un peu de temps pour Ron, si tu peux. Raconte-lui tes problèmes, comme avant … »

« Je peux pas Mione ! Je … c'est trop … »

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils : « Et à moi, tu ne peux pas le dire ? »

Je lui lance un regard désespéré : « Non … je … désolé. »

Elle me fixe un moment de ses prunelles chocolat, grave, puis finit par dire : « Bon … d'accord. Mais ne continue pas à te ronger comme ça. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, n'hésite pas. Ne reste pas dans ton coin. Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais. »

Si, je suis seul. L'unique personne que je voulais avoir à mes côtés m'a trahi. Alors je suis seul. Et je le resterais. J'ai trop mal, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux pas encore accorder ma confiance pour ensuite être de nouveau trahi, poignardé dans le dos ! Alors, désormais, je marcherais seul.

Mais je ne veux pas inquiéter mon amie davantage, elle se fait assez de souci comme ça pour moi. J'esquisse alors un petit sourire : « D'accord, Hermione. »

Elle me propose alors de rejoindre les autres à la bibliothèque (décidemment, c'est son second foyer, là-bas !) et, j'accepte, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire (à part me lamenter sur mon sort, mais j'ai tout mon temps pour ça).

En chemin, nous parlons de choses et d'autres, et je réalise que pendant toute cette semaine je suis vraiment resté renfermé sur moi-même. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le monde extérieur. A cette constatation, je m'informe alors (un peu tard, certes, mais je n'ai jamais été très long à la détente –sauf quand il s'agit de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, je sais !) :

« Au fait, comment ça s'est passé, le bal, dis ? »

« Oh, très bien ! Le professeur McGonagall était ravie de la surprise, et … »

« Non, mais je veux dire pour toi … et Ron ? »

« Oh ! » Elle rosit légèrement, puis me fait, tout en regardant devant elle : « Et bien … ça c'est très bien passé. Tous les autres m'attendaient au tournant, tu penses, alors je stressais comme c'est pas permis. Mais j'ai essayé de ne rien montrer, pour ne pas déstabiliser Ron, tu vois … » Je hoche la tête, mais elle ne me voit pas, plongée dans son récit : « N'empêche, Ron m'a vraiment impressionnée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il savait aussi bien danser … J'aurais même pensé que c'était le contraire. Mais là, yahou ! » Elle rayonne littéralement en me racontant ça. « Il m'a épatée. Et je me suis laissée entraîner totalement dans la valse. A la fin, les autres nous ont carrément applaudi ! »

« Bravo, Mione. Je suis content pour toi. » Et heureux de voir que mes cours auront au moins servi à Ron. « Et … il t'a dit quelque chose pendant la soirée ? » Une déclaration ? Un « Je t'aime » au moins ? Un petit bisou à la rigueur ?

Elle rougit franchement : « Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Il m'a dit … que … oooh, c'est gênant … Il m'a dit que j'étais belle. »

« Oui, et ? »

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Et ? Ben … c'est tout. »

Je suis déçu. Ron est vraiment trop timide, c'est à désespérer ! Mais en jetant un œil à mon amie je vois qu'au contraire ce compliment est déjà tout pour elle. Après tout, mon pote n'est peut-être pas si mal barré … En tout cas c'est toujours mieux que moi qui ait eu droit à la plus belle des déclarations et à la plus horrible des ruptures en une seule et même soirée ! Si toutefois on peut considérer le « je t'aime » de cet infâme type comme sincère, ce dont je doute fortement maintenant.

Mais la voix de ma camarade me tire de mes pensées :

« … Et la déclaration du tatouage de Goyle a créé un émoi pas possible ! Neville s'en est toujours pas remis, je crois ! »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça. Et Crabbe, il a révélé le sien ? »

Elle hoche la tête affirmativement. « Oui ! C'est … » Elle pouffe, au souvenir du motif, certainement. « Son tatouage, c'est … le menu de la cantine, imprimé sur le dos ! »

Air Hedwige, quand tu nous tiens ! « Le … menu de la cantine ? Mais … lequel ? »

« Celui du jour où on s'est fait tatouer, je crois bien. Il paraît qu'il les apprend par cœur chaque jour. »

Je renonce à comprendre ce qui peut bien passer par la tête de ces deux balourds ! Par Merlin, Draco est vraiment verni … Ah non ! Je ne vais pas commencer à penser à lui, encore moins à le plaindre ! Il est sorti de ma vie, il n'existe plus pour moi, voilà.

Et c'est sur cette bonne résolution que je suis Mione à la bibliothèque me plonger dans les révisions de nos ASPICs. Qui n'auront lieu que dans plus de six mois, bien sûr …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir à table, Dumbledore prend soudain la parole, alors que quelques élèves commencent déjà à sortir de la Grande salle.

« Mes enfants, écoutez-moi. J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer aux élèves de 7ème année, alors je demanderais à ceux-ci de rester ici une fois leur repas terminé. Les autres, vous pouvez y aller. Merci, et bonne soirée. »

Yahou ! Notre directeur vient de prononcer plus de 10 mots sans sortir de bêtises. Par les temps qui courent, ça relève de l'exploit ! Ceci dit, ça ne m'empêche pas de craindre le pire concernant le discours qu'il veut nous faire. A en juger par les regards étonnés ET apeurés que se jettent mes camarades, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

Enfin, la plupart des élèves ont quitté la Grande salle, n'y laissant que les 7ème années et les professeurs (pour être tout à fait honnête, beaucoup d'entre nous avons chassé –discrètement- les autres élèves, pressés que nous étions d'entendre ce que le vieux fou avait à nous dire. Ginny a fort peu apprécié d'être virée ainsi, je dois dire. Mes cheveux ne sont pas encore tout à fait secs de la soupe qu'elle y a mise, d'ailleurs …). Quand il ne reste que les 7ème année (Enfer et damnation ! J'ai maintenant pleine vue sur la table des Serpentards, où restent Malefoy et son groupe), Dumbledore amplifie de nouveau sa voix grâce à sa baguette, et nous annonce, tout content :

« Mes chers enfants, tout le corps enseignant et moi-même sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous allez partir, de vendredi à dimanche, en voyage d'études ; et ceci dans un endroit fascinant et non moins intéressant : le château de McLesguy, en Ecosse ! »

« McLaissequi ? » fait Ron, sceptique, à côté de moi.

« Enfin, Ron ! » s'exclame Hermione. « McLesguy, le célèbre philosophe et écrivain du 17ème siècle, qui a notamment étudié … »

« Ouais, OK, OK, c'est bon ! » interrompt Seamus, à notre grand soulagement à tous. « Mais … pourquoi il nous propose ça qu'à nous, et pas aussi aux autres années ? »

« Parce que ce château est hanté, mon cher Finnigan », fait Dumbledore, dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

Seamus rougit et bafouille, gêné : « Merde … il m'a entendu. »

« J'ai beau être vieux, je ne suis pas sourd. » ajoute le directeur, dans un sourire. « Y a-t-il d'autres questions, tant que nous y sommes ? » demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

La main de Hermione fuse dans l'air : « Oui. Aurons-nous l'occasion de consulter les manuscrits des ouvrages non publiés du sieur McLesguy ? Et pourrons-nous visiter son célèbre bureau, où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer de son vivant ? Et et et … »

« Heu, d'autres questions, d'ordre plus pratique, peut-être ? » fait Dumby, légèrement décontenancé par l'enthousiasme de notre brillante brunette. Les autres rigolent devant l'air déconfit de notre amie, tandis qu'une Poufsouffle lève la main à son tour :

« Pourquoi interdire cette sortie aux autres années sous prétexte que ce château est hanté ? Nous côtoyons bien des fantômes tous les jours à Poudlard … » Tout le monde acquiesce à cette question pleine de bon sens.

« C'est que les esprits hantant le château que vous allez visiter sont particulièrement … mauvais. Quelqu'un connaît-il la légende concernant les membres de cette famille ? »

De nouveau la main de Hermione fend l'air. Si elle continue comme ça, elle va peut-être réussir à faire sécher la soupe que j'ai dans les cheveux. Ca serait cool.

« Quelqu'un d'autre que Miss Granger ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Rogue, assis à la gauche du directeur. Ce dernier se tourne vers le professeur de Potions, choqué :

« Severus, enfin ! »

« Pardon, je … »

« J'espère que vous n'agissez pas ainsi pendant vos cours … »

« Pensez donc, voyons … » fait le graisseux d'un air innocent, qui ne trompe personne.

« Ah, je suis rassuré. » Sauf Dumby !

N'attendant pas qu'on lui donne le feu vert, Hermione les interrompt : « Tous les héritiers de la famille McIntosh, puis de leurs descendants, les McLesguy, sont morts dans des circonstances très douloureuses : assassinats, noyades, dévorations par des animaux sauvages … On dit que depuis, ils reviennent hanter les lieux pour manifester leur colère et leur haine … »

Pendant que nous frissonnons tous à l'idée du voyage qui nous attend, Zabini lève la main :

« Heu … professeur Dumbledore, je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous envoyez là-bas ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'un petit voyage d'études serait amusant et enrichissant pour vous tous. »

« D'accord, mais … pourquoi _là-bas_ ! Ca a l'air dangereux quand même, votre truc … »

« Auriez-vous peur, mon cher Zabini ? » demande avec malice le vieil homme.

C'est Malefoy qui répond, de sa voix tout aussi traînante et hautaine qu'avant : « Un Serpentard n'a jamais peur. » Et je le vois qui me fixe en disant cela. Un peu gêné, je tente de détourner le regard. Va-t-il arrêter de me pourrir l'existence, lui !

« Parfait, alors ! » conclut notre directeur.

« Hé, minute ! » s'exclame soudain une Serdaigle. « Moi, j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas … Si c'est dangereux, je ne trouve pas très prudent qu'on nous y envoie, et … »

« Mais le voyage est obligatoire. » précise Dumbledore. « Cependant, rassurez-vous, vous ne serez pas seuls : les professeurs vous accompagneront. Vous serez répartis par petits groupes, toutes maisons confondues, et un des enseignants vous guidera. Les listes d'élèves vous seront communiquées dès ce soir. Rendez-vous demain matin dans le hall avec un paquetage contenant tout le nécessaire indiqué sur cette liste. » Et d'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître devant chacun d'entre nous un parchemin. « Ce soir, passez tous au bureau du professeur Rogue afin qu'il vous remette vos préparations de la semaine. Elles vous seront utiles pendant le voyage … »

« Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que Rogue nous fasse préparer de l'onguent contre l'urticaire et de la potion anti-ectoplasmes, l'autre jour … » glisse Ron à Neville.

« Bien sûr » reprend le barbu « Vous devrez suivre scrupuleusement les indications de vos professeurs, et prendre le plus de notes possibles. Ceci est avant tout un voyage d'études, même si je vous souhaite de vous y amuser. Sur ce, bonne soirée, jeunes gens, et ne faites pas trop tourner en bourriques vos professeurs pendant ces trois jours ! »

Et il quitte la pièce en rigolant, tout content, sous les airs désespérés de ses collègues, dont la plupart ont l'air aussi emballés que nous de partir. Seule Hermione à mes côtés à l'air ravie à la perspective de ce voyage.

Alors que nous nous levons de table peu à peu, Lavande, le nez dans la liste de fournitures, s'exclame soudain :

« Mais ! En quoi un sachet de bonbons au citron peut-il être indispensable à ce fichu voyage ! »

J'esquisse un sourire : décidemment, ce brave Dumbledore ne changera jamais !

… Heu, est-ce bien rassurant, ça, en fin de compte !

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Ron, t'aurais une gourde à me prêter ? Je n'en ai pas. » fais-je à mon camarade, tout en fourrant un pull dans mon sac à dos, et en consultant une fois de plus la liste.

« Ouaip, attrape ! » me fait-il, tout en me lançant l'objet convoité. « Mes frères m'ont laissé les leurs, en partant d'ici, me disant que je pourrais en avoir besoin. »

« Ils ont fait le voyage eux aussi ? »

« Faut croire … »

Dean s'approche de nous et demande au rouquin : « Et … ils t'ont dit quelque chose à propos de ce château ? »

Hochement de tête (pleine de tâches de rousseur) négatif. Déglutissement de la part du noir.

« On flippe, Thomas ? » le taquine Seamus.

« Allez, sois un bon Gryffondor ! » lui fait Ron. « Ca impressionnera Lavande ! »

Depuis le bal, mon ami est remonté à bloc et se permet de donner des conseils concernant les filles à ses camarades. Il a même proposé à Lavlav et Parvati de tenir une rubrique dans leur journal courrier du cœur. Je trouve qu'il va un peu vite en besogne ; après tout il n'a pas encore conclu avec Hermione. Mais bon, s'il se sent mieux comme ça …

Mais Dean ne semble pas convaincu : « Mouais, mais bon, j'y crois plus trop. Elle m'a même pas calculé au bal. En fait, elle a vraiment l'air bien avec son Zabini, alors … »

« Ah non ! » je m'exclame soudain, les faisant tous se retourner vers moi. « Si toi tu renonces, où va le monde ! Et puis ces fichus Serpentards vont pas encore nous gâcher la vie … Reprends-toi, gars, tu peux y arriver. »

Tous me regardent, étonnés (genre une brochette de tête de Hedwige … enfin, c'est une image, quoi) ; et Dean finit par dire : « Heu bon, si même toi tu me le dis, Harry … »

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis emporté comme ça. Me sentant un peu ridicule, je balbutie un truc comme quoi je vais chercher mes potions chez Rogue et vais pour sortir de la pièce. Là, je me prends les pieds dans ce fichu tapis sur lequel je marche pourtant tous les jours depuis 7 ans et m'étale de tout mon long. Super, maintenant j'ai _vraiment_ l'air ridicule. Tentant de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je me relève et fait d'un ton se voulant parfaitement naturel :

« Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais : je ne prendrais pas ces chaussures pour le voyage, elles n'agrippent pas bien le sol. Ca, c'est bon, j'ai vérifié … » Et je me dirige vers la sortie, comme si de rien n'était. Au moment où je quitte la pièce, j'entends Seamus murmurer aux autres : « Il est quand même un peu bizarre, par moments, Harry … » Et les autres d'acquiescer, tous en chœur.

Merci les gars, je le sais que je suis bizarre ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle … Mais avec une vie comme la mienne, vous seriez comment, vous ? Et les derniers évènements en date qui n'ont pas arrangé les choses. J'ai la haine au ventre, le cœur en vrac, et l'esprit complètement paumé. Tout ça à cause de …

« Malefoy ? » je m'exclame, surpris, en rencontrant l'objet de mes pensées alors qu'il sort du bureau de Rogue. Le blond lève un regard surpris vers moi, puis je vois tout son visage s'illuminer à ma vue.

« Harry ? Oh, je suis si content de te voir … Tu … Tu veux bien me reparler, alors ? »

Par Merlin ! Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je l'avais appelé Malefoy et pas Draco. Il doit tellement espérer que je lui pardonne que … Mais non ! Peu importe ! Il m'a rendu malheureux, m'a trahi. Son attitude n'est qu'une ruse, un piège pour me faire retomber dans ses filets afin de me faire souffrir encore et encore. Je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois.

Je repose alors sur mon visage un masque de dureté et de froideur et lui jette :

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Malefoy. »

Cette fois j'ai prononcé son nom avec mépris. Avec haine. Comme avant. Pire qu'avant. Je n'ai jamais su être aussi méchant que je le suis en cet instant. Mais j'ai appris, par la force des choses.

Je rentre alors dans la pièce, ignorant le vert et argent. Mais il m'agrippe le bras et me lance un regard suppliant :

« Harry, non, je t'en supplie ! Ne m'ignore pas encore … Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Je regarde sa main comme si c'était une chose répugnante, puis le darde d'un regard sombre.

« Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas mangemort que je ne connais pas les sorts impardonnables … » lui glisse-je d'un ton lourd.

Il écarquille ses prunelles grises, choqué, et relâche lentement mon bras. Je peux lire sur son visage une profonde tristesse, ainsi que de la terreur. Comme si ça pouvait l'horrifier que je menace de lui faire ça, lui qui n'hésiterait pas !

Il recule un peu, puis sert ses fioles contre lui et repart sans un mot de plus, les larmes aux yeux.

Quel bon acteur tu fais, Malefoy, on y croirait presque. Mais avec moi ça ne prend plus !

Et sans rien calculer, je me retrouve face à Rogue. Merlin, j'avais oublié que c'était dans son bureau que je me rendais ! Il me toise un court instant, puis me tend un présentoir de bois où s'alignent cinq fioles de potions. Je le prends, puis fait, un peu interloqué :

« Qy'est-ce que … »

« Je suppose que vous venez récupérer vos préparations pour demain. » Sa voix est-elle encore plus dure et sombre que d'habitude, ou je me fais des idées ?

« Heu, oui, mais … »

« Alors voilà. Partez maintenant ! »

Malgré la frousse et le dégoût que ce type m'inspire, je fais un pas en avant, tandis qu'il retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous parler … »

Il relève la tête vers moi, comme s'il était étonné que je sois encore là, et sa réponse claque dans l'air comme un coup de fouet sur le flanc d'un animal :

« Et pour dire quoi ! Je vous avais demandé de prendre soin de Draco, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je n'ai dès lors plus rien à vous dire. Sortez, maintenant ! »

« Quoi ! Et vous, alors ! Vous l'avez protégé, peut-être ? »

Il plante ses prunelles corbeaux dans mes émeraudes vacillantes, et lâcha d'un ton assuré, dénué de tout remords : « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » Et il se remet à classer ses papiers, comme si je n'existais plus. Comment ose-t-il, ce pourri ! Comment peut-il encore oser se montrer alors qu'il a provoqué la perte de Draco ! J'ai envie de le tuer, là, maintenant !

Je serre ma baguette dans ma poche, la faisant rouler entre mes doigts, prêt à me laisser tenter.

« N'y songez même pas. » me fait alors Rogue sans même relever la tête. Je sursaute, et il reprend, me regardant cette fois : « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous, Mr Potter. Vos belles leçons sur le devoir et l'amitié me font bien rire, vous qui ne les appliquez pas un seul instant … »

Quoi ! Mais comment peut-il dire ça, ce traître ! Je vais te me le …

Je suis interrompu dans mes fantasmes des pires tortures que je voudrais infliger au graisseux du tif par deux élèves venant récupérer eux aussi leurs potions. Je repose alors ma baguette dans le fond de ma poche et les laisse passer. Après un dernier coup d'œil sombre au professeur (espérant sous doute l'avada kedavriser du regard comme lui sait si bien le faire), je repars vers ma Maison.

Le soir, au moment de me coucher, je me rends compte qu'avec tout ça je n'ai même pas été regarder dans quel groupe d'élèves je me trouvais. Pourvu que je ne sois pas avec Draco !

Et pourvu que le professeur qui dirige mon groupe ne soit pas Rogue …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis dans le hall, mon paquetage à la main, devant les listes d'élèves. Soulagé. Ô joie, je ne fais pas partie du groupe de Rogue, et ne suis pas avec Malefoy ! Ce voyage ne sera peut-être pas aussi catastrophique que je le craignais, après tout. Finalement je dois avoir un ange gardien quelque part.

« Harry ! » m'interpelle Ron depuis l'autre bout de la pièce en me faisant de grands gestes. Heureusement qu'il est grand, parce qu'avec la foule grouillante d'élèves qu'il y a, j'aurais eu du mal à le repérer. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui, et le retrouve entouré de quelques-uns de nos camarades.

« T'as vu Harry, on est ensemble ! C'est super ! » s'exclame mon meilleur ami dans un grand sourire.

« Oui, je suis très content, vieux ! Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. » Et en disant cela, je ne cherche pas qu'à lui faire plaisir : je suis réellement ravi de me retrouver là. Je fais un signe de tête à nos autres camarades que je connais : Lavande, Dean, Tommy et Chrissie (conquête de Timothy, si je ne m'abuse) sont là, plus 2-3 élèves des autres maisons. Le seul Serpentard en vue de notre groupe est Crabbe, ce qui est un moindre mal.

« Où est Hermione ? » je demande à mes amis, et je vois alors Ron perdre son sourire. Il me désigne de la tête un autre attroupement d'élèves, déjà réuni autour du professeur McGonagall.

« Dans le groupe des intellos, bien sûr » réplique Dean. Je détaille les camarades de Hermione : les jumelles Patil bavardent avec notre amie, Nott et Millicent (loin d'être bêtes comme leurs camarades Serpentards Crabbe et Goyle) se tiennent non loin, ainsi que deux Serdaigles parmi les plus brillants de notre promotion et deux Poufsouffles qui, comme ma meilleure amie, sont connus pour avoir les capacités intellectuelles nécessaires pour faire partie de Serdaigle autant que de leur Maison.

« Effectivement, que des têtes … » je siffle, admiratif. « Hermione ne devrait pas s'ennuyer avec eux. »

« Elle s'amuserait plus avec nous … » bougonne Ron, ce qui fait éclater de rire Lavande (oui, notre camarade est toujours pleine de compassion pour autrui, partageant leurs malheurs avec empathie).

« Allons, Ron … Au moins elle pourra discuter avec eux de toutes ces choses qui nous ennuie, nous. Ca lui fera du bien » fais-je, pour le rendre moins amer. Dean approuve vivement. Mais ça ne semble pas convaincre Ron qui murmure, tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches : « Ca m'ennuie pas, moi, ce qu'elle raconte … »

Un cri de joie poussé par Lavande nous coupe dans notre échange. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, nous la voyons se précipiter dans les bras de son petit ami qui arrive vers notre groupe. A mes côtés je vois Dean pâlir (si tant est que cela soit possible pour un noir) :

« Merlin … Ne me dites pas que Zabini est avec nous … »

C'est Blaise lui-même qui va répondre à sa question, se dirigeant vers nous, Lavande engluée à son bras :

« Salut les gars ! Ca me fait plaisir d'être avec vous, le voyage sera plus sympa comme ça … »

Pendant que Dean grommelle tout bas que le plaisir n'est pas partagé, nous saluons chaleureusement le Serpentard. Même moi je dois avouer qu'il a beau être le meilleur ami de Malefoy, Zabini s'est toujours bien comporté avec nous, et a été l'un des premiers à faire des efforts dans la tentative de rapprochement de nos deux maisons. Après, on aime ou on n'aime pas son caractère, mais globalement je ne trouve rien à lui reprocher.

Soudain nous voyons le professeur Chourave s'approcher de nous en trottinant. Elle s'arrête, essoufflée, devant notre groupe, et nous fait :

« Désolée les enfants, je suis un peu en retard ! J'ai eu du mal à retrouver ma tenue … »

Désignant l'accoutrement d'Indiana Jones dans lequel notre professeur s'est boudinée tant bien que mal, Diana, la Serdaigle de notre groupe, demande d'un air sceptique :

« Heu … vous parlez de ça ? »

« Tout à fait ! » répond Chourave dans un grand sourire. « Je m'en suis beaucoup servie dans ma jeunesse, quand je partais en safari ou en exploration. Et comme je suis une grande chasseuse, elle m'a été très utile. En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que je rentre encore dedans sans problème ! » fait-elle toute fière, en bombant le torse. Ce qui a pour effet de faire péter un de ses boutons de veste, propulsé directement dans l'œil de Ron.

« Aïïïe ! » s'exclame-t-il, portant une main à son visage.

Chourave trottine jusqu'à lui pour l'examiner, toute rouge : « Par Merlin ! Je suis désolée, Ronald. Ce bouton devait être mal cousu … Je … Montrez-moi votre œil : non, ça va, plus de peur que de mal. »

Rassurée, elle nous réunit autour d'elle, et commence alors l'appel.

« Tiens … J'ai 11 élèves. Comment ça se fait ? Qui est en trop ici ? »

« Heu, madame … Je crois que vous vous êtes comptée aussi. » note, perplexe, Eddy, le Poufsouffle de notre groupe.

Chourave se frappe le front : « Mais oui, bien sûr ! Suis-je sotte. Bon, je recommence … Ah, mais flûte ! Vous êtes 12, ce coup-ci. »

On se regarde tous les uns les autres –sauf Ron qui est en train de se bricoler un bandeau de pirate pour son œil amoché, tout en grommelant élégamment : « Plus de peur que de mal, mon c…, ouais ! » Nous nous arrêtons finalement sur deux élèves, un garçon et une fille, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, qui se sont glissés dans notre groupe.

« Heu … vous êtes qui, vous ? » demande Zabini. C'est alors qu'arrive un Rogue plus échevelé et de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude :

« Léo ! Léa ! Vous allez arrêter de vous carapater ! Je ne vais pas vous courir après toute la journée ! »

« Ce sont vos élèves, Severus ? » lui demande Chourave. « Que font-ils là ? »

Rogue va pour lui répondre quand il avise la tenue de notre professeur. Il secoue alors la tête d'un air affligé, et c'est finalement les deux jumeaux qui répondent en chœur, parfaitement synchrones (ça fait flipper, je vous jure, pires qu'une stéréo) :

« On voulait être avec Harry ! »

Et les voilà qui me regardent avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Ca, ça fait _vraiment_ flipper, croyez-moi ! tandis que Rogue, fulminant, les ramène jusqu'à son groupe, je soupire de soulagement, en me disant que décidemment, j'ai un bol monstrueux de ne pas être dans le groupe de la chauve-souris dépressive.

« N'empêche, il est chou, Sevy, avec sa gourde et ses jumelles en bandoulière », me glisse, mort de rire, Dean.

Ce à quoi la voix d'outre-tombe dudit Sevy réplique, arrivant à couvrir le vacarmes de toutes les 7ème années du hall : « 20 points en moins pour cette remarque, Thomas ! »

Mais comment a-t-il pu nous entendre à travers ce brouhaha !

« Et 20 points en moins pour Mr Potter, pour avoir distrait mes élèves ! »

Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si les jumeaux ont … Oh mais il cherche les avada kedavra ou quoi, le Rogue, là !

Finalement, Chourave arrive enfin à faire l'appel. Ca semble également être le cas des autres professeurs autour de nous, qui ont chacun réuni autour d'eux la dizaine d'élèves dont ils ont la charge. Notre guide nous demande alors de nous mettre en cercle, et part chercher le portoloin qui nous mènera directement au château de McLesguy. Quand elle revient, elle s'exclame alors :

« Mais … il en manque deux ? Allons bon … »

« C'est rien, m'dame » fait Tommy. « C'est juste Lavande et Zabini qui sont partis se bécoter, là-bas. »

Enfin, tout le monde réuni, Chourave se met dans le cercle que nous avons formé, et nous tend un énorme nain de jardin rouge et bleu en plâtre. Tentant de ne pas imaginer Dumby qui, la veille au soir, a dû choisir avec application les portoloins pour aujourd'hui, je mets ma main dessus au même moment que les autres. Je me sens aspiré : ça y est, le voyage commence.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas être trois jours de tout repos, finalement.

Comme d'habitude l'atterrissage se passe mal pour moi : je n'ai jamais su me réceptionner après un voyage en portoloin. Mais cette fois je bats tous les records : c'est le derrière dans une bouse que j'atterris face à l'imposant château de McLesguy, à moitié dissimulé dans la brume matinale.

« Aaaahhh ! » Baguette en main je me retourne vers Ron qui a poussé ce cri, prêt à le défendre. Mais je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire en le voyant nez à nez avec un énorme mouton ! Dean aide notre camarade à se relever de son atterrissage lui aussi un peu aléatoire, et lui dit en riant :

« Alors, fier Gryffondor, on a peur d'un tout petit mouton de rien de tout ? »

Mon ami se remet sur ses pieds et s'éloigne prudemment de l'animal avant de répliquer : « De rien du tout ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ! T'as vu la taille de cette bête, c'est un vrai monstre … »

Si j'en juge par la taille de la bouse qui m'a réceptionné, je dirais que Ron n'a pas totalement tort. Après avoir prononcé un sort de nettoyage rapide, je rejoins mon groupe.

Un fois tous devant le château, McGonagall nous prévient : « Les enfants, nous allons commencer la visite. Je vous demanderez à tous de bien suivre votre professeur référent afin de ne pas vous perdre. Notez bien dans vos feuillets de parchemins les explications qu'ils vous donneront. Nous lèverons un campement ce soir pour dormir, et ferons des pauses régulièrement pour nous reposer ou nous restaurer … »

« On mange quoi ce midi ? » demande soudain Crabbe, debout derrière moi.

« Regarde dans ton dos, j'crois qu'il y a le menu ! » lui réplique Seamus, plus loin d'un ton ironique.

Beaucoup rigolent, mais ça ne dure pas : Rogue a réclamé le silence de son ton le plus … roguien (si si, je suis sûr que vous visualisez très bien).

McGonagall conclut son petit discours : « Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne vous aventurez jamais dans les pièces que nous ne vous aurions pas autorisées. On ne serait même pas sûrs de pouvoir vous y récupérer … » Et c'est sur ces mots méga engageants qu'elle pousse l'énorme porte de bois et pénètre dans le château, Hermione sur ses talons, le parchemin et la plume déjà dégainées. Au bout d'une minute, McGo ressort et s'écrie, en colère : « Ben alors, tous les autres, suivez-moi ! » Faut dire qu'après son discours, personne n'était très chaud pour entrer –seule notre amie avait osé, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle est (ou en grande inconsciente, au choix ! Les deux n'étant pas incompatibles non plus, notez …)

Finalement les autres professeurs suivent peu à peu leur collègue et nous pénétrons enfin tous dans l'antre du sieur McLesguy, philosophe et écrivain du 17ème siècle …

oOoOoOoOoOo

« … dont la principale contribution au domaine littéraire de l'époque fut son fabuleux essai d'encyclopédie du quotidien et de l'ordinaire, ainsi que son épopée romanesque en 37 tomes sur la _Vie des gens simples_. N'oublions cependant pas son étonnante réflexion sur l'influence des saisons sur la sexualité des mouches unicolores à ailes irisées. Ce texte, véritable pamphlet sortant des sentiers battus, a … »

PAR MERLIN ! Ce voyage me gonfle déjà ! Ca fait même pas une heure qu'on est là que j'exècre déjà ce pauvre McLesguy. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je crois que je serais venu me faire la main sur lui avant d'aller affronter Voldy. Comment peut-on être aussi rasoir et soporifique, même plusieurs siècles après sa mort, franchement ! Je m'endors à écouter les explications de Chourave, et en plus y'a rien de passionnant à regarder pour s'occuper : pour l'instant on ne fait que traverser des couloirs et corridors sombres. Y'a même pas un fichu petit tableau à regarder ! Que de la poussière et des araignées … Ah, mais c'est peut-être pour ça que Ron est accroché derrière Crabbe, remarquez. Je me disais aussi, une amitié aussi subite, c'était bizarre …

Et pour combler le tout, les profs qui se sont dits que ce serait plus « ludique et interactif » (ça sent l'idée fumeuse made in Dumby à plein nez, ça !) si, entre chaque explication de la vie et œuvre de McLesguy, un élève de chaque groupe lisait des extraits de ses textes. Mouais, pourquoi pas ; sauf que dans notre groupe, Chourave a désigné Crabbe comme lecteur, et comme il lit aussi bien qu'une amibe grabataire, je vous laisse imaginer le rendu de la chose … Le pire, c'est que comme chaque groupe va à son rythme, mais qu'on marche tous près les uns des autres, ça crée un brouhaha indescriptible entre les explications de chaque prof et les lectures de chaque élève !

Et on nous demande de prendre des notes ! Ah ils sont optimistes, ces profs, franchement …

Finalement, j'ai passé le temps en papotant à voix basse avec Dean. A dire vrai c'était moins pour m'occuper que pour le distraire en premier lieu, parce qu'il commençait à regarder d'un air vraiment furax Lavande et Blaise se tenir la main et se faire des mamours. Ron étant toujours collé au large dos de Crabbe, il est inopérant, sans parler de Tommy qui compte fleurette à Chrissie (je la croyais avec Timothy, mais j'ai dû me planter. Vous savez, moi et les histoires de cœur …). Et comme j'ai peu d'affinités avec les deux autres membres de notre groupe, Eddy et Diana, je suis resté avec Dean.

Grand bien m'en a pris, car à un moment nous entrons enfin dans un hall, où quelques tableaux et vieilles tentures accrochées aux murs nous offrent un peu de distraction. Je m'approche pour observer une des peintures, et là je bouscule sans le voir un des élèves. Je vais pour m'excuser quand je constate avec horreur qu'il s'agit de Malefoy ! Je m'apprête à l'ignorer comme je le fais si bien depuis une semaine, et me détourne pour ne pas rencontrer une fois de plus ses yeux larmoyants. Mais c'est sa voix désagréable qui m'accueille :

« Tiens tiens, Potter … On se croit tout permis, pour venir me bousculer ? Ca se voit bien que personne ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières. »

Et il me jette un petit regard dédaigneux et méprisant tandis que Pansy, accrochée à son bras, ricane, vite suivie de quelques Serpentards traînant dans les parages. Stupéfait, je reste un moment à fixer mon ex-de nouveau-Némésis, pour voir si c'est une blague qu'il est en train de me faire (une blague pourrie, certes, mais bon …). Mais non : son air si typiquement malfoyen, son sourire si vicieusement Serpentard achèvent de me convaincre : ce connard se fout de ma gueule, prend plaisir à me rabaisser ! Ah, moi qui m'inquiétais de le voir si triste … je me suis bien fait avoir ! Je serre les poings avec force, près à lui tomber dessus, quand Dean me retient, me murmurant :

« Arrête Harry ! Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Draco, mais tu ne vas pas te battre avec lui. Viens, laisse tomber … » Et il m'éloigne, tandis que j'entends Draco rire aux paroles de son bouledogue : « Le petit Potter a besoin d'une maman pour lui dire quoi faire, tu as vu, Dray ? »

Malgré ma colère, j'aurais pu en rester là, si Malefoy n'avait pas ajouté ces mots, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire : « C'est vrai qu'il n'a plus de maman pour ça, Potter … »

Là, si Dean et Ron ne s'étaient pas immédiatement jetés sur moi pour me retenir, j'aurais pu tuer ce monstre sur le champ, croyez-moi ! Mes amis m'entraînent de force dans un coin pour me calmer, tandis que je fixe d'un regard haineux l'objet de ma colère. Malefoy soutient un moment mon regard, puis détourne les yeux, ne se préoccupant plus de moi. Les professeurs nous disent à ce moment que nous allons nous rendre dans la salle suivante pour faire une petite pause.

« Ca nous fera bien le plus grand bien … à tous. » ajoute la directrice de notre maison en me jetant un petit coup d'œil. Je ne relève pas et suis mes camarades dans l'autre pièce, en me tenant à une distance prudente de Malefoy (prudente pour lui, cela va sans dire …)

La salle suivante –un grand hall contenant une grande cheminée à chaque extrémité et quelques vieilles armures- étant beaucoup plus spacieuse que la précédente, nous pouvons chacun nous trouver un coin tranquille, ou se réunir en petits groupes loin des autres. N'étant pas obligés de rester dans notre groupe d'études, nous retrouvons chacun nos amis. Alors que Ron, Dean et moi nous sommes trouvés un coin pour nous reposer un peu, nous voyons Hermione nous rejoindre en courant, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage :

« Oh, les garçons ! Je suis si heureuse de ce voyage scolaire ! On découvre tant de choses fantastiques, quel bonheur … »

« Ah, parce que tu trouves ça passionnant, les couloirs sombres et poussiéreux, toi ? » grimace Dean.

Notre amie se tourne vers lui : « Oh, ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! On apprend pleins de choses, ça vaut le coup … » fait-elle en lui secouant sous le nez son tas de parchemins déjà noircis.

« On aurait pu rester à Poudlard pour ça. » fait Ron en frissonnant, sûrement au souvenir de ses amies les bêbêtes aux longues pattes.

« Mais non, Ron. Là on apprend mieux, en se plongeant directement dans l'ambiance, dans le vécu de McLesguy. C'est la technique de l'immersion, tu vois … » Et la voilà qui se lance dans une explication pas possible, qui a pour mérite de nous saouler, Dean et moi, encore plus vite que les explications de Chourave sur la vie du spectre maître des lieux (spectre qu'on n'a pas encore aperçu, soit dit en passant. Ce qui n'est pas un mal, notez … Aucun de nous n'est vraiment pressé de croiser un type qui est mort noyé ou boulotté par une bestiole sauvage, et qui voudrait s'en prendre au premier qui passe, juste pour passer sa colère).

Seul Ron a l'air plongé dans le récit de Mione, mais je crois que ce que je prends pour son air captivé doit en fait juste être une expression de béatitude parce qu'il a retrouvé sa brunette adorée.

Pendant ce temps, quelques-uns de nos amis sont venus discuter avec nous ; c'est pourquoi je suis assez surpris de constater que Crabbe reste près de nous, au lieu de rejoindre lui aussi ses camarades.

« Heu … Vincent, tu peux aller avec Drac … Malefoy et les autres, si tu veux. » fais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me regarde sans avoir l'air de trop comprendre ce que je dis. Tout en songeant avec inquiétude que sa tentative de lecture des extraits des textes de McLesguy lui a peut-être grillé le dernier (et seul) neurone qui lui restait, j'ajoute :

« Oui, pendant les pauses, on n'est pas obligés de rester par groupes. Regarde, même les profs nous ont laissé, ils sont entre eux. » (Bien sûr je n'incluse pas dans mes paroles ce si sociable Sevy, actuellement en train de faire la gueule, à côté d'une vieille armure … En fait, il a juste son air habituel, mais bon …).

« Non, mais je préfère rester là. » articule enfin le brillant (ironique, hein ! Je précise que c'est ironique !) Serpentard.

« Ha … »

« Oui, avec toi. »

« Ha … » Ton plus inquiet déjà, là. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, _lui aussi_ !

« Tu sais souvent des choses que les autres ne savent pas … »

« Ca arrive … » je réplique prudemment, tout en effleurant d'un geste machinal ma cicatrice (mais ça donne souvent l'impression que je me gratte la tête, en fait. C'est pour ça que Luna m'a proposé une fois de la lotion anti-pellicules. Enfin, je crois que c'est pour ça …). Se pourrait-il que Crabbe ait été chargé de m'espionner … Mais il me détrompe rapidement (trop rapidement, peut-être ? Mince, ma parano ès Survivant me reprend …) :

« Du coup, je me suis dit que toi tu saurais peut-être ce qu'on mange à midi. »

J'ai dépassé l'air Hedwige, là : je crois que j'ai carrément atteint l'état bouledogue (non, j'ai pas une gueule de Pansy ! L'air bouledogue c'est visage triste, proche du désespoir le plus total ; vous voyez ? Non ? Et bien regardez un bouledogue, vous comprendrez. Bien que cela puisse être un animal folichon et carrément jovial par ailleurs, notez bien, l'un n'empêchant toujours pas l'autre). Crabbe et Goyle devraient vraiment figurer au panthéon des crétins congénitaux –où se trouvent déjà mon cousin, mon oncle … !

Ne voulant pas plaindre une fois de plus Malefoy de devoir se farcir ces deux débiles –après tout, il les a choisi- je décide plutôt de me venger de l'incartade de tout à l'heure. Me penchant vers Crabbe, je lui murmure alors sur le ton de la confidence :

« Non, moi je ne le sais pas. En revanche, Draco le sait. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oui. Il refusera sans doute de te le dire au début, car c'est un secret, mais n'hésite surtout pas à insister. Il finira bien par te le dire. »

« Oh, merci du renseignement, Harry ! T'es un chic type ! » fait-il tout sourire.

Je lui file une petite tape sur l'épaule : « De rien. Je te devais bien ça. Oh, au fait … » j'ajoute avant qu'il ne s'en aille harceler Malefoy. « Ne dis pas à Draco que l'info vient de moi. Ca reste entre nous, tu vois … »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclame-t-il, enthousiaste, avant de courir en direction de son Prince. Il récupère au passage dans la salle son ami Goyle, à qui il chuchote quelque chose (je suppose qu'il lui répète mes mots) et je les vois tous les deux se diriger, extatiques, vers ma Némésis. Je souffre d'avance pour lui face au calvaire qui l'attend.

Ah, que la vengeance peut être douce, parfois …

oOoOoOoOoOo

La pause prend fin trop vite à mon goût, et nous repartons malheureusement rapidement pour la suite de la visite. Chourave continue de nous abreuver de ses explications ronflantes, mais à notre grand soulagement à tous, elle confie le soin de la lecture à Diana, « notre » Serdaigle (Crabbe lui ayant dit qu'il avait du mal à lire parce que Ron était accroché à son dos quand ils marchaient, notre guide a reconnu que c'était pas évident et l'a libéré de la corvée de lecture).

Seule amélioration : nous traversons à présent plus de salles, et nous pouvons enfin nous distraire en regardant des objets … Enfin, si tant est que cela puisse être distrayant de mater de vieux fauteuils défoncés, des tables branlantes en bois vermoulus et des rideaux déchirés d'un beau gris poussière. Perso, ça ne me fait que moyennement triper. L'Art du tissu rapiécé et l'Etude de la poussière et de la crasse ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps favoris, mais bon, chacun ses goûts … Ca a au moins l'avantage de rendre Mione folle d'extase (J'oublierais le passage où Ron m'a marmonné d'un ton bougon qu'il aimerait bien la rendre folle d'extase autrement ...), et certains profs semblent finalement trouver un intérêt à cette sortie (j'ai toujours dit que les profs étaient des créatures bizarres, aux mœurs parfois incompréhensibles). Même Rogue a l'air de rentrer dans le jeu, se prêtant volontiers au rôle de guide pour ses élèves … du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean se foute de sa gueule plus ou moins discrètement (du style : « Il a raté sa vocation, le Sevy, hein Harry, tu trouves pas ? »), ce qui nous a valu 30 points en moins à chacun (Pourquoi moi ! J'ai rien dit !), et le retour de sa gueule de croque-mort (comprendre : sa tronche d'enterrement … Mouahahaha, quel humour, ce Harry ! Décapant …)

Enfin, nous débouchons sur une sorte de petite cour intérieure, accueillant en son centre un vieux puits. McGonagall (qui semble bien s'être improvisée cheftaine d'expédition de ce voyage) y ordonne la halte déjeuner, et nous nous éparpillons tous dans ce lieu pendant que les professeurs s'occupent de nos pique-nique –dressant magiquement quelques nappes couvertes de mets.

« Ca fait du bien de revoir la lumière du jour ! » s'exclame Neville en nous rejoignant.

« Oui, et au moins ici ça sent pas le moisi … » ajoute Seamus.

« Mais vous allez arrêter d'être aussi rabat-joie ! » s'exclame Hermione à l'attention des deux garçons.

« On voit bien que t'es pas dans le groupe de Rogue ! » reprend le premier à voix plus basse cependant. « Il est horrible avec nous, il n'arrête pas … Il nous a déjà enlevé au moins 35 points à chacun depuis le début de la visite … »

Dean vient se mêler à la discussion : « Oui, ben tu sais, même à nous qui ne sommes pas dans son groupe, Rogue trouve le moyen d'enlever des points ! » fait-il en nous désignant lui et moi.

« Faut dire que tu le cherches un peu, quand même … » rigole Zabini. Par Merlin, qu'il ne commence pas à titiller Dean, sinon on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge (… enfin, du château hanté en l'occurrence. Pas si hanté pour le moment, d'ailleurs …).

« Mouais, enfin, tu peux parler : quoique tu fasses, Rogue ne t'enlèvera pas de points, vu que t'es de sa maison … » bougonne notre camarade.

« C'est vrai. Faut reconnaître qu'il est plutôt injuste concernant les points » admet Blaise –à mon grand étonnement. Je pensais qu'il allait en profiter pour charrier Dean –après tout, Zabini reste un Serpentard avant tout. Mais non … Y'a pas à dire, c'est plutôt un type bien.

« Mais quand même », fait Mione, s'adressant de nouveau à Seamus et Neville. « A part ça, ce voyage est pas si terrible, quand même … » Elle ne démord pas de l'idée de nous faire tous admettre que cette sortie est la meilleure idée de tous les temps.

« Tu parles ! » réplique Seamus. « Avec Malefoy, Goyle et Parkinson qui passent leur temps à se foutre de notre gueule, on s'éclate pas des masses … »

« Quoi ? » font Lavande et Parvati, en chœur. « Comment ça se fait que Draco se comporte comme ça ? » reprend l'indienne. « Lui qui est devenu ami avec nous … »

« Ben … » fait Mione, un peu embêtée, en me jetant un petit regard. « C'est juste qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu … »

je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'elle raconte aux autres : Zabini vient de m'entraîner à l'écart du groupe, vers le puits, pour discuter en tête-à-tête. Comme je le regarde, étonné, il me fait :

« Bon, Harry. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, maintenant ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Il fronce les sourcils : « Ne joue pas au con avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux parler de toi et Draco. C'est clair qu'entre vous ça ne va plus … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Mais … rien, je … » Je détourne la tête, à la fois mécontent et gêné : de quoi se mêle-t-il, lui ? Il ne pourrait pas me ficher la paix. Je veux juste oublier tout ça, moi.

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me secoue un peu brutalement, m'obligeant à le regarder :

« Oh, Harry ! T'arrêtes un peu, là ! Je suis pas aveugle : Draco et toi vous entendiez comme larrons en foire, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. On ne vous voit plus ensemble, et Drake que je vois complètement déprimé les rares fois où il daigne se pointer dans notre dortoir … »

Je lève enfin les yeux vers le Serpentard : « Male … Draco t'a dit quelque chose ? » je demande, d'un ton que je tente de garder neutre.

Ses bras retombent, et Zabini se met à son tour à fixer le sol : « Non … » m'avoue-t-il. « J'ai bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais tu sais comment il est, il ne se confie pas beaucoup … » Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, jusqu'à présent il s'est toujours pas mal confié à moi … « Et là, c'est pire que tout : il reste prostré dans son lit, sans bouger, sans parler, à fixer le plafond. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par faire une connerie … »

« Arrête Zabini ! T'as bien vu comment il s'est comporté avec moi aujourd'hui … Il va très bien, tu le vois. Il est même redevenu le parfait petit con qu'il était avant, je dirais donc qu'il va même parfaitement bien ! »

Cette discussion m'énerve, elle ne rime à rien. Je fais mine de partir pour rejoindre mes camarades, mais Zabini me retient. C'est qu'il a de la poigne, le bougre ! Impossible de m'en défaire.

« Mais c'est parce qu'il souffre ! Harry, enfin … Il n'est pas bien, mais fait tout pour le cacher. Tu sais qu'il est comme ça … »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Je n'ose pas me retourner vers Blaise, de peur de voir qu'il dit la vérité. Je préfère me convaincre qu'il ment …

« Merde, Harry ! Tu as peut-être été son confident, mais je suis son meilleur pote ! Même s'il ne me dit rien, je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir s'il va bien ou pas … »

Nous sommes restés un moment silencieux après ça. Comme mes amis et quelques autres élèves commencent à nous regarder, Blaise me lâche le bras ; mais avant de filer retrouver ses propres camarades, il me glisse :

« Crois ce que tu veux, Harry, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est ça : Drake souffre, et a priori, c'est lié à toi. Alors, soit u vas l'aider, Merlin sait comment, ça ne me regarde pas. Soit tu sors de sa vie, et tu arrêtes de le rendre aussi triste. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en va. Mais Merlin, je ne demande que ça de sortir de la vie de Malefoy !

Ce que je voudrais savoir, plutôt, c'est comment faire pour qu'il sorte de la mienne …

A ce moment je relève la tête vers mes amis, et les vois qui me regardent, livides. Autour d'eux d'autres élèves affichent le même air. Ben quoi ? Notre échange avec Zabini n'était quand même pas si impressionnant, faut pas abuser !

« Heu … Harry … » balbutie Hermione, tremblante.

« Oui, quoi ! » réponds-je, un brin agacé. Ca va les gars, n'en faites pas trop quand même !

Elle ne me répond pas, mais tend un doigt incertain dans ma direction. Allons bon, j'ai un truc sur la chemise, ou quoi ? Je regarde mes fringues, mais elles sont propres (si on excepte l'odeur de bouse qui ne m'a pas vraiment quitté depuis le début).

« Non … derrière … » arrive à esquisser Ron.

Ah, c'est derrière ? Y'a quelque chose d'accroché à ma robe de sorcier, peut-être ? Ben non, rien … Je relève la tête vers mes amis, ne comprenant pas, et là je vois Rogue, qui s'est approché avec Flitwick, qui s'écrie :

« Par Salazar ! Ne bougez pas, Potter, on vient vous aider ! » Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? J'ai une guêpe au-dessus de la tête ou quoi ? Prudemment je relève le nez vers le ciel et là … Je me retrouve binocles à ectoplasme avec, je vous le donne en mille : le fantôme de McLesguy dernier du nom himself ! Il me regarde d'un air à la fois curieux et mauvais …Scotché, je n'ose esquisser un geste.

« Ne bougez surtout pas, Harry … » me répète McGonagall arrivée en renfort. Je devine qu'elle éloigne les autres élèves de moi, et d'un coup je me sens vachement seul ! Comme mes profs me l'ont dit, je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. N'empêche, je commence à me choper un torticolis comme ça … S'ils pouvaient faire vite, ça m'arrangerait. Au-dessus de moi, le fantôme commence à voleter en décrivant de larges cercles, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Plus loin, j'entends Zabini s'exclamer :

« Merde ! D'où ça sort ce truc ? » Par Merlin, ils viennent seulement de remarquer le revenant qui me compte fleurette ? Ils sont vraiment bouchés ces Serpentards !

« Du puits, je crois … » fait avec nonchalance Nott à ses côtés (Purée, j'aimerais arriver à rester aussi zen que lui. Remarquez, s'il était à ma place, il n'en mènerait peut-être pas large non plus …).

Je devine, depuis ma position inconfortable réduisant mon champ de vision, Rogue, Flitwick et Bibine qui s'approchent à pas de loup de là où je me trouve. Mais alors qu'ils sont tout près, voilà t'y pas que Mister translucide du corps leur souffle un grand coup dessus : un immense courant d'air repousse les trois enseignants plusieurs mètres plus loin ! Merlin …

« Hep … me laissez pas comme ça … » je murmure, pas très rassuré. C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air méga sympathique, le fantôme !

« On … On va t'aider … » bredouille Hermione, sans pour autant tenter quoique ce soit.

McLesguy, au-dessus de moi, décide de s'occuper de nouveau de moi après avoir tournoyé encore un moment en l'air. Il descend brusquement à hauteur de mon visage et me fixe d'un air vraiment peu engageant. Et je dois avouer que j'ai beau m'être déjà retrouvé face à des créatures effrayantes dans le passé, je ne suis pas très fier en cet instant. Sa présence, si près de moi, me fait l'effet des Détraqueurs … Je glisse aussi discrètement que possible ma main dans ma poche, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'effleurer ma baguette que le revenant fronce les sourcils et, esquissant un sourire mauvais dévoilant une bouche édentée, me susurre d'un ton lugubre :

« N'y songe même pas, mon petit … »

C'est à ce moment que j'entends la voix de ma Némésis fendre le silence pesant qui s'est installé chez tous :

« Weasley ! »

Je distingue Ron qui tourne la tête, surpris, vers Malefoy, puis semble comprendre. Tout va alors très vite : Ron saute derrière le fantôme, attirant son attention en lui criant je ne sais quoi ; et je devine plus que je ne le vois Malefoy qui me jette quelque chose sur le corps. Je sens une fiole s'éclater sur mon torse, libérant un liquide tiède. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me balancer ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas profité de l'occasion pour …

Mais déjà je vois le fantôme énervé qui fond de nouveau sur moi. Je pousse un cri et n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter que je le sens traverser mon corps. Etonnamment, je m'en sors sans dommage ni douleur. Je me retourne vers McLesguy, juste à temps pour voir les professeurs lui jeter un sort d'emprisonnement. Le voilà enfermé dans une grosse bulle transparente dont il ne pourra sortir à moins que l'un des sorciers ne lève le sortilège. Rassuré, je tombe à genoux, encore tremblant de ce qui vient de se passer.

Peu après, les conversations entre les élèves reprennent, presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mes amis accourent aussitôt jusqu'à moi.

« Harry ! Tu n'as rien ? » s'écrie Hermione en s'agenouillant à mes côtés, inquiète.

Je hoche la tête, encore un peu perdu, et répond enfin :

« Non … non, ça va. Si Ron n'était pas intervenu, je … »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclame Lavande en se tournant vers le rouquin, resté un peu en retrait. « Ron a été fantastique ! Il n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour te sauver … »

Elle et quelques autres filles regardent d'un air admiratif Ron –qui rougit alors comme une tomate- sous les regards mécontents des garçons et de Hermione.

« N'empêche … » fait Seamus en se penchant pour m'aider à me relever. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a balancé dessus, Draco ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … » Je jette un œil dans la direction des Serpentards, mais ceux-ci, comme beaucoup d'élèves, sont en train d'observer de loin McLesguy dans sa « prison ».

« Mais … » fait alors Neville qui vient de renifler la potion sur ma chemise. « Je sais : c'est de la potion anti-ectoplasme ! C'est sa préparation que Draco t'a jetée. »

Je regarde mon camarade, étonné : « T'es sûr ? »

Il hoche la tête, affirmatif : « Y'a que cette potion pour sentir comme ça, crois-moi … Par contre, y'a comme une odeur en fond un peu bizarre que je ne reconnais pas … » Il renifle de nouveau : « On dirait que ça sent … le crottin de chèvre ou la bouse de … »

« Heu non, mais ça c'est rien, laisse ! » je m'écrie, un peu précipitamment.

N'empêche : j'aurais effectivement pu y rester si Ron n'était pas intervenu. Mais Ron ne serait pas intervenu si Malefoy ne lui en avait pas intimé l'ordre. Perplexe, je jette de nouveau un œil en direction des vert et argent : pourquoi diable Draco m'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? Il avait pourtant tout intérêt à laisser ce crétin de fantôme me faire la peau (je ne serais peut-être pas mort de son attaque, mais il est connu que les mauvais esprits peuvent en tout cas faire beaucoup de dommages).

« Sieur McLesguy, enfin ! » s'écrie Minerva, en train de converser avec le fantôme, comme les autres professeurs (sauf Chourave qui, à la demande de Crabbe, a commencé à servir les pique-nique). Etonnamment, le ton de McGo n'est ni choqué, ni colérique … il est plutôt badin ! Hein ! Et la voilà é présent qui … glousse à une blague de cet infâme revenant ! Décidemment, ils ne sont vraiment pas nets nos profs. Je m'approche alors à grands pas d'eux, baguette à la main, et m'écrie :

« Alors ? On a décidé du sort qu'on lui réservait ! »

Les adultes se retournent tous vers moi d'un air surpris, et ma directrice me répond, un peu embêtée :

« Mais, non Harry. Nous n'allons rien lui faire. »

« Pardon ! »

« C'est quand même le maître des lieux … » argue-t-elle.

« Mais il a failli me tuer ! » Je suis véritablement outré. Tout le monde se fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, ou quoi ?

« Failli seulement … » souligne Rogue. Je rêve, ou je sens comme un regret dans sa voix ! « Et puis, vos amis sont brillamment intervenus pour vous aider. » ajoute le man in black. Oui, merci ! C'est sûr que face à votre aide si précieuse et efficace, ils n'ont pas trop eu le choix.

Mes amis s'étant approchés de nous, Lavande demande :

« Mais … Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, alors ? »

« Hé bien », rougit ( !) McGonagall, « Sir McLesguy s'est gentiment proposé comme guide pour notre groupe. »

Tandis que nous nous lançons tous dans un concours d'imitation de Hedwige, nous voyons le revenant dans sa bulle faire une courbette dans notre direction et nous dire, avec un accent à couper au couteau que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là (trop occupé à craindre pour ma vie, sans doute) :

« En effet, cher petits. Ayant vécu ici, je me suis dit que je serais le plus à même pour vous faire visiter les lieux et vous raconter toutes les histoires de ce magnifique endroit … »

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! » je m'écrie. « C'est un piège, il va tous nous tuer … »

« Allons Potter, ne soyez pas si paranoïaque. » me susurre d'un air mécontent Rogue. Ah, on voit bien que c'est pas lui qui a failli se faire ectoplasmer !

Le fantôme prend un petit air embarrassé, et s'adresse alors à moi :

« Je m'excuse, mon enfant. Je ne voulais pas réellement te blesser. J'étais juste très en colère de voir débarquer chez moi tant de personnes … Mais je n'ai rien contre toi. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu de notre visite, sieur McLesguy ? » demande alors Minerva, visiblement très surprise.

L'ex-philosophe hoche négativement la tête : « Non. Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Dumbledore … »

Je jette un regard effaré à ma directrice, qui me fait, rougissant : « Un oubli, sans doute … Dumbledore est si occupé … »

Occupé à virer sénile, oui !

Enfin, l'accord semble conclu : McLesguy accepte qu'on continue la visite de son domaine s'il peut nous servir de guide. « Ca évitera les mauvaises rencontres. » fait-il en ricanant, tandis que les profs le libèrent de sa prison (Je crois surtout que ça l'amuse follement de jouer les guides touristiques, lui qui doit s'ennuyer à mourir le reste du temps –sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr).

Après la pause déjeuner, la visite peut donc reprendre. Fantôme en tête, tout notre troupeau repart. Je profite que les groupes d'études ne soient pas encore reformés pour me faufiler jusqu'à Draco et sa clique. Là, j'attrape le Prince des Serpentards par la manche et le tire en arrière.

« Malefoy » je lui fais, d'un ton dur. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ? »

Je vois une lueur un peu trouble venir briser une seconde l'assurance de son regard métallique, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt, et m'empoignant par le col, me susurre :

« Parce que personne d'autre que moi ne prendre ta vie, Potter. » Il fait une pause et plante son regard dans le mien. « Je te le jure. »

J'entends derrière lui quelques-uns de ses camarades ricaner, et sa poule se met à glousser de contentement à ses mots. D'un geste rageur, je me dégage de son emprise et me retenant à grande peine de l'insulter, le frapper ou lui cracher au visage, je rejoins mes amis sans un mot. Je sens encore un moment le regard de Malefoy peser sur moi, mais très vite la foule me happe, m'éloignant de lui en m'entraînant dans son flot. Une fois près de mes camarades, Ron me demande si tout va bien. Je hoche vaguement la tête, ne trouvant pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

Si je le fais, je sais que je vais me mettre à crier, hurler ma rage et ma colère. Ou me mettre à pleurer, éclater en sanglots. Je sens une boule remonter dans ma gorge, mon ventre se serrer ; et mon âme sombre. Si j'avais pu douter un moment des sentiments de Malefoy à mon égard, suite aux paroles de Zabini, je suis à présent fixé. Il me hait. Comme avant. Pire qu'avant. Il me hait au point de vouloir me tuer de ses mains …

Ma putain de vie a-t-elle encore un sens ?

Et surtout, peut-elle être pire que ça ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

La réponse est bien évidemment oui. Non seulement le McLesguy est un infatigable bavard (mais malheureusement pas plus passionnant que ses bouquins), mais en plus Hermione trouve le moyen de le relancer sans cesse sur de nouveaux sujets. A le voir répondre si affablement aux questions de notre si curieuse brunette, on ne dirait pas que le revenant à tenter de me trucider un peu plus tôt. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. C'est pourquoi je me tiens loin de lui. Et c'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure les profs me reprochent de ne pas m'intéresser à cette sortie scolaire. Rogue a même trouvé le moyen de m'enlever des points parce que mon manque d'investissement dans ce travail risquait de décourager les autres élèves ! Non mais franchement, ils espèrent quoi : que j'aille tailler une bavette avec le type qui a failli me refaire le portrait façon ornement de pierre tombale ? Hé ben désolé, mais j'ai plutôt la rancune tenace … Pas comme Hermione qui, aux anges, colle au suaire du fantôme, ayant déjà oublié ce qu'il m'a fait !

Et en plus de tout, je dois me farcir un Ron tirant la tronche, tout ça parce que sa dulcinée fricote avec le maître des lieux. Remarquez, je suis aussi furax que lui sur ce coup-là. Nous traînons donc tous deux la patte à l'arrière de notre groupe, en pestant à qui mieux mieux.

Ah elle est belle, la fabuleuse et passionnante sortie proposée par Dumby ! En plus, il caille comme c'est pas permis dans ce château à moitié en ruines ; l'air rentre de partout ! J'ai la goutte au nez depuis tout à l'heure. Punaise, je crois bien que je me suis enrhumé ! Ce qui ne m'empêche malheureusement pas de sentir encore sur mes fringues cette atroce odeur de bouse, qui ne m'a toujours pas lâché –même les autres commencent à se tenir loin de moi à cause de ça … Merlin …

Je pensais avoir connu le pire, quand le sort me démontra le contraire. Nous venons d'entrer dans un endroit enfin intéressant –du moins pour certains (en tout cas pour une, qui vient justement de pousser un cri strident de pur plaisir –et non Ron, n'ajoute rien, par pitié !) : nous venons de mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque du château. Celle-ci se trouve dans le dernier étage de la plus grande tour. La salle circulaire voit s'étaler sur tous ses murs d'immenses étagères croulant littéralement sous le poids d'ouvrages aussi volumineux que poussiéreux. Au centre, une large table ronde entourée de bancs vermoulus offre une pause pour quelques élèves et professeurs qui, comme nous tous, en ont plein les pattes (le McLesguy se déplaçant en volant ne ressent pas la fatigue, et n'a donc pas fait autant de pauses que nous aurions pu en avoir besoin). Le fantôme volette justement jusqu'au lustre accroché tout en haut du plafond d'une hauteur impressionnante et l'allume, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée et chaleureuse.

Pendant que Hermione court d'une bibliothèque à une autre en poussant des exclamations de bonheur, j'attrape ma gourde pour me désaltérer un peu. Ron réajuste son bandeau sur son œil tuméfié. La plupart des élèves se déplacent en petits groupes pour observer les livres, ou les quelques vieux bibelots entreposés sur les étagères. Les professeurs discutent à voix basse entre eux ou donnent quelques explications aux élèves intéressés. Tout est calme, tout semble paisible …

… Et là, c'est le drame ! La voix rocailleuse et tonitruante de Rogue retentit soudain, laissant sa colère se répercuter sur les murs :

« Parkinson, ça suffit ! Vos bavardages incessants et votre badinage ridicule commencent sérieusement à me les briser ! » Par Merlin, il doit vraiment être à bout pour se lâcher comme ça, le Sevy. Assez amusé qu'il s'en prenne pour une fois à quelqu'un de sa Maison, je le regarde engueuler Pansy. Les yeux révulsés, il lui hurle alors :

« Je ne vous supporte plus ! C'est hors de question que je vous garde plus longtemps dans mon groupe, dégagez … »

La Serpentarde, nullement impressionnée, fait une petite moue mécontente et réplique, tout en agrippant le bras de Malefoy, debout à côté d'elle :

« Non … Je veux rester avec Drake ! »

« Certainement pas, jeune écervelée ! » Houlà, il est près d'exploser, le Rogounet. Le silence s'est fait dans la salle, tous les regards fixés sur la scène, attendant de voir ce qui va se passer. Et c'est là que Chourave décide d'intervenir pour éviter que ça ne dégénère (dommage : nous on n'aurait rien eu contre un petit combat entre la chauve-souris et le bouledogue femelle) :

« Severus, je peux la prendre dans mon groupe, si vous voulez … » propose gentiment notre prof.

Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir se farcir Parkinson tout le reste du voyage !

Et bien non … Car à ce moment-là, Chourave ajoute :

« En échange, vous n'avez qu'à prendre un de mes élèves … Harry, par exemple. »

QUOI ! Mais … c'est hors de question ! Sous le choc, je tourne le regard vers Rogue, qui, encore sous le coup de sa colère contre Pansy, hoche vaguement la tête à Chourave, acceptant sa proposition. C'est pas vrai ! Je vais me retrouver dans le groupe de Rogue ? …

… Et de Malefoy, par la même occasion ! Merlin, ma vie peut-elle être pire que … Non ! Je vais éviter de poser cette question, car c'est en général à ce moment qu'il m'arrive une autre bricole.

Mais quand même, après ça, osez encore me dire que je me la joue parano ! Vous trouvez pas qu'il m'arrive quand même vachement de tuiles ? Doit y avoir quelqu'un, là-haut, qui s'acharne sur moi …

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je salue mes amis (qui me répliquent des trucs très encourageants du style : « Courage, vieux, tu tiendras le coup ! », « On sera pas loin … », « On compatis, c'est pas évident, mais bon tu survivras. T'as l'habitude. » ; et la meilleure de toutes : « Allez, ça pourrait être pire ! »), et part rejoindre le groupe de Rogue le souriant et Malefoy le chaleureux.

Au passage, Parkinson me bouscule violemment l'épaule, mauvaise. Comme si c'était de ma faute si Rogue l'avait virée ! Et je lui ferais remarquer que moi aussi je suis puni, du coup, dans l'histoire … Arrivé dans mon nouveau groupe, je me dirige directement vers Seamus et Neville, espérant me faire oublier de Rogue et de son filleul. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

« Oh merde » je marmonne, en voyant Malefoy s'approcher, collé au train par Goyle.

Les deux se plantent devant nous, et mes amis se rapprochent instinctivement de moi. Comme pour me protéger. Ou peut-être pour que moi je les protège … Nous restons tous un moment à nous fixer, puis le blondinet hautain se contente de hausser un sourcil et de me dire d'un ton à la fois sarcastique et effrayant :

« Bienvenu en enfer. Je peux te servir de guide, si tu veux. »

Je sens mes deux amis se raidir à mes côtés, mais je ne me laisse pas décontenancer et réplique froidement au vert et argent :

« Pas la peine. Je connais : j'y suis né. » Et je le plante là, rejoignant le reste du groupe ; non sans lui lancer un dernier « Mais merci quand même » ironique, achevant de le figer dans une expression effarée. Et oui, Malefoy, t'as beau essayer de le détruire, Harry Potter se relève toujours. On ne m'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien, tu sais !

N'empêche, y'a des jours où c'est plus dur que d'autres de survivre.

« Sieur McLesguy ? » demande soudain Mione, qui a enfin fini de courir tout autour de la pièce (elle ne s'est même pas arrêtée d'admirer les livres pendant l'accès de fureur de Rogue).

« Oui, douce enfant ? » roucoule l'ectoplasme.

« Est-ce votre bureau, ici ? » demande-t-elle en désignant du doigt une grande porte de bois sombre, située à l'exact opposé de la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés.

McLesguy hoche la tête affirmativement.

Ravissement de notre douce camarade.

« Et, pouvons-nous le visiter ? »

McLesguy hoche la tête négativement.

Déception de notre brillante Gryffondor. Sa bouche dessine un arc de cercle inversé, et sa lèvre inférieure se met même à trembloter : « Mais … pourquoi ? »

Le fantôme repart en voletant vers la sortie et s'exclame :

« Parce que ! Et maintenant poursuivons la visite avec la galerie nord où sont exposés les portraits de tous mes ancêtres … »

« Oh, ça a l'air fascinant ! » s'exclame McGonagall, suivant le fantôme. Nous nous mettons tous en route, mais en partant je vois Hermione qui fixe la direction qu'a prise Mclesguy, les prunelles brillantes d'une sourde colère. Je crois que ce fantôme va bientôt découvrir ce que ça fait de mettre de Mione en colère …

Assez vite, la nuit tombe, et comme les nuits sont plutôt fraîches en Ecosse, McGo décide d'arrêter la visite pour aujourd'hui.

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'un de nos élèves s'enrhume en traînant trop tard dans ces couloirs glacés. » glisse-t-elle à Flitwick. C'est trop tard pour moi, mais merci de l'attention, tout en me mouchant bruyamment, réveillant malencontreusement un vieux tableau qui se met alors à m'injurier copieusement. Son langage de charretier attire l'attention de mes camarades qui s'en approchent, et Seamus s'exclame :

« Ca alors ! Regarde Ron, il te ressemble ! »

Effectivement, l'homme sur le portrait –un amiral-, avec son abondante chevelure rousse et son bandeau de pirate, a de faux airs de notre ami, si ce n'est la barbe en plus.

« Hé hé » fait Ron en bombant le torse. « Ca prouve bien que moi aussi j'aurais pu avoir une ascendance noble. Je n'aurais rien eu contre le fait de vivre dans un château aussi grand, remarquez ! »

« Clair ! Et t'aurais porté un nom noble … » je glisse alors. « Comme … Ronald McDonald, par exemple ! » Désolé, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire !

Ron réfléchit un moment, se frottant le menton, puis hoche la tête, appréciateur : « C'est vrai que ça sonne bien. » Puis il repart tout content, sans voir Dean écroulé de rire derrière lui (il doit être un des rares à avoir compris ma blague, forcément …)

McLesguy nous interpelle alors, nous réunissant autour de lui :

« Bon, écoutez : vos professeurs voulaient vous faire dormir à même le sol, mais j'ai assez de chambres d'amis pour vous offrir pour la nuit un couchage plus confortable qu'un campement de fortune. Alors, suivez-moi que je vous montre vos chambres ; et surtout ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel … »

Et il s'en va par un couloir étroit et plutôt sombre, éclairé de quelques candélabres seulement. Nous l'y suivons docilement, quand McGonagall nous retient, mécontente :

« Et la politesse, alors ! Vous pourriez quand même le remercier de son extrême amabilité ! »

« Mais, il vient de dire que … » balbutie un Poufsouffle.

« Je m'en fiche ! »

Décidemment, faudrait savoir ce qu'ils veulent, ces adultes …

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'espérais pouvoir dormir non loin de mes camarades, mais les professeurs ont décidé de garder les groupes d'études même pour le couchage –séparant quand même les filles et les garçons. Je me retrouve donc à m'installer pour la nuit dan,s une chambre assez petite mais encore très richement décorée et meublée, aux lits confortables, en compagnie de Seamus, Neville, Léo (le jumeau de Poufsouffle qui avait tenté d'intégrer mon groupe avec sa sœur), Goyle et bien sûr Malefoy.

Tandis que je tente de convaincre le Léo en question qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il dorme dans mon lit cette nuit, que j'aurais assez chaud avec ma couverture, Neville essaie de s'installer le plus loin possible de Goyle, dont il se méfie comme la peste depuis l'affaire de Bubulle. Quelques élèves des autres groupes vont et viennent d'une chambre à l'autre pour papoter un peu avec leurs amis ou leur souhaiter une bonne nuit (et Pansy vient même glisser à Draco qu'elle l'attend cette nuit si le cœur lui en dit), jusqu'à ce que les professeurs nous fassent tous regagner nos chambres respectives. Après un dernier remue-ménage (nous ne sommes déjà pas très disciplinés à Poudlard pour nous coucher, alors imaginez en voyage scolaire), nous voilà tous installés. McLesguy passe dans chaque chambre éteindre les bougies –ne laissant que celles des couloirs allumées- et nous souhaiter une bonne nuit, d'une voix un peu lugubre malgré tout. Des années à hanter ce château ont dû lui faire prendre des tics de langage, j'imagine …

Epuisé par cette première journée assez éprouvante (la fin d'après-midi ayant sûrement été la plus dure à supporter, avec les sarcasmes et piques continues de Malefoy et Goyle), je m'endors rapidement, arrivant même à faire abstraction de l'odeur de moisi imprégnant les draps, des nombreux craquements résonnant un peu partout dans la pièce, et des araignées se faufilant à ma tête de lit (je sens d'ici que Ron ne va pas fermer l'œil –l'autre étant déjà HS- de la nuit !).

Mais, est-ce l'instinct, ou un bruit plus fort que les autres qui me fait me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je ne sais pas, mais toujours est-il qu'après un moment à être désorienté –le temps de me rappeler où j'étais, et pourquoi- je distingue une ombre s'approchant de moi. D'un geste aussi silencieux et direct que rapide, je saisis ma baguette glissée par précaution sous mon oreiller et la pointe brusquement vers mon visiteur nocturne. Je vois l'ombre sursauter, et reculer d'un pas ; puis je l'entends me chuchoter :

« Harry … c'est moi. »

Je me relève sur mon lit d'un seul mouvement.

« Malefoy ? Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il se rapproche de mon lit, et je recule, prudemment, tenant toujours ma baguette tendue vers lui (ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt qu'il ne va pas chercher à me faire du mal maintenant). Il ravale sa salive, et reprend tout bas :

« Faut que je te parle. »

« En pleine nuit ? T'es fou ! » je fais, un tout petit peu plus fort. « Et puis j'ai rien à te dire ! Alors dégage, retourne te coucher … » Je marmonne une insulte –qu'il n'entend pas mais devine sans doute- et me recouche, lui signifiant que je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Je lui tourne le dos et rabat la couverture sur ces mots. Je tends l'oreille, pensant l'entendre s'éloigner, mais au contraire je sens soudain la couverture se soulever derrière moi et Malefoy se glisser dans mon lit. Je tourne la tête brusquement vers lui :

« Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

Il me pose une main sur l'épaule et je me débats un moment, pris de panique : qu'est-ce qu'il tente de faire ! Après un moment, il arrive à me plaquer de son corps sur le lit, et m'immobilise les poignets de ses mains. Je sens ses cheveux frôler mon visage quand il m'ordonne dans un souffle :

« Calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par ameuter tout le monde, sinon … »

« C'est peut-être bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire … » je menace d'un ton sourd.

« Ah oui ? » fait-il, nullement impressionné. « Et tu leur diras quoi, quand ils arriveront et nous trouveront dans le même lit ? »

« Je … Je dirais que tu es venu m'attaquer ! C'est bien ce que tu es venu faire, après tout … »

Je ne peux voir l'expression de son visage dans la pénombre, mais mes mots ont le mérite de lui faire relâcher son étreinte. Il se relève un peu et me glisse, la gorge nouée :

« Comment peux-tu penser ça, Harry ? »

« Après la journée qu'on a passé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien penser d'autre, Malefoy ! Franchement ! »

Il marque de nouveau une pause, puis :

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Je me relève à mon tour, le bousculant un peu au passage de ce fait. Il s'assied alors à côté de moi sur le vieux matelas, qui grince légèrement.

« Comprendre quoi, Malefoy ! Tu me méprises, m'insultes, me dis que tu vas me tuer … »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » Il a l'air choqué.

« T'as dit que tu laisserais personne d'autre me tuer ! Ca fait une différence peut-être ? »

Il soupire et s'allonge sur le matelas.

« Je suis malheureux. » lâche-t-il d'un coup.

A mon tour de soupirer : c'est si difficile de savoir comment agir avec ce Serpentard ! Un coup on a envie de le frapper, et l'instant d'après on a envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Je devrais le détester, en ce moment, et pourtant … Quand je le vois étendu, là, si fragile, je sens mon cœur se serrer, et se mettre à battre un peu différemment … Comme avant. Quand c'était bien entre nous.

Je m'étends alors à ses côtés et murmure, fixant le plafond (même si dans le noir je ne distingue pas grand-chose) :

« Moi aussi je suis malheureux. »

Silence.

« A cause de toi, tu sais. » je continue.

Re-silence.

Enfin, il chuchote : « Je sais. »

De nouveau une pause.

« Je ne voulais pas, Harry … »

Nous soupirons alors de concert. Dans une autre circonstance, ça aurait pu être drôle. Ca ne l'était pas. Nous sommes restés silencieux : moi, je ne savais plus quoi dire, et je crois que Draco ne savait pas par où commencer.

C'est soudain une 3ème voix qui s'élève :

« Dites, je peux venir moi aussi ? »

Draco et moi nous relevons brusquement sur le lit et je dégaine d'un coup sec ma baguette en mode Lumos. Là, nous dévisageons Léo, en train de nous regarder avec … heu, avec passion, peut-être ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » le rembarre, mauvais, mon camarade Serpentard.

Léo reprend de sa petite voix à la fois suppliante et butée : « Moi aussi je veux dormir avec Harry. »

Je deviens rouge écarlate et m'exclame, m'adressant aux deux : « Personne ne dormira dans mon lit, ça suffit maintenant ! Ah, mais vous êtes chiants à la fin ! »

« Chuuut ! J'aimerais dormir … » grommelle Seamus depuis son lit, encore à moitié dans son sommeil.

Je finis par me lever, ramène Léo jusqu'à son lit en le traînant par la main (et parviens à obtenir sa promesse qu'il y reste en échange d'un petit bisou sur le front. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire !). Je reviens ensuite auprès de Draco, et lui fait à voix plus basse :

« Bon, toi aussi rentres dans ton lit, maintenant. »

« Moi aussi j'aurais droit à un petit bisou avant de m'endormir ? » Je peux presque distinguer son sourire (mi-ange, mi-démon, sa spécialité) dans le noir. Merlin, comment voulez-vous le détester après ça ? Et pourtant je le dois. Je tente de rester ferme :

« Arrête de plaisanter, Malefoy ! »

« S'il te plaît, Harry … »

« Bon, OK, si ça peut vraiment te faire rester dans ton lit. »

« Non, je veux dire … s'il te plaît, faut vraiment que je te parle. »

Je rougis, et après un long moment d'hésitation, finis par hocher la tête. Après tout, faut qu'on ait une explication, lui et moi, alors maintenant ou plus tard …

Toujours assis sur mon lit, il lève la tête vers moi et me prend la main.

« Allons ailleurs, on sera plus tranquilles … » chuchote-t-il. De nouveau, j'acquiesce.

Je le laisse alors m'emmener hors de la pièce, et, arrivés sur le seuil, il me fait :

« Et, Harry … ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrais quand même l'avoir, le bisou avant de dormir ? » A la lueur des candélabres du couloir, je distingue une lueur malicieuse briller dans ses yeux. Je veux le détester ! Vraiment !

Mais par Merlin, là, je n'y arrive pas … Je prends un air choqué et réprobateur, pour la forme, et il rit alors doucement. Je croyais ne plus jamais entendre ce son de toute ma vie.

Nous errons un moment à travers les couloirs silencieux et quelque peu lugubres du château, sans échanger un seul mot. A aucun moment la main de Draco n'a lâché la mienne. Si quelqu'un nous avait croisé, il aurait pu trouver la situation équivoque. D'ailleurs, les bruits que nous entendons au moment où nous tournons à un angle sont assez équivoques, dans leur genre … Qu'est-ce que … Je bute dans Draco qui vient de s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir.

« Aïe … mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » je grommelle, en me frottant le nez (comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez rouge à cause de mon rhume !)

« Chut ! T'as rien entendu ? » me fait-il à voix basse. Je me rapproche de lui et lui glisse :

« Si, justement. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien être ? »

Il tourne à demi son visage vers moi, et je le vois qui me jette un regard ironique :

« A ton avis ? »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance, jusqu'à ce que le bruit se répète, cette fois plus distinctement. Je deviens brusquement écarlate, venant de comprendre.

« Merlin … tu crois que c'est … ce que je pense ? »

De nouveau son air ironique : « Ca me parait évident ! La vrai question n'est pas ce que c'est, mais plutôt … qui c'est ? »

« Oh non ! Draco ! Tu ne veux pas aller les espionner … » Il n'oserait pas !

C'est bien mal connaître l'esprit de la maison Serpentard … Ne me lâchant pas la main, le voilà qui m'entraîne subrepticement jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, d'où proviennent ces sons étouffés mais néanmoins très … explicites. Je tente de dégager ma main ou de me reculer tandis que nous arrivons à quelques centimètres de la pièce : « Arrête ! Je ne veux pas voir, moi … »

Il me libère alors, et s'exclame dans un chuchotement : « Très bien, poule mouillée ! Fais ce que tu veux, moi, je suis curieux … » Et il descend son visage à hauteur du trou de la serrure. Tout en me penchant à ses cotés, je lui fais, mécontent :

« Je suis pas une poule mouillée … »

Il glousse, et dit, sans cesser d'espionner : « C'est vrai : j'oubliais que tu es un parfait petit Gryffondor. N'empêche, tu vas tomber raide quand tu vas voir ce que je vois. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas v… » je n'ai pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que Draco vient de m'attraper par le T-shirt et de me plaquer le visage à hauteur de la serrure. Et là, dans la pénombre d'une des vieilles chambres du château, je peux apercevoir deux corps, à demi dénudés, heu … s'ébattant visiblement avec joie (folâtrant serait-il plus explicite ? Enfin, vous avez saisi l'idée, je suppose … Vicieux que vous êtes ! Dignes des Serpentards !). Je me recule immédiatement et gronde : « Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas voir ça ! J'avais déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait, merci ! »

« Mais t'as vu qui c'était ? »

« Heu, non … pas eu le temps … »

Il lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, et me fait signe de reregarder par la serrure. Et moi, je suis assez stupide pour le faire ! Là, je pâlis en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde de Lavande, et la peau foncée de Blaise. Je m'écarte de nouveau précipitamment, et rouge écarlate, bredouille : « Bon, ça suffit, maintenant … On a été trop curieux, là ! Je … » Je fais mine de m'en aller, quand mon camarade me rattrape par le bras, et sourit de son air machiavélique :

« T'as pas vu le plus intéressant … »

« Draco ! T'es vraiment obsédé, ma parole ! »

« Non, mais je parle de leurs tatouages … » dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je me penche de nouveau pour espionner. Au bout d'un moment, après être passé par toutes les teintes de cramoisi (parce que si vous croyez que c'est facile de faire abstraction des actions des propriétaires de fameux tatouages, vous vous gourez grandement !), je murmure : « Mouais, celui de Blaise est plutôt sympa : un dragon entre les deux omoplates, c'est pas mal. Mais je vois justement pas ce qu'il a de si intéressant. »

Debout, appuyé contre le mur à côté de moi, le blond m'indique, tout en se limant un ongle d'un air détaché :

« Je parlais de celui de Brown. »

Je regarde de nouveau et … manque de tomber à la renverse ! Par Merlin, comment Lavande a-t-elle pu oser se faire tatouer … un portrait de Gilderoy Lockart dans le dos, entouré de cœur, et faisant un clin d'œil ! C'est flippant, je vous jure ; et à la lumière tamisée des bougies c'est encore plus glauque … Draco rigole en voyant ma mine dégouttée, et je lui réplique, tout en me relevant et en m'éloignant de la porte :

« Non, mais franchement, comment Zabini peut accepter que sa copine ait ça dans le dos ! »

J'entends Draco s'arrêter derrière moi.

« Quand on aime quelqu'un, ce genre de choses ça ne compte pas. »

Je me retourne et le regarde : il a parlé si sérieusement. Et son visage en cet instant a perdu toute l'ironie qu'il affichait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il reprend d'un ton impénétrable, me dardant de ses prunelles gris pâle : « L'amour se fiche des apparences, Harry. »

Je frémis. J'ai compris le message. Mais il ne m'aura pas si facilement : ni en me faisant croire à son prétendu amour, ni en tentant de me faire oublier qui il est. Ce qu'il est.

A mon tour de le fixer avec gravité : « Moi, je ne peux pas accepter que celui que j'aime soit un assassin, Malefoy. »

Je vois son assurance vaciller dans son regard, qui se trouble un moment. J'y distingue comme de la tristesse, mais à la lueur faible d'une bougie, comment être sûr ?

« Tu m'appelais de nouveau Draco … avant. » dit-il simplement. Je sursaute à ces mots : je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte avec quelle facilité (faiblesse ?) je m'étais de nouveau laissé aller à me sentir proche de lui.

Déjà, il reprend : « Que dois-je comprendre, Harry : tu … tu m'aimes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de dire que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que la personne que tu aimes soit un assassin. Cela veut-il dire que tu m'aimes ? »

« Non. Je ne t'aime pas. » Je tente de rester maître de moi, mais par Merlin, que c'est dur.

Il accuse le coup, et réplique : « Je ne suis pas un assassin. »

« Tu es un mangemort. C'est pareil. »

De nouveau son regard prend une teinte triste, et cette fois j'en suis sûr. Après un moment de silence, il glisse : « Tu as le jugement trop rapide. »

« Comment ? Oses me dire que tu n'es pas devenu mangemort ? »

Il secoue la tête : « Je ne le nie pas. Tu l'as vu toi-même. » A ces mots la vision d'horreur de cette infâme marque dans son dos me frappe de nouveau. Je serre les poings, toute haine retrouvée en cet instant. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis le monstre que tu crois, Harry. Je … »

Un grincement nous interrompt soudain. Si dans leur chambre secrète Lavande et Zabini se sont calmés pendant que nous parlions, Malefoy et moi, un bruit dans le couloir voisin nous indique que quelqu'un arrive. Mon homologue pousse un juron étouffé et m'entraîne dans la direction opposée, s'exclamant :

« Et bien, les couloirs de ce château sont animés la nuit, on dirait ! »

Nous courrons nous cacher dans la première salle que nous croisons. C'est encore une chambre, immense et royale, celle-là (décidemment, y'a que des chambres à cet étage du château ! Mais combien d'invités pouvait-il bien recevoir le McLesguy, à l'époque ?). Il fait noir, et l'air glacial qui y règne me fait frissonner. Allons bon, c'est pas comme ça que mon rhume va s'arranger ! Avisant cela (ou juste pour son confort personnel), le Serpentard s'avance jusqu'à la grande cheminée dont est pourvue cette pièce-là et y allume un feu d'un coup de baguette. Je me rapproche alors pour me réchauffer, tout en me tenant à une bonne distance de Malefoy. Nous restons un moment sans nous parler, ni nous regarder. Je me sens mal à l'aise, je devrais partir de là. M'éloigner de cet être infâme qui ne cesse de me faire du mal. Mais je dois vraiment être maso, ou juste fou : je ne peux pas m'en aller. Je n'y arrive pas. Et ne le veux pas.

Après un moment, le blond fait quelques pas dans la chambre, puis avisant le lit, immense, qui trône au milieu de la pièce, va s'y asseoir. Le matelas grince un peu sous son poids, puis tout redevient silencieux. Ce calme me rend mal à l'aise, vraiment. Cette distance entre nous est à la fois rassurante et oppressante. Je me sens tellement perdu : je ne sais plus si je dois dégainer ma baguette et tuer ce type sur le champ, ou lui tendre la main pour … pour quoi ? Je ne sais pas …

« Harry … »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Il hoquette de surprise à mon ton sec, mais reprend docilement : « Potter, je … » Ca fait si bizarre de l'entendre de nouveau employer mon nom de famille, ça sonne si étrangement entre ses lèvres. Surtout quand ce n'est pas prononcé avec haine. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je … » Il me jette un œil, mais je l'ignore, fixant obstinément le feu. Qu'il se débrouille ! Je ne vais pas l'aider à trouver ses mots, en plus …

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer … »

« Par ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis le début : ne jamais sympathiser. »

« Tu es cruel de dire ça. C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on devienne amis … »

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, en rage : « Alors ce n'était pas la peine d'accepter ma proposition ! Si c'était pour me planter un couteau dans le dos peu après, tu aurais vraiment pu t'abstenir ! »

Je le vois se lever, et me fixer d'un air à la fois déstabilisé et peiné. Je comprends quand il me murmure : « Non, ne pleure pas, Harry. Je t'en prie … »

Par Merlin, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais mis à pleurer ! Je sens ma tristesse me submerger, ma gorge se nouer –et il vaut mieux, sinon je serais capable d'éclater en sanglots. Je lève une main pour empêcher Malefoy d'avancer vers moi, et lui fais entre deux hoquets de chagrin : « Non, ça va … laisse-moi … »

Il se rassied sur le lit, et me lance un petit regard : « J'aimerais bien. » Ah oui ? Il voudrait me laisser ! Mais qu'il se casse alors, je ne le retiens pas ! Et mes larmes qui coulent de plus belle … « Mais je n'y arrive pas. » ajoute-t-il en baissant la tête. Après un petit moment de silence, je devine qu'il pleure lui aussi, mais silencieusement.

A mon tour de faire un pas vers lui, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter. A lui de m'arrêter, tout en s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste énervé : « Ca va Potter ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Un peu vexé, je lui fais alors, ravalant ma tristesse pour ne laisser en moi que la douleur et la colère : « Fallait pas venir me chercher, alors … »

« Je suis pas venu te chercher. » Il ne me regarde toujours pas. « Mais je t'ai trouvé quand même … » Il soupire.

Fatigué d'être debout au milieu de la pièce, je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil près de moi. Je sens ma tête bouillonner, comme si elle était prête à exploser. Et que dire de mon cœur, qui ne sait plus sur quel rythme battre, qui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit éprouver pour cette personne qui m'a toujours fait osciller entre amour et haine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'est arrivé ? » demande soudain Malefoy, suivant certainement le fil de ses pensées, qui n'ont pas l'air plus heureuses que les miennes.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Toi. » fait-il en relevant ses yeux couleur orage vers moi. Je frissonne : il m'a toujours fait de l'effet, et peu importe l'effet. « Je me posais moins de questions quand … je ne t'aimais pas. »

Je me relève de mon siège comme si un insecte m'avait piqué : « Arrête Malefoy ! »

Il me regarde, étonné : « Que j'arrête quoi ? »

« De parler d'amour ! Dans ta bouche ça sonne comme un blasphème, comme une insulte ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, alors arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, sinon … »

« Sinon quoi ? » Il se lève à son tour, et s'avance vers moi tout en fronçant les sourcils : « Hein, Potter, sinon quoi ? Sinon je n'aurais pas renié celui que je suis à Poudlard pour devenir ton ami ? Sinon je n'aurais pas tenté de plaire à tes amis pour que tu sois heureux ? Sinon je n'aurais pas tenté de résister à mon père pour rester avec toi ? »

Je me suis remis à pleurer, déchiré entre peur, chagrin, colère … « Tu n'as même pas tenté de lutter contre ton père ! Tu es devenu mangemort ! Tu as réalisé son désir, celui de Voldemort ! Tu … » Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis, tellement je suis perdu, submergé par mes émotions.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'agrippe par les épaules et me crache : « J'ai lutté, Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? C'était mon père, c'était Voldemort ! Ils m'auraient tué si je n'avais pas fait ce qu'ils voulaient … »

« Tu n'as pas lutté assez fort … » Je sanglote, les larmes brouillant mon regard.

Son étreinte sur mes épaules se fait un peu moins forte, son visage s'adoucit un peu : « C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas lutté jusqu'à la mort. J'aurais peut-être dû, mais pardonne-moi ! » Son ton monte à nouveau. « Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu vivre, pour être avec toi ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir aimé la vie et de l'avoir choisie, pour une fois ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir aimé, et d'avoir trahi tous les camps à cause de ça, si c'est ce que tu me reproches. » Il me laisse, et se retourne, serrant les poings. Je vois de nouveau des larmes perler à ses yeux : « Merde … Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi compliqué ? Je t'aime et ça ne suffit pas. » Il me jette un regard et fait dans un sourire triste : « Je crois que tu as raison : je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour. Je ne sais pas faire. Je n'attendais pas que tu m'aimes en retour, je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Mais j'avais au moins espéré que tu me crois quand je te disais que je t'aimais … »

Il se dirige vers la porte, et mon cœur s'emballe : quoi, c'est tout, il s'en va, et me laisse là ? Sans que je puisse lui répondre ? Sans que je comprenne ce que mon cœur veut ? Au moment où il va quitter la pièce, je lui fais : « Draco … » Il s'arrête, sursaute même, mais ne se retourne pas.

« Draco, je … A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne sais pas bien ce que c'est que l'amour. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre celui de mes parents, je n'ai jamais su en donner à une fille. J'ai celui de mes amis, que je connais. Mais je n'en ai jamais éprouvé d'autre … »

« Et moi, tu m'aimes … tu m'aimais comme un ami ? » se reprend-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Non. »

Je le sens se raidir. Je lui ai fais de la peine. Il s'est mépris.

« Non, je veux dire … je t' … je tenais à toi plus que comme un ami. Comme … comme, je ne sais pas trop … »

Il se retourne et s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, vermoulu. Les larmes au bord des cils, il m'interpelle : « Arrête de m'embrouiller, Potter ! » Malgré ses paroles, il n'y a aucune agressivité ni méchanceté dans sa voix. Zabini avait raison : Draco se protège comme il peut, en se cachant derrière une carapace. Moi qui aies été si proche de lui, j'aurais dû percevoir sa détresse derrière son rôle de Prince des Serpentards. « Tu m'appréciais un peu plus qu'un ami, soit. Mais maintenant, c'est quoi : haine ? Indifférence ? Amitié ? Ou autre chose … » Ses yeux me cherchent, ses yeux me fuient. Il est comme moi, perdu. Peut-être même encore plus. Quelle erreur ai-je faite en pensant qu'il tenait plus le coup que moi ! Il cachait juste mieux sa détresse, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que son cœur battait plus facilement, ni que ses nuits étaient toutes sans nuage.

Je lève un regard sincère vers lui : « Je ne sais pas, Draco … Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Toute cette histoire m'a chamboulé, j'ai perdu mes repères. Je … je sais que je tiens à toi, mais c'est dur pour moi de me dire que tu es … passé dans l'autre camp. »

« Cette marque ne signifie pas grand-chose. Rogue la porte aussi, et il n'a jamais trahi Dumbledore … »

« Mais il le fera peut-être un jour. » L'évocation du maître des potions n'est pas pour me tranquilliser.

Il hausse les épaules : « Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Personne ne peut le dire, sans doute même pas lui à ce jour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas un rôle facile à jouer, dans cette histoire. »

« Tu veux dire que toi aussi ? »

Il esquisse un de ses petits sourires tout malfoyen : « Je dois dire que le rôle du salaud ne m'a jamais déplu. C'est plus pesant de jouer double jeu, ça c'est certain. Mais pour toi j'ai envie de le faire … »

Devant mon air buté, il ajoute, sérieux : « Ni toi ni moi ne savons si je basculerais un jour de leur côté. J'ai la marque des Ténèbres, je suis mangemort. En apparence. Au fond de moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte que ça reste comme ça. »

« Nous ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça, Harry … Seul, je n'aurais pas la force. » Il fait une pause : « Tu … Tu veux bien m'y aider ? »

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux : « Et comment ? »

« En me laissant t'aimer. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment le faire bien, même si je suis un peu maladroit … Même si je te fais du mal. » Son sourire s'évanouit, il baisse la tête : « Je te demande tant, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais j'ai déjà vendu la moitié de mon âme au diable. J'aimerais sauver l'autre moitié, si c'est encore possible. Mais je comprendrais bien si tu ne voulais … »

Il sursaute quand ma main touche sa joue : il ne m'a pas vu combler les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Lui faisant un furtif sourire, je lui murmure : « Draco … aime-moi de toutes tes forces. Même trop, même mal. Mais aime-moi, je t'en supplie. » Je rougis un peu, et rabaisse ma main : « Même si je ne sais pas répondre à ton amour … aime-moi. » Je recule d'un pas, et lui dit encore : « Pardon d'avance si je n'arrive pas à te rendre en retour tes sentiments. C'est … dur pour moi. Je le voudrais, mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Peut-être qu'avec du temps … Si tu veux bien être patient … »

Il me rejoint et m'enlace de ses bras. Posant sa tête sur mon épaule, je l'entends me murmurer dans un sourire où se mêlent des larmes que je devine cette fois de joie : « Pour toi, j'attendrais toute la vie s'il le faut, tu sais … »

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui répondre. Alors, je lui rends son étreinte, tout doucement. Je l'entends lâcher dans un soupir un « Merci » plein de soulagement. De gratitude. De sincérité. Beau comme un « je t'aime ».

Nous relevons alors nos visages l'un vers l'autre, et je devine qu'il a envie de m'embrasser à ce moment. Mais il n'ose pas, ne sachant si je le désire aussi. Un peu gêné, je ferme les yeux et tends mes lèvres vers lui, comme une invitation. Je n'ose pas encore prendre l'initiative d'un geste tendre entre nous, mais s'il en a envie … Je lui dois bien ça après tout. Je le sens alors se pencher vers moi, ses doux cheveux caressant agréablement mes joues, les chatouillant presque. Son souffle sur mes lèvres se fait plus perceptible. J'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et …

… un énorme cri retentit dans le château, déchirant l'air comme … heu, comme un cri déchirant l'air, quoi ! (pardon, mais _là_, je suis pas inspiré pour trouver une p…. de comparaison qui tient la route !) Mais pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine ? J'en ai vraiment marre !

Malgré notre frustration, Draco et moi nous jetons hors de la salle, baguette à la main, courant en direction du cri. Tout en cavalant, je songe avec un soupçon de morbidité que j'espère pour la personne qui a poussé ce hurlement qu'elle est vraiment en danger, parce que si elle nous a dérangé pour rien … Si jamais c'est Ron qui a vu une araignée, ou Lavande qui s'est coincé les cheveux dans la braguette de Zabini (ouais, j'suis vulgaire, et alors ? On me coupe toujours au meilleur passage, c'est chiant aussi ! Ca vous énerverait pas, vous aussi ?), je fais un malheur et distribue les avada kedavra à droite à gauche, croyez-moi !

Quand nous arrivons sur place –le couloir devant la bibliothèque, ce qui fait une sacrée trotte quand même-, nous constatons que quelques personnes nous ont devancé (et en me retournant, j'aperçois plusieurs élèves et professeurs qui arrivent également, alertés). Sans attendre, Draco se précipite dans la salle, mais le noir qui règne le freine bien vite.

« Poussez-vous » grommelle derrière nous McGonagall –en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit en dentelle-, en se frayant un passage à travers les élèves amassés à l'entrée (personne n'a osé pénétrer dans la bibliothèque, exceptés mon blondinet et moi-même). Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle prononce un « Lumus solem » puissant, qui éclaire toute la pièce (c'est autre chose que ma version lampe de poche du Lumos !). Là, nous distinguons enfin la source du hurlement qui nous a tous dérangé : Hermione, tombée sur les fesses devant la porte du bureau de McLesguy, est entourée de trois pirates fantômes à l'air vraiment féroce. Le maître des lieux arrive à ce moment là derrière nous, et voletant au-dessus de notre petit groupe s'exclame alors :

« Miss Granger ? Vous n'avez rien ! »

Mon amie, le visage aussi blanc que la chemise de nuit qu'elle porte, bredouille un vague : « Ca va, ça va … » qui ressemble plus à un gargouillis qu'autre chose, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

A ce moment là retentit un autre cri : « HERMIONE ! » et je vois Ron bondir du groupe d'élèves pour se précipiter au devant de notre brunette. Mais deux des trois fantômes s'interposent, lui barrant le passage, agitant devant son nez des sabres courts qui ont l'air étonnamment tranchants pour des instruments « fantômes » (j'avais entendu parler d'un sortilège ancestral pouvant redonner vie à de tels objets, mais je sais plus trop de quoi il s'agit … Mione vous en parlerait mieux que moi si elle était en état de le faire). Face à ces menaçants ennemis, mon courageux ami recule d'un pas, et Draco s'avance pour lui prêter main forte.

« Weasley, voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas partir sur le flanc droit, en attirant un dans un coin. Pendant ce temps j'attire le 2ème jusqu'à moi pour que Harry puisse se frayer, via le lustre, un passage latéral vers … »

« Putain Malefoy, t'as pas plus simple comme plan ! » lui hurle le rouquin en retour.

« Heu, là, présentement … non. Mais je t'assure qu'une stratégie en trois temps d'attaque me semble le plus pertinent, et le plus efficace … »

Mais soudain, voyant le 3ème spectre fondre vers notre amie toujours inconsciente avec un air meurtrier (et un peu lubrique, non ? Merlin, je dois me faire des idées ; la fatigue sans doute …), Ron empoigne sa baguette à deux mains comme s'il tenait une lourde épée, et fonce droit sur les fantômes en poussant un hurlement guerrier. Pris par surprise, les deux premiers ennemis n'ont pas le temps de réagir et ne peuvent éviter les deux Stupéfix que leur lance mon camarade. Dans la lancée, Ron enchaîne avec un puissant « Incarcerem » pour le 3ème, tout en lançant sur Hermione un « Protego » au cas où ce dernier fantôme arriverait à échapper à son sort de ligotage. Effarés, nous voyons notre camarade arriver sain et sauf jusqu'à Hermione.

« … ou peut-être pas. » balbutie Draco, aussi stupéfait que nous de l'incroyable démonstration de talent que vient de nous faire Ron. Ce dernier tombe à genoux devant notre amie et s'écrie, lui tenant la main :

« Mione ! Mione, réponds-moi, réveille-toi ! Mione ! »

Arrivée à leurs côtés, Minerva se penche vers eux et fais à Ron :

« Rassurez-vous, Weasley, elle est seulement évanouie. Elle s'en sortira très bien, vous l'avez merveilleusement protégée. »

« C'est vrai, » ajoute Parvati, venue comme nous tous, auprès de nos amis : « Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un tel talent, Ron ! Tu as été stupéfiant ! »

Mais mon meilleur ami n'écoute pas les compliments qui fusent de toutes parts : penché sur Hermione, il ne cesse de lui tenir la main, l'air inquiet. Il est tellement concentré sur celle qu'il aime qu'il en oublie le monde autour. Je trouve ça étrange, et en même temps … beau. A côté de moi, Draco me murmure en regardant mes deux camarades :

« Tu sais, Harry, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur Weasley par le passé. Ce type est incroyable … »

Je lui souris, et hoche la tête. Il ajoute alors, avec son petit sourire moqueur mais tellement charmant :

« Mais bon, ça reste une belette. Une belette épatante, mais une belette quand même … »

Je n'ai pas le temps de le rabrouer (gentiment) qu'une voix coléreuse se fait entendre :

« Sieur McLesguy ! Si vous m'expliquiez maintenant ce qui s'est passé ! »

Notre hôte frissonne un moment devant la directrice des Gryffondors : faut dire, McGo en colère, c'est quelque chose. Après avoir bredouillé je ne sais quoi à propos de système de sécurité dernier cri, il reprend du poil de la bête, et se récrie :

« Mais aussi ! Qu'est-ce que votre élève faisait à vouloir fouiner en pleine nuit dans mon bureau, dont j'avais pourtant formellement interdit l'entrée ! »

« Elle sera sévèrement punie, croyez-le bien ! Mais ça n'explique pas le danger que vous lui avez fait … »

« Ah oui, elle sera punie ? »

« Oui … heu … » McGonagall semble regretter un peu de s'être laissée emporter, et ne paraît que peu motivée à punir son élève favorite. Mais elle ne peut faire preuve de favoritisme devant tous les élèves réunis. Elle se reprend un peu, et toussote : « Heu oui, bon, et bien, j'enlève, heu … 30 points à Gryffondor. » Quelques élèves de notre maison râlent, et je crois bien distinguer dans le fond de la salle Rogue faire un « yes ! » victorieux. Salaud, va ! N'empêche, tu t'affiches un peu, en chemise de nuit avec des corbeaux dessinés dessus et tes mules en velours, le graisseux …

Une fois Hermione réveillée, une explication arrive : effectivement notre curieuse amie a voulu pénétrer dans le bureau cette nuit (c'est elle qu'on avait dû entendre dans le couloir, avec Draco), mais elle plaide avec tant de passion sa soif de connaissances, son amour pour l'œuvre de McLesguy et son admiration pour son talent, qu'elle attendrit McGo qui lui remet 10 points (ah ah, déconfit le Sevy !), et McLesguy consent à nous laisser entrer dans son antre secrète.

Et bien, je peux vous dire que Mione a été passablement déçue, mais que la plupart des gars se sont payés une bonne tranche de rigolade ! Si le McLesguy a toujours interdit de son vivant qu'on rentre dans son cabinet de travail, ce n'était pas pour rester au calme lors de ses créations, ni pour garder secrète quelque œuvre magistrale ; mais c'est parce que le gars était un grand collectionneur de tableaux et œuvres picturales érotiques de toutes sortes ! Pour le coup, Mione en a même engueulé Ron qui se rinçait vaguement l'œil devant une des reproductions, ne le remerciant même pas de son sauvetage héroïque (faut dire qu'elle était évanouie pendant tout ce temps, mais bon …).

Notre première journée de visite scolaire s'est donc achevée de façon vraiment particulière … Et je reste persuadé que le reste du voyage ne sera pas de tout repos non plus. En tout cas, j'avoue que le baiser enfiévré que m'a donné Draco dans un recoin sombre, alors qu'on regagnait tous nos lits, a été un des moments les plus agréables de cette journée. Et quand il m'a glissé avant de me laisser : « C'était le petit bisou du soir que tu m'avais promis » avec un clin d'œil, je peux vous dire qu'il avait un ton qui sous-entendait beaucoup d'autres choses.

Mais alors vraiment beaucoup !

* * *

Tadaaaammmm ! Voilà, j'espère que ce début de leur voyage scolaire vous a plu ! J'en ai sué pour tout vous taper le plus vite possible (j'y ai passé des soirées entières, déprimant de ne pas pouvoir vous le publier plus vite), alors j'espère que ça en valait la peine …

En tout cas, rendez-vous dans une semaine (si mon emploi du temps de ministre de cette semaine me le permet –et dire que je suis en vacances, sniff !), pour la suite de ce passionnant (?)périple au château de McLesguy

Gros bisous à tous, et merci de m'avoir lue cette fois encore,

Rickiss : )


	6. Le château, 2ème partie

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin la suite (et fin !) du voyage scolaire de nos héros. Cette partie est moins longue que la précédente, mais encore plus animée ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Résumé de la 1ère partie** : Dumbledore ayant décidé d'envoyer les 7èmes années en voyage scolaire, voilà Harry et ses camarades partis pour le château du terrible fantôme McLesguy, en Ecosse. Là-bas, après quelques péripéties, tous se retrouvent à visiter les lieux, avec le spectre des lieux comme guide touristique. Entre Rogue qui s'acharne à lui enlever des points, et ses habits qui sentent la bouse, le pauvre Ryry ne sait plus où donner de la tête niveau malheurs et malchances en tous genres. Peut-être la brûlante déclaration que lui fait Draco, lui révélant par là même qu'il ne se sent pas plus mangemort que Harry ne se sent l'âme d'une danseuse étoile, permettra à notre héros d'apprécier un peu plus les charmes de ce voyage …

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario et les idées farfelues sont à moi.

**Rating** : K.

**Dédicace** : Un énorme bisou plein de tendresse à Mayura, qui m'a beaucoup encouragée pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre 6. Ma puce, tu vois, je l'ai fini ce soir J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je t'adore, et te dis à après-demain (yes !)

Un coucou à mes fidèles lecteurs : Lightofmoon, Sahada, et tous ceux qui ne me reviewent pas forcément mais qui sont peut-être là à chaque fois. Merci de votre présence !

Un gros bisou de bienvenue aux nouveaux, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot la dernière fois : Ewira, Kleios ; et les anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, mais dont les petits mots m'ont transportée de joie : Boudibouh et Yohina

Merci à tous de votre présence et de votre soutien !

Et surtout, très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 6 : Le château (2ème partie)

La première chose à laquelle je pense en me réveillant, c'est : ça sent vraiment le moisi, ici ! Puis, une fois tous mes neurones reconnectés, je me dis : j'ai un copain ! Oui, enfin, des copains, j'en ai plein … Je veux dire, là, j'ai un petit copain. Bien qu'il ne soit pas si petit … ni très grand à la réflexion. Enfin …

Bon, je m'embrouille un peu, pardon. Mais faut dire, c'est un sacré évènement dans ma vie, quand même, d'avoir quelqu'un … J'ai toujours été seul … Enfin, pas vraiment totalement seul, mais quelqu'un qui veut autant m'aimer, autant me donner … Jamais.

Et si je me faisais des films ? Oh Merlin … Et si tout ce qu'on a vécu hier était déjà révolu ? Non ! Je ne veux pas, je …

« …ry ? Harry ! HARRY ! » Une voix tonitruante me tire de mes réflexions matinales. Je lève vers mon interlocuteur un regard étonné, et un peu flou à cause de l'absence de binocles. J'enfile ma seconde paire de yeux, et là, dévisage Neville, tout habillé, qui finit de faire son lit.

« Ben alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Là, présentement, je songe à aller me glisser discretos jusqu'au lit de mon dragounet pour lui voler un petit baiser et voir sa réaction –ce qui en toute logique me dira s'il m'aime toujours, ou non.

« Youhou ! » fait mon (saoulant) camarade en agitant sa main devant mon visage. « Ben alors, faut te lever, tout le monde est déjà prêt ! On est les derniers … »

Quoi ? Oh flûte, mais c'est qu'il a raison ! A part lui et moi, tous les autres ont quitté la pièce, nous laissant seuls.

La mort dans l'âme, je me lève et entreprend de m'habiller. Bon, ben c'est raté pour le petit bisou du matin, alors …

Heurk, par Merlin … Je rêve ! L'odeur abominable de la veille n'est toujours pas partie de mes fringues … Misère …

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon horrible sort (pas si horrible que ça, d'ailleurs … Car j'ai un copain, nananère ! Enfin, un petit copain, pas si … Bref !). Neville et moi nous dépêchons de récupérer nos bagages et quittons rapidement la chambre pour rejoindre notre groupe d'études. Tous les autres attendent dans un grand hall non loin des chambres (une ancienne salle à manger, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de pique-nique petit-déjeuner). Nous nous frayons un chemin jusqu'à nos comparses, et la voix glaciale et crispante de Rogue nous accueille :

« Potter. Longdubat. Evidemment. Qui d'autre que vous pouvait nous faire le plaisir d'une entrée remarquée ? »

Notez, cher professeur, que nous avons tenté d'arriver discrètement. Pas notre faute si, tous les élèves mangeant par terre sur des nappes, nous avons un peu écrasé leur petit déjeuner au passage.

« Quand on est en retard, on essaie de se faire oublier ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous installer, et estimez vous heureux d'avoir encore de quoi manger ! »

Ah ben non, le cher homme n'a pas remarqué nos efforts. Mais bon, au moins cette fois il ne nous a pas enlevé de …

« Oh, et bien sûr : 15 points en moins à chacun pour votre retard. »

Me suis encore planté ! Merlin, la journée commence bien … Je m'assois rapidement entre Seamus et Neville, et attrape la gamelle remplie de porridge et biscuits secs écrasés (beuuuurrkkk …) que me tend Lisa, la Serdaigle du groupe. J'espère que Corbeau aimable va en rester là concernant ma petite personne, mais il semble en forme pour le cassage de Potter dès le matin, lui !

« Oh, et, monsieur Potter, vous penserez à vous laver un peu, la prochaine fois … Cette odeur, dès le matin, franchement … » Il n'ajoute rien, mais son air pincé parle pour lui. Et là, bien sûr, bon nombre d'élèves rigolent. Ah super, je me sens vachement soutenu, ça fait plaisir ! Je vois même Lavande qui manque de s'étrangler avec son porridge, tellement elle se marre. Elle est belle, la solidarité intra Gryffondors !

Je baisse le nez dans ma gamelle et avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner, n'osant plus relever le nez vers les autres. Surtout pas vers Draco, assis non loin de moi : je n'ai pas envie de voir si lui aussi se moque de moi avec les autres, ou pire : si je ne l'intéresse plus du tout.

Par Merlin, et s'il avait juste abusé de moi, hier ? Si notre relation n'avait été que physique, et qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi ? (Comment ça, on n'a pas été très loin ? Ben, il aurait quand même pu juste vouloir m'embrasser, puis m'abandonner … Et pourquoi je vous devine déçues, quand vous dites qu'on n'a pas fait grand-chose ? Hé, j'suis un sentimental moi, faut me laisser le temps …).

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus avant, que McLesguy arrive en voletant au-dessus de nous, encore plus joyeux et motivé que la veille. Prenant une voix de moniteur de colo, il clame à la ronde :

« Bon, au programme aujourd'hui : visite des oubliettes –rassurez-vous, il n'y reste presque plus personne- ; puis lecture d'un de mes manuscrits non publiés –mais aussi intéressant que les autres !- dans le petit salon de lecture. Après une pause déjeuner où vous goûterez à une de mes spécialités –le ragoût de tête de brebis et de pattes d'araignées sauce moutarde à l'ail-, nous irons admirer la vue de mon domaine depuis les remparts –un peu branlants, mais ça devrait aller- ; et nous finirons par une partie de croquet dans les jardins ! Cela vous plaît-il ? »

« Oh oui, » murmure Seamus à mes côtés, l'air aussi livide que la plupart d'entre nous. « la partie de croquet ça a l'air super sympa … »

« Le reste, en revanche … » marmonne Cho à côté de moi.

Cho ? Gloups ! Cho Chang est dans mon groupe ! Punaise, j'avais pas remarqué hier … (Comment, ça, j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous ? Oui, j'ai des lunettes, et alors. C'est pas ma faute …). J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me piquer une crise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est trop près de moi. C'est elle qu'a cassé avec moi, alors qu'elle arrête de s'énerver à chaque fois ! Je suis une pauvre victime, je vous le dis moi …

« Bon, parfait ! » s'exclame alors le revenant, ignorant les remarques de McGonagall sur la sécurité et tout le toutim. McLesguy nous invite alors à le suivre dans la salle suivante, qui devrait nous mener dans la direction des souterrains. Je vois Hermione lui emboîter immédiatement le pas, le mitraillant de questions sur la séance de lecture. Je sens que Ron va encore criser (d'autant que personne n'a été dire à Mione que c'était notre ami qui l'avait sauvée la veille. Ils veulent tous faire traîner les choses, ou quoi, les autres ? Et pourquoi moi j'ai rien dit ? Ben, heu … moi j'étais occupé avec … heu, un certain blond de ma connaissance qui avait des trucs à … me dire). Mais non, Ron ne semble pas en colère. Il a juste l'air très très pâle … Pourquoi donc est-il … ? Ah, la perspective du ragoût avec les araignées, sans doute.

Laissant passer devant moi Cho, les jumeaux et la plupart des membres de mon groupe (que des cas, on dirait ! Pfff, c'est bien le groupe de Rogue, ça …), je reste en arrière de la file, espérant pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec Draco. Mais il est plongé en pleine discussion avec Goyle, et je n'ose pas les déranger –même si Grégory ne semble pas suivre grand-chose de ce que lui dit son Prince (l'absence de neurones, sans doute. Pas facile, je reconnais … Non, j'ai pas dit je CONNAIS ! J'ai dit je RECONNAIS, nuance …)

« Monsieur Potter … On fait comme ses petits camarades, on prend son parchemin et sa plume et on commence à prendre des notes. » m'interrompt alors le charmant professeur aux cheveux si … luisants.

« Mais … » je tente en lui désignant les autres élèves. « Personne ne prend de notes pour le moment. On n'est pas encore arrivés aux cachots. »

Le graisseux ne se démonte pas : « Je sais. Mais vous, il vaut mieux que vous preniez de l'avance. Vous êtes toujours si … peu vif. » Et il repart, satisfait, en tête de notre groupe.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : l'injustice éhontée dont fait preuve Rogue, ou le fait que comme un con j'empoigne ma plume et mon parchemin, alors qu'il est clair qu'il se foutait juste de ma gueule ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après une marche assez rapide, le fantôme nous ayant fait passé par pleins de passages secrets (sympathique comme idée, mais très poussiéreuse également !), nous arrivons à la porte d'entrée des souterrains. C'est une immense porte, en métal rouillé, où sont gravés des têtes de mort (pas très réussies, d'ailleurs, mais bon …) et des inscriptions mystérieuses, sans doute dans une langue étrangère (du style : « Va donc, hé le rétro ! », « De mie tour », « Hi si pet rire temps deux paires sonne » … ça ressemble à des énigmes en fait). Hermione s'arrête pour noter avec application toutes ces formules, mais McLesguy intervient alors pour lui dire que ce sont juste des graffitis laissés par des touristes avant nous. Honteuse, mon amie range son papier, et tente de rester digne en marmonnant à son voisin (un pilier en pierre … hem …) que « On sait jamais, ça aurait pu être important, et tomber aux ASPICs ». J'entends un garçon rire derrière nous, mais Ron le fait taire d'un regard menaçant. Ah, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on me défende comme ça. Mais … j'ai quelqu'un comme ça, moi aussi, maintenant ! Tout content je me retourne vers Draco pour réclamer une petite dose d'affection quand on entend un grand BOUM, suivi d'un cri de douleur. On se retourne tous, mais avec la foule qu'il y a dans le petit corridor, pas facile de voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est la voie de McGonagall qui nous renseigne :

« Mais … miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Aïïïeeeuh … J'ai juste voulu suivre sieur McLesguy dans les souterrains, comme il nous a dit de faire … »

A ce moment, le fantôme en question retraverse la porte métallique et s'exclame, tout embêté :

« Pardon, jeune amie ! J'ai oublié que je traversais les murs … Mais vous n'aviez pas vu que la porte était fermée ? »

« Ben, prise dans mon enthousiasme … » bredouille notre jolie brunette.

« Ah c'est malin, » grommelle la directrice de Gryffondor. « Vous allez avoir une belle bosse maintenant. Et bien sûr madame Pomfresh qui n'est pas avec nous … »

« Non, mais je sais … » s'écrie Ron en bousculant les autres élèves au passage. « Faut mettre un bandeau, là, comme ça … » Je devine qu'il est en train de lui bricoler le même pansement de fortune que celui qu'il a sur l'œil. Enfin, après cette petite mésaventure, nous pouvons tous entrer dans les cachots.

Enfin, tenter d'entrer. La porte étant rouillée, les profs et les quelques élèves venus les aider ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'ouvrir, même à l'aide de la magie.

N'empêche, moi je me dis que quand une porte est aussi bien fermée, c'est peut-être justement pour pas qu'on l'ouvre.

Mais je dois être le seul à penser ça, car tout le monde emboîte le pas de McLesguy, talonné par Mione, que même une grosse bosse n'arrêtera pas dans sa soif de connaissances.

Résigné, je suis alors les autres.

L'escalier menant aux cachots est sombre et humide. Une eau crasseuse s'écoule lentement le long des murs de pierre, et des chuchotements et autres sons lugubres se font entendre de temps à autre. Guère rassurés, nous avançons tous dans un silence angoissé et tendu, prêtant une attention accrue aux moindres bruits. Devant moi, un peu plus bas, je distingue la tignasse rousse de Ron qui sursaute au moindre frôlement un peu plus fort que les autres.

Quand tout à coup une longue plainte se fait entendre (un peu comme un loup-garou agonisant, ou un castrat qui se serait pris les doigts dans une porte, vous voyez). Plusieurs filles poussent des cris effrayés, et je sens soudain deux mains, qui m'agrippent chacune un bras. Je fais un bond, puis constate qu'il s'agit de jumeaux Poufsouffles. Ils ont profité de la frayeur pour se coller à moi. Je soupire, et tente de décoller leurs doigts de ma manche, tout en évitant de croiser leurs regards énamourés.

« Léo, Léa, ça suffit maintenant. On me lâche … »

« Non, mais c'est parce qu'on a peur ! » Punaise, le retour de ma stéréo personnelle.

« Heu, oui, mais bon … Je peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous … »

« Si, parce que tu es courageux : tu es à Gryffondor. » souligne Léa.

« Ben, y'a d'autres Gryffondors ici, vous pouvez aller les voir aussi. »

« Mais toi t'es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus merveilleux d'entre eux … » réplique Léo.

Je soupire. Merlin, c'est pas gagné, s'ils ont réponse à tout. Ils consentent finalement, après moult négociations, à me lâcher le bras en échange de ma paire de chaussettes (je suppose qu'ils en gardent chacun une). Ce petit intermède nous a fait perdre du temps, et nous sommes les derniers à arriver dans le grand hall dallé menant aux différentes cellules. Je crois que nous venons de rater le petit discours d'introduction de McLesguy sur le lieu, car les élèves quittent déjà cet espace pour se diriger vers la première artère débouchant sur plusieurs prisons. Délaissant mes deux pots de glue, je me précipite à hauteur des derniers élèves du groupe, et là, bonheur ! J'aperçois juste devant moi la chevelure blonde et soyeuse de Draco. Je lui tapote l'épaule, et comme il se retourne vers moi, je lui fais un grand sourire. Mais avant que j'ai pu lui glisser quoique ce soit, il me lance son coup du sourcil accent circonflexe dédaigneux, et me lance :

« Tiens, tiens … je me demandais quelle bestiole venait encore se coller à moi. Avec cette puanteur, ça ne pouvait être que Potter, bien sûr … »

Et il part en rigolant, suivi de Goyle. Je le regarde, effaré, avant de sentir mon cœur se serrer à m'en faire mal.

Ainsi, j'avais raison : il s'est joué de moi hier ! Il m'a fait tourner en bourrique, pour mieux se moquer de moi aujourd'hui … Je veux mourir, quelle horreur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié et désespéré de toute mon existence.

Et quand Rogue me rappelle à l'ordre vertement, me disant de ne pas traîner derrière, sinon ils vont m'abandonner là et de sales bestioles féroces vont venir me manger (il a peut-être pas dit tout ça : mon esprit effondré en a sûrement rajouté un peu, mais bon, l'idée est là), je me contente de hocher la tête d'un air misérable, et de venir rejoindre le groupe, les larmes aux yeux, en balbutiant un « Oui, professeur » d'une voix mourante. Plus rien ne compte, maintenant que Draco s'est fichu de moi ! Je me sens si éteint.

« Heu, bon, monsieur Potter … ça va, je ne vous ai pas engueulé si fort. Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état … » me dit alors Rogue, l'air embarrassé. Je lève vers lui un regard étonné, et en le dévisageant, je me rappelle qu'il est le parrain de Draco. De Draco, qui ne m'aime plus. Qui ne m'a jamais aimé ! Et là, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, j'éclate en sanglots. Rogue sursaute, décontenancé, et ne sachant que faire, me met une main malhabile sur l'épaule, et balbutie :

« Hem, heu … Potter ? Ca va, tout va s'arranger. Je … je ne voulais pas crier si fort. » Il me tapote l'épaule de façon un peu maladroite, et conclut : « Bon, allez, c'est fini. On va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. » Comme je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, et que quelques élèves commencent à nous regarder un peu bizarrement, le professeur et moi, il se sent obligé d'ajouter : « Et, bon, pour l'occasion, je remets … heu, 10 points à Gryffondor. Et maintenant, séchez ces larmes, et rejoignez vos petits camarades qu'on continue cette fich … cette visite ! »

Je hoche encore la tête, renifle, et suit Rogue jusqu'au reste du groupe. Là, je vois Seamus qui me donne une grande claque dans le dos, et me chuchote, tout joyeux :

« Bravo le coup des larmes, Harry ! Brillant, j'y aurais pas pensé ! Heureusement qu'il t'a remis des points, parce qu'on était dans le rouge là, j'avais fait le compte. » Neville à ses côtés hoche la tête avec vigueur. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'ils racontent, mais à ce moment là, la voix crispante de notre chef de groupe retentit, se répercutant sur les parois caverneuses du couloir :

« 20 points en moins pour vos bavardages intempestifs, monsieur Finnigan ! »

« Oh merde … » soupire mon camarade, dépité.

Après un moment à être passés devant des cellules –vides, heureusement, si on excepte les quelques os jonchant le sol qu'on y a vu- dûment commentées par le maître des lieux, nous entendons de nouveau le hurlement perçu un peu plus tôt. Tout le monde sursaute, encore plus effrayé, le son paraissant plus proche que tout à l'heure. Comme McLesguy ne semble pas s'en formaliser, Chourave lui demande, d'un ton un peu tremblotant :

« Heu, excusez-moi, messire … Qu'est-ce qu'on entend depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est un peu … effrayant, quand même. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » répond le spectre d'un ton affable. « C'est juste Archibald. »

Et il repart en volant expliquer la suite de la visite aux élèves en tête du groupe.

Flitwick, à côté de Chourave, s'exclame alors, résumant d'un air angoissé notre sentiment à tous : « Mais … c'est qui, Archibald ? »

Hermione, qui s'est éloignée de son groupe un moment pour faire quelques croquis de l'emplacement des cellules, intervient alors, adoptant son attitude de parfaite petite maîtresse d'école : plume en main, elle souligne au petit professeur :

« Je crois, mon cher, que la vraie question n'est pas _qui_ est Archibald, mais plutôt _ce qu'est_ Archibald. Car si l'on se base sur les archives officielles des châteaux et manoirs d'Ecosse de la fin du 13ème siècle, on notera avec intérêt la récurrence de légendes concernant un monstre, jugé sanguinaire, qui semait la terreur dans les landes proches de … »

J'abandonne là les explications : j'en ai entendu assez pour savoir qu'a priori, y'a bien une grosse bestiole affamée qui se balade pas loin de nous. Non, décidemment, brillante cette idée de sortie, Dumby ! Si vous vous vouliez nous voir tous mourir, fallait le dire, hein …

En même temps, aux vues de ma situation actuelle et présente, je peux bien me laisser dévorer par un monstre, je ne suis plus à ça près. Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien ne vaut la peine de …

Arrgghh ! Qui vient de me tirer comme ça par le col de chemise ? Ca fait super mal … Je me retourne vers mon mystérieux agresseur, et voit alors Malefoy qui me fait chut, tout en m'entraînant dans un recoin sombre, à l'abri des regards des autres. Là, il me chuchote :

« Ca va ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je … »

« Si ça va ? » je m'écrie, ignorant ses imprécations pour me faire baisser d'un ton. « Tu es vraiment la pire des enflures que je connaisse et … »

Sans me demander mon reste, il me plaque contre le mur, et m'embrasse sauvagement, me coupant le souffle (et la parole au passage).

Une seconde surpris, je me ressaisis, et le repoussant d'un geste, je lui décoche une droite magistrale, qui atteint sa cible (en l'occurrence son menton) en plein milieu. Il laisse échapper un cri étouffé de douleur, et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que je lui lance un regard mauvais.

« Mais t'es fou, Harry ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, j'éructe, ne retenant ni ma colère ni ma tristesse : « Et toi, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! Jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments, comme si je n'étais rien … Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! »

Il fait un pas vers moi, et me demande, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi je parle : « Mais, de quoi tu parles ? » Ah, je vous le disais !

« De nous ! De ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure … Comment as-tu pu me rejeter ainsi, après m'avoir dit hier que … que … » Je n'arrive pas à dire ces mots, que je voudrais tant entendre de sa bouche à lui.

« Ah ! Tu parles de ça ? » Ah ça y est ? La lumière s'est enfin faite dans ton vil cerveau de Serpentard tordu, traître ?

Et je le vois alors me regarder comme si j'étais un enfant discipliné :

« Mais enfin, Harry, tu n'as pas compris que je jouais la comédie ? »

« Tu n'en avais pas l'air. » je fais, buté. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir par ce comédien.

« Tu n'as donc pas vu que Pansy traînait dans le coin, tout à l'heure ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris : « Parkinson ? »

Il hoche la tête, et soupire : « Oui. Comme je ne sais pas encore si je peux lui faire confiance rapport à Tu-sais-qui, je préfère rester prudent et jouer la comédie quand elle est dans le coin. Tu comprends ? »

« Mais alors … tu, tu m'aimes toujours ? »

A son tour d'avoir l'air étonné : « Bien entendu ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Voyant mon air embêté, il ajoute, fronçant un sourcil (j'adore quand il fait ça ! Pas vous ?) : « Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu as pensé que je m'étais joué de toi hier, juste pour me foutre de ta gueule par la suite ? »

« Ben, heu … non … » Juste un petit peu (beaucoup). Je me sens vraiment con, là, d'un coup. Je tourne la tête, cramoisi, me disant que sur ce coup-là, il va vraiment ne plus vouloir de moi. Je me sens presque encore plus minable que tout à l'heure, si c'est possible …

Et là, je sens deux bras qui m'entourent avec douceur, et la tête de mon blond préféré vient se poser sur mon épaule. Comme je suis de dos, je ne peux voir l'expression qu'il arbore, mais il n'a pas l'air en colère quand il me dit :

« Harry … Merlin, quel enfant tu fais. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre soin de toi. »

« En me disant que je suis une bestiole et que je pue ? » Je sais, je suis un tout petit peu rancunier.

Il s'écarte de moi et éclate de rire. Me lançant un clin d'œil, il me glisse :

« Faut dire que Rogue avait pas tort ce matin … tu sens un peu bizarre. »

Je revire tomate bien mûre et marmonne : « Moui, heu bon, c'est pas ma faute … C'est quand on a atterri ici, je me suis réceptionné sur … » Non mais c'est trop humiliant ça, je peux pas lui raconter ce truc-là …

« Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Alors je t'ai apporté ça ce matin. » Et dans un autre sourire resplendissant, il me tend quelque chose. Surpris, j'attrape alors ce qui se révèle être un petit flacon de Luxurious Wizard n°5, eau de toilette verveine-cannelle pour homme, l'une des plus chères du marché.

« Tu me la donnes ? Mais … et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas te mettre ? » Je suis étonné d'un tel cadeau.

« J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve, ne t'en fais pas. Je prévois toujours pour ne pas tomber en panne. » me répond-il, assuré.

Je prends une petite moue dubitative : « Draco … Tu emmènes ton parfum en voyage scolaire ? Mais, à quoi ça sert, c'est pas un concours de beauté ici … »

Il prend un air suffisant, et me réplique alors : « Un Malefoy se doit d'être toujours impeccable, et ce, en toutes circonstances … »

Je rigole, et ne peut m'empêcher de le taquiner : « Toutes, vraiment ? » Mon ton est assez explicite pour qu'il saisisse le sous-entendu. Il me regarde alors un moment, me fixant d'un air … gourmand, puis ajoute :

« Oui … toutes. » Il se passe légèrement la langue sur ses lèvres pâles, et me susurre d'un ton mielleux : « Tu veux que je te montre ça … tout de suite ? »

« Hein ? Heu, non … je … c'est que … » C'est qu'on est pas seuls, même si les autres ne peuvent pas nous voir, et puis, et puis … je suis pas prêt, là, tout de suite ! Il me faut un minimum de préparation psychologique, et et et …

« Harry … je plaisantais. » rajoute mon vis-à-vis, sans doute en voyant mon expression paniquée. Il se rapproche alors doucement de moi, et me prend tendrement dans ses bras. Il me lance un petit regard interrogateur, et j'acquiesce : ayant ainsi reçu mon autorisation, il se penche légèrement (nous faisons presque la même taille) vers moi, et m'embrasse très délicatement, très lentement. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras, je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais je me connais : avec ma chance, y'en a encore un qui va pousser un cri, ou se faire attaquer à ce moment-là, ou une autre connerie dans le genre. Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais droit à un moment tranquille avec Draco qui dure plus d'une minute ?

Je me détache alors de lui, sans le brusquer, et pose ma tête un moment sur son torse. Il se met à caresser mes cheveux avec douceur. Je me sens bien. Vraiment bien. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas connu quelque chose d'aussi agréable … Quelle ironie que ce soit mon ancien ennemi qui soit le seul capable de me procurer un tel bien-être !

« Je peux vraiment mettre ton parfum ? » je demande, regardant le flacon que je tiens toujours dans la main.

« Bien sûr, je te l'ai donné pour ça. »

« Je veux dire … ça ne t'embête pas qu'on porte le même ? » Mon ton s'est fait plus incertain.

Sentant mon hésitation, il se détache complètement de moi, et me prend le menton dans sa main pour que je le regarde.

« Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Bien entendu que ça ne me gêne pas. Au contraire ! Je pensais même que cette idée te plairait : vu qu'on est ensemble, porter le même parfum, c'est plutôt … Oh merde, c'est trop Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? Ca ne te plaît pas … Je … »

Je secoue la tête vivement : « Oh non, au contraire, ça me plaît énormément ! C'est juste que … » Ma gorge se noue. « Comme tu ne veux pas que les autres sache qu'on est ensemble … si on porte le même parfum … » Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Merlin, je suis si faible, c'est pas possible ! Mais je me sens si fragile dès que je me sens près de le perdre, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'angoisser …

Il me rassure d'un sourire : « Beaucoup de types portent cette eau de toilette, ça n'aura rien d'étonnant, voyons. Et puis, s'ils posent des questions, je trouverais bien une solution. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

Je lève un regard brûlant vers lui. Comment puis-je le mériter ? Il fait tant pour moi, il prend tellement soin de moi, et moi … moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est douter de lui et l'engueuler.

« Je … je suis désolé pour ton menton. » Je fais d'une toute petite voix.

Il se frotte le bleu qui commence à orner son beau (et si parfait !) visage, et me réplique : « Pas grave. Je t'aime bien quand tu es un peu fougueux, comme ça. » Et il me décoche son clin d'œil si irrésistible, dont lui seul a le secret.

« T'es bête ! » fais-je, en lui donnant un petit coup sur le torse. Il attrape ma main, et à la façon dont il me regarde, je sens qu'il aimerait prolonger ce moment intime entre nous, mais il se reprend, et me dit finalement :

« Allez, on va rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se posent trop de questions. »

Je hoche la tête, et me parfume rapidement avec l'eau de toilette qu'il m'a donnée. Fin prêt, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse furtivement, et repart, un peu rouge, vers les autres d'un pas vif. Je me retourne, et vois Draco, resté en arrière, d'abord surpris par mon geste. Puis il me sourit, et rejoint lui aussi le reste du groupe, de sa démarche assurée et un peu hautaine. Je déteste quand il arbore cet air supérieur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de comprendre en cet instant pourquoi il est le tombeur de Poudlard : il a une classe indéniable et une beauté naturelle, qui ne peuvent laisser personne indifférent … Mais je m'en fiche, c'est le mien maintenant ! Nanananère …

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? Tu sembles bien joyeux tout d'un coup … » me fait Seamus, venu me rejoindre.

« C'est vrai, ça. Et tu sens bon, c'est mieux que tout à l'heure … » renchérit Neville.

Un peu gêné, je balbutie des mots incompréhensibles. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire pour le parfum ? Merlin, en plus je viens de voir Parkinson rôder non loin … Elle me lance un regard suspicieux. Elle ne peut quand même pas avoir senti l'odeur de là où elle est ? Je la sais folle de Draco, mais repérer son parfum à une telle distance ! Elle serait pas humaine … (exact, c'est un bouledogue)

Et c'est là que mon homme intervient, tel le Sauveur (enfin, à mes dépens, je l'avoue …) :

« Oui, je trouvais l'odeur de Potter tellement insupportable, que j'ai fait preuve d'une mansuétude à toute épreuve et ai décidé de sacrifier ma précieuse eau de toilette en lui en donnant … un peu. Un fond de vieux flacon. Mais ça sera toujours mieux que ses effluves pestilentiels. »

Et tandis que ses camarades Serpentards ricanent (ils ne savent rien faire d'autre, eux ?), nous avons tous le déplaisir d'entendre Pansy glapir :

« QUOI ? Tu lui as donné ta magnifique eau de toilette, Drake de mon cœur ? » Non mais pour qui elle se prend, cette greluche ! Personne d'autre n'a le droit d'appeler Draco comme ça ! Je serre les poings de rage, ne pouvant –malheureusement- rien faire d'autre …

Et je le vois sourire à son affreuse camarade, et lui répliquer d'un ton doucereux et enjôleur :

« Allons, Pansy, il faut faire preuve de pitié avec le bas peuple, tu le sais bien … »

Elle grogne encore un moment –elle, elle n'a jamais dû avoir de cadeau de son (de MON) Draco, na !- mais finit par admettre :

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison … »

« Comme toujours. » reconnaît le blond. Puis il s'éloigne, la prenant par la taille, ce qui fait roucouler de plaisir cette dinde de parkinson.

DE QUOI ? Non, mais il est pas obligé d'en faire autant pour apaiser ses soupçons ! Et moi, alors, il croit que ça ne me gêne pas de le voir fricoter avec cette horreur ambulante ? Même si je sais que c'est pour faire semblant, ça me défrise (j'étais déjà pas méga frisé, alors imaginez maintenant !). Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et aller moi aussi conter fleurette à Cho, tiens …

Je m'approche d'elle, et lui dit alors :

« Et bien, Cho, quel bonheur de te revoir. C'est super qu'on soit dans le même groupe, hein … » Et je tente vaguement de lui mettre une main dans le dos, mais je vise mal (pas l'habitude), et la lui pose sur les fesses. Je n'ai fait que l'effleurer, mais ça suffit à la mettre hors d'elle. Elle m'en retourne une magistrale dans la tronche, et me plante là, repartant en pestant sur mon compte. Maieuh, aïïïïe ………

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Harry ? » j'entends Dean murmurer à son meilleur ami.

« Je sais pas. » lui répond Seamus. « On dirait qu'il est un peu perturbé, en ce moment … »

« Si y'avait qu'en ce moment … » conclut d'un ton philosophe Neville.

Ah merci les gars ! J'adore me sentir soutenu comme ça, c'est trop sympa …

« Et c'est quoi, ce bleu, Drakychou ? » continue, plus loin, l'affreuse (De quel droit l'appelle-t-elle comme ça ?)

« C'est juste Harry qui m'a remercié, à sa façon, pour le parfum … »

« Hein ! » Purée, y'a de l'écho ici, quand elle hurle, c'est horrible. « Mais je vais aller le massacrer ! »

Et là, je vois Draco qui retient fermement le bras de sa camarade, effectivement prête à se jeter sur moi pour me refaire le portrait. Il la regarde d'un air vraiment mauvais, et lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, hier, Pansy ? »

Elle a l'air réellement effrayée en cet instant, et j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

« Heu … je sais plus. Que … Harry n'était qu'un crétin ? » tente-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

« Non. » fait, sombre, son vis-à-vis. « J'ai dit que je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi le tuer. Alors, » fait-il en lui relâchant sèchement le bras, « ne t'avise pas d'essayer de ne serait-ce que toucher à un de ses cheveux. Ai-je été clair ? »

Elle secoue la tête frénétiquement, trop apeurée pour parler. Faut dire qu'il est impressionnant quand il s'y met, Draco. Même moi je reste scotché en le regardant. Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide, et j'ai le temps de voir son regard s'adoucir l'espace d'une seconde, puis il reprend son air dur, et froid, et repart vers l'avant du groupe, délaissant la Serpentarde qui reste en arrière, perdue.

« Et maintenant, » clame McLesguy, revenu à notre hauteur, « nous allons aller voir l'une des rares cellules encore habitées. » Frisson parcourant l'assemblée. « Suivez-moi, je vous prie. » Et, avant de partir en tête du groupe, il ajoute : « Oh, et, merci de ne rien lui jeter, ni de passer la main par les barreaux … Je ne pourrais pas répondre de votre sécurité dans ces cas-là. » Puis il se met en route. Derrière lui, je vois les professeurs, fébriles, nous demander de resserrer les rangs, d'avancer sagement et de ne surtout pas faire de bêtises. Nous sommes de toutes façons bien décidés à obtempérer. En tout cas, c'est ce que, moi, je compte faire.

Il fait ralentir un peu le groupe alors que nous arrivons près d'une espèce d'antichambre, plongée dans l'ombre. Sûr d'avoir toute notre attention, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et commence son petit discours (il est quand même super au point pour les visites …) :

« Celui que vous allez voir ici a été capturé du temps de mon arrière-grand-père … »

« Et il est encore vivant, ce truc ? » s'étonne un Serdaigle à mes côtés.

« … depuis, il n'a jamais quitté cette cellule, car sa férocité et sa hargne ne nous permettraient pas de pouvoir le maîtriser si … » Seuls le grat-grat des plumes sur les parchemins, et le plic-ploc de l'eau ruisselant des murs résonnent en bruit de fond.

Mais tout à coup, un sifflement strident et continu se fait entendre. Imperturbable, notre guide continue son petit discours, le ponctuant même de grands gestes destinés à souligner l'emphase de ses paroles (ça brasse surtout de l'air, décoiffant ceux du premier rang, mais bon …). Mais le sifflement persiste, commençant à nous mettre mal à l'aise.

Enfin, McLesguy semble s'en rendre compte. Il s'interrompt, et fait d'un air embêté :

« Oh, mais on dirait qu'il y a des interférences ici … »

Tout à coup, un élève du fond s'écrie, apeuré : « Des chauve-souris ! » Nous nous retournons tous d'un seul mouvement, à temps pour voir une nuée énorme et compacte de chauve-souris nous fondre dessus. Beaucoup d'entre nous poussent des hurlements effrayés, et un tumulte s'installe en quelques secondes, chacun poussant les autres pour éviter les bestioles. Dans la panique, les rares torches allumées du couloir s'éteignent, et nous nous retrouvons plongés dans le noir. Ce qui accentue bien sûr la panique générale ! Les gens se bousculent, se piétinent, des filles sanglotent, des garçons crient … Bref, c'est un beau bordel tout ça ! Et par-dessus, on entend les voix des professeurs nous crier de nous calmer, de rester en rang, de ne pas paniquer (j'adore, ça ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire …). McLesguy tente lui aussi de nous rassurer, nous disant qu'elles ne font que passer, qu'elles ne sont pas méchantes, et qu'elles ne nous mordront pas …

Juste quand un élève crie : « Aaaah, une chauve-souris m'a mordu ! » Du coup, tout le monde qui hurle de plus belle.

Moi je tente surtout de ne pas me faire écraser par les autres élèves. Les chauve-souris, elles, ne m'effraient pas plus que ça (j'avais l'habitude : quand mon oncle m'enfermait dans le garage, y'en avait toujours deux ou trois avec moi), et comme y'en à Poudlard, en plus, c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais c'est vrai que là elles sont particulièrement nombreuses –on entend leurs ailes de cuir claquer au-dessus de nous, ou nous fouetter le visage au passage-, et puis dans le noir, ça n'aide pas … En plus, pas vraiment moyen de s'enfuir : devant nous, on débouche sur un cul-de-sac où y'a la prison de chais plus qui, et derrière nous le corridor est trop étroit pour qu'on s'enfuie tous en même temps.

Entendant des voix m'appeler, je reconnais Léo et Léa (mais ils vont me lâcher, oui !), et tente alors de me mettre un peu sur le côté pour ne pas qu'ils me trouvent. Je sens finalement une main se glisser dans la mienne et j'entends :

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

« Draco ! Oui, c'est moi ! » Il serre alors ma main plus fort, et j'ajoute à ce moment : « Heureusement que c'est moi, d'ailleurs. T'aurais eu l'air malin si t'avais attrapé la main de quelqu'un d'autre … »

Je devine son sourire dans sa réponse : « Je savais que c'était toi. »

« Ah bon ? La force de ton amour, peut-être ? »

« Non : l'odeur. »

« De bouse ? »

« Heu non … de parfum. » Un petit silence (tout relatif, si on rappelle qu'on est au milieu d'élèves en tumulte poussant des cris de frayeur). Puis il reprend : « C'était de la bouse, cette odeur sur toi ? »

« N'ajoute rien, ça va. » je fais, acerbe.

« D'accord. » répond-il, docile, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes, et son corps s'appuyer lourdement contre le mien. Merlin, que c'est bon, mais … c'est pas vraiment le moment !

« Mracho chest mpfheu mu féé ! »

« Pardon ? » me demande-t-il en me laissant enfin reprendre mon souffle.

« Je disais : Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il glisse sa tête dans mon cou et me répond, tout en me mordillant le lobe d'oreille (Aaaahhh, Merlin, j'adore ça … mmmh …) : « Je t'embrasse. »

Je le repousse un peu, à contrecoeur, et lui fais, tout en tentant de rester ferme : « C'est vraiment pas l'endroit ni le moment, franchement ! »

Un élève le bouscule au passage, et il est projeté contre moi. Oumph ! Un peu brutal, mais pas désagréable de le sentir là … Hé hé hé … Non, Harry, reprends-toi, que diable !

Il s'excuse pour le choc, puis me murmure : « Je sais, mais j'en avais envie ! C'est dur de devoir rester loin de toi … »

« Oh … » Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est adorable ce qu'il vient de dire là. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?

Ben, pas grand-chose, car à ce moment-là la voix puissante de Rogue retentit à travers tout le corridor, arrivant à surpasser le brouhaha ambiant des élèves paniqués et des chauve-souris en folie.

« LUMUS SOLEM ! » Une puissante lumière irradie tout l'espace, nous aveuglant presque. Purée, c'est pas de la petite bière, la magie de Rogue (Purée, bière … je dois avoir un petit creux, moi. Faut dire que je n'ai que l'infâme porridge de ce matin dans le ventre, aussi). Une fois la clarté revenue, il dirige sa baguette vers le plafond et prononce d'une voix aussi forte un puissant et irrémédiable « Evanesco ». Toutes les chauves-souris disparaissent d'un coup, et les élèves, qui s'étaient figés de stupeur quand il avait fait apparaître son Lumos, commencent de nouveau à bouger, rassurés. Le professeur rengaine sa baguette d'un geste sec, et dit de sa voix glaciale :

« Bon. Continuons la visite à présent, et dans le calme ! » Puis il se tourne vers McLesguy, tout aussi scotché que nous, et lui fait un petit signe de la main, l'invitant à continuer ses explications. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la puissance et surtout le sang-froid de Rogue.

Les élèves se calment tous peu à peu, et se reconcentrent de nouveau sur la visite. McGonagall, non loin de son collègue la chauve-souris (forcément, il a su leur parler : il est de la même famille ! Je me disais aussi …), lui fait alors d'un ton détaché, tout en remettant en place sa cape et son chignon un peu défait dans la pagaille :

« Hum … merci de vous en être chargé, Severus. Je … j'allais le faire, mais je calmais les élèves, alors, vous comprenez … »

« Bien sûr. » La voix de Rogue claque sèchement dans l'air, mais il reste courtois. Etonnant !

De notre côté, Draco m'a lâché la main quand la lumière est revenue, et il est reparti vers le reste de notre groupe, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois vers moi en me murmurant silencieusement « Je t'aime ». Je fonds … Ce type est décidément le plus adorable, charmant, craquant de tous les garçons que je connaisse !

« Et maintenant, » annonce triomphalement McLesguy en se poussant pour nous laisser voir la prison derrière lui « voici le terrifiant et … » Il s'arrête, et nous nous tordons le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Là, il s'écrie : « Oh my god ! Archibald a disparu ! »

« Quoi ! » s'exclame McGonagall.

Le fantôme se retourne vers elle : « Oui … Il … Il était dans la prison, et … elle est vide à présent ! »

« Par Merlin ! Vous voulez dire que c'est ce monstre sanguinaire qui était là-dedans ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous emmenez nos élèves voir ce genre de … »

Hermione interrompt sa directrice qui est en train de s'emporter dans une longue leçon de morale :

« Heu, excusez-moi, professeur. Navrée de vous interrompre, mais … puisqu'un monstre semble se balader en liberté par ici en ce moment même, peut-être pourrions nous regagner une partie plus sûre du château. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Heureusement que Mione est là, à garder les pieds sur terre, sinon où irions-nous ?

La directrice de Gryffondor lance un dernier regard courroucé à McLesguy, qui se fait tout petit dans son suaire, puis se retourne et s'adresse à la ronde :

« Bon, chers collègues. Regroupez vos élèves autour de vous, et regagnez tous la sortie, dans le calme et la discipline. »

Rogue n'a pas attendu ses instructions pour prendre la tête de son groupe. Il nous ordonne de son ton toujours si suave et rassurant de le suivre en vitesse, dans l'ordre et la discipline. Et malgré le danger qui rôde, il trouve le moyen de m'enlever 5 points parce que je viens de pousser un petit cri (c'est Draco qui m'a mis une main aux fesses discrètement, pendant que nous nous regroupions).

Nous regagnons à pas rapides la sortie des cachots, et j'entends derrière nous Ron dire en tremblant à Chourave qu'elle pourrait quand même arrêter de s'accrocher comme ça à lui et de les protéger.

« C'est vrai, » ajoute Lavande à leur professeur. « Je vous croyais chasseuse dans votre jeunesse. Ce n'est pas un petit monstre de rien du tout qui va vous effrayer, si ? »

« Ben … » avoue la femme, « moi je chassais surtout les papillons, alors, vous savez, les monstres, c'est pas trop mon domaine … »

J'entends Blaise éclater de rire. Il doit bien être un des rares que tout ça n'effraie pas. N'empêche, elle en a de la chance Lavande d'avoir un petit copain comme ça, sur qui compter. Hé ! Mais moi aussi j'en ai un comme ça ! Décidemment, les Serpentards font des copains épatants … Et accessoirement, des types incapables de résister au charme des Gryffondors !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peu après, nous nous retrouvons tous assis par terre, un peu tassés il faut bien dire, dans le petit salon de lecture (qui fait quand même près de 75m², mais bon, on est nombreux, alors). Les professeurs ont eu droit aux canapés confortables, et sont assis près des fenêtres ... Et McLesguy a pris place sur un grand fauteuil délabré face à nous, un tas de parchemins posé sur ses genoux.

« Près à entendre la lecture de mon manuscrit jamais publié : le passionnant et numismatique (Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?) Essai sur la Rotation du lait de brebis dans un bol en grès les soirs de lune rousse et ses effets sur la reproduction des chenilles hermaphrodites ? »

Hermione applaudit de joie, anticipant cette lecture qu'elle a tant attendue, et nos enseignants font vaguement oui de la tête, ne voulant pas froisser la susceptibilité du maître des lieux (on sait jamais, des fois qu'il nous referait le coup du spectre en colère).

Ravi, McLesguy toussote, fait mine d'être un peu gêné de lire devant tant de monde, puis entame finalement le récit de son œuvre qui m'a l'air aussi palpitante que toutes les autres (c'est dire …).

Je ne sais pas si cet essai était passionnant ou pas, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a le même effet soporifique que ses autres travaux. Non loin de moi, Ron pique du nez sur ses bras croisés, et plusieurs élèves se sont appuyés sur leur main –ou même leur camarade-, prenant un air inspiré, mais dormant en fait profondément (faut les comprendre aussi, la nuit a été courte. Et en principe on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, c'est samedi). D'autres élèves s'occupent, en faisant une chaîne humaine pour faire parvenir à Hermione, assise au premier rang, nos feuilles de parchemin vierges, dont nous n'avons pas du tout besoin (contrairement à notre brillante amie, qui a déjà épuisé son stock, et même achevé trois plumes !). Lavande et Blaise, ainsi que d'autres couples, disséminés ici et là, se font quelques mamours discrètement, en veillant à ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs. Professeurs de toutes façons occupés à veiller de ne pas s'endormir face au discours ronflant du spectre, ou à trouver une position plus confortable sur ces canapés qui n'ont finalement pas l'air si moelleux que ça. (Rogue en particulier n'arrête pas de gigoter sur son siège … Sans doute un ressort sorti du tissu, qui lui gratte le derrière).

Et moi ? Ben, moi je fais depuis tout à l'heure semblant de suivre ce que dit McLesguy, tout en me sentant complètement fondre sous les discrètes mais délicieuses caresses que me procure Draco dans le bas du dos, sous ma cape. Il s'est assis juste derrière moi, et comme nous sommes tous serrés les uns près des autres, personne ne trouve bizarre qu'il ait sa main près de moi.

J'en suis presque à regretter que McLesguy nous annonce tout sourire le mot « Fin », en reposant sur ses genoux ses papiers. Hermione se lève alors, presque hystérique, et applaudit à tout rompre. Les professeurs, sortant de leur torpeur, nous font des signes discrets mais énergiques pour que nous en fassions autant, et nous nous levons tous, un peu ankylosés (la séance de lecture a quand même duré plus de 3h !). Nous frappons mollement dans nos mains, tous, excepté mon meilleur ami, occupé à s'étirer après sa petite sieste. Espérons que Mione ne le voit pas, sinon elle va piquer une crise. Mais non : elle est trop occupée à … demander un autographe au fantôme ! Merlin, je l'adore cette fille, mais elle est vraiment désespérante des fois …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je vous passerais sous silence l'affreux repas auquel nous avons eu droit, concocté comme promis par les bons ( ?) soins de McLesguy. On va juste dire que le stock d'anti-douleurs pour le ventre qu'avaient amené certaines filles pour heu … leurs problèmes de filles, a vite fait le tour de tous les élèves et professeurs ici présents.

Ah oui, et on a eu un peu de mal pour ranimer Ron. Faut dire, aussi, c'est pas de chance : la seule araignée qui n'est pas morte à la cuisson du ragoût se trouvait dans sa gamelle, alors forcément …

oOoOoOoOoOo

La suite du programme est censé nous enchanter : balade sur les remparts du château. Ca pourrait être sympa, si cette partie là du château n'était pas à moitié en ruines, et si un gros nuage gris n'était pas justement en train de s'amonceler pile au-dessus du toit quand nous y grimpons.

« On est vraiment maudits. » frissonne Myrtille, la Poufsouffle de notre groupe. Hé, mais c'est ma réplique, ça ! Notez qu'elle n'a pas tort : depuis le début on les cumule pas mal, les ennuis. A croire que ma malchance légendaire déteint sur tout le groupe.

« Allez allez, on se dépêche … » nous invective McLesguy, déjà tout en haut des remparts (forcément, il est pas fatigué lui, il vole). « Venez admirer ce beau panorama … »

Nous arrivons enfin tous, cahin-caha, en haut. C'est vrai que le panorama vu d'ici –la plus haute tour du château quand même- ne doit pas être mal … quand y'a pas une brume plus épaisse que la couche de graisse sur la tête de Rogue, et de gros nuages gris presque à notre hauteur !

Voyant notre air un peu dépité –qui ne s'arrange pas quand la pluie se met enfin à tomber-, McLesguy tente de nous dérider en nous racontant quelques blagues. Malheureusement, il n'est pas plus drôle qu'il n'est intéressant …

Je remonte ma cape comme je peux sur mon nez, et soupire. Comme j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit douillet, bien chaud, à Poudlard, ainsi que des repas un peu plus conséquents … et comestibles. A ce moment, un paquet de Lovelove chocos apparaît devant mon nez, comme par magie … s'il n'y avait au bout du paquet un Draco tout sourire. Je regarde à droite à gauche pour voir si personne ne peut nous voir, mais aucun élève ne prête attention à nous : tous tentent d'apercevoir le paysage, ou de comprendre l'humour un peu dépassé de McLesguy. J'attrape alors le paquet, levant un sourcil étonné derrière mes lunettes.

« Tu as faim, non ? » me demande alors Draco.

J'acquiesce : « Mais comment as-tu deviné ? »

Il me fait un clin d'œil : « Je te connais. » Il désigne de la tête le paquet de chocolats : « Je me suis dit que ça ferait un souvenir sympa. »

Je souris, et m'emmitoufle un peu plus dans ma cape pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes joues rougies (le froid, seulement le froid !) : « Merci. »

Il me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et me dit juste : « De rien. » avant de partir rejoindre les autres, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Immédiatement, je vois Pansy venir se coller à lui. Il a raison de rester méfiant, c'est une vraie sangsue celle-là.

Soudain, un grand cri angoissé retentit (mouais, pour changer quoi … ça en devient presque lassant à force). Je prends le temps de m'avaler un petit cœur en chocolat, avant de me retourner, pas très motivé, dans la direction d'où est venu ce hurlement, baguette à la main. Je vous jure, y'a des jours où c'est lassant d'être le héros, de ne pas pouvoir faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et de se sentir obligé d'intervenir à tout bout de champs.

Mais là, je ne distingue rien. Faut dire, avec le brouillard et la pluie, pas évident d'y voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Je ne perçois même plus les élèves qui étaient tout autour de moi sur les remparts y'a même pas cinq minutes … Ah ben, pour cause : ils sont tous attroupés un tout petit plus bas, à un endroit où les créneaux du château sont particulièrement en ruines. Mais ils sont fous ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

« Poussez-vous ! » je m'exclame en m'approchant aussi vite et prudemment que possible de l'endroit. « C'est dangereux, quelqu'un va finir par tomber si vous continuez … »

« Trop tard ! » me fait alors Parvati.

« Quoi ? »

Elle me désigne alors du doigt une vague forme humaine bataillant dans le vide, accrochée à une gargouille (fort moche, d'ailleurs. Elle ressemble un peu à Rogue …), 15 mètres plus bas.

« C'est Chrissie ! » s'exclame Chourave, arrivée aussi vite que possible, alertée par un élève. « Par Merlin ! Il faut aller la chercher ! »

« Je vais essayer. » interviens-je, fort et brave, comme toujours. Je tends ma baguette dans sa direction et prononce un intelligible : « Accio Chrissie ! »

Rien ne se passe pas. Bon, ben au moins j'aurais essayé.

« Ca ne marche pas, Harry, on a déjà tenté. » me signale Dean.

Arrivée elle aussi, McGonagall s'exclame : « Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Oh Merlin ! C'est miss Slider qui est là ? Mais que … que … » Elle paraît toute affolée. Ce qui est compréhensible, notez : une élèves dont elle est responsable est suspendue entre la vie et la mort un peu plus bas, accrochée à une pierre vieille de plusieurs siècles, et qui ne va donc pas résister longtemps. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas un craquement que nous venons d'entendre là ?

« Elle s'est approchée un peu trop du bord, et une pierre s'est cassée, et elle est tombée … » explique Zabini à notre directrice.

« Chériiiiiiiiiiieuhhhhhhhhhh ! » glapit Chrissie un peu plus bas, soudain paniquée (enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà). « La gargouille est en train de lâcher ! Viens vite ! » Ah, ben c'était bien un bruit de pierre qui casse que j'avais entendu, alors. Hé hé, finalement j'ai pas de si mauvaises oreilles, ça me rassure … (non, parce que j'ai déjà des lunettes, si fallait en plus que je porte un appareil auditif … )

« Viiiitttteeee ! » Oui bon, ça va, on arrive. Pfff, on peut même plus penser tranquille, je vous jure.

« Chéri ! » appelle-t-elle encore à la rescousse, en tentant de s'agripper comme elle peut à la pierre, rendue glissante à cause de la pluie.

« J'arrive ! » s'exclament alors en chœur Tommy et Timothy, nos deux batteurs, en se précipitant devant nous. Surpris, ils stoppent et se regardent.

« C'est ma copine … » souligne Timothy à son camarade. Ah, ben c'est bien ce que je pensais aussi !

« Plus maintenant, vieux ! » gronde Tommy en retour. Ben, ça j'avais bien cru le voir aussi, en fait …

« Heu, dites les gars … » intervient une Serdaigle. « On s'en fout un peu de savoir qui sort avec elle. Faudrait peut-être aller la sauver, non ? »

« On est occupés ! » s'écrient en chœur les deux Gryffondors (presque aussi synchrones que mes deux Poufsouffles). Et les voilà qui commencent à se battre comme des chiffonniers. Je soupire en les voyant faire.

De leur côté les professeurs commencent à s'activer, et constatant eux aussi que la magie ne marche pas (une sorte de barrière de protection semble entourer l'extérieur du château –pas de chance pour Chrissie, tombée justement à l'extérieur), ils cherchent une autre solution. C'est finalement Flitwick qui propose tout simplement que quelqu'un descende en rappel jusqu'à elle, et la remonte à l'aide de cette même corde.

« Dommage qu'aucun de nous n'ait emmené de balai … » soupire Bibine.

« Bon, qui va descendre en rappel ? » demande Chourave à ses collègues. Puis elle ajoute rapidement : « Heu, bien sûr, je décline. Je n'ai plus la vigueur de mes 20 ans. »

« On le tire à la courte paille ? » propose Rogue à ses collègues.

En fait, pendant que nos enseignants perdent un temps fou à palabrer, Ron s'est désigné volontaire parmi nous pour descendre, et comme Neville a réussi à nous dégoter une corde, nous attachons solidement notre camarade à la taille, et enjoignons tous nos autres camarades de se mettre à la queue leu leu pour bien tenir l'autre bout de la corde. Tout est fin prêt (ça tombe bien, car je crois avoir entendu un autre craquement, là), et Zabini, penché près du bord à côté de nous, enjoint au rouquin ses dernières recommandations :

« Bon, tu y vas lentement, surtout. Par à-coups. Tu prends appui sur tes pieds, mais ne te penche pas trop en arrière. Compris ? »

Ron hoche la tête, et fait : « Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? »

« J'ai fait de la varappe pendant des étés entiers avec mes cousins. »

« Et pourquoi tu t'es pas proposé pour descendre, alors ? » s'exclame Ron.

Blaise hausse les épaules, et répond d'un ton d'évidence : « Tu t'es proposé avant. Faut croire que c'est aux Gryffondors de jouer les héros. » Il se tait un moment, puis reprend : « Et Lavande trouvait ça trop dangereux. Elle n'a pas voulu que j'y aille. »

Ron blêmit une seconde, puis pleurniche : « Et pourquoi moi personne ne m'encourage pour y aller. Ou mieux, me décourage d'y aller ! »

A ce moment, Mione arrive toute essoufflée près de nous, et se jette aux côtés de Ron, assis au bord, prêt à partir.

« On vient de me prévenir ! Oh, Ron … » lui fait-elle, toute inquiète. « Fais très attention à toi, surtout ! »

« Mione … tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Notre ami semble presque effaré par ça.

« Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu ? » se récrie-t-elle. Elle le prend brièvement dans ses bras, puis se recule et dit : « Sois courageux ! Je tiendrais la corde avec les autres. »

Il sourit alors, tout courage retrouvé, et lui répond : « Alors je descends rassuré. » Ils échangent encore un sourire, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde –se sentant d'ailleurs un peu de trop, nous tentons tous de nous faire tout petit et discret (pas comme les profs, qui jouent maintenant bruyamment leur tirage au sort à la belote). Enfin, nous empoignons tous la corde et, assuré que nous la tenons fermement, Ron commence sa descente. Tout se passe bien les premiers mètres, et puis son pied glisse tout à coup sur une roche mouillée, et il dérape brutalement de plusieurs mètres d'un coup. Entre nos doigts, la corde se tend immédiatement, et nous luttons pour ne pas la lâcher (je crois que quelques élèves, surpris, ont quand même lâché, mais nous sommes encore assez pour que ça tienne). Ron n'a pas poussé un cri, mais j'imagine qu'il a dû prendre d'un coup la couleur de McLesguy ! Finalement, nous le sentons reprendre sa descente petit à petit, prudemment. Comme nous sommes tous occupés, aucun de nous ne peut aller se pencher au bord pour voir comment ça se passe ; aussi nous sommes obligés de lui faire confiance et de se fier à ce que nous ressentons dans la corde.

Quand nous entendons subitement Chrissie pousser un cri strident, et Ron nous hurler : « Du mou ! Du mou, vite ! »

Les autres semblent hésiter, alors je tire d'un coup sec la corde, et beaucoup d'entre eux lâchent : la corde gagne ainsi plusieurs mètres de mou, et Ron peut du coup descendre rapidement. Mais, emporté par son poids, je me sens tiré vers le bord, et je tente de freiner comme je peux des pieds. Emportée elle aussi derrière moi, Hermione crie aux autres :

« La corde ! Rattrapez-la ! »

Ce qu'ils font heureusement à temps, juste avant que je ne bascule par-dessus bord ! Là, je peux alors distinguer en contrebas Ron, qui a rattrapé de justesse Chrissie : la gargouille venait de lâcher, et elle serait tombée dans le vide, si notre courageux camarade n'avait pas descendu d'un coup la distance qui les séparait. Il semble s'être fait mal aux bras et aux mains au passage, mais tient bon, serrant la jeune fille contre lui. Il lève la tête vers moi, et semble soulagé de me voir.

« Remonte-moi. » arrive-t-il juste à lâcher entre ses dents, tellement il est tendu par l'effort (il supporte son propre poids, plus celui de sa camarade, avec les bras ensanglantés).

« On tire ! » je crie aux autres, et après un effort conjugué, nous arrivons tous à ramener les deux adolescents sains et saufs, sur le parapet. Tommy et Timothy –qui avaient enfin arrêté de se battre pour nous aider à tirer- se précipitent au-devant de Chrissie pour prendre soin d'elle. Quant à Ron, il est vite entouré de tous ses camarades, plus les élèves des autres Maisons qui viennent le féliciter. Mais Hermione les dépasse tous en lui sautant littéralement dans les bras. Surpris, Ron se laisse faire, mais ne peut retenir une exclamation en entendant notre amie éclater en sanglots :

« Mione ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-moi ! »

« J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais tombé ! »

Ron me regarde, et je lui renvoie un petit sourire. Il rougit un peu, et serre un peu la jeune fille contre lui, en essayant de ne pas appuyer sur ses membres blessés.

« Tu devrais peut-être te faire soigner, avant … » suggère Nott en désignant les multiples éraflures sur les bras du rouquin. « Ca ne te fait pas mal ? »

Là, Ron semble perdre de sa superbe, et lâche dans une grimace de douleur : « En fait si, ça fait super mal … » Hermione se détache alors de son étreinte, et s'exclame :

« Mais fallait le dire, Ronald, plutôt que de jouer au brave ! Allez, que quelqu'un amène des pansements … Ah là là, quel gamin. Tu aurais voulu sauter du premier étage de ta maison, que tu ne te serais pas fait plus mal … » Elle semble en train de le gronder, mais personne n'est dupe : elle cherche juste à cacher sa peur et sa gêne.

« Pardon, Mione … » fait Ron en baissant piteusement le nez, comme un enfant pris en faute. Ah, ben lui a dû prendre notre amie au sérieux ! N'empêche, ils sont mignons tous les deux avec leurs multiples bandages, je note, en voyant bientôt Ron en arborer de nouveaux sur ses avant-bras et ses mains.

« Ca y est ! » s'exclame derrière nous la voix enlevée et enthousiaste (!) de Rogue. « Désolée, chère Minerva, mais c'est vous qui allez vous y coller ! »

Et nous voyons alors McGonagall se diriger d'un air bougon et dépité vers nous, en soulignant à ses collègues : « Oui, bon, heu … Il va me falloir une corde, et … » Elle s'arrête devant nous, et ajoute, un brin mécontente : « Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de professeur se sacrifier courageusement pour aller sauver un élève, ou quoi ? »

« Heu, professeur … si vous parlez de Chrissie, c'est déjà fait. » je fais. « Ron s'en est chargé. »

Le visage de notre directrice s'illumine soudain d'un sourire radieux, et c'est d'un ton soulagé et reconnaissant qu'elle s'exclame : « Ah, et bien, parfait alors ! » Elle se tourne vers ses collègues et ajoute : « Je reconnais bien là le courage légendaire des Gryffondors ! » Elle a vraiment l'air ravie de ne pas avoir à descendre elle-même cette paroi glissante. Je la comprends, notez bien. Aucun de nous ne l'imaginait faire ça. « 150 points pour Gryffondor, pour ce sauvetage magnifique ! » s'écrie-t-elle, emportée par son enthousiasme

Au moment où je vais ajouter que tous les élèves ont participé également au sauvetage, je vois Neville et Seamus me sauter dessus pour me faire taire. Le second me murmure : « Chut, tais-toi. Ca tombe bien, ces 150 points ! Ca remplace tout juste ceux que Rogue nous a enlevés depuis le début de ce voyage. »

D'accord, mais quand même : les autres aussi ont droit à une récompense. Ca ne serait pas juste sinon.

« Et pour tous, un grand goûter pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions ! » clame à la ronde Chourave, qui n'oublie jamais de remplir nos estomacs. Tout le monde éclate de joie –faut dire qu'après notre petit déjeuner et notre déjeuner plus que douteux, un bon goûter ne peut pas nous faire de mal !

« On va tous aller le prendre plus bas, » souligne Bibine. « Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester ici. »

« Effectivement » concède McGonagall, tandis que les élèves commencent à redescendre des remparts. « Et nous allons retrouver McLesguy. Nous avons 2-3 mots à lui dire, je crois … »

Tiens, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu, notre spectre-guide touristique …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le croquet est un jeu assez intéressant … quand on n'essaie pas de chevaucher son maillet ou de s'en servir comme d'une batte de base-ball, ce que sont actuellement en train de faire Dean, Seamus, Zabini et Ron ! Mais bon, ils ont l'air de follement s'amuser, alors … Et puis, la plupart des élèves est installée dans l'herbe du grand pré devant le château (pas celui où il y a les moutons, je vous rassure), à prendre son goûter ; donc les facéties des garçons ne gênent pas grand monde. Un attroupement de filles s'est posé non loin des joueurs, gloussant chaque fois que Ron passe près d'elles. Je crois que beaucoup de personnes considèrent, avec raison, que Ron est l'homme de ce voyage ! Il a sauvé par deux fois des jeunes filles en danger : quelle adolescente ne le trouverait pas courageux et charmant, en cet instant ?

Ben, peut-être Pansy justement, actuellement en train de harceler Draco, qui essaie comme il peut de s'en débarrasser. Je songe un moment à lui envoyer en renfort Crabbe et Goyle, mais ils sont tous les deux partis se promener du côté du champ des moutons –là où nous avons tous nos portoloins (les nains en plâtre, et l'espèce de petite princesse brune à la peau pâle –portoloin de Rogue, celui-là, si je ne m'abuse).

Mon attention est détournée de mon petit ami par les exclamations outrées de McGonagall, et le courroux de Rogue, le tout dirigé vers le pauvre McLesguy, qui semble bien penaud. Les professeurs ont retrouvé le fantôme planqué dans une trappe secrète de son bureau : il a prétendu qu'il faisait une petite sieste, mais les enseignants ont trouvé louche qu'il disparaisse juste au moment où une de nos élèves était en danger.

Faut dire qu'il s'en est passé beaucoup de choses dangereuses, depuis que nous sommes là. Et il reste encore une journée ! Je crois que les profs commencent à craindre d'y laisser des élèves, si ça continue …

Du coup, le fantôme a droit à un tirage de bretelles en règle ! Et vu l'air dépité qu'il affiche, il va finir par craquer (en espérant que ce ne soit pas en s'énervant, parce que moi j'ai vu de quoi il était capable quand il est en colère, et je ne tiens pas à revivre ça).

Le ton montant entre les enseignants et le maître des lieux, les élèves, jusque-là disséminés un peu partout dans le champ (voire dans les buissons, comme pour Lavlav et Blaise –faut être motivés, pour batifoler dans l'herbe mouillée par la pluie de tout à l'heure !) commencent à se rapprocher, pour suivre ce qui se passe.

Tout à coup, le fantôme lâche, désespéré :

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Weasley ! »

Les regards convergent tous d'un seul coup vers Ron, qui s'est approché comme tout le monde.

« Moi ? » fait-il d'un air étonné. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Vous insinuez que Ronald est pour quelque chose dans tous les évènements bizarres qui sont arrivés depuis qu'on est là ? » fait, incrédule, McGonagall à McLesguy.

Le spectre secoue la tête négativement : « Non, pas celui-là. Les frères, heu … »

« Lesquels ? Faut préciser, vous savez, y'en a beaucoup des frères dans la famille Weasley … » note Dean.

« Les deux qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau … »

« Nous ? » font Léo et Léa, collés à moi.

« Non, pas vous ! On parle des frères de Ron ! Faut suivre un peu … » je leur fais, franchement exaspéré.

« Fred et Georges ? » fait Ron, très surpris. « Mais … qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ? Ils ne sont même plus à Poudlard, vous savez. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils seraient concernés par cette sortie … »

« Oui, je sais. Ils tiennent un magasin de farces et attrapes. » précise McLesguy, toujours penaud.

« Effectivement. » intervient Hermione, commençant visiblement à saisir ce qui se trame, vue sa tête (moi je suis largué, j'avoue. Mais bon, on ne me demande pas d'être une lumière dans cette histoire, alors …). « Et alors ? »

« Et bien, c'est une longue histoire … »

« Nous avons tout notre temps … » assure McGonagall d'un ton sévère, en croisant les bras.

Le fantôme arrête de voleter à un mètre du sol, comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent, et vient se poser au milieu de nous tous. Il lâche un gros soupir, et explique :

« Ca fait assez longtemps que mon château est visité par les touristes. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre, j'aime bien servir de guide touristique, expliquer les lieux et légendes aux visiteurs. Surtout eux enfants, ils adorent ça ! »

Ah, je savais bien qu'il avait l'habitude de faire le guide !

« C'est même pour ça que ça fait un moment que je travaille avec les écoles, Poudlard y compris. Dumbledore a toujours aimé envoyer ses élèves visiter mon château. »

Il connaissait donc Dumby ! Ah, il nous a bien menti, l'autre jour, en disant ne pas savoir qui c'était …

Il soupire de nouveau, et continue : « Mais le temps passant, ma demeure a perdu un peu de son intérêt. Tout a commencé à tomber en ruines, mes derniers prisonniers encore vivants sont morts, je n'avais plus trop d'attractions intéressantes à proposer … »

« Mais … et Archibald ? » demande, surprise, Minerva.

Il lève un sourcil, et précise : « Oh, mais, il n'y a jamais eu d'Archibald. Ce n'est qu'une légende. » Je vois alors Hermione rougir un peu, et rayer fébrilement quelques lignes dans ses notes.

« Et les cris que nous avons entendu ? » se permet d'intervenir un Poufsouffle.

« Des bruitages, c'est tout … »

« Hein ? » On tombe tous des nues ! Ca semblait si réel pourtant …

« Oui, j'y viens. » reprend le fantôme. « En fait, j'en ai discuté il y a quelques temps avec Dumbledore. Je lui ai dit que les gens n'étaient plus très motivés lors des visites, qu'il leur fallait plus de sensations, de découvertes … Que je renouvelle un peu le truc, quoi. Il a alors réfléchi, et m'a proposé une idée. »

Nous sommes tous pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite. Même mes fans jumeaux écoutent, arrêtant enfin de tripoter ma cape, comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde.

« Il m'a alors envoyé un jour Fred et Georges Weasley. Ceux-ci m'ont écouté, et ont dit qu'ils avaient pleins d'idées pour rénover mon numéro du château hanté … »

« Alors, tout ça … ce n'était que … » commence Ron, incrédule.

« Des trucages, oui. » reconnaît le spectre. « Les sons ont été préenregistrés, les chauve-souris étaient fausses, tout comme l'orage au-dessus des remparts … »

« Ca semblait quand même super réel ! » fait le rouquin.

« Vos frères sont doués, dans leur partie. » admet le spectre. Ron se rembrunit.

« Et les fantômes qui défendaient votre bureau ? » demande Hermione. « Ils étaient faux aussi ? »

« Ce sont … c'étaient des acteurs. De vieux amis à moi, qui s'ennuyaient un peu. Je les avais embauché, ils adoraient faire ça. » fait-il, dans un sourire un peu triste. « Ils n'étaient pas réellement méchants. »

« Flûte … et moi je les ai zigouillé … » bredouille Ron, embêté.

« L'heure de leur retraite avait sonné, mon petit. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Pas rancunier, le McLesguy !

« Et quand vous êtes sorti du puits, prêt à me tuer, vous rigoliez peut-être ? » je m'écrie soudain. Moi, je suis rancunier !

« Un peu de mise en scène, c'est tout. » sourit-il, un peu gêné. « A aucun moment il n'a été question de vous faire du mal. Le tout était juste de vous impressionner un peu, pour que vous vous rappeliez toujours de cette sortie … »

« Mais plusieurs fois nos élèves se sont retrouvés physiquement en danger, McLesguy ! » réplique la directrice de Gryffondors. « Et ça c'est inadmissible ! Je veux bien croire que ce n'était pas volontaire, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça … »

« C'est que, pour vérifier les mesures de sécurité et tout, ils demandaient un peu plus cher, les frères Weasley. Et niveau finances, je commençais à être un peu limité … L'entrée du château étant gratuite, je ne me fais du bénéfice que sur les souvenirs, alors …»

« Vous avez une boutique souvenirs ? » fait Draco, incrédule. Je note à ce moment avec joie qu'il a réussi à se débarrasser de son pot de colle ambulant. Je me glisse à ses côtés, tandis que McLesguy montre aux élèves, enthousiastes, où se trouve sa boutique souvenirs, et je demande à mon blondinet préféré :

« Où est Pansy ? »

« J'ai demandé à Vincent et Grégory de l'occuper un peu. Je crois qu'ils l'ont emmenée voir les moutons, là-bas … » répond-il évasivement. Puis il me sourit, et me fait : « Tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter un souvenir ? »

Je grimace : « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me rappeler de cette sortie, dans les années à venir … »

« Ah bon ? Moi je trouve qu'il y a eu quand même quelques bons moments pourtant … » Il m'adresse son fameux clin d'œil.

Je passe ma main très rapidement et discrètement sur ses fesses, et lui murmure d'un ton gourmand : « Ca, je compte sur toi pour me le rappeler … »

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, puis me sourit franchement. Oui, je crois que nous aurons beaucoup de plaisir à évoquer tous les deux quelques moments passés dans ce château … plus tard.

McGonagall s'adresse enfin au fantôme : « Ecoutez, je comprends bien que tout cela n'était pas de votre faute. Vous avez fait au mieux pour divertir tous ces petits, et nous vous en remercions. Mais vous comprendrez que pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, je ne peux pas les laisser ici plus longtemps. Nous allons rentrer dès ce soir à Poudlard. »

McLesguy acquiesce, un peu triste, et ajoute : « Vous allez me manquer. »

« Vous aussi, vous savez. » lui fait alors Hermione, pas partie voir les souvenirs, comme les autres. « J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés. Merci. »

Il lui sourit, tout ému, et dit en désignant le bandeau qui recouvre sa bosse : « Je m'excuse pour ça … et pour vos amis, qui ont été blessés aussi. Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

Elle rit, et dit : « Oh, ne vous en faites pas, on a l'habitude. Nous sommes plutôt maladroits, chez les Gryffondors. On s'en remettra … »

Nous entendons à ce moment nos amis qui reviennent, la plupart avec des sacs en plastique estampillés « Château hanté de McLesguy » remplis. Parvati et Lavande rejoignent leur camarade de chambrée, et lui font, en lui tendant un sac : « Tiens, on t'a pris un souvenir à toi aussi. » Etonnée, notre brunette à bouclettes en sort un gros ouvrage intitulé « Œuvres jamais publiées du sieur Mclesguy ». Elle se tourne vers ledit fantôme, et s'étonne : « Pourquoi les appeler œuvres jamais publiées, puisqu'elles sont là réunies en un ouvrage ? »

« Ben, faut bien vendre le produit, appâter le client … » balbutie, un peu gêné, le maître des lieux.

Pendant ce temps, Ron tout content me montre la reproduction animée du portrait de l'amiral roux qui lui ressemble, que nos amis lui ont acheté en se cotisant. Il en est tout content, et je ne peux réprimer un sourire, en voyant la dédicace que consent à lui faire McLesguy : « Pour Ronald McDonald, courageux et valeureux pirate. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin, nous faisons tous nos aux-revoirs au spectre, et nous dirigeons vers nos portoloins. C'est à ce moment que je distingue Rogue qui ramasse le sac souvenir qu'il a fait tomber. Il y range rapidement ses achats qui ont roulé par terre afin que personne ne les voie, mais j'ai le temps de le voir remballer un sachet de bonbons au citron recette traditionnelle, et … une peluche chauve-souris ! Je m'essuie les lunettes : j'ai dû rêver, c'est pas possible !

Au moment où tous nos profs font l'appel pour voir s'il ne manque personne, nous voyons tous arriver une Pansy furibonde, qui peste contre Crabbe et Goyle comme une furie ! Nous comprenons mieux sa colère, quand nous comprenons que ce que nous avons pris pour de la boue sur ses vêtements est en fait … Oh non ! C'est trop beau, quelle belle vengeance !

« Pardon, Pansy … » bredouille Vincent en courant à sa suite. « C'est pas de notre faute s'ils se sont tous précipité sur toi et se sont … heu, lâchés ! Les moutons ont dû te trouver attirante … »

« Attirante ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont chié dessus ! »

Et là, Rogue qui intervient de sa voix très sèche, tout en restant digne : « Enfin, Parkinson. Surveillez votre langage. Vous ne voudriez pas que j'enlève des points à Serpentard à cause de vous, tout de même ? »

Blaise et Draco, morts de rire, font alors à Rogue : « Oh non, ne vous retenez pas, professeur, allez-y. _Ca_, ça en vaut vraiment la peine ! » Et ils repartent dans un grand éclat de rire, vite suivis par toutes les 7ème années, au grand dam du bouledogue … bien crotté.

C'est juste au moment de partir, qu'un élève à côté de moi demande à son voisin :

« Mais au fait … si les chauve-souris étaient des fausses … Qu'est-ce qui m'a mordu tout à l'heure, dans les souterrains ? »

Et là, je vois avec horreur Goyle prendre un air vraiment débile (bon, son air habituel en fait), et se mettre à baver en regardant l'élève qui vient de parler. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il est vraiment pas net ce type ! D'abord l'affaire de Bubulle, maintenant ça …

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question que je sens Draco qui me prend doucement la main. Surpris, je le regarde, et comprends alors que nous devons tous nous mettre en cercle pour le voyage en portoloin. Je serre alors plus fortement la main de mon dragon préféré, et sourit.

Je vous l'ai dit que j'étais heureux d'avoir un petit copain, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, parce que là, je me sens _vraiment_ heureux …

Espérons que ça dure longtemps !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu Rendez-vous très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de nos héros !

Gros bisous,

Rickiss : )


	7. Interlude musical

Bonjour à tous !

« Interlude musical » était parti pour être un intermède, divertissant, entre deux chapitres suivant l'intrigue de plus près. Je voulais donc le faire plus court que les autres. Mais il faut croire qu'une fois que je suis lancée, je ne sais plus m'arrêter ! C'est pourquoi ce chapitre arrive avec autant de retard, et sachez que j'en suis très sincèrement désolée ! (il faut dire aussi que j'ai publié les 4 derniers chapitres de la fic « Te revoir » la semaine dernière, ce qui explique mon retard pour celui-là).

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario et les idées farfelues sont à moi.

**Rating** : toujours K. (à la limite K, mais bon …).

**Dédicace** : comme toujours, un énorme et affectueux bisou à ma sœur de cœur, ma tendre, ma splendide et adorable Mayura ! Ma puce, je pense tant à toi, tu es dans mon cœur à chaque instant ! Je compte les jours avec impatience, tu sais, mais en attendant, profite déjà de ce chapitre ma puce …

Ensuite, un gros bisou plein de tendresse à mes lecteurs habituels, ceux qui me reviewent et les autres (qui sont toujours là, même si je ne le sais pas). Merci à vous tous, votre soutien et votre présence sont vraiment des choses qui me touchent énormément.

Un coucou spécial à Moonie, adorable lectrice dont je ne peux pas me passer (je t'adore !), et à son amie Sam, pour être entrée dans le cercle de mes lecteurs (merci de ta présence !).

Enfin, un merci ému et sincère à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et ceux qui viennent s'échouer ici par hasard. En espérant que le voyage ne vous déplaira pas …

**Note** : je pars en vacances les 15 jours à venir, mais j'espère pouvoir vous publier quand même le chapitre suivant (qui promet !) la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous satisfaire.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre, petite parenthèse dans les aventures de nos héros, vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 7 : Interlude musical

Je vous ai déjà parlé de notre prof de DCFM de cette année ? Non ? Et bien, c'est normal. C'est parce qu'on n'en a pas eu … Ou plutôt, qu'on en a trop eu. Que je vous explique …

En début d'année, on avait un Auror à la retraite qui avait été appelé spécialement par Dumbledore pour nous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. J'avoue que, globalement, on était tous motivés : un Auror comme prof de DCFM, c'est toujours très instructif (plus que des types comme Gilderoy Lockart, en tout cas). Tout avait bien commencé, mais en fait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à la retraite, le brave homme : il était vieux. Très vieux. Si vieux qu'il nous a fait une crise cardiaque en plein cours en début d'année, au bout de 2 semaines de cours seulement. Hem … Ca nous a tous un peu choqués, je dois dire, mais vu qu'il était très âgé, on s'est dit « C'est la vie » (enfin …), et on s'en est remis.

Après celui-là, on a eu le grand chasseur de primes Max Blackeyes (qui porte mal son nom, vu qu'il a les yeux d'un bleu azur !). Lui il était pas trop mal, non plus. Très porté sur la pratique, et pas tellement sur la théorie, un peu comme Maugrey Fol-œil, en fait. Mais bon, on a appris au bout d'un mois qu'il était en fait recherché pour coups et blessures sur beaucoup d'innocents (il prenait son boulot de chasseur de primes tellement à cœur, qu'il secouait un peu trop ses indics et ses témoins par moments …). Dumbledore a donc appelé les autorités compétentes, qui sont venues le chercher.

Ensuite, on a eu un battement de trois semaines sans personne, parce qu'ils avaient du mal à nous trouver un remplaçant. On nous a invité à potasser un peu la théorie dans nos ouvrages, mais bon, à part Hermione, personne ne s'y est vraiment plongés. Bien sûr, on a nos ASPICs à la fin de l'année, et cette matière est l'une de celles où je suis le plus susceptible d'avoir une bonne note, mais j'ai toujours préféré la pratique à la théorie, alors …

Après, on a eu la grande sorcière Miranda Delvina, spécialiste hors paire des forces maléfiques de l'ombre (spectres, créatures invisibles, et autres apparitions dans le genre des Détraqueurs –pas à proprement parler des ennemis, mais bon …). Tout aurait été fabuleux, si elle n'avait pas eu entre-temps un énorme chagrin d'amour, qui l'avait fait carrément plonger dans une dépression. Du coup, au bout de 5 semaines, elle n'était plus là non plus.

Ce qui nous amène à peu près aux fêtes de fin d'année. Ah oui, j'oubliais ce type qu'on a eu une semaine en décembre : il n'avait pas des références terribles, mais semblait très motivé, aussi Dumby l'a-t-il engagé (un peu désespéré de se faire lâcher par tous les autres, aussi) … jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le type était un faussaire qui tentait de revendre au marché noir des objets plus ou moins précieux de Poudlard. Faut dire, pas malin le gars : essayer de voler le grand lustre de la Grande salle au bout de 3 jours seulement, c'était pas brillant brillant comme idée !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et depuis la rentrée de janvier, nous n'avons plus eu personne. Ce qui fait que ce matin, comme tous les lundis matins depuis ce moment là, nous avons un trou de deux heures, entre le cours d'Arithmancie et l'heure du déjeuner. Habituellement, nous allons nous poser tous ensemble à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc, mais aujourd'hui j'ai prétexté une grosse fatigue dû à notre éprouvant voyage scolaire pour pouvoir m'isoler. Ca a semblé arranger Ron et Mione, qui m'ont dit vouloir travailler un peu sur leur devoir de Potions ensemble (si seulement ils pouvaient travailler à toute autre chose tous les deux ! J'avoue, j'ai même prié vite fait Merlin pour ça …). Lavande m'a répondu que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, qu'elle allait retrouver Blaise dans le parc, et qu'à moins que je veuille tenir la chandelle … Et les autres ont organisé tous ensemble une méga partie de croquet (ils s'en sont achetés un jeu à la boutique souvenirs, même si aucun ne sait vraiment comment y jouer, au final).

Du coup, c'est tout content que je me carapate à travers tout Poudlard pour rejoindre la salle de classe désaffectée du dernier étage. Quand j'y arrive, mon dragon apprivoisé (vous croyez qu'il apprécierait si je tentais de l'appeler comme ça ?) est déjà là, se faisant distraitement les ongles. En me voyant entrer dans la salle, il me jette un petit coup d'œil, puis revient à son activité comme si ça le passionnait follement. Il lâche juste d'un ton détaché :

« Ah, te voilà, Potter … »

Je claque derrière moi la porte d'un geste rageur, et m'avance à grands pas jusqu'à la table où il est s'est assis. Là, je me plante devant lui et croise les bras, l'air mécontent :

« Draco. Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas content … »

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, et me décoche un petit sourire en coin, mi-moqueur, mi-attendri (je crois qu'il adore me faire tourner bourrique !) :

« Et pourquoi donc, mon petit gryffi ? »

« Parce qu'on n'a pas pu se voir hier, et que là tu m'accueilles d'un air complètement indifférent, alors que moi tu m'as manqué comme un malade ! »

Il descend du bureau où il s'était installé, et s'avance d'un pas vers moi, presque à me frôler.

« Mais si, on s'est vus hier : on a dîné dans la même salle, et on a tous été se poser au parc l'après-midi … »

« Mais on ne s'est même pas parlé, parce qu'il y avait Parkinson dans les parages ! Et j'ai pas eu non plus de bisou hier … » je gémis, désespéré.

Là, il se colle à moi, décroise mes bras, et glisse les siens autour de ma taille. Je me laisse faire, et ne tente pas de résister quand il glisse sa tête dans mon cou, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mon oreille :

« Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué comme un fou ? »

Je hoche la tête, un peu décontenancé, et il m'embrasse alors doucement le cou. Je frissonne, et reste immobile, les bras ballants, à le laisser me dévorer délicieusement de ses lèvres.

« Et tu aurais aimé avoir un petit bisou hier ? » continue-t-il de sa voix langoureuse et tentatrice, le nez plongé dans le col de ma chemise.

Nouveau hochement de tête du grand Harry Potter, plus capable de grand-chose en cet instant. Mon blond adoré remonte en direction de mes lèvres, m'embrassant ou me mordillant partout où il passe : le cou, le menton, la joue … Arrivé à hauteur de ma bouche, il la suçote un moment (c'est à cet instant, je suppose, que mon cerveau a définitivement grillé, laissant mon corps en mode « guidage automatique »), puis lâche dans un soupir très proche du gémissement :

« Un seul bisou ? Tu es sûr ? »

Là, je n'en peux plus ! Il fait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud ! Ce type est le diable en personne, la luxure personnifiée … Il veut me rendre fou, ou quoi, à faire tout ça ? Ben en tout cas, c'est réussi : j'agrippe d'un geste quasi désespéré sa taille, et l'attire encore plus fortement contre moi, pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes, presque à nous en faire mal.

Draco pousse un petit gémissement surpris, puis se détend dans mes bras, et répond avec fièvre à mon étreinte. Je dois dire qu'il a du répondant, le gars ! Il embrasse comme personne … (Bon, j'ai pas non plus embrassé grand monde dans ma vie, mais quand même ! Je maintiens que Draco Malefoy est un dieu ès bisous !)

Après un moment de bataille linguale déchaînée, je me recule pour reprendre mon souffle, et lui lâche, tout échevelé (en fait, c'est ma coiffure naturelle …) :

« Yahou ! Par Merlin, Draco, les sensations que tu me fais ressentir, c'est … c'est démentiel ! » Je me trouve à court de mots.

Il sourit en retour d'un air suffisant, et me fait : « Moui, je sais. On me le dit souvent … »

Je rigole (un peu jaune quand même. On lui a dit si souvent que ça ?), et m'exclame : « Draco ! Tu manques vraiment de modestie ! »

Il fronce le nez en une petite moue adorable : « Oui, ça aussi on me le dit souvent. »

« M'étonnes pas … » je marmonne.

Il pose alors son front contre le mien, et caresse mes cheveux d'une main. Il ferme les yeux un instant –et je lui trouve un visage très doux à ce moment là, comme on lui en voit rarement-, puis les rouvre et me dit, plongeant ses iris grises dans mes prunelles vertes :

« Toi aussi, tu me fais ressentir des choses extraordinaires, Harry … »

Je me recule alors d'un pas, et fait, un peu acerbe : « Et pourtant, beaucoup d'autres sont passés avant moi. Tu as dû en connaître des plus expérimentés que moi … »

Il relâche son étreinte, se recule lui aussi et fronce les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, je peux savoir ? »

« Rien … » je marmonne en me détournant un peu.

Il s'avance brusquement et me pose une main sur l'épaule pour me retourner vers lui d'un geste : « C'est quoi cette crise subite de jalousie ? Hein ! »

« C'est toi, aussi, à me dire qu'on te dit souvent que t'es génial et que t'embrasses bien ! » je m'emporte, me dégageant d'un mouvement sec de son emprise. « Remarque, je devrais pas être surpris : il est de notoriété publique que tu es le tombeur de Poudlard ! »

Il suffoque une seconde et me réplique : « Toi aussi ! »

« Oui, mais moi je ne conclus avec aucune de mes admiratrices, alors que toi tu enchaînes les conquêtes ! »

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, et dit : « Merde, Harry … tu vas pas me reprocher d'avoir eu une vie avant toi, quand même … »

Même si je sais que mes réactions sont stupides, et exagérées, je m'entête malgré tout : « Peut-être bien, si, justement … »

Je m'attends à le voir s'emporter et s'énerver, mais étonnamment son ton s'adoucit, et il se rapproche de moi : « Ecoute … Si j'avais pu prévoir qu'un jour tu entrerais dans ma vie, jamais je n'aurais eu d'autres personnes avant … De toutes façons, ils ne comptent pas : tu le dis toi-même, ce n'étaient que des coups d'un soir. Avec toi … ce n'est pas pareil. »

Je me sens un peu rasséréné, mais je crois malgré tout que j'ai encore besoin d'être rassuré : « Pourtant, je ne … suis pas à la hauteur de … »

« Non. » Je lève un regard effaré vers lui, mais il me sourit, tendrement, et me caresse la joue : « Non. Toi tu es bien au-dessus. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

« Oui, on me le dit souvent. » Je tente de plaisanter, un peu maladroitement.

Sa main se pose sur ma nuque, son visage se peine une seconde : « Non, je crois qu'au contraire on ne te le dit pas assez souvent … »

Je hoche doucement la tête, et tente de retenir mes larmes quand je lâche, dans un souffle : « En tout cas, pas comme je voudrais l'entendre … » Mon complexe du Survivant est dur à partir.

Draco me reprend alors dans ses bras, et je m'accroche à lui, avidement, plongeant mon nez dans son cou. « Et moi, Harry, je te le dis comme il faut ? »

Je murmure un « oui » timide, mais sincère. Oui, lui est comme je le rêvais, comme j'en avais besoin.

Mais moi, suis-je comme il l'espérait ? Suis-je la personne qu'il attendait ? Arriverais-je à lui apporter ce qu'il attend de moi ? Merlin, je crève de ne pas me sentir plus sûr de moi, de douter constamment … Si seulement je me sentais à la hauteur, je ne le ferais pas tant souffrir avec mes indécisions.

Peut-être a-t-il senti mon instant de faiblesse, ou peut-être a-t-il eu besoin tout simplement de briser ce silence qui venait de s'installer entre nous : toujours est-il qu'il me fait me reculer un peu à ce moment, pour me dire :

« Tu sais, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant, par rapport à … toutes les personnes que j'ai pu avoir avant. Ca ne change rien entre nous, parce que tu vois, moi je ne … »

Je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qu'il comptait me dire ensuite, car nous entendons à cet instant précis la voix de Dumbledore, amplifiée magiquement, résonner dans tout Poudlard :

« Message pour tous les élèves de 7ème année concernés : rendez-vous le plus vite possible dans votre salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Merci de votre attention, c'était Dumby. »

Si le début du message était prononcé d'un ton neutre, notre directeur s'est un peu lâché sur la fin. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire face aux facéties répétées de Dumbledore –bien que je devrais plutôt les craindre, à présent, mais bon … Draco, en revanche, reste perplexe :

« En cours de DCFM ? Pourquoi donc, tu crois qu'on a un nouveau prof ? »

Je le regarde alors, et lui fait : « Tu crois ? »

Il hausse les épaules : « Ben, ça m'en a tout l'air. Sinon, pourquoi nous demander de nous y rendre … » Il soupire, et me fait alors : « Bon, ben on n'a plus qu'à y aller … »

« Quoi ? Mais mais mais … je voulais encore … »

Il lève un sourcil en accent circonflexe : « Quoi donc ? Tu as entendu Dumbledore, faut qu'on y aille. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Je rougis furieusement, et bredouille en baissant les yeux : « Ben, heu … encore, avec toi … heu, de s'embrasser comme ça c'était pas mal, et … »

Mon petit ami vient alors d'un seul geste me reprendre dans ses bras, et je l'entends rire avant de s'exclamer : « Toi alors ! Mon petit gryffi ne serait pas un peu obsédé, dis ? Insatiable, je te jure … »

Je me récrie, choqué : « Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis bien avec toi, et … » Je m'arrête en apercevant son sourire bigoût (celui aux parfums moqueur/attendri, vous savez). Il se paie encore ma tête. Mais finalement, son visage ne laisse place qu'à l'air tendre. Il m'embrasse le bout du nez et me murmure : « Merci. » avant de me prendre par la main pour nous diriger vers la sortie.

Bon, ben d'accord alors … Moi je ne demande pas plus, je suis juste bien comme ça … (Ah si, quand même, si je puis me permettre un passage réclamations : j'aimerais qu'on arrête de nous couper dans les scènes tendres, ça devient saoûlant ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous en pensez, mais moi après je me sens vachement frustré quand même …).

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous décidons, avec Draco, d'arriver dans notre salle de classe avec quelques minutes de décalage l'un et l'autre pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons sur nous … mais c'est une précaution qui s'avère finalement inutile, car quand nous arrivons à proximité de la salle, tout un troupeau d'élèves est déjà là. La plupart tentent d'apercevoir ce qui se passe dans la pièce, mais ils se bousculent tant les uns les autres que ça ne sert à rien. Nous entendons finalement la voix de Dumbledore nous appeler depuis l'intérieur :

« Entrez, les enfants, entrez. »

Nous nous avançons alors, un peu intimidés, et surtout prudents : après tous les professeurs de DCFM que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent, on reste méfiants maintenant ! Car si c'est bien d'un nouvel enseignant qu'il s'agit, on peut s'attendre au pire.

Une fois tous entrés, Dumbledore nous invite à nous asseoir à nos places habituelles. Là, il s'adresse à nous, tout sourire, bien que tentant de rester sérieux (mais il n'est pas doué pour ça, faut le reconnaître) :

« Bien, mes petits. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui dans votre salle de DCFM, c'est pour une raison précise. D'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier d'être tous venus si vite, j'imagine que vous deviez être occupés à des choses importantes … »

A ces mots, je vois Lavande soupirer, un brin énervée, tandis qu'elle réajuste sa tenue … quelque peu débraillée. A ses côtés, Blaise se contente de se passer la main dans les cheveux, les recoiffant vaguement, un sourire béat collé sur la figure. Mais Hermione intervient pour dire :

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Nous étions juste en train de réviser. »

Je me tourne vers mon voisin de table, et lui glisse : « Sérieux ? »

Ron me lance un regard désespéré, et soupire : « M'en parle pas, vieux … Elle m'a bien eu quand elle m'a dit d'un air coquin « Viens, Ron, j'aimerais aller travailler … juste avec toi ». Quel con je fais ! Je suis encore tombé dans le panneau. »

« D'un air … coquin ? Tu es sûr ? » Je vois mal Mione prend un air aguicheur pour proposer de réviser … à moins que ses cours lui procurent un plaisir qu'on ne soupçonne même pas ! Mais enfin, on parle de Hermione, là, quand même …

Ron poursuit le fil de ses pensées : les yeux rivés sur notre amie, assise au premier rang à côté de Parvati, il marmonne : « Je te jure, cette nana c'est le diable en personne. Tentatrice comme pas deux … »

Je souris discrètement à ces mots : il n'y a qu'un gars fou amoureux pour dire ça. Non, parce qu'on l'adore tous, Mione, c'est pas le problème. Mais on n'est pas des masses à la trouver super sexy et … hem, excitante, on va dire (sans vouloir être vulgaire envers elle, ni macho, cela va sans dire).

Dumbledore semble déçu de la réflexion de notre sérieuse amie, mais il ajoute cependant : « Bien, bien, miss Granger. » A part lui, je le vois secouer la tête et je crois l'entendre murmurer dans sa longue barbe –à laquelle sont accrochés des petits nœuds jaunes ! Par Merlin, je n'avais pas remarqué !- : « Ah là là, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, c'est plus ce que c'était … Si sérieux de nos jours ces petits. Moi, de mon temps, on … »

C'est là qu'on entend un toussotement parvenir de derrière la porte du fond de la salle, qui mène à la réserve où les professeurs peuvent ranger leur matériel. Dumbledore se retourne dans cette direction, et nous entendons quelqu'un murmurer :

« Dumby, mon ami … Dépêche-toi un peu, veux-tu. J'étouffe un peu, là-dedans. »

Après un silence, notre directeur fait, d'un air sceptique : « Mais … qui est là-dedans ? C'est quelqu'un qui semble me connaître, en plus, on dirait. Comme c'est bizarre … »

Nous échangeons tous des regards stupéfaits, quand Dumby se tape une main sur le front, et s'exclame : « Ah mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Et il se retourne vers nous pour nous annoncer d'un air joyeux : « Bien, le moment est venu de vous dire pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ! »

Un soupir de soulagement parcourt toute la salle.

Ecartant les bras en un geste grandiloquent, le vieil homme annonce : « Je vous ai trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! »

Comme on s'y attendait tous plus ou moins, sa nouvelle ne provoque pas l'effet escompté. Visiblement un peu déçu de n'obtenir aucune réaction, il reprend toutefois, secouant à présent les mains dans tous les sens –toujours pour souligner l'emphase de son discours, certainement- et faisant voltiger ses rubans jaunes poussin : « Mais attention ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui … Veuillez accueillir, le grand, le seul, l'unique … » Il s'arrête une seconde pour ménager son suspens, puis après un clin d'œil malicieux dans notre direction, il se tourne un peu vers la porte, et annonce d'une voix tonitruante : « Maximilius Rodulfus SweetyBird ! »

Tous tendus –c'est qu'il a réussi à ménager son petit effet, le vieux bougre- nous pivotons nos têtes vers la porte, dans l'expectative de l'arrivée grandiose de notre nouveau prof.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Dumbledore recommence alors d'un ton emporté : « Veuillez accueillir le grand … Maximilius Rodulfus SweetyBird ! » On croirait presque entendre les roulements de tambour précédant son annonce.

Mais malgré tous ses effets, toujours aucun résultat. La porte reste obstinément fermée. Que se passe-t-il : notre nouvel enseignant serait-il trop timide pour oser affronter une classe d'élèves ? Ca le fait moyen pour un prof de DCFM, quand même !

Dumbledore, sceptique et visiblement très ennuyé qu'on lui casse sa petite mise en scène, appelle d'un ton colérique : « Maxou ! C'est à toi, là … »

Enfin, la voix de l'ami de Dumbledore se fait entendre, étouffée par l'épaisse porte en bois : « Je veux bien, mais … je suis coincé. La porte ne s'ouvre pas ! »

Stupéfaction dans la salle, et emportement d'un des élèves –un Serpentard : « Mais c'est quoi ce charlatan ! S'il n'est même pas capable d'ouvrir une fichue porte, où va-t-on ? »

Notre directeur se retourne vers le jeune homme et bredouille, un peu embêté : « Non, mais c'est ces vieilles portes, aussi … Vous savez, elles sont parfois un peu rouillées, et … »

« Et alors ? Le sort Alohomora, il est fait pour les poulpes, ou quoi ? » fait, bougon, l'élève, en se radossant à sa chaise, tandis que Dumbledore tente d'ouvrir la porte récalcitrante.

Ron se penche vers moi, et me glisse : « C'est vrai que s'il est pas fichu d'ouvrir une simple porte, c'est pas gagné comme nouveau prof. »

Je soupire et acquiesce, très déçu moi aussi de ce nouvel enseignant. Je sais pas où Dumby l'a dégoté, mais c'est pas une réussite !

Seule Mione tente de rester positive. Elle se retourne vers nous, et nous fait : « Non, mais il a sûrement d'autres talents cachés. Ce ne doit pas être n'importe qui, si Dumbledore a fait appel à lui. »

Ma meilleure amie a la mémoire courte, alors, sur ce coup-là : elle a oublié tous les précédents professeurs, eux aussi venus à la demande de notre cher directeur.

« Moi j'aimerais bien lui montrer mes talents cachés, si ça l'intéresse tant que ça, Mione … » marmonne mon camarade à mes côtés, heureusement assez bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

« Ron, enfin ! » je fais, choqué.

Il tourne vers moi un visage tendu et déformé par l'effort : « Merde, Harry, comprends-moi aussi … J'ai passé un temps monstrueusement long à bosser avec elle sur des formules que j'ai pas comprises … J'en peux plus ! »

« Arrête. Le temps que Dumbledore nous appelle, il ne s'est même pas écoulé une demi-heure ! » Je le sais, vu que je n'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec mon petit ami.

« Ouais, mais même une demi-heure, quand on a les hormones qui nous travaillent, crois-moi, c'est chaud, mon vieux ! »

« Mais pas aussi chaud que tu voudrais, hein ? » je lui réplique dans un clin d'œil.

Il soupire et me jette un petit coup d'œil : « Ben, oui et non … Tu vois, bien sûr, je suis un mec. Je la désire et tout … Mais c'est pas que ça. Je tiens à elle et je la respecte. J'ai vraiment envie de quelque chose de bien avec elle. Mais elle … » Il soupire de nouveau.

Je finis sa phrase : « Mais elle, on dirait qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ses cours. » Il hoche la tête, un voile de tristesse sur le visage. Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose pour le réconforter, je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Bien sûr, moi je sais que Mione tient à lui également. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a demandé de jouer les entremetteurs, alors j'évite de me mêler de leurs affaires. J'ai déjà les miennes à régler, et c'est pas si simple. Quoique … Je me tourne vers la rangée de gauche, où s'assoit habituellement Draco. Il regarde justement dans ma direction. Je veux lui lancer un petit sourire, mais d'un signe discret de la tête il me fait comprendre que Pansy guette. Effectivement, le bouledogue est en train de couver du regard sa proie, assis pour son malheur juste devant elle.

Dépité, je reporte mon attention vers ma table. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir communiquer quand je veux avec mon homme ! Si seulement je trouvais un moyen pour … Hé, minute ! Il y a bien un moyen … même si ça me répugne un peu. Il y a quelques temps, Rogue m'avait parlé de cours de legilimencie et d'occlumencie. J'avais un peu commencé à bosser ça avec lui, mais ça m'est vite devenu trop insupportable de travailler avec Cheveux graisseux le Magnifique. Mais bon, à la rigueur, je peux peut-être m'y remettre. J'aurais une motivation, alors peut-être que je supporterais mieux le professeur de Potions … Bon, note mentale à moi-même : penser à reparler à Rogue de sa proposition de cours de legilimencie.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, aidé de deux ou trois élèves, a enfin réussi à ouvrir cette fichue porte. Après que ses aides providentielles soient retournées s'asseoir, notre directeur peut enfin nous présenter son collègue. Nous voyons un homme, un peu âgé (pour un peu que ce soit un ami d'enfance de Dumby, il doit plus être de toute première fraîcheur !), très bien habillé, bien que dans un style à la fois un peu ringard et très kitsch (robe de sorcier agrémenté d'un peu trop de dentelle et d'arabesques pour appartenir à un prof de DCFM, et des chaussures à bouts pointus franchement pas adaptées pour combattre des ennemis). Ses cheveux blancs sont coiffés d'anglaises et autres frivolités, et sa démarche à la fois guindée et chaloupée se veut sûrement plus sexy qu'impressionnante.

Un silence consterné s'abat sur la classe, et ne s'arrange pas quand l'homme prend la parole, d'une voix à la fois chantante et ridicule, un peu trop maniérée et roucoulante à mon goût : « Bonjour chers petits ! Comme mon vieil ami Dumby vous l'a dit, je suis Maximilius Rodulfus SweetyBird … Mais vous pouvez faire comme tout le monde, et m'appeler Maxou SweetyBird. » Le tout dit dans un grand sourire d'une blancheur quasi éblouissante (une de ses armes secrètes dont parlait Mione, peut-être …).

Il continue son laïus : « Je suis venu à Poudlard à la demande express de mon ami, malgré un emploi du temps très chargé … »

« Et nous t'en remercions sincèrement pour ça, Maxou. » ajoute gravement le directeur.

L'autre hoche la tête dans sa direction, et voilà les deux hommes partis pour un échange de courbettes et remerciements mutuels qui dure quelques minutes. Enfin, notre nouveau professeur reprend : « Nous allons tenter de nous adapter les uns aux autres, et de travailler tous ensemble en bonne intelligence. Je sais que vous avez eu pas mal de professeurs avant moi, mais il est vrai que l'escrime est une science difficile, et … »

« L'escrime ? » intervient Hermione, étonnée.

« Heu, non … je voulais dire la divination … » réplique l'homme.

« Hein ? Mais … vous comptez nous enseigner quoi, au juste ? »

« Heu … hem, l'arithmancie ? » tente-il encore.

« Je ne crois pas, non … » persiffle ma meilleure amie entre ses dents, les bras croisés.

Un peu gêné, l'homme ne sait que dire, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne à sa rescousse, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Maxou s'éclaire, et il fait : « Ah oui ! Voilà, c'est ça : la Défense contre les forces du mal … »

Nouveau soupir de la classe, oscillant cette fois entre soulagement et désespoir. On se sent un peu tous mal partis avec ce nouvel enseignant. Encore un qui ne va pas faire long feu …

Un élève intervient alors, et je fonds en entendant la voix de mon amour : « Professeur … Vous êtes plutôt porté sur la théorie, ou sur la pratique ? » Je me demande à ce moment s'il n'a pas posé la question pour moi : au cours des mois passés à mieux se connaître, j'ai expliqué à Draco à quel point il était important pour moi de privilégier la pratique en DCFM, plutôt que la théorie.

« La pratique, jeune homme, la pratique. J'estime qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour apprendre. »

Ah, et bien, voilà au moins un bon point pour lui. Ca me rassure …

Soudain, la voix de Neville retentit, s'écriant : « Par Merlin ! Ca y est, je sais où je vous ai vu ! » Il s'adresse visiblement à notre enseignant. « Ma grand-mère est une de vos plus grandes fans ! »

« Ta grand-mère est fan d'un prof de DCFM ? » s'exclame Seamus.

Neville se tourne vers lui : « Mais non ! Maxou SweetyBird n'est pas un spécialiste de Défense contre les forces du mal. A la base, il est chanteur ! »

« QUOI ? » ce cri provient de tous les élèves de la classe. Nous nous retournons tous, estomaqués, vers les deux vieux hommes, et c'est Dumbledore qui explique, débordant d'enthousiasme une nouvelle fois :

« Tout à fait ! Comme l'a dit votre camarade Longdubat, Maxou SweetyBird est un grand chanteur, plus connu de la génération de vos parents et grands-parents, il est vrai … Mais il reste encore à ce jour une référence dans le milieu musical ! »

Tu parles, aucun de nous ne le connaissait ! Mais que vient faire un chanteur en cours de DCFM ? Est-on de nouveau passés dans la 4ème dimension ? Cette année scolaire va-t-elle se terminer à peu près normalement ? (je dis « à peu près », car avec le temps j'ai appris à être moins exigeant).

« Oh, tu en fais trop mon cher Dumby ! Je n'ai plus le succès que j'avais à l'époque … Mais, il est vrai que je me débrouille encore pas mal, et … »

« Hem … » je toussote pour attirer leur attention. « Et, heu … sur quoi on va travailler avec vous ? » Non, parce qu'il y a de quoi se poser la question, très franchement !

C'est notre directeur qui répond à ma question : « Et bien, depuis votre voyage en Ecosse, vous avez pu constater l'efficacité d'un réel travail de groupe. » Il fait allusion au sauvetage de Chrissie, j'imagine. « Nous avons donc à cœur de continuer à vous mener dans cette voie … » Dumbledore n'a jamais renoncé à faire se rapprocher les différentes maisons, et à accentuer les liens entre tous les élèves. « C'est pourquoi, quand Maxou m'a parlé des travaux pratiques qu'il comptait vous faire faire s'il était engagé au poste de DCFM, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! »

« Tout à fait ! » reprend son ami. « Nous allons d'ailleurs nous y mettre sans plus attendre, d'autant que cette 1ère heure de cours étant presque finie, il nous reste peu de temps … »

« Très bien, » lui fait Dumbledore. « Alors je te laisse avec ces chers enfants pour travailler. Je te dis à tout à l'heure, je t'attends dans mon bureau pour le thé. Je te ferais goûter de ces délicieux bonbons au citron recette traditionnelle que Severus m'a ramené d'Ecosse, tu m'en diras des nouvelles … »

Par Merlin ! Si Rogue entendait ça, il avada-kedavriserait notre directeur sur place !

Enfin, les deux hommes se donnent une franche et amicale accolade, puis Dumby repart, non sans nous adresser nombre de clins d'œil avant de sortir. Il est de pire en pire, lui, ça s'arrange pas avec l'âge …

Nous entendons Maxou frapper dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention. Il monte sur la petite estrade près du tableau, et explique :

« Bien, comme je vous le disais, je suis partisan des travaux pratiques. Je vais vous faire travailler par groupes, car comme l'a dit votre directeur, il est important de garder à l'esprit la notion d'entraide et de solidarité … » Oui, oh, vous savez, il dit beaucoup de conneries aussi notre directeur, alors vous êtres franchement pas obligé de l'écouter ! « Je vous laisse vous répartir comme vous le voulez, la seule condition étant que les groupes contiennent des Rampants et des Rugissants … »

« Heu … des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, vous voulez dire ? » note Hermione.

« Heu oui, voilà, c'est ça … Bon, quand vous aurez formé les groupes, voilà ce que vous devrez faire. » Et d'un coup de baguette, il affiche la consigne au tableau. Bon, il maîtrise au moins un minimum la magie, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu (oui, je me raccroche à ce que je peux, et alors ?)

Mais en lisant la consigne, je plonge dans une muette stupeur, rejoignant ainsi l'état dans lequel se trouvent tous mes camarades. Tandis que l'homme se retourne tout sourire vers nous, et que Hermione, seule élève pas démontée pour deux mornilles, note avec application le devoir à faire sur un parchemin, la voix un peu blanche de Dean s'élève :

« Monsieur … Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « Monter un groupe et inventer une chanson » ? »

SweetyBird nous regarde avec de grands yeux, puis fixe le tableau, puis revient sur nous : « Et bien … Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris dans cette phrase ? Tout est clairement écrit, non ? »

« Non, mais Thomas demandait sûrement ce que vous entendiez par « groupe » et « chanson » … » intervient alors le blond de mes rêves. « Vous voulez sans doute parler de groupe de travail et de sort ou formule à créer tous ensemble … » continue-t-il d'un ton qui se veut rassuré. Les autres acquiescent vivement.

Mais l'homme hoche la tête. « Pas du tout. Le but de ce travail est que vous formiez un groupe de musique et que vous inventiez tous une chanson. Les instruments de musique seront à votre disposition auprès de Mr Rusard, que j'ai chargé de les réunir. »

« Mais c'est une blague ! Quel est le rapport avec la Défense contre les forces du mal ? En quoi de la musique … »

Maxou ignore l'intervention de cet élève, car à ce moment là la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Il tape alors de nouveau dans ses mains, et nous fait, tout sourire : « Bon, je vous laisse choisir vous-même vos partenaires pour le groupe. Et mettez-vous sans tarder au travail, car vous avez très exactement … » Il jette un œil à sa montre à gousset dorée, et précise : « 18 heures pour réaliser ce travail. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à notre prochain cours ensemble, demain après-midi. »

« HEIN ? » Nous sommes tous au bord du désespoir. Mais ça ne semble pas toucher le vieil homme, qui sort de la salle après un au-revoir joyeux et tonitruant. Ah c'est pas un pote à Dumbledore pour rien, lui …

Après avoir fini de noter consciencieusement les instructions de notre farfelu professeur, Hermione range ses affaires. Puis elle se lève, et annonce à la ronde :

« Bon, je crois qu'une réunion s'impose. Gryffondors et Serpentards intéressés, rendez-vous dans 5 minutes dans le parc, près du lac ! » Plusieurs élèves approuvent, semblant soulagés que l'une d'entre nous prenne les choses en main. C'est sûr que là, on en a tous bien besoin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme c'est la pause de milieu de matinée, nous avons bien 20 minutes devant nous avant de retourner en cours. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons à plusieurs, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus, pour mettre au point une stratégie pour le cours de DCFM.

Très vite, Hermione prend la tête des opérations. Elle se lève et se met au milieu de notre groupe pour bien se faire entendre :

« Bon, vu le nombre d'élèves que nous sommes, on va pouvoir faire deux ou trois groupes de musique. Alors, si vous avez des affinités particulières avec des gens, mettez-vous avec eux … »

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester entre nous … » marmonne Pansy. « Si on avait fait un groupe que de Serpentards, on aurait fait un tabac ! Et j'aurais pu accompagné la merveilleuse musique de Dray de ma splendide voix. »

Je vois Draco déglutir d'un coup et pâlir encore plus. Je suis comme lui : imaginer Parkinson poussant la chansonnette de sa voix suraigue, ça ne m'emballe pas des masses …

« Bon, on fait les groupes, alors ? » poursuit Hermione, ignorant son homologue vert et argent.

« Un tirage au sort ? » demande Blaise d'un ton paresseux. Il ne semble pas super intéressé par toute cette histoire. Il doit sûrement être plus emballé par les cheveux de Lavande, qu'il est en train de caresser –ce qui explique les gloussements ridicules de notre amie que nous entendons depuis tout à l'heure.

« Oh non, on va pas recommencer avec cette histoire de tirage au sort ! » s'exclame Neville. « Après on va encore devoir aller chercher le Choixpeau magique, et tout ça, et on va pas s'en sortir … » Nous acquiesçons tous, et Pansy se tourne alors vers Draco, appuyé contre l'arbre le plus proche de nous, et lui demande :

« De quoi il parle ? »

« T'avais qu'à être là quand on se réunissait les dimanches ! » lui réplique-t-il, bougon.

Elle hausse les épaules : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire … Tu n'es plus ami avec les Gryffondors, de toutes façons. »

« Et bien, pas vraiment … » fait le blond, à notre grand étonnement –surtout le mien. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'a dit Dumbledore concernant le rapprochement de nos maisons, et tout. Et je me dis que ça serait pas mal que je fasse de nouveau un effort pour être plus proche d'eux. »

« Quoi ? » Cette folle furieuse se lève et le rejoint. Comme je ne suis pas loin, je l'entends murmurer à Draco : « Tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, tu le sais que c'est une connerie … Ce sont nos ennemis. »

Il lui lance alors un regard énigmatique, et lui glisse d'un ton entendu : « Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être … judicieux, ce rapprochement, Pansy ? Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être servir … » Il reste suffisamment vague pour que la jeune fille comprenne ce qu'elle a envie de comprendre. Elle reste un moment à le regarder sans rien dire, puis elle hausse les épaules et s'exclame :

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais moi c'est hors de question que je chante dans le groupe de … de … d'eux, quoi ! » fait-elle en nous désignant du doigt. Enfin, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous, elle repart vers l'école.

Dans un petit sourire, Draco s'adresse à Hermione, toujours au centre du groupe : « Et bien Granger, le problème de Pansy est réglé. Elle ne fera pas partie de notre groupe. On passe à la suite ? »

« Heu … oui, oui, bien sûr. » fait notre camarade, un peu décontenancée. Puis elle se reprend, et invite les élèves à se mettre avec les gens qu'ils veulent.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, cela fait trois groupes au final, plus ou moins équilibrés au niveau du nombre d'élèves. Elle s'adresse alors à notre propre formation : « Bon, rendez-vous dès la fin des cours dans la salle désaffectée. » On dirait bien que notre salle, à Draco et moi, va devenir le lieu de réunion de notre groupe dès qu'il y a un projet à mettre en place. « Si au passage quelques personne pouvaient passer prendre les instruments, ça serait pas mal … »

Zabini et Ron s'étant proposés pour ça, le problème est réglé.

Mais déjà nous devons retourner en cours. Je veux rejoindre à ce moment mon dragon favori pour lui glisser quelques mots, mais Hermione m'attrape alors par le bras et m'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

« Dis-moi, Harry … Tu t'es réconcilié avec Draco, ou quoi ? »

Je sursaute, puis bredouille : « Heu, oui … en quelque sorte. » Je ne me sens pas encore assez sûr de moi pour révéler à ma camarade ma liaison avec le Serpentard.

Elle me jette un petit coup d'œil en biais, et reste pensive un moment. Finalement, elle ajoute : « Et … concernant ce qu'il s'est passé … le soir du bal. Tu as eu des explications ? »

J'ai bien conscience que tôt ou tard il me faudra aborder ce sujet avec mes amis. Mais pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour laisser décanter tout ça. Pour savoir où j'en suis. Et de ce qu'il convient de faire. Je veux juste faire un petit break, au moins pour quelques temps.

Alors je lui souris, et lui assure : « Ecoute … je t'expliquerais, mais pas maintenant. Un autre jour. » Je reste aimable, mais ferme.

Hermione est intelligente. Elle comprend que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Alors elle hoche la tête, grave, puis me relâche le bras et repart auprès des autres, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier petit sourire.

Ca fait vraiment du bien d'avoir une amie comme elle. Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur elle …

En parlant de compter sur quelqu'un, voilà Ron qui arrive vers moi, l'air au bord du désespoir. Il a, lui, visiblement vraiment besoin d'aide. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me lâche d'un ton effondré :

« Harry … C'est horrible ! Je sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il me regarde un moment, ses yeux grands ouverts, et m'avoue enfin : « Je sais pas chanter ! »

« Et alors ? C'est pas si grave … »

« Non mais tu te rends pas compte ! Depuis tout petit je déteste ça ! J'ai toujours été nul en chant, et depuis que ma voix a mué, je me sens encore moins de chanter … » Son teint est livide, il a l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. « Je sais pas comment je vais faire. En plus je vais nous faire avoir une mauvaise note … à cause de moi notre groupe va … Oh, mais je te jure que je peux vraiment pas ! Quand j'étais petit, je me souviens d'une fois où on a voulu me faire chanter devant toute la famille réunie, et … »

Je lui mets une main sur l'épaule et lui fais : « Ron ! Calme-toi ! Je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'en faire … »

« Tu crois ? » Il me jette un regard implorant.

« Oui, » lui dis-je dans un sourire. « Vu qu'ils mettent des instruments à notre disposition, ça veut bien dire que tout le monde ne chantera pas. Tu n'auras qu'à jouer de quelque chose … »

Je vois alors son visage s'illuminer, et c'est pleinement rassuré qu'il me dit, tout en m'envoyant une grande tape dans le dos : « Oh merci vieux ! Tu me rassures, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Et je le vois repartir tout content. A un moment, toutefois, il se retourne vers moi et ajoute, d'un air un peu sceptique : « Heu … et tu crois que c'est grave si je ne sais jouer d'aucun instrument ? »

Je le regarde, bouche bée, avant de lui dire : « Bah heu, je sais pas … Ecoute, on verra bien, t'en fais pas … »

Mais déjà nous atteignons les portes de l'école. Désespéré, je me dis que je n'aurais pas le temps de discuter un peu avec mon petit ami. Quand je le vois passer près de moi, en coup de vent : nous n'avons pas le temps de nous parler, mais il me glisse subrepticement un petit papier dans la main. Surpris, je le regarde repartir et disparaître au coin d'un couloir, sans qu'il m'accorde le moindre regard. Je déplie alors le papier et y lis : « RDV à midi dans notre salle. D. » C'est laconique, mais je ne peux réprimer un sourire en voyant le petit serpent qu'il a dessiné près de son initiale … Serpent qui ressemble d'ailleurs plus à un mignon ver de terre qu'à autre chose !

A cette pensée, je relève la manche droite de ma chemise, pour jeter un œil à mon tatouage : celui-ci a encore pas mal évolué. Le chaton est devenu un magnifique chat longiligne, qui semble s'étirer sur le dos, la lettre D s'entrelaçant à ses pattes arrière. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le tatouage de Draco maintenant. Et d'ailleurs : je ne lui ai toujours pas demandé s'il avait un H gravé dessus ! J'aurais l'air malin si c'était un P …

Mais comme Mione m'interpelle depuis le bout du couloir, je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre plus en avant dans mes pensées. Je la rejoins en courant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant le cours suivant, Hermione, assise entre Ron et moi, nous murmure qu'on pourrait déjà commencer à cogiter à notre chanson à l'heure du repas. Embêté, je lui glisse alors :

« Ben, c'est que … heu, j'avais prévu de … heu … »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire : « Bon, et bien on se passera de monsieur Harry James Potter ce midi, j'ai compris … » fait-elle, fataliste. Puis elle se penche vers moi, et rajoute, d'un ton sévère : « En tout cas, ça ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir aux paroles de la chanson, ou à la musique, hein ! »

Ron se mêle alors à la discussion, planquant fort peu discrètement son abondante chevelure rousse derrière son livre : « Ah … parce qu'on ne reprend pas une chanson qui existe déjà ? »

Mione lui jette un regard sombre : « Ronald … SweetyBird a dit d' « inventer » une chanson … ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! »

« Mouais … » marmonne, peu convaincu, notre ami. « En même temps, tu sais, l'idée c'est surtout de nous faire bosser l'esprit d'équipe alors, avec une chanson originale ou pas, y'a pas grande différence. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avoir une mauvaise note ! C'est pas une des matières où j'excelle le plus, alors je ne veux pas me louper … »

Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi, qu'elle prenne ça autant à cœur, alors qu'on trouvait tous cette idée de travaux pratiques étrange !

« Mais en tout cas, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre de la musique en cours de DCFM … » je soupire.

Et nous trois de hocher la tête en chœur, dépités.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pour l'heure de déjeuner, j'arrive avec quelques minutes de retard dans notre salle. Draco semble légèrement mécontent d'avoir dû m'attendre, mais quand je lui dévoile le panier garni que je suis passé prendre pour nous, il me pardonne.

Pendant que nous mangeons tous les deux en tête-à-tête, sur un des bureaux, il me demande :

« Personne ne t'a posé de question quand tu as pris tout ça aux cuisines ? »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil : « C'est l'avantage d'y avoir ses entrées. C'est Dobby qui a tout préparé pour moi … Il est chic avec moi. »

« Ah … » Il se renfrogne un peu, et je lui demande alors ce qui ne va pas. Il relève ses yeux gris vers moi, et m'explique : « Ben … c'est juste que ça me fait toujours bizarre de te voir sympathiser avec des créatures comme les elfes de maison … »

« Draco … » je tente de me contenir : je ne veux pas nous relancer dans une de nos disputes dont nous avions l'habitude avant. « Tu as encore des préjugés dont tu n'arrives pas à te défaire. »

Il hausse les épaules, et garde un visage maussade. Je lui mets une main sur le bras.

« Ecoute, on s'en fout, d'accord … On ne va pas parler de ça maintenant. » Je lui souris, cherchant à attirer son regard : « Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de retourner en cours. On … tu crois qu'on pourrait … heu, se … se faire un petit câlin ? » je bredouille, un peu hésitant.

Cette fois, il relève la tête vers moi. Etonné, il me fait : « Quoi ? Tu veux que … nous deux … »

Je me récrie, levant les mains : « Non, mais … juste comme ça, tu vois ! Pas de … hum … » Merlin, je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ça. Je dois être plus rouge que Ron dans ses meilleurs jours, en cet instant. Draco perçoit ma gêne, et arrive heureusement à m'en débarrasser. Il me caresse la joue, et me dit : « Si je te prends dans mes bras un petit peu, ça te va ? » Son ton est si doux, si tendre. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personne le connaisse sous ce jour-là.

« Oui … oui, c'est exactement ça. » Il a tout à fait compris ce dont j'avais envie.

Nous repoussons alors le bureau, et je vois Draco se débarrasser lentement de sa cape. Il va pour la mettre sur le sol, mais je m'exclame :

« Non, attends … Je vais mettre la mienne. » Je sais combien il a horreur de salir ses vêtements, je ne veux pas qu'il se force pour moi.

Je le vois hésiter un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Mais il finit par accepter ma proposition. Tandis que j'étends ma cape sur le parquet, je le vois rougir un instant tandis qu'il plie proprement la sienne pour la ranger sur une chaise. Il fuit mon regard, mais murmure un « Désolé » vraiment gêné.

Je m'allonge sur notre petit lit de fortune, et lui tend la main pour l'inviter à m'y rejoindre. Dans un grand sourire, je lui dis : « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est aussi comme ça que je t'apprécie. »

Il me fait un pauvre sourire, encore sans doute un peu embêté de son attitude, mais vient se blottir dans mes bras sans hésitation. Quand il s'allonge sur moi, c'est comme si un grand poids était ôté de ses épaules. Il se relâche dans un soupir, et semble même ronronner quand je me mets à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. A croire que c'est lui qui appartient à la maison des félins !

Après un moment à être restés ainsi, silencieux, sous les rayons du soleil qui percent un des rideaux rapiécés, j'entends mon blond s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

« Mais … de quoi ? » je lui demande, surpris.

Il garde sa tête posée sur mon torse, et caresse la paume de ma main qui n'est pas échouée dans ses cheveux. Il soupire et me répond : « Pardon de ne pas t'offrir mieux que ça … Un pauvre pique-nique dans une salle toute poussiéreuse, un câlin sur un sol inconfortable … Des baisers volés dans un couloir. » Il se tait une minute, puis reprend, d'un ton vraiment peiné : « J'aimerais te donner ce qu'il y a de mieux, vraiment … Et dire que j'en ai les moyens ! Mais je me sens coincé, entre mon père, Pansy dont je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et tout ça … »

« Arrête Draco … » Je le fais se relever un peu, et enfin nos regards se croisent.

Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains, et lui dis : « Mon dragon … Je ne te demande rien, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Et ce que tu peux m'apporter de mieux, ce n'est pas ta fortune qui pourrait me le donner … » Je lui offre un sourire que je veux rassurant : « Tu me donnes tant de tendresse, tant d'affection. Un réel sentiment de sécurité. Tout ça, toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais eues, tu me les procures à chaque instant. C'est ça, dont j'ai besoin. Pas d'un palace, ni d'un dîner dans un grand restaurant. Juste de ta présence à chaque instant … »

Je vois enfin son regard s'illuminer. J'y décèle des larmes, mais ce sont des larmes de joie, cette fois. Il se penche vers moi, ferme les yeux un moment, puis m'embrasse doucement. Il se blottit ensuite de nouveau contre moi, et me dit tout bas : « Merci Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais … merci. »

Par Merlin ! Mais c'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! C'est moi qui ai une chance folle de l'avoir … Et c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas : il m'apporte tant, je n'ai pas l'impression de lui procurer la moitié de ce qu'il me procure !

Je change soudain de sujet, pour ne pas laisser s'installer une ambiance trop chargée en émotions : « Oh, au fait … Hermione veut qu'on commence à cogiter à la chanson pour ce soir. Ou à la musique, au choix … »

« Elle perd pas de temps. » Il se tait, puis ajoute en gloussant : « Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi efficace pour sa mise en couple avec la belette ! »

« A qui le dis-tu … » j'ajoute en soupirant.

Il se relève et prend appui sur ses coudes, me lançant un regard pétillant –et j'avoue que je préfère le voir comme ça : « Je crois qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser à faire ce travail tous ensemble ! »

« Sérieux ? Ca te fait délirer cet exercice débile ? » Je lui lance un regard franchement sceptique.

Il se rassied, et fait, tout fier : « Bien sûr. Ca va être l'occasion de te montrer mes grands talents ! Encore une chance que Granger ait accepté que je sois dans votre groupe … Remarque, si elle veut s'assurer une bonne note, c'était son intérêt de prendre un génie tel que moi avec elle … »

« Tu peux frimer, beau gosse, avec ta dégaine toute débraillée, tu n'auras pas très fière allure tout à l'heure en cours … » je lui glisse malicieusement, trop heureux de lui rabattre le caquet.

« Mon allure débrai … Oh merde ! » fait-il en constatant que sa chemise est toute froissée. Et oui, c'est ça le problème des câlins entre deux cours sans passage par la case repomponnage …

Il tente de lisser comme il peut son habit, puis s'arrête net et me jette un petit regard d'excuses.

« Pardon, Harry … Mes habitudes, tu sais … » Il s'en veut encore de se montrer si maniaque … Par Merlin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas ce travers chez lui !

Je rigole et le rassure : « Tu sais, il vaut mieux qu'un de nous deux soit comme ça. Parce que moi, bordélique comme je suis, je suis une vraie catastrophe ! Au moins, si on habite ensemble un jour, avec ton sens de l'ordre, on devrait s'en sortir … »

Il me lance alors un regard surpris, ouvrant de grands yeux. Je crois qu'il va dire quelque chose, mais finalement il se ravise, et se contente de me sourire.

Nous remballons alors nos affaires, constatant que l'heure de retourner en cours est proche. Tandis que nous redescendons les escaliers, je me demande de quels talents Draco parlait quand il mentionnait l'exercice de DCFM … Serait-il un bon chanteur, contrairement à mon ami Ron ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question, car nous arrivons à l'embranchement où nos chemins se séparent pour rejoindre nos salles de classe respectives. Avec une petite moue dépitée, je lui fais d'un ton buté : « J'en arrive presque à regretter les cours de Rogue … au moins là, on est ensemble. »

Il me sourit, me caresse la joue et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la hauteur de ma marche. Il m'embrasse, puis me murmure simplement : « On se voit tout à l'heure, petit Gryffi. Je t'aime, tu sais … »

Je hoche la tête, et le regarde s'éloigner, un sourire béat scotché sur mes lèvres. Sur mes lèvres, que mon petit ami vient d'embrasser …

Le bonheur tient parfois à peu de choses.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'horreur sur terre également. Je viens de passer devant la salle où le groupe de Pansy a commencé à répéter, et je peux vous dire que, heureusement pour eux, nous ne sommes pas dans un concours de chant. Parce qu'avec la voix qu'elle a, ils seraient sûrs de perdre. Et même sûrs d'être interdits de scène à vie. Une voix comme ça, ça devrait vraiment pas être permis, je vous jure !

C'est donc avec soulagement que j'arrive à la salle désaffectée, où m'attendent bon nombre des membres de mon groupe –et c'est seulement en arrivant dans les derniers étages que j'ai arrêté d'entendre la voix horripilante de bouledogue femelle. Parce que non seulement on l'entend à travers tout Poudlard, mais en plus elle a une mélodie (encore que ce terme soit trop élogieux pour caractériser l'innommable son qui sort de sa gorge) qui reste dans la tête. Bref, une horreur …

« Ah, te voilà Harry ! » m'accueille très chaleureusement Mione, qui semble déjà bien sur les nerfs concernant ce travail. Les autres paraissent d'ailleurs bien soulagés de me voir arriver. Ca doit faire un petit bout de temps qu'elle leur prend la tête.

Seamus me lance un regard me signifiant que c'est maintenant à mon tour de m'occuper d'elle, qu'ils ont fait leur part du boulot. Je me dirige donc vers mon amie, histoire de lui changer un peu les idées, tout en me demandant où se trouve Ron, quand même le mieux placé pour lui tenir compagnie. Pourquoi il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?

Ah ben, peut-être parce qu'il est en train de charrier tous les instruments de musique depuis le rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard, et peut-être parce qu'on a pas pensé qu'une batterie, trois guitares, un piano (certes petit, mais bon), une caisse entière de micros et d'autres accessoires divers et variés pouvaient être un tantinet lourds à trimballer, même pour des gars costaud comme Zabini et Ron.

Quand enfin tout est installé dans la salle, nous laissons Dean et Seamus se débrouiller avec les câblages et branchements électriques –le premier sait s'en servir puisqu'il est d'origine moldue, le second étant chargé de les convertir en branchements magiques, notre prof nous ayant refilé ¾ de matériel moldu, pas en très bon état d'ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, Mione se charge de nous répartir nos rôles suivant nos compétences … Ce qui ne s'avère pas être une tâche aussi aisée qu'elle le pensait. Car si la musique est courante dans le monde sorcier, sa pratique par les jeunes ne l'est pas autant que dans le monde moldu. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre nous ont déjà vus des instruments de musique, mais quasiment personne n'a appris à s'en servir. En constatant cela, ma meilleure amie se sent soudainement déprimée :

« Bon, ben ça va être un peu plus dur que prévu … » lâche-t-elle dans un soupir.

Immédiatement, Ron tient à mettre les choses au point : il vient au devant de notre amie et lui dit : « Je te préviens tout de suite, Mione, moi il est hors de question que je chante. Je ne sais pas ! »

« Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire alors ? »

« Heu … tu veux dire, à part transporter le matériel ? »

« Oui. Effectivement. » Houlà, elle a pas l'air méga patiente, Hermione.

Il esquisse un petit sourire penaud : « Heu, ben … rien. »

Nous cherchons tous fébrilement quelque chose à dire pour éviter que notre préfète-en-chef ne s'énerve, mais c'est finalement la voix traînante du prince des Serpentards qui nous prend de cours :

« Et la guitare, ça te dit, Weasley ? »

Nous nous retournons tous pour voir Draco, assis nonchalamment sur un des bureaux, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Il a enlevé sa cape, et retroussé légèrement les manches de sa chemise blanche –encore un peu froissée. Il a pris une des guitares, et est en train de s'essayer à quelques accords dessus.

« Tu … sais en jouer ? » lui demande Ron, étonné.

Mon blond relève un visage un peu dédaigneux vers lui et lui lâche d'un air d'évidence : « Si je te proposes d'en jouer, oui … Alors, ça te dit, ou pas ? »

Mon meilleur ami, pour une fois, ne se formalise pas de l'attitude de notre ancien ennemi. Il se contente de hausser les épaules, et de lui répondre : « Ben, heu ouais … pourquoi pas ? Tu m'apprendrais ? »

Draco hoche la tête, et lui fait signe d'approcher. Ron prend une des guitares que lui tend Seamus, et va prendre place aux côtés de mon petit ami. Ce dernier me jette un petit coup d'œil, puis reporte son attention à son instrument … et c'est là que je le vois esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Je vous jure, il est vraiment trop craquant dans cette tenue savamment négligée, en train de jouer de la guitare ! Je ne serais pas amoureux de lui que je le deviendrais, en cet instant …

De son côté, Hermione, ravie de voir les choses avancer un minimum, continue :

« Bon, écoutez, même si on ne sait pas vraiment jouer des instruments ou chanter, on va tenter de faire de notre mieux … »

« Rassure-toi, Mione, ça pourra pas être pire que le groupe de Pansy … » je fais, en me souvenant de l'horrible performance vocale du bouledogue.

Ma camarade me jette un regard torve, puis continue : « Alors, choisissez ce qui vous tente le plus : instruments, chant, et puis il me faudrait également des gens pour composer … »

Lavande lève la main, et fait remarquer : « Tout ce que tu dis, ok, mais on n'est pas un peu trop quand même ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Regarde autour de toi, Hermione … On est un peu plus de 10, et on n'a pas tant d'instruments que ça. »

Notre brunette a, une fois de plus, réponse à tout : « Et bien, ceux qui restent feront les chœurs. On n'est pas obligés de n'avoir qu'un seul chanteur … »

« Oh … » Lavande semble se renfrogner, et c'est son petit ami qui intervient en rigolant. Ebouriffant la tête de la Gryffondor, plus que la caressant, il nous explique : « Je crois que ma chérie était bien partie pour être la seule chanteuse de notre groupe. Elle n'a pas envie qu'on lui vole la vedette … »

Tandis que Lavande rabroue, mécontente, son copain, la cheftaine de notre groupe demande : « Tu sais chanter Lavlav ? »

C'est Parvati qui répond : « Oh oui, et même très bien ! On s'est souvent entraînées toutes les deux, et je peux te dire qu'elle a une super voix ! »

Cette nouvelle semble de nouveau booster l'énergie de Hermione, qui se dit que finalement notre groupe ne sera peut-être pas si nul que ça … C'est donc avec un enthousiasme tout retrouvé qu'elle continue son travail.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après un moment, chacun a reçu une tâche ou un poste à remplir. Pour ma part je me retrouve attablé à un bureau avec ma meilleure amie, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, à tenter de trouver les paroles de la fameuse chanson.

Un peu fatigué par ce boulot qui ne semble pas avancer, je suggère : « Ecoute, Mione, on ne pourrait pas faire comme Ron a dit : reprendre une chanson qui existe déjà ? »

Elle relève un visage fatigué mais déterminé vers moi, et me répond, ferme : « Non ! SweetyBird a dit d'en inventer une, alors on en invente une ! »

Ceux qui travaillent avec nous n'osent pas la contrarier, mais moi je n'hésite pas ; j'insiste : « Mais là on n'y arrive pas, tu le vois bien ! En plus on n'est même pas d'accord sur le thème de la chanson : Parvati veut une chanson d'amour, Nott un truc philosophique, toi tu as choisi le thème de l'amitié, et moi celui de l'espoir … Sans parler qu'on n'a pas encore la musique ! »

« Ca on y travaille, vieux ! » m'interpelle Seamus depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Mais comme on dit, on peut pas aller plus vite que la musique ! » Et tandis que lui et les autres « musiciens » se marrent, je vois la mine de mon amie se renfrogner.

« Je sais bien, » reconnaît-elle. « Mais ne pourrait-on pas faire un mix de tous ces sujets ? » demande-t-elle alors, pleine d'espoir.

« Ca me paraît un peu difficile … » je lui fais, dans un petit sourire triste.

« Mais pas impossible ! » ajoute Nott, levant sa plume. Il parcourt des yeux toutes les notes que nous avons prises, et suggère : « Si on raconte une fable philosophique, où l'amitié se transforme en amour, le tout comme un message d'espoir, on peut peut-être s'en sortir … »

« Mais moi je voulais qu'il y ait des canards, dans la chanson … » intervient un des Serpentards qui travaillent avec nous.

Tandis que nous le regardons tous, consternés, Théodore ne se démonte pas, et acquiesce : « Et bien, faisons des canards les héros de notre chanson : comme une métaphore, un peu, on parlerait de leur amitié, puis de leur amour, et … »

Laissant l'ami de Draco à ses élucubrations sur la vie des canards, je me lève et m'étire un peu.

« Où tu vas ? » me demande Hermione.

« Je vais faire une pause, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. » Je vois bien que ça l'ennuie, mais ça commence sérieusement à me gaver, tout ce boulot, et il faut que je fasse une pause. Faut dire aussi, je suis pas méga motivé par ces travaux pratiques, dont je ne vois honnêtement pas l'intérêt en cours de DCFM !

Je rejoints alors le groupe des musiciens, qui, bien qu'ayant l'air de rigoler plus que nous, n'ont pas tellement avancé. Ils tripotent vaguement les instruments, en se racontant des blagues, mais aucun ne semble composer de mélodie, ou essayer d'améliorer ses capacités en musique. Seul Ron suit avec une application rare chez lui les indications que lui donne Draco. C'est si rare de voir ces deux élèves rester côte à côte sans qu'une pique ou une moquerie ne fuse, que j'ai presque envie de courir emprunter son appareil à Colin Crivey pour immortaliser l'instant. Mais je me contente de rester là, à les regarder pendant un long moment.

C'est un éclat de rire de Zabini et Seamus qui me tire de mes pensées. Je me retourne vers eux, et leur fais :

« Hé, les gars, vous devriez bosser un peu plus sérieusement, sinon Mione va gueuler … »

« T'inquiètes ! » me réplique Blaise tout sourire. « Ca ira, on est au point ! »

« Sérieux ? Vous savez déjà jouer de vos instruments ? »

« Ouais ! Enfin, disons qu'on se dépatouille comme on peut. Mais comme on est plutôt partis pour composer un truc rock, il suffira qu'on se déchaîne sur nos instruments, et ça pétera du feu de Merlin ! » m'indique-t-il, enthousiaste, approuvé par Seamus, avec qui il semble avoir développé une belle complicité.

« Si vous le dites … » fais-je, en lâchant un profond soupir. Hé bien, une musique rock avec notre texte romantico-philosophico-palmipède, ça va donner … J'espère que le pote de Dumby sera indulgent avec notre groupe, sur ce coup-là.

Voyant Ron se diriger vers nous pour s'accorder avec les autres concernant des arrangements musicaux –et bien, lui qui n'était pas chaud au départ semble être l'un des plus investis dans le projet (exception faite de Mione, bien sûr)-, je vais voir Draco, resté seul.

Il lève un regard surpris vers moi, puis me sourit franchement. Il se pousse un peu pour me faire de la place sur le bureau à côté de lui. Je tente de garder une attitude raisonnable pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres, mais je me permets de laisser glisser ma main sur la table jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il me fait de nouveau le coup du craquant sourire en coin, et me demande d'un ton détaché comment se passe mon travail.

Je lève les yeux au ciel : « Une horreur … On n'est pas du tout d'accord sur le sujet de la chanson. Nott tente de nous bidouiller un truc, mais je sens que ça va virer danse des canards version peace and love ! »

Devant le regard perdu de mon vis-à-vis, j'ajoute : « Un truc moldu … laisse tomber. Et toi, ça se passe comment avec Ron ? »

Draco reste pensif un moment, à fixer mon meilleur ami. C'est finalement moi qui le secoue, bougonnant : « Hé, ça va … le regarde pas comme ça. Je vais finir par croire qu'il te plaît … »

Mon blondinet de service se tourne de nouveau vers moi, et me dit d'une voix rauque, se voulant sensuelle –et étant, de fait, très sensuelle : « Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es jaloux ? Mais faut avouer que tu es un peu siphonné sur les bords également : comment veux-tu que je craque pour Weasmoche, moi, franchement ? »

« Draco ! Ne commence pas ! » Je m'emporte, mais il faut dire qu'il l'a cherché. « Ron est un gars vraiment très bien, et c'est ami fidèle et sur qui on peut compter. Des mecs comme lui, y'en a peu, tu sais ! »

Il me sourit de nouveau, et me chuchote, me mettant une main sur l'épaule pour que je calme : « Oui, je le sais. C'est bien ce que je pense de lui. Voilà pourquoi je le regardais comme ça, petit gryffi jaloux … »

« Oh … » OK, il m'a encore bien eu. Je m'excuse alors à voix basse, et lui dis : « Mais sérieusement ? Maintenant tu penses que Ron est un type bien ? »

« Pour qu'il soit ton meilleur ami, il l'est forcément … » fait-il en haussant les épaules. « Après, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime tout de son caractère, mais je reconnais qu'il peut avoir certains côtés … attachants. » Il me regarde, et glisse : « Comme sa détermination. Tout ce qu'il fait dans le simple espoir de rendre sa miss je-sais-tout heureuse, c'est franchement impressionnant. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui. A mon avis, ça ne servira à rien. Mais c'est attachant quand même … » Il rattrape sa guitare, et commence à y plaquer quelques accords, clôturant le sujet Ron. C'est là que je me penche vers lui et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Alors c'est ça, ton talent caché ? Tu joues de la guitare ? »

Il me sourit en assentiment, et j'ajoute : « C'est plutôt rare chez les jeunes sorciers. »

Il acquiesce : « Oui, je crois que c'est plus courant chez les moldus. Mais quand j'étais plus jeune, après avoir assisté à un concert d'un groupe sorcier, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir ma guitare moi aussi. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup insister : on m'offrait tout ce que je demandais. Tu sais, une famille où on croit que l'argent remplace l'affection. Enfin … » Il joue un bout de mélodie, et je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Et effectivement, après un moment, il reprend de lui-même : « C'est peut-être pour ça, que pour une fois, je me suis accroché à ce cadeau. En général je me désintéressais vite de ce qu'on m'offrait, mais là … Chais pas, j'avais peut-être quelque chose à me prouver … à leur prouver. Toujours est-il que j'ai appris à y jouer avec beaucoup d'application. »

« Et ? »

Il s'arrête de jouer et pose ses deux mains à plat sur la guitare. « Et ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Mes parents s'en foutaient. Ils n'ont jamais demandé à ce que je leur en joue … Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu envie d'en jouer pour eux, de toutes façons … » Menteur ! Tout en toi me crie à quel point tu as été blessé par leur indifférence.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas réparer son orgueil blessé, mais je demande quand même, presque dans un murmure : « Et moi … tu me jouerais quelque chose ? » A son regard qu'il me jette alors, mi-triste, mi-reconnaissant, je sais qu'il comprend ma requête peu discrète, ma démarche maladroite. Il m'embrasse rapidement le bout du nez –après s'être assuré vite fait que personne ne pouvait le voir- puis hoche la tête.

Il se met alors à jouer, et je suis immédiatement captivé. Ce n'est pas la première fois de ma vie que j'entends un air de guitare, mais c'est assurément le plus mélancolique et étonnamment le plus entraînant aussi que j'ai jamais entendu. A chaque corde pincée, à chaque accord plaqué, on dirait que la rage de vivre de Draco coule pour se transformer en musique. C'est magique … bien plus extraordinaire et parlant que des mots et des longs discours. Sa musique transpire de reproches, de colère, mais également d'une formidable et étourdissante envie de vivre. Jamais encore je n'avais perçu autant d'émotions dans une simple mélodie. Jamais encore je n'avais su écouter comme maintenant le cœur d'un musicien à travers sa musique.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais même pas comment je m'en rends compte tant je suis subjugué par mon ange en train de jouer, je réalise que tout le monde autour de nous s'est arrêté de parler ou rigoler. Tous, comme moi, sont littéralement pendus aux cordes de la guitare de Draco. Et quand d'un geste assuré et pourtant dominé par les tremblements de sa main, il plaque son dernier accord, seul un silence, admiratif et stupéfait, l'accueille.

Avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne retentisse, emplissant la salle d'un vacarme soudain. Draco relève un visage étonné vers les autres, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte qu'il n'était pas seul ici. Mais son étonnement est encore plus manifeste quand il se tourne vers moi.

« Harry … tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet. Les autres s'approchent, se demandant ce que j'ai … et c'est seulement quand Mione me tend un mouchoir avec un petit sourire embêté que je réalise que je suis en train de pleurer. Merlin, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte …

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui partage à présent ma vie, et lui dis juste : « C'est si beau … C'est tellement beau, Draco. Je te jure. »

« Oui, » approuve Hermione. « Pour tous nous bouleverser ainsi et faire pleurer notre Harry, c'est forcément beau. » Les autres acquiescent à ses mots, et elle conclut dans un sourire radieux : « Et bien Draco, je crois que nous avons au moins trouvé notre musique. »

« Mais avant de continuer, je propose de faire une pause dîner ! » réclame à grands cris Ron, comme s'il voulait briser ce moment. Le petit air envieux qu'il jette ensuite à mon petit ami me confirme qu'effectivement, Ron jalouse sans doute le talent de l'autre. Mais je sais que, loin de se transformer en rivalité handicapante, cela va le stimuler et lui faire donner le meilleur de lui-même. Même si ce n'est malheureusement pas en quelques heures de travail qu'il va atteindre le niveau de Draco Malefoy …

Tous ayant néanmoins accueilli l'idée de Ron avec enthousiasme, je nous propose immédiatement Draco et moi pour aller chercher des sandwichs aux cuisines.

« On a tous les deux besoin de se dégourdir les jambes » je prétexte, et je suis heureux que personne ne trouve à y redire, n'y ne veuille nous accompagner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le couloir qui mène aux cuisines et dépendances, j'entraîne un moment Draco à l'écart, dans un recoin sombre où personne ne va jamais. Là, sans rien lui dire, je le plaque contre le mur et m'empare avec force et avidité de ses lèvres. Je ne lui laisse aucun répit ni moyen de s'échapper : mon corps pressé contre le sien –nous occasionnant par là même de troublantes sensations-, ma bouche rivée à la sienne, je ne le lâche pas. Il ne tente pas de se défendre, mais semble malgré tout légèrement décontenancé de mon attitude …

Il faut dire que c'est plutôt rare que je sois aussi entreprenant. En temps normal, c'est lui qui prend les devants, et je me laisse toujours faire. Mais là, là c'est moi qui en ai envie, moi qui en prend l'initiative.

Et je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi un tel changement s'est subitement opéré en moi …

Après un moment, je me recule un peu, et, bien que le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je le coupe et lui murmure :

« Dis, Draco … tu voudras bien encore jouer pour moi ? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris, peut-être aussi étonné de ma question que du ton sérieux et grave que j'ai employé.

« Oui. » se contente-il de dire, au bout d'un moment.

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui, promis. »

« Tu me le jures, hein ? »

« Oui. »

J'insiste, je m'entête, je remue peut-être même trop le couteau dans la plaie, qui sait … Mais j'ai découvert un tel talent chez lui, un vrai trésor. Et je n'ai pas envie de le voir se perdre, ou disparaître. Un don comme ça, ça ne se perd pas.

Et un garçon comme toi, ça ne s'abandonne pas.

Mais ça, je ne lui dis pas. Pas la force, ou pas le courage, peut-être … Mais je me blottis dans ses bras, prolongeant encore quelques minutes ce moment, fragile, éphémère. Un moment où je prie Merlin de ne jamais me l'arracher, et de toujours me permettre en retour de veiller sur lui … De lui donner ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, tout comme il m'offre chaque jour ce dont j'ai toujours manqué.

Le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines, puis le retour à la salle désaffectée se sont faits dans le silence. Ni lui ni moi n'avons échangé un seul mot après la promesse que je lui ai demandé de me faire. Mais nous nous sommes tenus la main tout du long (en prenant bien sûr garde à ne croiser personne), et ne l'avons jamais lâché. J'ai serré ses doigts du plus fort que j'ai pu, peut-être même lui ai-je fait mal … Mais il n'a rien dit, a laissé sa main enlacée autour de la mienne. Sans me quitter. A aucun moment.

Quand nous atteignons la porte de notre refuge, derrière laquelle nous entendons le raffut qu'ont recommencé à faire nos camarades, nous nous lâchons la main. J'empoigne alors des deux bras le panier de nourriture que je transportais, et esquisse un petit sourire à mon compagnon. Avant que j'ouvre la porte, il m'attrape par la taille, et se blottit un moment contre mon dos. Je le laisse faire, mais quand je sens ses mains qui commencent à se glisser sous mon pull et ma chemise, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire, dans un frisson :

« Arrête Draco … faut qu'on rejoigne les autres … Je … Aaaah ! » Je me recule d'un bond quand je sens ses doigts fins tenter de passer la barrière de mon pantalon. Je lui lance un regard noir : « Tu es fou ! Pas ici, pas … maintenant ! Avec les autres à côté, on ne … »

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment, et Hermione, surprise, nous dit : « Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier, Harry. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je suis rouge écarlate, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mot. C'est finalement Draco qui, après m'avoir lancé un regard mécontent, lâche : « C'est rien, Granger … J'ai juste voulu me grignoter un morceau avant d'entrer, mais le sage Potter m'a dit que ça ne se faisait pas, qu'il fallait partager avec tout le monde … »

Ma camarade reste silencieuse un moment, et vu son air, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle est dupe ou pas du mensonge que lui sert Malefoy. Mais finalement, elle sourit, et lui fait : « Tu voulais te garder le meilleur morceau ? C'est ça ? »

Draco fait le coup de l'accent circonflexe avec un de ses sourcils, et réplique de son petit air ironique et supérieur : « Sache, Granger, qu'un Malefoy se réserve toujours les meilleurs morceaux. » Il se tourne vers moi et me fait, d'un ton détaché : « N'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, et rentre dans la salle. De toutes façons, dans l'état de confusion où je suis, j'aurais été bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Mais quel mufle ! Je ne le comprends vraiment pas, par moments … Il peut être très doux un instant, puis presque dédaigneux le suivant, et passer ensuite par des phases où j'ai l'impression qu'il me désire plus qu'autre chose.

Je lâche un soupir, et resserre le panier contre moi. Hermione me dit alors :

« Heu … Harry, tu peux le lâcher maintenant ? »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« Le panier … C'est gentil d'avoir protégé notre repas comme ça, mais maintenant tu peux le lâcher, ça va … »

Confus, je lui tends le panier, et je rentre à sa suite dans la salle, où nous sommes accueillis par des cris de joie … et le grognement retentissant du ventre de Ron !

Avant de me laisser pour poser la table avec les autres, Mione se tourne vers moi une dernière fois, et me demande d'un ton soucieux :

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, 'Ry ? »

Je souris : ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. Je la rassure comme je peux, et nous partons nous attaquer au repas qui nous attend !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois rassasiés, nous tentons de tous nous remettre au boulot, mais l'exercice se révèle vraiment plus fastidieux que prévu. Nous pensions que tout irait plus vite maintenant que nous avions la base de la musique, mais c'est faux : tous les autres musiciens doivent maintenant s'accorder sur le morceau de Draco, et surtout … apprendre à jouer ! Parce que taper ou gratter au pif sur leurs instruments ne suffit plus, à présent, et notre chanson n'aura pas la tonalité rock qu'espéraient Zabini et les autres.

Dans son coin, Lavande, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, s'est mise à faire des vocalises, et s'il faut lui reconnaître le talent que Parkinson n'a pas, il n'empêche qu'elle nous déconcentre tous pas mal. Mais comme elle a décidé de se la jouer diva capricieuse ce soir, il est impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

Et nous, nous galérons à essayer d'écrire cette fichue chanson ! Rien ne va, toutes les tentatives que nous faisons échouent, les paroles ne veulent rien dire, ou ne riment pas, quand elles ne sont pas carrément ridicules ! Du coup, ça fait un quart d'heure que Mione tente de faire renoncer à ce Serpentard buté de vouloir inclure à tout prix des canards dans la chanson.

« Tu vois bien que ça ne colle pas ! Ca va être carrément ridicule, avec des canards ! »

« Mais Théodore a dit qu'on pouvait ! »

« Et bien il s'est trompé ! » éructe-elle, tout en jetant un regard noir à Nott, assis près d'elle.

« Bon, » intervient Parvati d'une voix douce. « Et si tu voulais bien laisser tomber l'idée des canards, on pourrait peut-être mettre autre chose qui te plairait, non ? »

L'élève réfléchit un moment, et admet enfin : « OK, ça me paraît être un bon deal. »

Nous soupirons tous, soulagés, et ma meilleure amie lui dit alors, après avoir rayé joyeusement le mot « canards » de son parchemin : « Bon, très bien. Oublions les palmipèdes. Alors de quoi voudrais-tu parler, à la place ? »

Un grand sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme, qui nous sort alors, très sûr de lui : « Je veux parler de pastèque ! »

Là, Hermione balance d'un geste rageur sa plume sur la table, et se lève en fracas, partant dans une tirade où pointe le désespoir le plus total :

« C'est pas possible ! J'en peux plus, vous vous voulez tous me rendre folle, ou quoi ? Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes, faut que vous m'en rajoutiez … Je croule sous les responsabilités, sans parler des difficultés qui me tombent dessus chaque jour, et là … là … là, monsieur veut qu'on rajoute des pastèques dans la chanson ! Mais bien sûr, au point où on en est, pourquoi ne pas garder les canards, finalement ? »

« Vrai ? » fait le type, tout content.

Nous lui jetons des regards sombres pour le faire taire, mais Hermione a dépassé le stade où elle va s'énerver. Elle reste un moment, bouche-bée, à le contempler, et je crois que c'est la réplique d'une des Serpentards travaillant avec nous qui l'achève définitivement :

« Heu, je voudrais pas avoir l'air d'abuser surtout, mais … ne pourrait-on également évoquer dans notre chanson une histoire de princesse. Avec un dragon. Ca marcherait, je pense : chez les Serpentards, on aime bien les dragons. »

Là, je me lève, près à soutenir notre brunette, qui semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais finalement, elle se contente de pivoter sur elle-même d'un air mécanique, puis d'appeler d'une voix blanche, comme si elle était déconnectée d'elle-même (merde, j'espère qu'avec leurs conneries, ils ne nous ont pas grillé le précieux cerveau de notre préfète-en-chef !) :

« Rooonnnnn …. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire une pause, là ….. Tu peux venir ? »

« Une minute, Mione. Je suis un peu occupé, j'arrive après … » lui répond le rouquin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, sans quitter des yeux sa guitare, et celle de Draco.

Je me permets d'intervenir : « Ron, vieux … Hermione a réclamé une pause. Une PAUSE, tu comprends ? Je pense que ça serait bien que tu viennes lui tenir compagnie. » C'est vrai, quoi : pour une fois que notre intello nationale parle de faire un break dans un travail, quel qu'il soit, c'est pas le moment que Ron reste concentré sur son propre boulot au lieu de venir l'aider …

Heureusement, bien que pas toujours très vif, mon ami saisit le message. Il relève enfin la tête, et avisant sa dulcinée mal en point, il repose précipitamment son instrument, s'excuse auprès de mon petit ami, et accourt jusqu'à nous. Il prend les mains de Hermione, et l'entraîne un peu à l'écart, lui parlant d'un ton très doux :

« Tout va bien, Mione ? Tu veux qu'on s'assoit un peu, ça te ferait du bien, non ? » Elle se laisse faire, docile, semblant même déjà reprendre quelques couleurs. La simple présence de Ron l'apaise. Quand tout le monde dit qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ces deux-là, c'est pas une blague !

Soudain, Parvati me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne, et la vois qui me tend un paquet de parchemins griffonnés.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur : « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Nos notes. On s'est tous tellement disputés, là, qu'on n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la chanson. Même Nott a jeté l'éponge. On vient donc de voter, et là on a réussi à tous tomber d'accord : c'est toi qui est l'heureux élu pour écrire les paroles. » conclut-elle dans un grand sourire.

« Tout seul ? C'est une blague, ou quoi ? » Je regarde, incrédule, les feuilles, puis lui fait : « Et puis, c'est pas démocratique ! J'étais même pas là quand vous avez voté ! »

« Pas de chance. Je compatis, sincèrement … » Mouais, ben elle a pas l'air super désolée pour moi, je vous le dis …

Je la vois rejoindre les autres, qui ont été s'asseoir près des musiciens pour les écouter répéter. Du coup, Seamus et ses potes décident de faire un peu les marioles pour se donner en spectacle. Alors ils vont vraiment me laisser seul ? Je suis au bord du désespoir, je vous jure … Je n'ai aucun talent pour l'écriture, ça va être vraiment raté si je fais ça moi-même. Et tous les efforts de Mione pour coordonner notre travail n'auront servi à rien …

Je soupire et me dirige, résigné, vers le bureau, près à me tuer à la tâche. Quand la voix si caractéristique du prince des Serpentards s'élève, couvrant le vacarme ambiant :

« Moi, je m'en fous … Mais je ne veux pas dire : si vous confiez tout le boulot à Potter, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos histoires d'amour, de canard et autre … Il va vous gribouiller un truc vite fait, bien fait, qui n'aura rien à voir, et vous serez bien déçus. Et puis, je doute vraiment de ses capacités en rédaction … Mais bon, moi ce que j'en dis, hein … »

Sous le couvert de son petit discours détaché, Draco arrive à souligner clairement l'idée que voulaient nous faire travailler Dumbledore et son ami : seul, on ne peut pas y arriver parfaitement, et seul un travail de groupe peut satisfaire tout le monde.

En tout cas, maintenant, tous semblent réfléchir. J'imagine qu'il y a de la part des quelques Serpentards présents un désir de ne pas contrarier leur Prince, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui domine dans la décision qu'ils prennent, finalement, de tous revenir travailler avec moi. De la part des Gryffondors, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une belle leçon d'humilité : un Serpentard vient de leur rappeler les notions d'entraide et de solidarité si chères à leur maison, eux qui avaient réussi à les oublier.

C'est donc tout heureux que je les vois tous revenir s'attabler avec moi au bureau. Je lance alors un sourire radieux à mon petit ami, qui se contente de me faire un petit signe de tête … avant de retourner à sa guitare, un sourire fleurissant au coin des lèvres.

Je vous l'ai dit que je l'adorais, ce type ?

Malgré tous nos efforts, la tâche reste difficile. J'avoue qu'en près de 7 ans d'études ici, jamais aucun travail ne m'aura donné autant de fil à retordre. Il est vrai que si notre si pointilleuse et exigeante Hermione n'avait pas été là, on aurait sans doute tous plus ou moins bâclé ce travail. Mais quand on travaille à plusieurs, on ne peut pas se permettre de rater sa part du boulot, au risque de désavantager les autres.

A cette pensée, je pense au groupe de Parkinson qui risque bien de se récolter une sale note, juste à cause de la voix de harpie de leur chanteuse … et j'avoue que ça me redonne un peu de baume au cœur !

« Allez ! Du nerf, de l'enthousiasme ! On va y arriver ! » m'écrie-je soudain.

Tous me regardent avec étonnement, puis approuvent vivement, et j'entends même Zabini s'exclamer du fond de la classe :

« Allez les gars ! Vous êtes des champions ! Vous allez vous en sortir, et nous aussi on va se donner à fond … »

Nous avons finalement réussi à retrouver une bonne ambiance. Et même s'il est tard, que nous sommes fatigués, que nous galérons vraiment pour trouver les paroles de cette chanson et la musique, même si il y a parfois quelques tensions entre nous tous, nous faisons de notre mieux. Et nous trouvons le moyen de nous amuser. Et de le faire tous ensemble. Surtout.

Et ça, c'est sans doute le plus important.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, mais malgré notre épuisement, aucun de nous n'a envie de rentrer se coucher. Par chance, Rusard ne doit jamais venir dans cette partie là de l'école, car il n'est pas venu nous interrompre à l'heure où il fait habituellement sa ronde. A moins que Dumbledore ne lui ait expliqué le travail que nous avons à faire, nous accordant par là une permission spéciale de découcher.

Nos musiciens jouent cependant plus calmement, tentant vraiment de mettre au point leurs accords sur la splendide mélodie de Draco, qu'il n'a eu de cesse d'améliorer depuis que nous l'avons choisie pour thème.

De notre côté, par contre, c'est un peu le désert. Nous faisons chacun plusieurs brouillons, ou tentons de réfléchir tous ensemble aux paroles, mais ça finit toujours en truc complètement farfelu ou ridicule. Et si nos chansons ne seraient certainement pas pour déplaire à Luna, nous ne nous sentons pas de présenter ça en cours de DCFM (à part les deux Serpentards avec leurs propositions à la gomme, qui eux auraient bien voulu un truc rigolo). Mais c'est vrai aussi : avec la musique de Draco, nous ne pouvons pas mettre n'importe quelles paroles.

Alors que nous nous accordons de nouveau une petite pause, et que je songe en voyant Mione aller chercher un peu de distraction auprès de Ron (qui abandonne alors plus régulièrement sa guitare, prêt à passer du temps avec sa belle), que moi aussi je voudrais bien me détendre avec mon petit ami. Mais, même si nous nous échangeons de temps à autre des petits regards et sourires, je n'ose pas nous afficher devant tout le monde. Pas déjà …

Soudain, un cri retentit, ressemblant un peu à un hululement de chouette s'étant pris une patte dans un piège. C'est en fait Hermione qui vient de pousser un cri de joie et de surprise mêlées.

« OH PAR MERLIN ! » s'écrie-t-elle, quasi hystérique. La fatigue, sans doute … « J'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai ! » Elle paraît survoltée, débordant d'une énergie folle, malgré son harassement. C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur, elle qui paraissait tellement dépitée un peu plus tôt, après un énième échec sur une rime ratée (faut dire, « canard » rimant avec « panard », et « pastèque » avec « aztèque », c'était bien sympa, mais pour faire tenir ça dans un texte sérieux et poétique, c'était gratiné !).

Dean ose enfin lui demander ce qu'elle a, et elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux brillants d'un bonheur immense : « Je sais enfin qu'elles vont être nos paroles ! »

« Alleluia … Granger a eu une illumination. » ricane Draco.

Mais le ton moqueur de mon copain ne peut pas éteindre l'enthousiasme retrouvé de notre brillante brunette. Elle tourne en tous sens, voulant parler à tout le monde, et finit par s'arrêter sur Ron, qui semble un peu décontenancé de voir Hermione s'adresser à lui avec autant de passion : « Le sujet de la chanson, je l'ai ! Le seul sujet qui peut réunir tous nos critères, toutes nos idées, et sans paraître ridicule, en plus ! »

« Toutes nos idées ? Vraiment ? » je fais, stupéfait.

« Oui ! »

« Même la pastèque ? » intervient Parvati, un peu sceptique.

« Heu, bon, ça on se débrouillera pour la caser … »

« Non, mais si c'est si chiant la pastèque, on peut la laisser tomber. » intervient le Serpentard qui avait pourtant insisté pour ça.

« C'est maintenant que tu dis ça, abruti ? » je lui lance d'un air vraiment mauvais. Je vous jure, y'a des baffes qui se perdent !

Mais Mione ne se laisse pas décontenancer, et continue : « Je sais pas si vous connaissez ce conte moldu, où une princesse se transforme en cygne la journée et ne redevient une femme que les soirs de pleine lune … Un mauvais sorcier, tombé amoureux d'elle, lui a lancé un sort quand elle a refusé ses avances, la condamnant à vivre sous cette forme animale … »

« C'était un animagus, cette princesse ? » demande Zabini.

Hermione rigole, et explique : « Non, ça ça n'existe pas dans le monde moldu. C'est juste un conte … Bref, toujours est-il que cette princesse a pu affronter tous les dangers grâce à l'aide d'amis précieux, et qu'elle a réussi à trouver à la fin un homme l'aimant véritablement, et qui lui a rendu sa forme humaine. » Elle sourit et nous demande : « Ca vous plaît ? »

Nott est le premier à répondre, dans un sifflement admiratif : « Vraiment, Granger, je suis soufflé. Comme tu dis, tout y est : l'amour, l'amitié, l'espoir, la princesse … Et y'a même un cygne ! »

« Moi j'avais dit un canard … »

« Et bien, tu te contenteras d'un cygne ! »

« Oh, » fait alors ma meilleure amie, « Vu qu'on va raconter cette histoire à notre façon en chanson, on peut bien en faire un canard à la place d'un cygne, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. » Maintenant qu'elle tient son idée, elle est devenue beaucoup plus conciliante, notre préfète-en-chef.

Mais c'est finalement inutile, puisque le gars renonce même à son histoire de canard : « Non, un cygne c'est bien, aussi … J'aime bien. »

« Bon, c'est adopté, alors ? »

Nous acceptons tous avec force cris et exclamations de joie ! Nous décidons même d'inclure des passages musicaux plus rock, pour les scènes d'action que nous raconterons.

Après des heures de travail, ça y est, nous avons donc finalement réussi à tomber tous d'accord, et à travailler sur un même projet, qui plaît à l'ensemble du groupe. Il faut reconnaître que, malgré nos différences et nos idées respectives pas toujours concordantes, nous y avons chacun mis du nôtre et fait des efforts. Mais la palme revient sans conteste possible à notre Hermione, qui a su nous faire travailler en bonne intelligence et harmonie. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait si bien réussi à nous accorder autant et donner l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout d'un projet qui paraissait pourtant mal parti.

Nous partons donc pour une nuit blanche, mais à ce moment, plus personne ne songe à aller se coucher : nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite, nous touchons au but.

Draco avait raison : nous nous sommes tous beaucoup amusés sur ce travail de groupe. Ce moment restera lui aussi parmi nos plus beaux souvenirs …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, c'est presque avec impatience que nous attendons le cours de DCFM. Quand enfin il est temps de s'y rendre, nous sommes tous complètement surexcités, et un peu anxieux aussi, il faut l'avouer.

Dans la classe, Maxou SweetyBird est déjà là, finissant d'installer les instruments sur l'estrade. Après s'être tous installés, nous voyons Dumbledore, suivi de la plupart de nos enseignants, entrer dans la classe.

En les voyant, Maxou s'enthousiasme : « Entrez, chers collègues, installez-vous. Je vous ai mis des chaises sur le côté, là … »

Et tandis que nos profs prennent place non loin de la petite scène improvisée, je balbutie : « Quoi … ils vont tous assister à notre travail ? »

Le petit sourire sadique que me jette Rogue à ces mots me fait comprendre que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater ça. Et si je veux bien croire que Dumby, McGonagall et les autres viennent là pour se rendre compte des efforts que nous avons fourni pour ce travail (et accessoirement s'amuser gentiment), je devine que le prof de Potions est juste venu pour se foutre de notre gueule … et de la mienne, plus particulièrement !

Mais tant pis, rien ne me détournera de ce que nous avons à faire. Nous devons réussir aujourd'hui notre prestation, après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés.

Après tirage au sort, il s'avère que notre groupe sera le dernier à passer. Les premiers sont … oh par Merlin, on va douiller : Parkinson et ses camarades. Je tourne un visage blême vers Ron, qui déglutit péniblement et me dit : « Bah, le plus dur sera passé comme ça … »

SweetyBird, inconscient qu'il court vers sa perte –et la nôtre !- fait aux élèves sur l'estrade (affublés pour l'occasion de tenues extravagantes, mi-rock, mi-lolita … oui oui, même pour les mecs !) : « Un, deux, trois … C'est parti mon kiki ! » Hem, pas un ami de Dumby pour rien, je disais … (ledit Dumby étant venu avec des paquets de bonbons qu'il a généreusement fait passer à ses collègues –se gardant quand même le plus gros-, comme s'ils étaient vraiment au spectacle).

Pansy toussote un peu, puis attrape le micro et dit : « Je voudrais dédicacer cette chanson à celui qui fait battre mon cœur à chaque instant … Il se reconnaîtra. » Ben, personne n'a eu de mal à savoir que c'était Draco, vu le clin d'œil enfariné (elle s'était maquillé ce jour-là comme un Poudlard Express volé) fort peu discret qu'elle lui a lancé, et le T-shirt censément sexy qu'elle portait, estampillé d'une photo de mon blondinet, avec écrit dessus « Au plus merveilleux des dragons » … Pathétique, vraiment !

Les dix minutes qui ont suivi ont été parmi les plus horribles et les plus insoutenables de ma vie. De tous les combats que j'ai pu mener, celui d'avoir réussi à écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'évanouir la chanson de Pansy Parkinson et de son groupe a sûrement été le plus douloureux et le plus éprouvant de toute mon existence. Je suis même étonné d'avoir survécu, sur ce coup-là, croyez-moi …

C'était … comment dire ? Un croisement entre le chant d'opéra d'un castrat mal accordé, la complainte d'une chèvre agonisante et le caquètement d'un poulailler en folie. Et la musique, ben … hem, je ne suis pas sûr que le son de casseroles entrechoquées les unes sur les autres et de grattements de craie sur un tableau puisse être qualifié de musique (ah oui oui, ils ont utilisé les instruments imposés, mais ça a quand même donné ce son là … Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais fichtrement rien …).

A la fin de ce moment de calvaire, seul Dumby a applaudi à tout rompre (je le soupçonne de devenir un peu dur de la feuille avec le temps. Enfin, au moins on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'encourage pas tous ses élèves). Les autres enseignants, y compris et surtout Maxou, étaient plus que blêmes et visiblement mal en point. La plupart des élèves étaient dans le même état, exceptés quelques-uns (j'ai appris par la suite qu'ils avaient prévu le coup et prononcé un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux … Merlin, on aurait dû tous y penser !)

Malgré les faibles applaudissements polis que nous avons consenti à faire, Pansy semblait au bord de l'extase, et se croyait en plein concert : elle nous a remercié, une larme à l'œil, a fait mine d'envoyer des baisers à Draco (qui était vraiment très pâle et gêné, le pauvre), tout en faisant des révérences (enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemblait vaguement) … Il a carrément fallu que le prof la dégage de l'estrade, sinon elle n'en serait jamais partie.

Ah, de quoi parle sa chanson ? Aucune idée, vraiment … Pas pu comprendre. Trop d'interférences, sans doute …

Le deuxième groupe s'en est un peu mieux sorti, mais surtout parce que leur chanson –sous forme de chorale, celle-là- était audible pour des humains, et ne partaient pas dans des ultrasons abominables. Bon, sinon l'ensemble n'était pas extraordinaire, mais ça allait … Ca parlait vaguement d'une histoire de plantes, de renaissance au printemps avec les petits papillons et les insectes. Et du poulpe du lac, aussi, je crois. Neville faisait partie de ce groupe : il a peut-être participé à l'écriture des paroles, qui sait …

Les applaudissements ont là aussi été surtout polis, mais en tout cas plus motivés que pour le groupe précédent. Les enseignants semblaient retrouver un peu leurs couleurs, et se détendaient. Par contre, Dumbledore a eu l'air d'apprécier un peu moins … Il a vraiment des goûts particuliers.

Enfin, c'est le tour de notre groupe. Un peu stressé, je me lève comme mes camarades, et nous prenons place sur l'estrade : face aux élèves dans la classe se trouve le micro principal derrière lequel Lavande se positionne. Derrière elle, Hermione s'installe sans attendre au piano, et Blaise va prendre place tout au fond, derrière la batterie. Nos trois guitaristes, Draco, Ron et Seamus, se mettent entre le piano et la batterie, sur des tabourets. Dean vient s'installer derrière la petite table mixage (très basique, elle permet surtout de monter ou descendre le son de tel ou tel instrument), près du piano. Et enfin, tous les autres, dont moi, nous plaçons à la gauche de Lavande.

Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour nous habiller le plus simplement et sobrement possible : chemises blanches et pantalons ou jupes noires (marcel blanc pour Zabini à la place de la chemise). Pas de cravate ni d'écusson aux couleurs de nos maisons, puisque l'idée était de faire un travail de groupe qui nous rapproche tous. J'avoue que globalement, nos tenues en jettent pas mal, mieux en tout cas que les tenues vertes gazon du groupe précédent (pour rester dans l'esprit « nature » de la chanson, j'imagine).

Notre morceau commence par un solo de guitare de Draco (c'était bien la moindre des choses, vu que c'est lui qui a initié notre morceau en jouant son magnifique air), vite rejoint par Hermione au piano (elle en a joué toute son enfance, et se débrouille plutôt bien !). Progressivement tous les autres instruments viennent gonfler la mélodie, lui donnant du coffre et de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête brusquement. Là, la voix a capella de Lavande s'élève, amplifiée petit à petit par le chœur de chanteurs que nous formons. Nous arrivons à chanter sans trop de fausses notes, mais heureusement, la musique reprend, venant soutenir nos voix, parfois un peu hésitantes. Il faut dire à notre décharge que nous n'avons eu qu'une nuit pour répéter et tout mettre en place –même un peu moins, si on compte que c'est vers le milieu de la nuit seulement que nous avons trouvé notre chanson.

Pris dans la chanson, nous ne nous rendons pas immédiatement compte que nous sommes littéralement en train de captiver notre auditoire. Elèves comme professeurs sont silencieux, presque pendus à nos lèvres et nos instruments. C'est quand nous terminons notre chanson et que nous sortons de notre bulle que nous réalisons pleinement : tous se mettent à nous applaudir, nous siffler, nous acclamer. Même les enseignants s'en donnent à cœur joie –y compris Rogue, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de sauver son honneur en soulignant à ses collègues (qui ne l'écoutent pas vraiment) : « Je reconnais bien là le talent des Serpentards ! Quel beau travail, surtout Malefoy, quelle maîtrise … Ah, c'est de famille … » (Ca va, le graisseux, t'es juste son parrain, pas son père, faut pas déconner !).

Dumbledore se lève même pour nous féliciter –et nous proposer au passage de ses bonbons (que nous refusons tous poliment. Ca a beau être une grande marque d'honneur, nous préférons rester prudents … des fois qu'il tenterait de nous refiler ses stocks de sucreries périmées), et son ami Maxou nous remercie chaleureusement de notre prestation.

Enfin, le calme revient sur la classe, et une fois que nous avons tous regagné nos places, SweetyBird prend la parole pour nous demander si cet exercice a été instructif. Les autres groupes (enfin, un peu moins celui de Parkinson, il faut dire) en ont visiblement retiré les mêmes leçons que nous. L'objectif semble donc atteint.

Je lève alors la main pour prendre la parole : « Professeur SweetyBird, je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir douté de vos méthodes. Même si elles diffèrent un peu de ce qu'on a pu faire en Défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à présent, elles ont aussi leur intérêt. Merci. »

« Oui, » intervient également Hermione –que Ron ne cesse de fixer depuis tout à l'heure en me glissant à l'oreille « T'as vu comme elle jouait bien du piano … Elle était trop belle … En plus j'étais assis pas loin d'elle … »- « En tant que préfère-en-chef, je tenais à vous remercier au nom de tous les élèves d'être venu prendre ce poste. Nous espérons faire du bon travail avec vous cette année. »

Maxou SweetyBird sourit, puis dit, un peu gêné : « C'est très gentil de votre part, les enfants, mais … je ne reste pas. »

« QUOI ? »

Il hausse les épaules en signe d'excuses, et indique : « Oui. On vient de me contacter pour faire une série de concerts à travers toute l'Angleterre. Comprenez, une opportunité pareille, ça ne se refuse pas … »

« Tout à fait. » approuve Dumbledore. « Tu vas nous manquer, mon vieil ami, mais je te souhaite tout le succès que tu mérites. »

« Merci, mon bon vieux Dumby. »

« N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une photo dédicacée. »

« De moi ? Mais je t'en ai déjà donné, il me semble … »

« Non, de cette petite chanteuse irlandaise qui fait les premières parties de tes concerts, parfois … »

« Ah, la mignonne petite vélane, là … »

« Voilà. » fait notre directeur, en ricanant. Un toussotement mécontent de McGonagall lui rappelle cependant que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler de ça.

« Mais alors … » je fais, dépité. « On se retrouve encore une fois sans prof de Défenses contre les forces du mal … »

Dumby hoche la tête : « Effectivement, le poste est de nouveau libre … Bah, on a l'habitude. » Je crois bien voir l'œil de Rogue pétiller quand le vieux sorcier souligne que la place de prof de DCFM est de nouveau vacante, mais j'espère qu'une fois de plus on lui refusera ce poste. Manquerait plus que je me paie des mauvaises notes dans la seule matière où je m'en sors à peu près !

Au moment où Maxou nous fait ses au-revoir, nous entendons comme un vagissement s'élever du fond de la classe. Et nous voyons Pansy se précipiter vers le chanteur en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps : « Ne partez pas ! J'aimais tellement vos cours ! »

« Non, mon petit … Je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle … » fait l'homme en tentant, vainement, de se dégager de l'emprise de la sangsue humaine (enfin, humaine, tout est relatif …)

« Alors emmenez-moi avec vous ! A nous deux, on ferait un tabac, j'en suis sûre ! »

Tandis que toute la classe se marre, Maxou, tout pâle, lâche, tout en réussissant enfin à se débarrasser de Parkinson (avec l'aide des autres professeurs, dont Flitwick, armé d'un pied-de-biche) : « Et bien, vous êtes la seule à penser ça, mademoiselle ! »

Et il s'en va, indigné, à grands pas. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourne, et s'adresse à nous d'un ton très théâtral : « Ce fut un petit cours pour moi, mais un grand pas pour vous, mes enfants ! » Et il referme la porte derrière lui de sa baguette, très classe.

Avant qu'on entende un hurlement de derrière la porte : le pauvre homme a réussi à se coincer le doigt en refermant derrière lui.

Mais quand même, quelle voix ce Maxou SweetyBird ! Impressionnant ! Il avait effectivement beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre …

Il ne nous a donné qu'un seul cours, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'aucun de nous ne l'oubliera …

* * *

Voilà ! Ouf, enfin fini ! Il m'aura fallu le temps pour celui-là, tout ça pour un chapitre qui n'a quasiment aucune incidence sur l'intrigue, en plus (Ah, parce qu'il y a une intrigue dans cette fic ? o.O ... Oui, oui, je vous assure, y'en a une !)

J'espère que cela vous aura diverti, en tout cas. Je vous dis à la prochaine !

Bisous,

Rickiss : )


	8. La surprise

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver (ENFIN !) pour ce chapitre 8 de _La vie quotidienne …_ Je sais que j'ai énormément traîné à vous le publier, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais paradoxalement, les vacances ne sont pas une période où on trouve forcément le moment de se poser non stop devant son ordi plusieurs jours.

Mais le voilà, il est là, il est prêt, il n'attend que vous ! J'espère que vous trouverez que cela valait le coup de l'attendre : ) (pardon d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou autre, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de le relire, je voulais vous le mettre rapidement en ligne, vous avez assez attendus comme ça !)

De plus, je suis très heureuse de vous le publier aujourd'hui, car c'est un jour finalement très symbolique pour ce chapitre (vous allez vite comprendre le lien en le lisant) : aujourd'hui 24 août est l'anniversaire de Rupert Grint (acteur qui joue Ron), et également … mon anniversaire ! Et oui, autant vous dire que j'étais très heureuse de découvrir ce joli hasard, à savoir avoir la même date d'anniversaire que mon acteur préféré dans les films HP. Voilà pour le petit clin d'œil !

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario et les idées farfelues sont à moi.

**Rating** : T (et oui, ça y est, le rating change enfin ! Bon, ce n'est qu'un début, mais quand même).

**Dédicace** : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je dédicace ce texte à ma sœur de cœur et muse, j'ai nommée Mayura ! Ma chérie, merci mille fois pour tout ce que tu m'apportes chaque jour. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour te dire combien je tiens à toi et combien tu as changé ma vie ! Tu es vraiment une perle rare que j'espère longtemps protéger. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour le faire en tout cas : ) Et encore merci mille fois pour les incroyables moments passés ensemble dans ton beau pays. Et bien sûr, longue vie aux Frozen Fire, meilleur groupe devant Merlin : )

Aujourd'hui, je voudrais faire une dédicace un peu spéciale, et peut-être un peu rébarbative, je m'en excuse d'avance. J'aimerais sincèrement remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début de cette fic, tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ou mis dans leurs alerts : Lightofmoon, Vert Emeraude, Sam, Lucille, Lex, Yohina, Céline, Verite, Sahada, Ginnii, Bibimauri, Ewira, Boudibouh, Kleios, Merryme, Enishi-Haru, Killy-in-the-desert, Meya, Novalie, Siria Black 666, Understanding, draconnia lucius malfoy, drylana, lauren 71, sakura 007 … Je tenais à remercier nommément tous ceux-là pour leur présence et leur fidélité, une fois n'est pas coutume de nommer tout le monde. Merci à vous tous, votre soutien est vraiment une grande motivation pour continuer à écrire !

Et enfin, je voudrais remercier les anonymes et tous ceux qui passent par là, depuis le début ou pour la première fois : je ne vous oublie pas non plus, même si je ne peux pas vous le dire personnellement.

Merci à tous d'être là !

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 8 : La surprise

Le mois de mars est déjà bien entamé, ramenant avec lui les beaux jours. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard passe leur temps libre dehors, et nous avons eu le plaisir il y a quelques jours de commencer à ranger dans nos armoires nos pulls et pantalons d'hiver.

L'ambiance est donc au beau fixe, et tout le monde semble de meilleure humeur …

… Enfin, presque tout le monde. Car ici, dans la salle de classe désaffectée, je peux vous dire que l'atmosphère n'est pas précisément détendue. Voilà maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que mon dragon préféré me crie dessus, rouspète, et maudit tout et tout le monde.

Pardon ? Pourquoi il râle ? Oh, s'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à sa mauvaise humeur, ça irait encore … Non, là, précisément, ce qui l'ennuie c'est …

« Je te le redis encore une fois, Harry : c'est non ! Non, tu comprends ? »

Excusez-moi, mais là faut que j'y retourne, parce que s'il voit que je suis inattentif à ses paroles, ça va être pire que tout.

« Mais Draco … pourquoi ? » Je tente une nouvelle fois de l'attendrir en prenant un air désespéré.

Mais ça ne fonctionne pas : le blond me regarde d'un air sceptique, son éternel sourcil hautain/moqueur/glacial (cochez la bonne case) levé. C'est d'une voix respirant l'énervement qu'il me dit alors :

« Le simple fait que tu me fasses cette proposition devrait t'expliquer pourquoi ma réponse est non … »

« Mais enfin ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'horrible à ce que je te propose de venir au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Ron ! » je m'exclame, ne voyant effectivement pas où est le problème.

« Tout. » répond-il seulement, croisant les bras lentement. « Tout est horrible dans cette phrase : le fait que tu t'imagines que ça puisse me faire plaisir de venir pour … _ça_ ; le fait même que tu penses que ça réjouisse Weasel … Weasley … Enfin, merde ! Quoi, Harry, comment as-tu pu penser que cette idée me plairait ? »

Je sens ma bouche ployer vers le bas, et c'est d'une toute petite voix que je murmure :

« Je sais pas … En fait je crois que l'idée me plaisait tellement à moi que je n'ai pas pensé que … » Ma gorge se serre quand je me rends compte de mon égoïsme –et du fait que je vais devoir renoncer au plaisir d'avoir mon petit ami à mes côtés pendant cet évènement.

Je me retourne, prêt à sortir de la salle, et lui lâche avant de partir d'une voix misérable :

« Pardon, Drake. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi … Je ne voulais rien t'imposer, ni te mettre en colère. Je … pardon. » Il ne répond rien et me laisse m'éloigner.

Mais alors que ma main est déjà sur la poignée de la porte, j'entends Draco pousser un profond soupir, puis dire :

« Bon … d'accord, mais c'est vraiment, VRAIMENT pour te faire plaisir. »

Incrédule, je me retourne vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Fou de joie, je n'ose pourtant pas encore esquisser un geste, de peur d'avoir halluciné ses paroles. Mais, sans me regarder, il ajoute d'un ton bougon tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

« Mais c'est bien la seule et unique fois que je fais un truc comme ça pour toi, crois-moi. Foi de Malefoy ! »

Là, je n'y tiens plus : je me jette littéralement dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter –il ne m'a pas vu venir– et m'exclame, la tête enfouie contre son torse :

« Oh merci ! Merci Drake ! Je t'adore, tu es génial ! »

Je sens qu'il réprime un sourire quand il me répond alors, tout en m'enlaçant et passant une main dans mes cheveux :

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, petit Gryffy, hein ? »

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, laissant déborder ma joie. Puis il me dit, dans un petit clin d'œil mi-sérieux mi-malicieux :

« Mais ça se paiera ça, crois-moi … »

« Oh oui ! Je te le promets. » Je suis prêt à tout maintenant, tellement heureux qu'il ait accepté. « Compte sur moi ! Tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu… »

« Espérons … » souffle-t-il dans une grimace. Il a quand même l'air peu motivé à la perspective de venir fêter l'anniversaire de Ron.

Mais en cet instant, rien ne saurait doucher mon enthousiasme : je suis si heureux de me retrouver entouré de mes amis ET de mon petit copain pour faire la fête … Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une aussi belle occasion de nous détendre et de nous amuser.

Je prends alors Draco par la main et lui glisse à l'oreille tandis que nous sortons de la salle –les cours vont reprendre :

« Tu vas voir, on va vraiment passer un bon moment. Je ferais tout pour que tu t'y sentes bien. »

« Ben va y avoir du boulot … J'imagine que si on va chez lui y'aura toute sa famille. »

« Bien sûr. » réponds-je dans un grand sourire. Je suis enchanté à l'idée de revoir tous les membres de la famille Weasley, qui m'ont toujours considérés comme un des leurs.

« J'espère que malgré tout je ne devrais pas me farcir la joyeuse bande des écervelés de Gryffondor … » poursuit mon homologue vert et argent en poussant un autre soupir.

« Ben si … » lui dis-je, sur un ton d'évidence. « C'est l'anniversaire de Ron. C'est normal qu'ils viennent tous. »

« Merlin … Je vois ça d'ici : Gryffondors plus Weasley au grand complet. Ca va être la foire. » Il secoue la tête, puis me fait d'un ton plus maîtrisé : « Bon, et quand est-ce que ça a lieu, cette fête, histoire que je m'organise ? »

« Ben … ce weekend. »

Là, il stoppe net et se tourne brusquement vers moi : « Quoi ? Demain ? »

Je hoche la tête : « Oui. Et après-demain, aussi. On passe la nuit là-bas. »

« Demain ET après-demain ? Ooh Merlin … » gémit-il, au comble du désespoir. « Je ne vais jamais survivre. Moi qui pensais que c'était l'histoire de quelques heures … »

Nous arrivons à un embranchement un peu plus fréquenté d'ordinaire, aussi nous nous lâchons la main de peur de croiser des élèves. Mais il n'y a personne en vue. Draco réajuste un peu sa cravate et son col de chemise (nous avions entamé un –petit- câlin, avant la dispute), et me demande :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais tout ça pour toi, franchement … »

Je tourne un visage attendri vers lui et lui répond spontanément :

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux, puis se reprend. Il me sourit et me glisse tout en replaçant une de mes mèches rebelles (enfin, comme tout le reste de ma chevelure, en fait !) :

« Il faut vraiment que tu sois quelqu'un de particulier, Harry Potter, pour que moi, le grand Draco Malefoy, je m'abaisse à faire tout ça … »

Je rougis un peu devant le compliment, mais ne peut m'empêcher de trouver qu'il exagère –c'est typiquement lui, ça :

« Allons, n'en fais pas tant, Draco. Ca ne sera pas une épreuve aussi horrible, voyons … »

Bien sûr, je me trompais une fois de plus …

Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui allais être aux premières loges.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant notre dernier cours de la journée (Potions, histoire de conclure en beauté la semaine), Hermione tente de m'expliquer par signes qu'elle a trouvé un super cadeau pour Ron … le tout en essayant de ne se faire pincer ni par Rogue ni par notre ami rouquin, pour qui cette fête doit être une surprise. Même s'il est évident qu'il doit se douter de quelque chose. Nous sommes plutôt doués pour garder un secret, dans l'ensemble, sauf Lavande qui depuis une semaine ne cesse de glousser d'un air mystérieux dès qu'elle le croise. Et si Ron au début s'est contenté de lâcher « Elle est folle, c'te fille », il doit bien commencer à soupçonner quelque chose à présent. Surtout que nous nous sommes relayés à tour de rôle pour l'occuper tandis qu'on allait chacun notre tour à Pré-au-lard lui acheter ses présents.

Draco, après avoir ricané discrètement devant les gesticulations loufoques de ma meilleure amie, s'enquiert :

« Et toi, Ry, tu lui offres quoi ? »

Je me retourne vers lui, et chuchote tout en touillant notre préparation d'un geste distrait –espérant toutefois que ce cher Rogue prendra ça pour un geste appliqué et concentré :

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper. J'y vais après le cours, là, justement. »

Je m'interromps une seconde, sentant notre glacial professeur rôder autour de nous. Il sursaute en voyant que je l'ai capté, et reprend ses aller-venue entre les rangs des élèves, s'arrêtant par moments pour lorgner sur ce qu'ils font … surtout quand ceux-ci font tout autre chose que leurs devoirs de Potions. Merlin, il n'est pas espion par hasard, ce type : c'est une vraie vocation chez lui !

Sûr qu'il ne nous prête plus attention, je me retourne vers mon camarade, et demande :

« Tu veux venir avec moi, d'ailleurs ? »

Draco fronce le nez en une mignonne grimace, et répond :

« Je suis obligé de lui acheter un cadeau, moi ? »

« Du tout. Je pensais lui offrir son cadeau en notre nom à tous les deux. Ca te va comme ça ? »

Il réfléchit, puis hoche la tête.

« D'accord. Mais je participerais, alors. »

« Oh non ! Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, Drake ! Je peux payer tout seul, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il fronce les sourcils, et me réplique :

« C'est une question de principe pour moi, Harry. Certes, ça m'ennuierait de lui acheter moi-même un cadeau, mais je ne peux pas arriver chez lui les mains vides. Je participerais à ton achat, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Son ton est sec, sans appel. Ca m'étonne toujours de voir à quel point mon petit ami peut se prendre la tête avec des choses qui me paraissent sans importance … Mais faut avouer que mon statut de Survivant-du-psychopathe-Voldy a un peu bouleversé mon échelle de valeurs. Ce qui me parait grave n'est pas forcément la préoccupation première des autres adolescents de mon âge, et vice-versa.

Finalement, c'est très sain pour moi d'être au contact de gens avec des problèmes plus … terre-à-terre. Quoique, Draco avec sa personnalité, sa famille, et ses « liens » avec Voldemort n'est peut-être pas non plus exactement quelqu'un comme tout le monde.

C'est la voix crispante, mais néanmoins jubilatoire, de notre cher professeur –j'ai nommé Batman le Bienheureux, 1er et seul du nom- qui m'interrompt dans mes pensées :

« Miss Granger … Quand vous aurez fini de gesticuler comme un singe sur votre siège, vous pourrez peut-être nous donner la formule de la potion que j'ai inscrite au tableau. A moins que votre prétendue intelligence n'est été qu'un leurre jusqu'à présent … »

Hermione rougit furieusement sous le sarcasme de Rogue ; ce en quoi les rires moqueurs des Serpentards n'arrangent rien. Mais, restant une Gryffondor dans l'âme en toutes circonstances, elle reprend courage et, tentant de mettre de côté son embarras, elle s'exécute. Se levant, elle fixe le tableau et énonce d'une voix claire bien que légèrement tremblante, la formule de la potion. Puis, elle se tourne vers Rogue, resté au fond de la salle, et lui lance d'un ton détaché :

« Oh, et, professeur Rogue, dites-moi : je crois que vous avez oublié un T à la fin du nom de la potion. Mais je me trompe peut-être, après tout, je ne fais que prétendre avoir un cerveau, moi … »

A mon plus grand plaisir, je vois Rogue devenir blême, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire comme tous mes camarades Gryffondors (et même quelques Serpentards !) : j'éclate de rire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que …

« Ouah ah ah … kyyyyaaaah ! » Oui, je sais : mon cri s'est mué en véritable glapissement suraigu. Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer à ce que Draco me mette discretos la main aux fesses, toujours quand je m'y attend le moins bien sûr.

En tout cas, mon hurlement aura permis à Rogue de retrouver un peu de sa dignité –et accessoirement de passer ses nerfs sur moi après que Hermione lui eut rabattu le caquet :

« Hé bien, mon cher Potter, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne ferez jamais carrière dans le chant. Et s'il vous reprend la lubie de nous casser les oreilles de votre voix de minet, merci de nous en avertir. »

Je rougis, et m'enfonce dans mon siège, vexé (et d'abord, vieux graisseux, sache que j'ai eu une bonne note à mon devoir de chorale en cours de DCFM, alors viens pas dire que je sais pas chanter ! Bon, je n'étais pas non plus le soliste de notre groupe, mais je me débrouillais …). Je ne jette même pas un œil à Draco pour lui signifier ma réprobation, je suis sûr qu'il la devine assez comme ça.

Juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, marquant la fin du cours, le parrain de mon petit ami enfonce le clou, histoire de bien finir sa semaine :

« Oh, et, bien sûr, 20 points en moins à chacun de nos deux Gryffondors pour leur charmante mais néanmoins dissipée … intervention pendant ce cours. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous colle pas ce weekend en plus. » conclut-il dans un sourire mauvais.

Encore heureux, tiens ! Manquerait plus qu'on rate la super fête de Ron tout ça parce que graisseux du tif ne peut retenir ses pulsions sadiques envers les élèves. Je sais bien que ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air, mais Mione a eu l'air d'y croire dur comme fer. C'est blême qu'elle est sortie du cours à la fin, sans demander son reste.

C'est clair que si _elle_ ratait l'anniversaire de notre meilleur ami, ça n'aurait pas le même charme.

En attendant, moi j'ai des comptes à régler avec un certain blond facétieux (et un peu trop obsédé par mon postérieur … fort joli, par ailleurs, je le reconnais ; mais c'est pas une raison).

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Et tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse que tu me tripotes le cul n'importe où ? »

A ces paroles, Draco stoppe net. Je crois avoir enfin réussi à lui faire entendre raison, quand il sort une main de sa poche et me dit d'un ton détaché, tout en me désignant du pouce tout autour de nous :

« Ecoutes Harry, si tu tiens à ce que tout le monde le sache, continue à crier comme ça. Personnellement je m'en fiche, moi je dis ça pour toi … »

Je deviens blême, me rappelant soudainement que nous nous trouvons en plein milieu de la grande rue de Pré-au-lard.

« Crétin ! » Je lui lâche, avant de tourner les talons et de partir à grands pas, fendant la foule. Par Merlin, souhaitons que personne ne m'ait entendu crier tout à l'heure ! (Remarquez, au pire Draco passe pour un gros obsédé, et moi je suis peinard … mais bon, ne prenons pas de risque inutile). Autour de moi les gens me regardent un peu bizarrement, mais à vrai dire ça fait près de 7 ans que ça dure, alors je ne saurais dire s'il y a vraiment une différence en cet instant.

Draco ne me court pas après pour me rattraper –ce n'est pas son style, et ça ne ferait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur nous. Mais il me rattrape tout de même assez rapidement. Il faut dire, je n'ai pas été bien loin : je suis planté devant la vitrine de Honeydukes, en train de bouder. Arrivé à ma hauteur, mon petit ami me pose une main sur l'épaule et me glisse :

« Arrête, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule … »

« Tu es vraiment chiant, Malefoy ! »

Il retire sa main et s'exclame alors, me forçant à le regarder :

« Oh ça va, Potter ! Avec le weekend qui m'attend –et auquel je ne me rends que pour tes beaux yeux, je te rappelle !- j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu chiant, hein … »

Je me renfrogne et le fixe un moment, hésitant. Bien sûr il a raison : je sais à quel point il fait un effort en acceptant de venir chez Ron, mais …

« Ne te cherche pas de fausses excuses, Draco. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as peloté tout à l'heure … parce que ça tu le fais tout le temps ! » J'ai beau être naïf, il en faut plus pour me faire tomber dans le panneau ! Ah ah, il ne dit rien le dragounet ? Scotché !

Mais non, moult me goure : le voilà qui me décoche son sourire imparable made in Malefoy s'en va en chasse, et il me murmure :

« Est-ce de ma faute si tu es irrésistible, aussi ? »

Je veux le rabrouer, mais je n'y arrive pas en cet instant. Je baisse le nez et lâche de nouveau, d'un ton pourtant bien moins convaincu qu'auparavant :

« Crétin … »

Il me caresse alors furtivement les cheveux, et me dit :

« Bon, je préfère ça … » Puis il jette un œil autour de lui, vaguement intéressé, et demande : « Bon, alors, on lui achète quoi à la belette … pardon, à Weasel. Oh, je voulais dire Weasley. Décidemment, ma langue n'arrête pas de fourcher, aujourd'hui. Un vrai serpent … »

Je craque complètement devant son petit regard malicieux et n'arrive même plus dès lors à lui en vouloir. Ce type arrive toujours à m'avoir. Je suis trop faible, je vous le dis … Et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait.

Tentant de décrocher de ma tronche le sourire béat qui s'y est collé (ce qui me donne un air passablement stupide !), je tente de garder mon sérieux et de rester dans le sujet.

« Oh, et bien, j'avais pensé à quelques accessoires de Quidditch, ou … »

« Ah non ! »

Je lève un regard effaré, étonné du ton impérieux de Draco. Il me fixe de ses prunelles métalliques, et m'explique, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Je n'ai pas envie de rééquiper tous les Gryffondors des équipements derniers cris de Quidditch ! Je t'ai déjà donné ma tenue en double, ça suffit … »

C'est sûr que le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards comme fournisseur officiel des joueurs de Gryffondor, ça le fait moyen ! Je ne peux malgré tout m'empêcher de ricaner en ajoutant :

« Ah oui, je vois : tu as tellement peur de perdre face à nous que tu veux même éviter qu'on ait de supers équipements … »

Je rigole, mais Draco prend en cet instant un air si sérieux que je m'arrête net. Se remettant en chemin dans la rue, il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Je le rattrape en courant (oui, ça c'est déjà plus mon style) et glisse ma main sous son coude :

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait de la peine ? Je ne voulais pas, c'était juste une blague … »

Il ralentit l'allure, et après une minute de silence, se tourne vers moi et me jette un petit regard contrit :

« Je sais. C'est juste que … maintenant je n'aime pas l'idée de t'avoir pour adversaire au Quidditch. »

« Oh … » Je reste pensif un moment, puis reprend : « Pourtant, on s'est déjà affrontés depuis que … ça va mieux entre nous. »

Il hoche la tête : « C'est vrai. Mais toujours à l'entraînement. » De nouveau une pause. « Quand la saison des matchs aura commencé, je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais sur le terrain … face à toi. »

Je n'ajoute rien : ce sport a toujours été problématique entre nous, comme tout ce qui nous opposait avant. Mais, même si nous avons su régler la plupart de nos différents (c'est rien de le dire !), le Quidditch reste un sujet brûlant. Moi je ne vois ça que comme un jeu (je le lui ai déjà dis, d'ailleurs), mais je sais que pour lui l'enjeu est tout autre. Il me semble que son père lui a toujours mis (trop) de pression par rapport à ça, et ça a toujours été difficile pour Draco. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à gagner contre moi n'arrange rien, bien entendu ! Depuis que nous sortons ensemble, l'idée de le laisser gagner m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais je sais qu'il s'en rendrait compte et m'en voudrait énormément pour ça.

Cette fois, je décide de laisser filer : ce sujet trop douloureux pour lui n'a pas sa place en ce jour, où nous sommes juste là pour nous détendre. Je change alors de sujet, faisant comme si je n'avais pas perçu son changement d'humeur :

« Bon, et sinon, j'avais aussi pensé à un jeu d'échecs … »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour Ron, tu sais … »

« Ah oui. » Il tente de chasser ses idées noires pour revenir au sujet qui nous occupe. C'est d'un ton un peu plus enjoué qu'il reprend, tandis que nous continuons à nous frayer un passage au milieu de la rue déjà noire de monde. « Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un des passe-temps favori de Weasley … »

« Tu ne pourrais pas tenter de l'appeler Ron, dis ? »

Il tourne vers moi un regard effaré –et légèrement exaspéré (il déteste que je le coupe) : « Harry, voyons … Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Je ne vais pas changer du jour au lendemain –même pour son anniversaire. Ca ferait bizarre. »

« Et tu feras comment face à sa famille ? Tu vas tous les appeler Weasley, peut-être ? » je réplique, sarcastique.

Mais mon compagnon a réponse à tout : « Bien sûr. J'accolerais juste des qualificatifs derrière leur nom : Weasley mère, belette fille, le binôme Weasley … »

J'éclate de rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco qui sourit alors de son petit air suffisant, tout heureux de sa trouvaille. Mais très vite il se redonne une contenance et poursuit :

« Mais bon … s'il est aussi mordu d'échecs que ça, il doit déjà en avoir un, de jeu. »

« Oui, même plusieurs, je crois bien. Mais aucun de vraiment beau. Et moi j'aimerais lui en offrir un classe, un qu'il pourra garder longtemps, tu vois. »

« Mmh. » Mon Serpentard réfléchit une seconde, puis me dit, sûr de lui : « Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où aller : chez Best Chess Mess. Suis-moi, je sais où c'est. »

En entrant dans la boutique, je suis saisi par la beauté du lieu : de discrets bougeoirs posés ça et là confèrent une atmosphère feutrée et intimiste à l'endroit, et les vieux tableaux aux murs assortis aux tapis sombres ajoutent à sa majesté. Plusieurs vitrines offrent de belles présentations de leurs plateaux d'échecs et dames. Des coffres de bois posés au sol laissent dégorger, tels des joyaux et autres pierreries, des jetons, dés et pièces de jeux. Enfin, plusieurs guéridons, encadrés de fauteuils de velours, pèsent sous le poids d'imposants et magnifiques damiers et échiquiers. On dirait que des joueurs viennent juste de quitter la pièce, la laissant en l'état.

Je reste scotché un moment sur le seuil de la boutique, ne sachant plus où regarder tant tout est si beau. Mais je ne peux retenir une exclamation en apercevant un splendide jeu d'échecs, posé sur une petite table, juste en face de l'entrée. Je m'y précipite, déjà conquis avant même de l'avoir examiné sous toutes ses coutures.

« Oh Draco ! Viens voir ! » fais-je, sans détacher mon regard de la véritable petite merveille qui se trouve devant moi. Conciliant, mon petit ami s'approche et je lui montre ma trouvaille : un peu plus grand que les plateaux habituels, cet échiquier, taillé dans un magnifique acajou, présente des cases noires et blanches, respectivement faites de marbre veiné et d'ivoire irisée. Le tout, finement ciselé, reste malgré tout sobre et sans fioritures, ce qui ajoute encore à la beauté de l'objet. Les pièces du jeu, creusées dans de l'ébène et sillonnées de rainures argentées, tiennent bien en main, ni trop lourdes, ni trop légères. Quand j'en attrape une, elle s'agite légèrement dans ma main, se mouvant avec grâce.

« C'est celui-là que je veux. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais ! » je m'exclame, enthousiaste. « En plus c'est une version sorcier, juste ce qu'il aime. »

A côté de moi, Draco attrape la petite étiquette qui pend sur le côté du plateau, et me confirme :

« Effectivement. » Après un petit silence, il ajoute, les yeux rivés sur le papier : « C'est un exemplaire unique, Harry. »

Je tourne alors vers lui des yeux étincelants et ne peut retenir ma joie :

« C'est super ! Ron sera encore plus heureux. Pour une fois qu'il aura quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas ! » J'attrape les pans de la robe de sorcier de mon vis-à-vis et fait, presque trépignant : « Oh dis, Draco, il te plaît ? On peut le prendre ? C'est tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête … »

Il me fixe un moment, puis me demande : « Combien tu comptais mettre ? »

Je souris et dis : « Oh, 100 à 150 gallions. Ca fait pas mal, je sais, mais ce sont quand même les 18 ans de mon meilleur ami. J'ai envie de faire une folie. Je ne peux pas tellement demander à Dumbledore de retirer plus de mon compte, mais … »

Le blond me sourit, m'interrompant : « Tu n'as même pas besoin de mettre autant. Compte, disons, 80 gallions, et moi je paie l'autre partie comme on a dit. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Je ne penserais pas que Draco participerait _réellement_ au cadeau de mon ami.

« Bien sûr. » Il se tourne vers le vendeur qui vient d'arriver à ce moment de l'arrière-boutique –sûrement en nous entendant discuter- et lui fait de son ton tout malefoyen : « Nous le prenons. » Cela dit en claquant des doigts. Draco a vraiment _trop_ l'habitude de se faire servir.

Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais c'est plus par tendresse que par réelle réprobation.

Pendant que je retourne à ma contemplation, j'entends le vendeur demander d'une voix incertaine à mon compagnon :

« Heu … Vous êtes sûr ? »

Le ton hautain et mécontent de Draco lui répond : « Bien sûr. Et vous nous ferez un paquet. »

« Mais, concernant le paiement, vous me paraissez, heu … » Il semble chercher une formulation polie, mais le Serpentard ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en trouver une :

« Nous vous paraissons quoi ? Trop jeunes ? Trop pauvres ? Oui, nous sommes encore étudiants, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous comparer avec tous les petits bouseux qui ne peuvent que se contenter de baver devant votre vitrine. » Il pointe son pouce vers moi, et poursuit d'une voix glaciale : « Ce jeune homme, au passage prénommé Harry Potter, désire prendre ce jeu. Moi, Draco Malefoy, je vous demande donc de nous emballer cet échiquier, et de me donner la note. Je m'en charge. » Il croise les bras et murmure d'un ton qui fait frémir l'homme face à lui : « Est-ce clair ? »

Le vendeur hoche la tête plusieurs fois, balbutiant : « Messieurs Malefoy et Potter … Mais bien sûr, tout de suite … Je m'excuse, … méprise, je ne vous avais pas reconnus … » Bredouillant ses excuses, il arrive à petits pas empressés devant nous –prenant bien soin toutefois de faire un large écart pour ne pas passer trop près de Draco- puis tend des mains tremblantes pour attraper le jeu tout en me demandant, inquiet : « Je peux ? »

J'acquiesce, et il repart en trottinant dans son arrière-boutique pour nous faire la paquet, tenant l'échiquier comme si c'était un véritable trésor (ce que je veux bien croire, si c'est un exemplaire unique).

Je me tourne vers le blond et lui dit, réprobateur :

« Franchement, tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire peur comme ça, le pauvre … »

Draco me jette juste un petit regard en coin, et je poursuis : « Et je vais te dire, pour une fois qu'on ne me reconnaissait pas au prime abord, ça me changeait … » Je m'arrête, puis plisse les yeux, malicieux : « En tout cas, j'ai l'habitude que mon nom fasse de l'effet ; mais je ne pensais pas que le tien en ferait tout autant … »

J'arrive à lui arracher son fameux sourire supérieur : « Et bien, je suis quand même un Malefoy … »

Je pourrais une fois de plus lui reprocher son manque de modestie, mais son nom étant peut-être une des rares choses qu'il revendique encore, par rapport à sa famille, je m'en abstiens.

Heureusement, il ne prolonge pas l'instant Nutella … heu, pardon, l'instant « C'est moi le meilleur » (Hum, un instant Nutella avec Draco, je me demande ce que ça peut donner. Ca pourrait être … intéressant). Me caressant la joue, il demande d'une voix douce, de cette voix que je suis le seul à avoir le droit d'entendre :

« Alors, ça te plaît ce cadeau ? »

Je lève un regard brillant et reconnaissant vers lui :

« Oui … Merci Draco. C'est vraiment ce que j'espérais, c'est même mieux ! Je suis si content ! »

Son sourire s'épanouit encore plus. Il se penche pour m'embrasser, mais, paniqué, je lâche dans un souffle :

« Drake … Et le vendeur ? Que … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas : il doit être en train d'attendre, mort de trouille, dans son arrière-boutique qu'on lui fasse signe pour oser se montrer. Quand bien même il nous verrait, tu crois sérieusement qu'il aurait assez de cran pour prendre le risque d'aller le crier sur tous les toits ? » conclut-il, juste avant de glisser sa langue chaude entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête, me clouant sur place. Par Merlin, plus ça va et plus Draco me fait ressentir des sensations folles et enivrantes … Si ça continue comme ça, je ne serais bientôt plus capable de me maîtriser face à lui. Et si cette hypothèse peut s'avérer, disons, intéressante, je n'ai aucune envie de la tester ici et maintenant, dans cette boutique où n'importe qui pourrait rentrer. Mais j'imagine que la peur d'être surpris ajoute à mon excitation, en cet instant …

Ce dragon est décidemment la luxure et la tentation personnifiées. Et, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Draco s'écarte légèrement de moi à ce moment pour me glisser d'une voix rauque :

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Harry : le meilleur moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder … »

Tremblant de désir et de doutes mêlés, je murmure, n'osant pas croiser ses yeux de peur de m'y perdre :

« Mais … pas ici … et maintenant … »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Son souffle est descendu le long de mon cou.

Heureusement, la voix du vendeur à ce moment-là me sauve de l'affreux dilemme qui m'avait alors envahi (à savoir : je lui arrache d'abord sa chemise ou son pantalon ?) :

« Voilà, votre paquet est prêt héééééééééééééé … » Sa voix part dans un couac abominable, à mi-chemin entre le gargarisme et le cri d'agonie. Plus gêné que s'il se trouvait nu devant une foule entière, le vendeur ne sait plus où se mettre, embarrassé d'être arrivé à un moment inopportun (mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir, aussi ? A moins d'avoir un détecteur à phéromones en délire, je ne vois pas …).

Heureusement, Draco –pas du tout gêné, contrairement au vendeur ou à moi- se montre moins cruel avec lui cette fois. Il s'avance vers lui et lui dit :

« Très bien. Je vais vous régler tout de suite, et nous allons y aller. Vous pourrez nous livrer ça à Poudlard ? »

Alors que l'homme, qui serait prêt à tout en cet instant, est sur le point d'accepter, je m'exclame :

« Mais pour quoi faire ? Ca ne va pas être discret si on se fait livrer ça, Draco ! »

Il se tourne vers moi et prend un air dégoutté :

« Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on le … porte ? » Il répugne à prononcer ce mot, comme si c'était la pire des infamies.

Je soupire et lui fais : « T'es vraiment une chochotte Malefoy, je te jure … »

Le marchand se permet un petit rire, mais qui s'achève en couinement craintif quand Draco lui jette un regard furieux.

« Bon … très bien. Nous l'emportons avec nous. » consent quand même à dire mon petit ami, mais il se tourne vers moi pour ajouter : « Mais c'est toi qui le porte, Harry. Hors de question que je risque de me froisser un muscle ou un vêtement pour Weasel ! »

Je cache un sourire et acquiesce. Le laissant régler, je sors l'attendre dehors, dissimulant mal ma moue amusée.

Décidemment, Draco ne changera jamais ! Mais c'est aussi ça que j'aime chez lui …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ne pouvant décemment pas cacher le cadeau dans notre dortoir sans risquer que Ron ne tombe dessus, j'avais confié l'échiquier à Draco. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète en recevant ce vendredi soir un message de sa part me disant de le rejoindre dans son dortoir de toute urgence. Tout de suite, je crains le pire ! Et si Pansy avait cassé le plateau dans un accès de rage ? Ou si Goyle, après avoir volé le poisson de Neville s'en était pris à mon cadeau ? Ou si …

Le temps d'arriver –en courant- jusqu'à la Maison des verts et argents, j'ai eu le temps de m'imaginer 1001 scénarios catastrophes (j'avoue, même un où Voldy aurait pris le jeu d'échecs en otage pour m'obliger à venir l'affronter tout de suite).

C'est pourquoi, quand Blaise m'ouvre la porte de leur salle commune en affichant une mine sombre et défaite, je ne peux retenir une exclamation :

« Où est-il ? » Merlin, faites que l'échiquier n'ait rien …

D'un ton ne présageant rien de bon, Zabini me réplique, me désignant de la tête leur dortoir : « Là-haut … Je te préviens, Harry, c'est pas beau à voir. »

« Ooooh Merlin … » Mes pires craintes se sont révélées justifiées.

Je monte les marches de leur escalier quatre à quatre, tentant d'ignorer les tremblements de ma main sur la rampe. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, j'entre sans frapper, m'écriant :

« Draco ! Où est l'échi … »

Ma phrase s'achève en un murmure, tandis que le spectacle d'une chambre sans dessus-dessous s'offre à moi. Sur tous les lits des vêtements et chaussures sont étalés, en pagaille. Des malles éventrées jonchent le sol, et une ceinture et un chapeau sont même suspendus au lustre. Nulle trace de mon petit ami ni du paquet cadeau dans ce fouillis incommensurable. On dirait qu'une véritable tempête est passée par là … ou pire ! Des cambrioleurs ! Merlin, Voldemort n'aurait quand même pas _réellement_ envoyé ses sbires pour récupérer …

« Dracooooo ? » j'appelle, désespéré et légèrement en colère. Si jamais il a laissé filer mon précieux paquet (Mon préciiiieux !), je crise.

Une voix étouffée me parvient enfin du fond de la salle –plus précisément depuis l'armoire jouxtant le lit de mon copain :

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

Je me précipite en criant « Oui ! », prêt à défendre ou sauver Draco des pires dangers … ou à lui passer le savon du siècle s'il n'a pas su garder ce fichu paquet pendant une nuit entière ! Là, je le vois émerger de sous une pile d'habits, légèrement échevelé et l'air passablement perdu. Je tombe à genoux devant lui, lui demandant si ça va.

Là, il jette ses bras autour de mon cou et s'exclame :

« Oh Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu me sauves la vie … »

« Je n'en doute pas. C'est un peu mon job, tu sais … » Je le repousse sans brusquerie et demande, le fixant d'un regard angoissé mais déterminé : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? Dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé de toute urgence ? »

Il lève des yeux désespérés vers moi et me désigne d'un geste emphatique le chantier qu'est devenu le dortoir.

« Pour ça … »

« Pour quoi ? » Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. « Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger votre dortoir ? Tes camarades de chambrée ne peuvent pas te filer un coup de main ? »

Il se lève et fait quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de manquer de trébucher sur une botte. Il se rattrape à son montant de lit d'un geste qui se veut maîtrisé et lâche dans un soupir :

« Non ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à choisir mes habits pour ce weekend … »

Incrédule, je laisse mon regard balayer le monceau d'affaires disséminées un peu partout, et m'exclame :

« QUOI ? Toutes ces fringues sont à toi ? »

Il rougit légèrement, et dit d'un ton d'excuse : « Oui, je sais … Il n'y a pas grand-chose. » Il toussote et se justifie : « Mais les armoires ne sont pas grandes ici, et les quatre malles que j'ai sont … »

Je me lève à mon tour et m'approche à grands pas de lui, mettant une main en avant pour le faire taire :

« Stop stop stop ! Attends, mais il est où ton problème, au juste ? »

Il me jette un œil, hésitant à m'engueuler parce que je l'ai une fois de plus interrompu. Mais comme il a besoin de moi, il se retient et fait alors :

« Ben … Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre pour ce weekend. Pour l'anniversaire, tu vois … »

« Avec tout ce que tu as, tu ne sais pas quoi te mettre ? Mais mets n'importe quoi, Draco, tu seras parfait, comme toujours … » Je soupire et ajoute : « J'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes conseil. Tu as toujours su t'habiller … »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! » se récrie-t-il. « Je sais comment m'habiller pour aller en cours, idem pour être classe en soirée. Je sais quoi enfiler pour être irrésistible pour un rencard, ou même pour être au top pour une sortie en forêt ou un match de Quidditch … » Ses yeux s'écarquillent : « Mais pour aller chez les bouseux, Harry, je sais pas ce qu'il faut mettre, moi ! » Sa voix est devenue limite suraïgue tant la panique s'est emparée de lui.

Mais désolé, là, je ne partage pas son atroce désarroi. Mécontent, je croise les bras sur mon torse et fronce les sourcils pour marquer ma désapprobation (le problème, c'est qu'avec ma frange trop longue qui me tombe sur les yeux, ça ne se voit pas trop) :

« Draco, franchement … tu n'as pas l'impression d'un tout petit peu exagérer ? »

Il me regarde, surpris, et me répond très sincèrement : « Mais non … Tu sais bien qu'un Malefoy doit toujours être impeccable et … »

« Oh merde ! Arrête avec ça, t'es vraiment impossible ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu le sais que je suis comme ça … Ca ne t'a jamais gêné … »

« Non mais d'accord ! Mais parler comme tu le fais de mes amis, c'est … c'est … » La colère me coupe les mots. Je détourne la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de l'homme à qui je tiens tant (OU que j'aime), mais qui m'énerve tant parfois.

« Ecoute … » finit-il par dire après un silence. « J'admets que le terme « bouseux » était peut-être un peu fort, mais … ils vivent à la campagne. »

« Effectivement. »

Mon ton sec semble déstabiliser mon interlocuteur qui poursuit, d'une voix un peu moins sûre. « Et c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'habillent pas comme moi … »

« Tout à fait. »

J'acquiesce à ce qu'il dit, mais mon ton n'est guère encourageant. Il s'approche de moi, ayant manifestement besoin que je le soutienne. Mais il sait que là je ne le ferais pas, et sa fierté mal placée l'empêchera de me demander clairement du secours.

Il tente toutefois : « Ecoute, Harry … C'est peut-être évident pour toi. C'est une situation que tu connais, ce sont des gens de … ton milieu. Moi quand j'allais fêter un anniversaire, c'était lors d'une réception ou d'un bal, dans un manoir, avec le gratin de la haute sorcellerie. Pas dans une fermette lors d'un weekend à la campagne … »

Je peux concevoir qu'il soit un peu perdu, sincèrement. Mais de là à en faire tout un plat, faut pas exagérer.

Mon ton s'est un peu adouci quand je lui dis : « Ecoute, Drake … Tout se passera bien, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Il hoche la tête d'un air misérable, puis bredouille, en désignant ses habits au sol :

« D'accord … mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois mettre. Ce n'est pourtant pas le choix qui manque … » fait-il dans un sursaut d'autodérision (ce qui prouve assez à quel point il est mal. Draco peut se moquer de tout et tout le monde, SAUF de lui-même !). Mais son petit rire sonne faux.

Le voyant si démuni, je ne peux résister : je viens le prendre doucement dans mes bras, et je lui murmure tandis qu'il s'appuie contre moi :

« Sois naturel, Draco. Mets les habits dont tu as l'habitude, ceux qui te ressemblent le plus. Sois toi-même. C'est comme ça que je t'apprécie, pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas également ? »

« Mais je vais dénoter des autres si je m'habille comme je le fais d'ordinaire … » Il n'y a cette fois aucun sentiment de supériorité dans ses paroles : c'est juste la stricte vérité, Draco s'habille de façon beaucoup plus chic et classe que la majorité des personnes qui seront présentes.

« Je vais me faire remarquer … » conclut-il d'une petite voix, et c'est là que j'éclate de rire.

Tandis qu'il me regarde avec étonnement, je lui fais : « Comme si c'était pour te gêner, ça, tiens ! » Le tout ponctué d'un clin d'œil complice.

Il sourit enfin, et se redresse un peu : « Ce n'est pas faux. » Il réfléchit, regardant autour de lui, puis admet : « Tu as raison, petit Gryffy. Faisons du Draco Malefoy tout craché, et cherchons nous la tenue adéquate, classe mais décontractée, qu'il faut pour ce weekend. »

Je souris, heureux de le voir de nouveau égal à lui-même. Je précise aussi : « Ah, et n'oublie pas de prévoir un pyjama. Je te rappelle qu'on dort là-bas. »

Il me lance un petit regard et réplique dans un clin d'œil : « Mais … je dors toujours tout nu, moi. »

Il rit en voyant ma mâchoire se décrocher, mais se récrie quand une de mes gouttes de bave manque d'atteindre un de ses pantalons en velours.

Enfin, il m'indique : « Mais bon … Je dois bien avoir un ou deux pyjamas en soie, que je garde pour les grandes occasions. Ca devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Tu considères l'anniversaire de Ron comme une grande occasion ? »

« Je considère surtout le fait que moi, Draco Malefoy, aille m'enterrer chez lui pendant deux jours entiers comme une grande première … » fait-il dans un petit soupir.

Comme je vois ses camarades commencer à rentrer dans le dortoir pour aller se coucher –Zabini, plein d'ironie, fait même mine de pagayer à travers l'océan d'habits avec son balai pour atteindre son lit-, je souhaite une bonne soirée à mon compagnon.

« Merci d'être venu … » fait-il simplement, sans trop s'y attarder toutefois. La gratitude larmoyante n'est pas son style, et je ne l'apprécierais que peu s'il était ainsi, je crois.

« On part en début d'après-midi, demain … » je lui rappelle.

Et j'ajoute, avant de partir, me souvenant de ce qui m'avait fait courir si vite jusqu'ici :

« Au fait … le cadeau est en sécurité ? »

Draco acquiesce : « Je l'ai mis sous le lit de Grégory. »

« Quoi ? Sous le lit de Goyle ? Mais tu es fou ! Il pourrait vouloir en faire Merlin sait quoi … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y ai pensé. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu mets le paquet sous _son_ lit ! »

« Oui. » Il fait une pause, et ajoute : « C'est le dernier endroit où il ira chercher. »

Je reste pantois un instant, ne sachant si je dois faire confiance à cette logique tordue. Mais bon … ai-je vraiment le choix ? (Comment ça, y'a mille autres endroits dans Poudlard où j'aurais pu planquer le paquet ? Avec Rusard qui rôde, franchement, non merci …)

« OK. Je te crois … » finis-je par dire avant de rentrer dans mes quartiers.

Quand j'arrive dans mon propre dortoir, j'y découvre Dean, Seamus et Neville excédés, qui ne cachent pas leur joie en me voyant rentrer.

« Enfin te voilà ! » s'exclame Finnigan en me sautant quasiment dessus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » je demande, surpris (et croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas arrivé une autre catastrophe –c'est vrai quoi, je ne me suis pas éloigné plus de 20 minutes, merde ! J'ai bien le droit de souffler un peu …).

« C'est Ron qui déprime à mort … » me souffle Dean en m'indiquant mon meilleur ami qui soupire effectivement à fendre l'âme, allongé sur son lit.

« Pourquoi ? » je leur chuchote en retour. « Me dites pas qu'il flippe à l'idée de se prendre un an de plus … »

Non parce qu'entre McGonagall qui s'observe discrètement (enfin, qu'elle croit ! On l'a tous grillée, mais bon …) les rides avec son petit miroir de poche pendant les cours, et Dumby qui commence à me faire de longs discours larmoyants sur le fait de vieillir (alors que plus il avance en âge, plus il a l'air de s'éclater ! Mais c'est peut-être juste les premiers signes de sénilité qui se manifestent, en fait), bref, avec tout ça j'en ai ma claque de ceux qui dépriment à chaque année passée !

« Non, pas du tout … » pouffe Neville. « C'est beaucoup plus trivial que ça … »

« Enfin bref, tu voudrais pas aller le voir un peu, dis ? »

« C'est vrai quoi, t'es son meilleur pote, après tout. »

« Nous on se le farcit depuis tout à l'heure … »

« Et, si tu nous cherches, ben heu … on n'est pas là ! »

Et me voilà planté devant le lit de Ron qui, en me voyant, s'exclame dans un gros soupir :

« Oh, te voilà, Harry ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir … » Vue la mine déconfite du gus, on dirait pas, mais bon on va faire comme si … Parce que si je commence à me vexer pour si peu, je suis pas rendu.

Je m'assieds alors au bord de son lit et lui demande :

« Bon alors vieux, qu'est-ce qui te déprimes ? Dire que demain c'est ton anniversaire, en plus ! »

« Justement, c'est ça le problème … »

Quoi ? Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas envie de le fêter ! Parce que là, on est mal, c'est moi qui vous le dis …

« Comment ça ? » j'ose demander, d'une voix tremblante. Merlin Ron, ne me dis pas que je viens de me taper deux disputes avec Draco et la vision d'un champ de fringues en bordel pour rien !

Mais il me répond, ponctuant son discours de nombreux soupirs (essayez, vous allez voir, c'est pas si évident … Encore moins à suivre, d'ailleurs !) :

« Ce qui me gonfle, c'est de devoir retourner au Terrier pour le fêter … »

« Ben quoi ? T'aimes pas le fêter en famille ? C'est sympa pourtant … » Pour moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma famille, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'au contraire les fêtes chez les Weasley valaient franchement le détour !

« Si si, bien sûr … C'est juste que j'aurais aimé aussi le faire entre potes, tu vois. »

« Ouais, mais je t'ai déjà dit : on peut pas tous débarquer et squatter comme ça chez toi, sans être invités. Ca ne se fait pas … » reprends-je d'un ton détaché.

Ron hausse les épaules et prend un air un peu buté :

« Chais pas … Ca les aurait pas dérangé, mes parents, je crois … » Oui, moi j'en suis sûr vu qu'ils nous ont tous invité pour le weekend. Mais je continue à démentir mon ami :

« Peut-être, mais quand même, c'est abusé. Et puis on aura qu'à faire une petite fête à Poudlard lundi, avec les potes, tu vois … »

« C'est pas pareil … » bougonne Ron, décidemment très gamin à la veille de ses 18 ans. Il se retourne dans son lit, soupirant de nouveau.

Je tente de réprimer un sourire, et lui tapote l'épaule : « Allez, courage vieux. Tente de dormir un peu. Tu pars tôt au Terrier, demain … »

« Mmh … » se contente-il de me répliquer.

Bien, au moins, nous sommes sûrs que l'effet de surprise sera à son maximum demain. Je me retourne vers mes camarades, et certains que Ron ne nous voit pas, nous faisons tous le V de la victoire.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Ron nous fait tous sursauter : nous le pensions déjà endormi ! Nous nous figeons dans notre mouvement, mais un coup d'œil à notre ami me rassure : il nous tourne toujours le dos.

« Oui Ron ? » fais-je alors, tout en faisant discrètement signe aux autres d'aller se coucher.

« Si on le fête lundi, mon anniv … Tu diras aux potes et à Mione de rien m'acheter, surtout. On se mangera juste un gâteau, tu vois … »

« Oui, bien sûr. » je réplique dans un petit sourire triste. Si pour certains la phrase « Ne m'offre rien surtout » veut exactement dire le contraire, chez mon meilleur ami elle est à prendre au sens littéral. N'ayant que très peu d'argent, Ron a peu l'occasion de nous acheter des cadeaux, c'est pourquoi il est normal pour lui que nous ne lui offrions rien en retour.

Je suis heureux que nous puissions tous le démentir demain. Sincèrement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny est venue chercher Ron dans notre dortoir tôt ce matin. Aussi, quand il est passé me dire au-revoir (d'un ton aussi désespéré que si on lui avait annoncé que les ASPICs étaient avancés de six mois, ou pire, que les réserves de nourriture de Poudlard étaient vides), j'étais encore tellement endormi que j'ai à peine réussi à marmonner un « à plus ». C'est là que Ginny, laissant partir son frère, m'a filé une tape sur la tête en me chuchotant d'un ton réprobateur :

« Bravo pour ta discrétion quant à la surprise, Harry, mais n'en fais pas trop tout de même. Tu aurais au moins pu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! »

Et elle repart sur ces mots. Mais euh … ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle croit ! Je lui aurais bien souhaité son anniversaire (l'idée est de calmer ses soupçons, pas de le rendre malheureux en faisant tous comme si on avait oublié la date !), si je n'étais pas aussi empaffé.

Enfin, heureusement la baffe matinale de notre chère rouquine ne m'a pas empêché de me rendormir pour quelques heures de plus. N'empêche, c'est ce genre de marque d'affections de sa part qui me retire tout regret qu'il aurait pu me rester de notre séparation …

Mon second réveil ce matin-là a des airs de déjà-vu : je suis de nouveau tiré de mon sommeil par une fille, et ce de façon tout aussi énergique que Ginny (on s'assoit cette fois sur mon lit, enfin, sur mes jambes pour être plus précis), en me lançant directement sur un sujet de discussion qui sonne de façon un peu trop familière à mes oreilles :

« Harry, faut que tu m'aides … Je sais absolument pas quelle tenue mettre pour l'anniversaire de Ron ! »

Mes yeux papillotent encore un peu avant de recouvrer un ensemble de vision assez normal, bien qu'encore un peu flou.

« Mione ? » arrive à articuler tant bien que mal ma bouche pâteuse.

« Harry ! » Houlà, je sens comme un reproche dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas dû réagir assez vite à son goût (quand elle est stressée, Hermione n'a aucune patience ; alors autant vous dire que quand elle est préoccupée par un sujet aussi important que celui de la tenue qu'elle va porter pour la fête de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes).

Toutefois, un Harry réveillé en sursaut par deux fois, un jour où il pourrait techniquement faire la grasse matinée n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes non plus. Bien sûr, Mione n'y est pour rien dans ma première (et trop matinale) interruption de sommeil, mais elle va trinquer quand même ! C'est d'une voix fort peu agréable que je lui réplique :

« A mon avis Mione, si tu veux vraiment faire plaisir à Ron pour son anniversaire, le mieux est encore que tu ne portes rien. » Ah, avec ça, j'espère lui clouer le bec un moment !

« Ah ah, très drôle Harry. Plus sérieusement, j'avais pensé à ma tunique bleue ciel … » Ah ben raté.

« Hein ? Ta tunique … Heu ouais, très bien. »

« Le problème c'est que j'ai rien pour aller avec … » Elle s'est carrément installée sur mon lit pour papoter, tranquille. Mais merde, et mon intimité, tout le monde s'en fout ou quoi ?

« Alors je pensais que la robe couleur pêche pourrait faire l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Purée Mione ! J'en dis qu'il est 10h du mat, que je suis pas réveillé, que tu me prends la tête comme Draco la veille pour un truc auquel je pige rien, et que je sais même pas à quoi peut bien correspondre la couleur « pêche » ! C'est pas une couleur ça, c'est un fruit !

Malgré tout, pour ne pas la froisser (ma bonté me perdra, je vous jure), je tente de prendre un air méga inspiré et malgré tout assez vague pour qu'elle puisse y lire la réponse qu'elle veut.

« Tu sais bien, la pêche … » insiste-elle, visiblement peu convaincue par mon air travaillé. Flûte !

Et bien, jouons la carte de la sincérité, alors :

« Heu non, franchement, je vois pas bien. La pêche, tu dis ? » je temporise un peu, faisant mine de chercher à me rappeler d'une fringue dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence avant ce matin.

La brunette soupire : « Laisse tomber … De toutes façons, je la trouve jolie, mais un peu trop décolletée. Je ne serais pas bien dedans … »

« Ah … » Si elle résout ses problèmes vestimentaires métaphysiques toute seule, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle fout ici. Elle aurait pu me laisser dormir !

Mais la voyant prête à continuer l'énumération de sa garde-robe, je décide d'intervenir. Je me redresse un peu sur mon lit (pour me donner une contenance) et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux (comme je ne le fais pas souvent, ça a au moins toujours le mérite d'attirer l'attention des autres) :

« Ecoute, Mione. Voilà ce que tu vas faire : j'imagine que l'idée est que ta tenue plaise à Ron, tout en te mettant particulièrement en valeur, sans oublier que tu te sentes à l'aise dedans pour faire la fête … » Elle acquiesce, très attentive, et je poursuis : « Alors tu vas chercher avec soin la tenue qui réunit toutes ces qualités, en gardant surtout en tête le fait que cela doit plaire à Ron –c'est son anniversaire, tu vois. Tu peux penser à une tenue que tu aurais mise pendant un jour important pour vous deux, ou même un habit sur lequel il t'aurait complimenté … »

« A part ma robe de bal, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il aimait mes … »

« Mais tu l'as sans doute ressenti. Je suis sûr que ton intuition féminine saura t'indiquer cela … »

Je crois que cette fois j'ai réussi à la convaincre –en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'elle n'osera jamais me répliquer que son intuition féminine lui fait défaut, ou quelque chose dans le genre … Je sais que c'est gagné quand je la vois se lever, pensive, et repartir vers son dortoir sans cesser de cogiter.

Je songe à me rendormir encore une fois, mais je constate à ce moment que mes camarades de chambrée sont déjà partis. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à me préparer aussi … On n'a pas prévu d'arriver tous en même temps, mais je ne voudrais pas que Draco et moi soyons en retard là-bas. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que je songe à aller voir s'il s'en sort avec ses affaires. Mais la perspective d'une autre immersion au pays du vêtement en folie m'en dissuade … Je décide donc d'attendre le tout dernier moment pour le rejoindre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard –là où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous- je constate avec soulagement que le blond y est bien. Je craignais qu'il ne se défile au dernier moment, mais c'était bien mal le connaître (et quand bien même l'idée l'aurait effleuré, sa fierté l'en aurait empêché).

Il se permet même de m'accueillir d'un reproche :

« Tu es en retard, Harry. J'ai failli attendre. »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Draco. » lui réplique-je dans un grand sourire, tout en m'avançant à sa hauteur.

Il hausse les épaules, sans doute énervé que je n'entame pas une petite dispute avec lui (pas qu'il adore vraiment ça, mais il dit que ça ne nous fait pas de mal de retrouver de temps à autre nos « anciennes habitudes »). Il avise le sac de toile sur mon épaule :

« Tu voyages léger, dis-moi … »

De la tête je désigne la petite malle et le gros sac posés à ses pieds, ainsi que la valise qu'il tient à la main :

« C'est plutôt toi qui voyage lourd. On ne part que deux jours, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais je préfère parer à toute éventualité … »

Je me retiens de répliquer qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il ait l'occasion de faire tout un défilé de mode chez les Weasley, et il poursuit à ce moment, levant son bagage à main :

« Et puis ça c'est le cadeau. »

Je pousse un discret soupir de soulagement, heureux de voir que l'échiquier a survécu à une nuit sous le lit du Serpentard le plus imprévisible et étrange que je connaisse –j'ai nommé Goyle !

« Bon, et bien en route alors ! » je m'exclame, tout joyeux.

« On y va comment ? »

« Transplanage. »

« Mais … je n'ai jamais été là-bas. Je ne peux pas y transplaner. » fait le blond, étonné.

Je souris et lui explique : « Si tu me tiens la main, si. Ne t'en fais pas, cette technique marche très bien. »

« Malheureusement … » marmonne-t-il. Mais, conciliant, il attrape d'une main ses bagages –bon prince, je lui en prends un ou deux pour le soulager- et glisse ses doigts entre les miens.

Je lui lance un sourire rassurant et lui dis :

« Prêt ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration, puis me lance d'un ton aussi assuré qu'il le peut :

« Prêt ! »

« C'est parti ! » m'écrie-je, au moment même où le « plop » caractéristique du processus de transplanage se fait entendre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous atterrissons dans le jardin des Weasley. Je voulais permettre à Draco de se redonner une contenance avant de se retrouver face à la famille de mon ami au grand complet, et aussi ménager l'effet de surprise pour Ron. Mon petit ami et moi serons dans les derniers à arriver, mais nous suivons quand même les autres d'assez près (15-20 minutes, tout au plus).

Mais malgré mes précautions, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Draco atterrirait pile dans une flaque de boue ! Même la meilleure des magies comporte une marge d'erreurs.

« Ecoute Drake … Je suis désolé. Le transplanage reste une science assez aléatoire, et … »

« Pitié, Harry : dis-moi que tu connais une formule de nettoyage ou une connerie dans le genre … » prononce-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, sans quitter des yeux le bas de son pantalon de lin beige et ses mocassins désormais d'une jolie teinte marron boue.

« Je ne connais aucun sort de ce style … Mione en aurait sûrement un, mais … »

« Et elle est où, justement, Granger ? » Houlà, son ton commence à monter. Pas bon, ça …

Je lui désigne alors du doigt la maison des Weasley : « Sûrement là … »

Le Serpentard semble peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par dire : « Bon … Granger sera un moindre mal, par rapport à une humiliation publique. Va me la chercher ! »

« Tu rigoles ! Et gâcher l'effet de surprise pour Ron ? Sûrement pas. Tu vas pas nous chier un balai pour ça, Draco. C'est qu'une petite tâche de rien du tout … » dis-je d'un ton un peu moins certain, en voyant la boue s'étaler un peu plus sur le bas de son pantalon de minute en minute.

La tête de mon compagnon s'allonge encore un peu plus, si c'est possible. Il reste un moment silencieux, puis finit par dire, décidé :

« Bon, je vais me changer ! »

« Pardon ? » je m'exclame, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il me regarde d'un air décidé : « Oui, je vais me changer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai emmené quasiment le même pantalon, ça ira aussi avec ma chemise prune … » Décidemment, eux et leurs couleurs-fruits !

« Non, mais … ici ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te déshabiller en plein milieu du jardin, quand même ! »

Il me lance un petit regard excédé : « Ai-je vraiment le choix, de toutes façons ? » Il se penche pour farfouiller dans son sac, puis en extirpe un grand tissu qu'il me tend –tissu qui se révèle être un drap quand je l'attrape.

« C'est pour quoi faire, ça ? » fais-je, un sourcil sceptique levé en signe d'interrogation.

Il se relève, un pantalon propre à la main et m'indique :

« Oh ça, à la base c'était au cas où je n'aimerais pas la qualité des draps dans lesquels on me ferait dormir … » A ce moment je me retiens de lui préciser que la dernière fois qu'on était tous venus au Terrier, on avait dormi à la belle étoile. Inutile de lui rajouter des sujets de préoccupation. « Là tu vas t'en servir comme paravent, le temps que je me change … »

La situation est surréaliste : me voilà, en une après-midi ensoleillée de mars, à tendre un drap de soie pour cacher aux yeux des éventuels passants mon petit ami en train de se changer parce qu'une petite tâche sur son pantalon risque de ruiner sa réputation chez les Weasley …

Je l'entends qui me glisse à un moment, tandis qu'il finit de refermer son pantalon :

« Et n'e profite pas pour me mater ! »

Je ricane : « Ca serait plutôt ton style, ça, en fait … Bon, t'es prêt ? »

Il rabat à cet instant-là son paravent de fortune. Je peux alors constater qu'effectivement il n'y a pas grand changement avec la tenue qu'il portait auparavant. Il a même trouvé le moyen de changer de chaussures, sans que la nouvelle paire dépareille pour autant avec ses habits ! Ce mec est incroyable …

« Oui, c'est bon. On peut y aller. » fait-il, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains. Il attrape quelques-uns de ses bagages, j'empoigne le reste et nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au perron de la maison.

En y arrivant, nous constatons que la fête bat déjà son plein : de la musique et des éclats de voix retentissent de l'autre côté, le tout dans une atmosphère visiblement très détendue … ce qui a pour effet de raffermir la grimace d'anticipation de mon compagnon.

« Ca va aller, je suis là. » lui murmure-je gentiment, avant de frapper à la porte.

Il hoche la tête, et se recompose un visage le temps qu'on vienne nous ouvrir. De l'autre côté du battant de bois, la voix de la mère de famille retentit :

« Restez là, vous autres, je vais ouvrir ! »

Et c'est avec énergie qu'elle nous ouvre sa maison. Une tornade rousse, rayonnante et débordante d'enthousiasme, apparaît devant nous, s'exclamant avec éclat en me voyant :

« Mon petit Harry, c'est toi ? Te voilà enfin ! »

Le « petit » que je suis se penche vers la brave femme pour répondre à son étreinte avec chaleur. Quand elle consent enfin à arrêter de m'étouffer et de me plaquer la bise, je me recule d'un pas et annonce à Draco, que je vois tenter de garder un visage impassible et froid :

« Je te présente Molly, la mère de Ron. »

La femme s'épanouit encore plus en découvrant Draco, et s'écrie :

« Oh ! Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme que tu m'as amené, Harry ? » Je souris à ses mots : on dirait vraiment une mère s'adressant à son fils.

« Mme Weasley, voici Draco … » Je ne sais comment le qualifier, mais il me devance : « … un ami de Harry. Mademoiselle. » Il lui fait alors un baisemain, et je vois Molly rosir joliment, et balbutier dans un petit gloussement si typiquement féminin :

« Mademoiselle ? Oh … »

Draco relève la tête vers elle, et fait, de sa voix susurrante de Serpentard séducteur : « Harry m'a dit que vous étiez la mère de Ron, mais j'ai dû mal entendre. Pour être si jeune, vous ne pouvez qu'être sa sœur, ou sa cousine … » Et il lui décoche son _fameux_ clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, découragé devant un badinage aussi ridicule que ringard. Mais en jetant un œil à Molly, je la découvre complètement conquise. Elle rougit à chaque compliment que lui fait le blond, et ne cesse de rire. Elle finit quand même par nous dire :

« Bon, mais entrez, entrez, soyez les bienvenus ! Et surtout, faites comme chez vous ! »

Après lui avoir lancé une autre amabilité, Draco fait un pas pour entrer, et je vais pour le suivre, quand Molly m'attrape le bras et me murmure, des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Ton ami est vraiment charmant, Harry ! Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas présenté avant ? » Heu, parce que c'était mon pire ennemi ? Parce que lui et Ron ne peuvent se voir, même en portrait ?

Mais avant que j'aie pu trouver une réponse correcte à fournir à la mère de mon meilleur ami, j'entends une grande exclamation provenir de la maison, suivie d'un grand bruit épouvantable de vaisselle cassée.

Je me précipite à l'intérieur –manquant d'écraser Coquecigrue au passage (cet imbécile de piaf était en train de picorer des moutons de poussière juste à l'entrée de la maison, et je ne l'avais pas vu !)- et arrive en trois enjambées au salon, d'où provenaient les bruits. Là, je distingue la majeure partie de la famille Weasley et de mes amis de Gryffondors, bouche bée, scotchée devant Draco qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Celle qui a lâché un plateau plein de vaisselle n'est autre que Hermione qui me demande, à peine mets-je un pied dans le salon.

« Harry ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que Draco fait ici ? Tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il venait … »

Et là, je vois tous les regards –y compris celui de mon petit ami, qui n'a pas l'air ravi de l'accueil qui vient de lui être fait- qui convergent vers moi. Tout penaud, je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant comment présenter les choses. En désespoir de cause je finis par lancer, dans un sourire un peu incertain mais qui se veut motivé :

« Surpriiise ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je retourne au salon au bout d'un moment, après m'être fait vertement remonté les bretelles par Hermione ET Ginny dans la cuisine (je vous passe les détails de cet horrible épisode que j'ai vécu, je ne voudrais pas vous traumatiser. Je suppose que vous visualisez déjà globalement ce que ça peut donner un pauvre petit Survivant sans défense face à deux lionnes féroces en furie …). Là, j'y retrouve Draco coincé sur le canapé entre Arthur et Percy, et il n'a pas l'air d'en mener large. La fête bat toujours son plein, mais je sens flotter comme un certain malaise …

« Ah bravo Harry, tu nous as plombé l'ambiance avec ta « surprise » ! » me glisse à l'oreille la sœur de Ron avant de retourner s'asseoir parmi les convives.

Heureusement, quelques personnes arrivent à rester dans un état d'esprit festif : Molly papillonne avec sa joie coutumière d'un invité à l'autre, proposant boissons et friandises ; les jumeaux font de même, mais eux pour tester leurs nouvelles blagues et farces et attrapes sur tout le monde ; et Lavande, qui a l'air d'avoir déjà un petit coup de nez, plaisante et rigole à tout propos.

Suivant l'invitation (l'ordre ?) de Hermione, je prends place dans un des fauteuils. Une fois installé là, et après avoir attrapé le verre de jus de citrouille que Molly m'a mis d'office entre les mains, je tente un petit regard à mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci, assis sur un banc sous la fenêtre, discute avec Dean et Neville, ne me jetant aucun coup d'œil. De fait, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il m'en veut ou me maintient que j'ai fait là une belle erreur, mais tant que Ron ne me le dit pas lui-même, je ne peux pas en être sûr.

En revanche, je sens peser sur moi un regard sombre, et je devine que mon petit copain est en train de me fusiller de ses prunelles grises. Quand je tourne la tête vers lui –tentant de me composer un visage avenant pour le dérider (même si je sais que c'est peine perdue d'avance)- je le vois siroter un verre de jus d'un air sombre, tout en tentant de rester poli face aux piques à peine masquées que lui lancent ses deux voisins.

Mais avant que je puisse me mêler à la « conversation » pour tenter de le tirer de ce mauvais pas, je vois Molly se planter devant leur canapé et s'adresser à son mari et son fils :

« Arthur ! Percy ! N'avez-vous pas un peu fini d'embêter ce pauvre garçon ? L'ami de Harry n'est pas venu ici pour vous entendre débiter vos sornettes sur le Ministère et tout … »

« Mais Molly … » souligne alors son époux. « Je te ferais remarquer que ce « pauvre garçon » comme tu dis est Draco Malefoy. Le fils de Lucius. » ajoute-il d'un ton lourd, pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles.

« Oh … » Effectivement, Molly est clouée sur place, bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Face à la réaction de son hôtesse, Draco s'assombrit encore davantage. Il baisse la tête sur son verre, se déconnectant du reste. Je lui lance un petit sourire encourageant, mais il ne le remarque pas. Mais la mère de Ron s'exclame alors, le sortant de sa torpeur malgré elle : « Vraiment ? Ce si charmant jeune homme est le fils de Malefoy ? Maintenant que tu le dis, Arthur, il y a un air … Mais il est si beau et il a l'air si doux que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec Lucius une seule seconde … »

C'est au tour du seul Serpentard de cette pièce d'avoir l'air étonné. Il lève un regard effaré vers la femme, qui s'écrie alors, se méprenant sur la réaction de son vis-à-vis :

« Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas parler de ton père comme ça … »

« Ne vous en faites pas. » l'interrompt Draco avec un grand sourire sincère : « Pour une fois qu'on ne m'assimile pas à mon père, ça fait plaisir … »

Sa dernière phrase est bien sûr destinée à Arthur et Percy qui, gênés, se rencognent alors dans le canapé, prenant tous deux l'espace d'un instant la teinte de leurs cheveux.

Molly sourit en retour au blond, puis se tourne vers moi, posant sur moi son regard le plus chaleureux, et dit en revenant sur Draco :

« Et bien, si le fils de Lucius Malefoy a réussi à sympathiser avec Harry, et vice-versa, je crois qu'on ne peut que se réjouir d'une telle preuve de maturité. Tout le monde devrait prendre exemple sur vous, mes enfants ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton assez fort pour que tout le monde entende malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Elle lève son verre, comme si elle nous portait un toast, puis le boit. Je suis peut-être un des seuls à distinguer son sourire ravi, déclenché j'en suis sûr par l'air gêné qu'arborent alors Ginny et Ron –qui écoutait donc bien ce qui se passait ici.

J'échange alors un regard complice avec mon compagnon, qui semble un peu mieux que quand nous sommes arrivés.

Je suis heureux : tout n'est peut-être pas si mal parti, après tout …

C'est en tout cas ce que semblent penser les jumeaux, qui ne perdent jamais une occasion de se marrer : ils arrivent, collés l'un à l'autre, devant mon compagnon, et lui demandent avec un grand sourire s'il voudrait des biscuits apéritifs. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir que les deux lui font un mauvais coup (et Draco, ne les connaissant pas assez, ne s'est pas méfié en voyant leurs sourires pourtant si perfides !), que je le vois plonger sa main dans la soucoupe de friandises en les remerciant … et là il pousse un cri atroce, retirant vivement ses doigts, au bout desquels est accrochée une tapette à souris ! Il jette un regard effaré et mauvais aux deux garçons, qui se tordent de rire, fiers de leur blague. Tout aurait encore pu passer, si l'ensemble de nos camarades ici présents ne s'était pas mis à rire aussi. Bien sûr l'évènement n'a rien de dramatique, et j'aurais pu en rigoler aussi –même si ça m'était arrivé à moi- : malheureusement je sais qu'avec Draco on est en passe de frôler l'incident diplomatique !

Je me lève alors de mon fauteuil et vais pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, quand Arthur, qui s'est levé du canapé, m'attrape le bras et me dit d'un ton joyeux –il semble avoir déjà oublié l'engueulade de son épouse :

« Alors Harry, que racontes-tu de beau ? Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu … Tu devrais passer plus souvent au Terrier, on te l'a déjà dit. »

« Heu, oui, mais … » fais-je faiblement, en tentant de me retourner pour voir Draco. Mais le père de mon meilleur ami m'entraîne en dehors de la pièce, tout en continuant d'un ton enthousiaste :

« Je ne t'ai pas montré mes dernières trouvailles moldues, n'est-ce pas ? »

Résigné, je consens à le suivre vers sa remise, en comptant bien revenir le plus vite possible auprès de mon copain :

« Non, en effet … »

Le brave homme me donne une grande claque dans le dos, et me dis, tout heureux :

« Super ! Alors, allons voir ça … J'ai justement besoin de tes précieuses indications pour comprendre l'utilisation de certains de ces objets. Comme cette drôle de boîte en métal, peinte en rouge et blanc … De petite taille, avec des inscriptions étranges. Sans doute une idole pour un quelconque dieu, non ? » Heu, oui … une idole à la gloire du dieu de la coke à Colas !

Après m'avoir fait le déballage de ces derniers trésors –entre autres : une bicyclette avec une roue en moins, une casquette bleue et verte fluo, une collection de pin's à l'effigie de bizarres bonhommes de dessins animés à la tête jaune, une calculatrice convertisseur yen-dollar, et autres « merveilles » du genre-, nous revenons enfin auprès des autres. Mais à peine avons-nous mis un pied dans le salon, que je vois Draco se lever du canapé et se jeter, non pas sur moi, mais sur Arthur Weasley ! Il lui lance alors d'un ton désespéré :

« Monsieur, dites moi que nous pouvons boire du vin, vraiment ! Parce que là ce n'est plus possible … »

« Du vin ? Mais … »

« Oui, du vin ! De l'alcool, quoi. Enfin, ce que vous voulez, mais un truc plus fort qu'un jus de citrouille, parce que sinon je ne garantis pas de survivre à cette fête… »

A ces mots, je vois le père de Ron hésiter franchement, mais pas dans le bon sens si vous voulez mon avis. J'attrape alors le bras du blond et l'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Draco ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux et me dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Harry, je te jure que je deviens fou ! Les jumeaux débiles, ils ne me lâchent pas depuis tout à l'heure ! Et Ginny et le binoclard, là, Percy, je les exècre : ils n'arrêtent pas de me vanner dès que leur mère a le dos tourné ! »

« Mais, tu as tenté de discuter un peu avec les autres, à la place ? »

« Oui, bien sûr : tes potes, j'ai vite laissé tomber, ils sont en train de jouer à ce jeu crétin de « Vérité ou gage ». Me restait Granger, qui a enfin accepté d'arrêter de me faire la gueule parce que je suis venu sans prévenir –d'ailleurs, elle t'en veut plus à toi qu'à moi, tu sais … »

Je soupire : « Oui, je sais. Et alors, ça a été avec elle ? »

Il hausse les épaules : « Bon, faut admettre que j'ai déjà eu plus passionnant comme discussion que la comparaison des théories des sorciers croates et scandinaves quant à l'utilisation de la poudre d'écorce de chêne feuillu pour la potion de rajeunissement, mais j'ai également connu pire. »

« Ben ça a été, alors ? » fais-je, soulagé, et heureux que ma meilleure amie se soit occupé de lui.

« Tout aurait pu aller, » corrige mon interlocuteur, « si Brown n'avait pas eu à ce moment-là la fabuleuse idée d'entamer un strip-tease, juste sous mon nez, bien sûr ! Je te jure, tes copains sont dingues Harry ! Il n'est même pas trois heures de l'après-midi qu'elle est déjà bourrée, elle … » Il se passe une main sur le visage, pour se calmer un peu, puis dit d'un ton las : « Enfin, moi aussi du coup je m'avalerais bien un petit remontant, parce que là … »

« Lavande est déjà pompette ? Oh merde, elle a pas attendu ce coup-ci ? »

Il me regarde, surpris : « Alors elle est vraiment bourrée ? Mais où elle a trouvé l'alcool ? »

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil, après avoir constaté qu'effectivement, Lavande a l'air bien « joyeuse » -elle est actuellement en train de faire une démonstration de galipettes (non, rien de tendancieux ni très sexy : elle se roule juste par terre) à tout le monde (ce qui passionne surtout les garçons, vu qu'elle porte ce jour-là une jupe !) :

« Ben … en fait, non. Lavande fait juste une réaction bizarre quand elle consomme en même temps du jus de citrouille et des biscuits au fromage. Ca a sur elle le même effet que l'alcool. Je sais, c'est un peu spécial … » explique-je.

Draco n'ajoute rien, mais son regard torve parle pour lui. Il retourne alors auprès d'Arthur –en train de se faire engueuler par sa femme et sa fille parce qu'il regardait attentivement les démonstrations de ma camarade- et réclame de nouveau :

« Ecoutez, monsieur, je suis sûr qu'un homme possédant une aussi grande et belle maison, si pittoresque, a une cave qui va avec. Pourrais-je la visiter, ça me plairait beaucoup ? » Ah, il tente une approche plus subtile, plus détournée … Pas mal, si seulement sa tête allait avec : on voit bien qu'il ne croit pas une seule seconde aux compliments qu'il fait à Arthur. Il était plus doué quand il « draguait » Molly !

D'ailleurs le père de famille ne s'y laisse pas prendre : « Bien tenté, mon petit. Mais j'ai sept enfants, alors je sais quand on me ment ou qu'on tente de filouter. »

Draco fronce un de ses sourcils, et déclare alors d'un ton de reproche, très vicieusement serpentesque (comment ça, c'est une lapalissade ?) : « Voyons, ce sont les 18 ans de votre fils et vous n'ouvrez même pas une bonne bouteille pour fêter ça ? Ce n'est pas très sympa, ça … »

Ginny, que le spectacle semble beaucoup amuser (plus en tout cas que celui, assez pitoyable il est vrai, de Lavande en train de trémousser du popotin sur un air foireux de cornemuse –Dean s'y essayant, tentant d'interpréter pour Ron « Happy birthday » avec l'instrument), me glisse alors :

« Regarde Ry, papa est sur le point de craquer. Malefoy semble avoir touché sa corde sensible … » Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

Malheureusement, Molly vient tout gâcher. Elle s'approche de son mari, les mains sur les hanches, et dit :

« Attention Arthur, ce jeune homme est aussi malin que mignon. Il va te faire céder si ça continue. D'accord pour l'alcool, mais seulement de la bièraubeurre, et seulement au repas de ce soir. »

« Mais heuueueueueu … » supplie (oui, vous avez bien lu !) alors Draco, comme un enfant (ce qui est assez mignon, je dois avouer. Merlin, j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de baver d'extase !) « Regardez Brown, là, elle est déjà un peu pompette … Pourquoi moi j'y ai pas droit ? »

Les deux parents tournent la tête vers Lavande, puis poussent en chœur un soupir. Percy pousse à ce moment-là un petit cri : notre amie vient de le choisir comme partenaire pour sa salsa endiablée, et il a en effet de quoi s'inquiéter (surtout que les danses de Lavande ne sont pas vraiment assez … conventionnelles et décentes pour le trop sage Percy. Heureusement que Blaise n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, car il trouverait sans doute l'attitude de sa petite amie assez pitoyable …).

Molly se tourne vers nous, et dit :

« C'est vrai qu'il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour distraire cette petite. Gin, Harry, vous voulez bien organiser un jeu ou quelque chose comme ça pour … »

« Maman, on n'est plus des bébés ! On ne va pas « jouer » pour l'anniversaire de Ron, enfin ! »

« Non, mais en tout cas trouvez une occupation plus … sage, d'accord ? D'ailleurs on va vous laisser entre jeunes. Arthur et moi allons commencer à nous mettre en cuisine pour le dîner. Dis-le à Percy, si jamais il veut nous rejoindre … »

« Oui, je crois qu'il en aura besoin … » soupire Ginny, en voyant son aîné tournoyer sur lui-même dans un long cri angoissé, sous les applaudissements et encouragements enthousiastes des jumeaux, de Lavande et de nos potes.

La mère de Ron nous lance, joyeuse, avant d'entraîner son époux vers le couloir :

« Allez, et amusez-vous bien les jeunes ! »

« On va faire ce qu'on peut sans alcool … » leur répond d'un ton déprimé Draco.

Je me glisse alors aux côtés de mon petit ami et lui dis d'un air encourageant, souriant :

« Allez, tout va bien se passer ! On va s'amuser maintenant. Le plus dur est passé … »

Mais à ce moment nous entendons les voix joyeuses de Fred et George retentir depuis l'autre bout de la pièce :

« Ah, Draco, tu as fini de parler à papa ? On peut te montrer un truc, dans l'autre pièce … »

« Non, sans façon. » fait le blond, très ferme, tandis que les deux autres approchent.

« C'est pour nous faire pardonner … » explique George.

« De la vilaine blague de tout à l'heure … » ajoute Fred.

Draco ne semble pas davantage rassuré, mais je me penche vers lui et murmure : « Allez, sois un peu sociable, Drake. Ils ne sont franchement pas méchants. Tu devrais t'entendre avec eux … »

« Tu parles ! » réplique-t-il, mais déjà les deux frères l'emmènent, presque de force, dans l'autre pièce, avec force rires et exclamations.

Mon blond me lance un regard angoissé avant d'être entraîné plus loin, mais je ne lui réponds que par un petit signe de la main et un sourire.

Je sais bien qu'il va me massacrer tout à l'heure. Mais si ce weekend pouvait le rendre un peu plus sociable et moins médisant, ça ne serait pas plus mal, non ?

Ce n'est bien sûr qu'après coup que je me suis fait la réflexion que de le laisser entre les mains des jumeaux n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour arriver à ce résultat … Mais bon, que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas très vif.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes donc restés entre nous pendant que les parents du héros du jour préparaient le repas. J'en profite donc pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Ron –et oui, avec tout ça je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion ! Il me remercie dans un grand sourire, mais qu'il perd aussitôt que j'ajoute, un peu embarrassé :

« Ecoute, Ron … Je suis désolé d'avoir amené Draco comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais bon, vu que c'était une surprise, enfin, le fait qu'on vienne tous là … du coup, je pouvais évidemment pas te le dire. Bon, c'est sûr que j'aurais pu en parler à Mione, mais bon … » Je m'embrouille totalement dans mes paroles, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler.

« Pas grave. » fait Ron, pas plus à l'aise que moi pour savoir quoi dire.

Comme je le vois garder un air sombre, je poursuis :

« Tu … tu détestes tant que ça Draco ? »

J'ai si peur de sa réponse, mais en même temps il a bien le droit de juger les gens comme il le veut. Et quelle qu'il soit, je respecterais son avis.

Il lève un regard franc vers moi, et me dis :

« C'est plutôt que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier à ce point Malefoy. »

« J'ai appris à le connaître, c'est tout. »

Il hausse les épaules, puis ajoute, un peu bougon : « Moi je le connaissais très bien avant, et ça me suffisait ! »

Je soupire : je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une dispute ou un débat houleux. Mais je ne peux pas tout laisser passer non plus, surtout si je veux pouvoir annoncer un jour à mes amis ma relation avec notre ancien ennemi (c'est vrai que, quand on y pense, quel chemin on a fait depuis cette époque-là …). Je garde mon calme, et regarde Ron dans les yeux :

« Non. Celui que tu connaissais était le Draco qu'il voulait laisser paraître. »

« Parce qu'il y a une différence aujourd'hui ? » Ron est assez buté, mais il n'est pas fermé au dialogue, c'est déjà ça.

« Bien sûr : regarde, depuis qu'on a appris à connaître certains des Serpentards, dont lui, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est plus gentil, plus ouvert ? Plus naturel, en fait … »

Il hoche la tête, un peu sceptique : « Ben … ça dépend des moments. Des fois, je dirais ouais, il a bien l'air plus sympa. On arrive même à rigoler avec lui. Mais la plupart du temps, il ressemble au Malefoy d'avant, quoi … »

J'avale une gorgée de mon jus de fruits, et reconnaît, après un petit moment de réflexion :

« Ca, c'est parce qu'il faut vraiment le connaître dans l'intimité. Moi, tu vois … »

« Oui, toi, justement, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses si bien ? »

Je rougis un instant et détourne la tête pour ne pas laisser voir mon trouble. Merlin, Ron et ses questions si directes –dire qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Je bois de nouveau une gorgée, puis reprend, une fois mon sang-froid revenu :

« Je suis devenu son ami. Je suis proche de lui, c'est pour ça que je le comprends bien. Tu comprends ? »

Ron acquiesce, mais je le sens malgré tout encore un peu tracassé. Nous restons un moment silencieux tous deux, appréciant aussi l'ambiance qui règne ici : Dean, Seamus et Neville ont réussi à convaincre Percy de se joindre à eux pour faire équipe contre Hermione, Ginny et Lavande dans un jeu d'énigmes. Elles sont en infériorité numérique, mais elles ont déclaré que même comme ça elles pourraient battre les garçons, et à vrai dire elles semblent bien parties ! Ce qui met bien sûr une animation de tous les diables, et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire. Les moments comme ceux-ci se font si rares par les temps qui courent que nous ne les apprécions que plus.

Enfin, j'ose demander à Ron, d'une petite voix de peur de gâcher la magie du moment –mais j'ai tellement peur que ce sujet de discussion, si nous n'allons pas jusqu'au bout, ne brise quelque chose entre nous, que je préfère quand même continuer :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant, vieux ? Tu … tu m'en veux tant que ça d'avoir sympathisé avec notre ancien ennemi ? »

Mon ami soupire, puis secoue la tête. Il ne quitte pas ses chaussures des yeux quand il m'avoue d'une toute petite voix :

« Non … non. Au contraire. A vrai dire, ma mère a raison : c'est vous qui avez tout compris en étant devenus amis, en étant passés au-dessus … Ben, au-dessus de tout ça. C'est juste que … » Il rougit un peu, détourne le regard. Près de nous, les éclats de rire de nos amies couvrent les exclamations déçues des garçons ; mais tout cela ne nous atteint pas. « J'ai parfois peur que … ben, tu vois, qu'il … qu'il prenne ma place. »

« Ca jamais ! » Ces mots m'ont littéralement échappés, et cela fait sursauter Ron. Le rouquin me regarde avec effarement, mais également avec … joie, et soulagement peut-être.

« Vrai ? » murmure-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je hoche la tête avec vigueur, désirant à tout prix le rassurer : « Jamais il ne te remplacera, crois-moi ! Vous comptez tous les deux pour moi, énormément même, mais … pas de la même façon. Ce ne sera jamais de la même façon. » Il ne doit pas savoir à quel point …

Son sourire s'élargit peu à peu, illuminant son visage.

Je poursuis, comprenant à ce moment à quel point Mione avait raison quand elle m'avait dit que Ron craignait que Draco ne prenne son rôle de meilleur ami : « Ron, personne ne prendra jamais ta place. Ca, c'est sûr ! Tu es mon meilleur pote depuis qu'on se connaît, et ce sera pareil à l'avenir. Draco ne changera pas ça … Crois-moi. »

Il me donne une grande claque dans le dos et s'exclame tandis que je remonte mes lunettes qui ont sauté de mon nez : « Je te crois, ça c'est clair ! » Il rayonne littéralement de bonheur. On dirait que je viens de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Et quand je vois le petit regard attendri que nous jette alors Hermione, je me dis que c'est peut-être bien le cas …

Après cela, nous rejoignons nos amis dans leur jeu –entre-temps ils sont passés à un concours du plus « gros mangeur de bonbons », les garçons espérant ainsi se refaire après leur cuisante défaite. Ron et moi décidons d'y participer, en constituant à nous deux notre propre équipe. Les autres ont rigolé en disant qu'à deux, nous n'avons aucune chance de les battre, mais, c'était sans compter avec Ron, plus gros mangeur de friandises que je connaisse !

Nous avons bien sûr gagné. Les potes ont fait un peu la gueule, mais Mione a été bonne joueuse, ainsi que Ginny, quand elles ont souligné qu'elles avait laissé gagner Ron pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu le jour de son anniversaire … Quoique, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça être « bon joueur » ? Draco me dirait sûrement que ça s'appelle juste de la mauvaise foi …

C'est à ce moment que je me suis tourné vers Percy, et ai demandé :

« Mais où est Draco, au fait ? Je ne l'ai pas vu revenir … »

Le frère de Ron rechausse ses lunettes sur son nez, et enlève consciencieusement les miettes de gâteaux qu'on lui a mis un peu partout sur son costume. Il tourne la tête vers moi et fait :

« Et bien … toujours avec les jumeaux, j'imagine. » OH PAR MERLIN ! Je n'y pensais plus ! Quelle horreur … « Mais bon, ce n'est pas une grande perte, note bien. » Je suppose qu'il parle autant de mon copain que de ses propres frères. Quel homme charmant, décidemment, ce Percy ! Dommage que Bill et Charlie n'aient pas pu venir, on se serait plus amusés avec eux.

A la minute même où je songe à partir en mission commando pour aller tirer mon compagnon des griffes des terribles Fred et George, nous les voyons tous trois revenir du salon, sortant de la salle où ils étaient enfermés depuis tout à l'heure. Soulagement : Draco est toujours en vie. Double soulagement : il semble même plutôt détendu. Triple soulagement : ses habits sont toujours en place (oui, bon, j'avoue, mon esprit affolé s'est imaginé l'espace d'une demi-seconde des choses pas très merlinesques entre les jumeaux et mon copain. Mais bon, tout le monde peut se tromper, hein ! Z'êtes pas obligés d'aller le répéter, quoi …).

Par contre, moins rassurant : le regard tellement serpentesque qu'il me jette quand ses yeux croisent les miens.

La voix de Lavande me détourne de mes préoccupations :

« Ben alors, tous les trois ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que vous étiez enfermés là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez bien y faire, mmh ? » cela dit dans un clin d'œil très suggestif. Ah, vous voyez que je suis pas le seul à avoir des idées perverses, ah ! (Heu … hum, fais-je bien de m'en vanter, moi ? J'ai comme un doute …)

Seamus se mêle à la plaisanterie :

« Alors Malefoy, les jumeaux t'ont fait une démonstration de leurs talents ? »

Le blond sourit légèrement, et répond, un sourcil en accent circonflexe : « Hé, en quelque sorte … » Non, Harry, contrôle ta mâchoire ! Ne la laisse pas pendouiller devant tout le monde, ils vont se douter de quelque chose … Mais heuheu, Drake, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

C'est finalement Fred qui va me rassurer –malgré lui-, en faisant une blague : « Et oui, on a mis au point un numéro de strip-tease pour l'anniversaire du petit frère ! »

« Mais chut, frérot, c'était une surprise, pour ce soir, tu sais bien … » renchérit George, avec un grand clin d'œil.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, sauf Ron qui devient écarlate, et se met à bafouiller : « Heu non, mais moi … les strip-tease, c'est pas trop mon truc, heu … »

« Même si c'est Hermione qui te le fait ? » demande, taquine, Ginny.

Je m'attends à ce que ma meilleure amie se récrie, mais elle rentre dans le jeu : « Hein, oui, Ron ? Si c'est moi, ça ne te plairait toujours pas ? »

Là c'en est trop pour notre ami, qui s'évanouit carrément ! Neville se tourne alors vers notre brunette et lui dit, très philosophe :

« Ben je crois qu'il va être très déçu quand on va lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. »

Tout le monde rigole de nouveau, sauf une personne :

« Ah parce que c'était une blague ? » fait la voix, visiblement un peu déçue, de Percy.

Sans commentaires.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En attendant l'heure du repas, nous avons improvisé une petite partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. En attendant que Draco se change (et oui, il avait même prévu un semblant d'ensemble de sport), nous tirons au sort les équipes. Hermione et Neville, qui ne jouent pas, partent aider les parents de Ron à installer la table devant la maison pour le dîner. Lavande ne participe pas au match non plus, mais elle tient absolument à faire la pompom girl (elle a confectionné exprès pour l'anniversaire de notre ami une grande banderole « Ron is our king » et porte un T-shirt semblable), et Percy semble vouloir faire l'arbitre. Il faut reconnaître que même s'il n'est pas toujours très sympa, Percy a fait l'effort de passer toute la journée avec son cadet et nous tous, ce qui est assez courageux (et/ou inconscient, au choix), il faut dire …

Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de finir la partie, mais nous nous sommes tous tellement amusés que ce n'est pas très grave –en fait, ça a très vite dégénéré en démonstrations d'acrobaties sur balais, ou en pitreries en tout genre. Et pour une fois, Draco et moi étions dans la même équipe, et c'était très plaisant, quoiqu'un peu déstabilisant.

Enfin, Molly nous crie un « à table » retentissant auquel aucun de nos estomacs affamés n'aurait voulu échapper. En nous asseyant autour de la table, nous félicitons tous nos hôtes et leurs « elfes de maison » (Mione et Neville), pour la décoration à la fois originale et splendide.

Comme promis, Arthur nous a tous servi des bièraubeurres, et quand Dean et Ron ont râlé pour la forme de ne pas avoir d'alcool, le père de notre ami a ajouté dans un clin d'œil, s'assurant que sa femme, partie chercher le reste, n'écoutait pas :

« Il y a une goutte de bourbon dedans … »

« Goudron ? » fait Ron, étonné.

« Non, bourbon ! » précise Mione, amusée toutefois de la méprise de son camarade, qui a fait un jeu de mots malgré lui. « De l'alcool moldu. »

Les yeux de toute la tablée se sont mis à pétiller … je précise que nous n'avons pas encore touché à nos verres, alors imaginez par la suite !

Draco, assis à mes côtés, se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

« Finalement il est plutôt cool le paternel Weasley. »

Je souris, et lui caresse discrètement la cuisse sous la table, pour le remercier de s'être si bien adapté à l'environnement ici.

Deux minutes après, je regrette mon geste : en voulant prendre des cacahuètes dans un récipient, je me retrouve avec la main emprisonnée dans le récipient. Encore une blague des jumeaux, sauf qu'entre deux rires, ils m'avouent que c'est Draco qui a eu l'idée de celle-là … « Celle-là », ça veut donc dire qu'il y en a d'autres ! Merlin, la soirée ne va pas être de tout repos (certains autour de la table semblent anticiper ça avec une légère pointe d'angoisse ; d'autres, comme Lavande, sont au contraire ravis. Bon, faut préciser qu'elle a recommencé ses mélanges détonnants jus de citrouille-biscuits au fromage, bien qu'on ait demandé à Neville près d'elle de la surveiller …).

D'ailleurs, je peux constater que Fred, George, et leur nouvel associé (mon propre petit ami, quelle trahison !), n'ont pas chômé ce soir, quand après m'être levé pour aider Molly à porter un plat, j'ai l'agréable surprise d'entendre un bruit fort peu ragoûtant en me rasseyant sur mon siège. Splendide, ça faisait longtemps le coup du coussin-péteur ! (Oui, j'y ai droit souvent, sighh …)

Facétieux, Draco me chuchote alors :

« Et ben, ça ne te fait plus rire quand c'est toi ? Chacun son tour pour les blagues … » Merci, mais je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai même pas ri quand les jumeaux t'ont bien eu !

« Quand je te disais d'être sociable avec eux, je ne pensais pas à ce point-là … » marmonne-je, bougon, tout en retirant le coussin –non parce que Molly m'a quand même fait les gros yeux, pensant que j'avais vraiment … enfin, bref !

Dans la pénombre, je peux distinguer les yeux brillants du blond :

« Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas te plaindre … »

« Drake, dis-moi ? Tu as déjà bu ? Tu as les yeux qui pétillent. »

« Non … Je m'amuse juste, c'est tout … » Un sourire vient élargir ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je suis heureux d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Draco, vraiment !

A ce moment, Ron demande, à l'autre but de la table :

« Maman, on ne pourrait pas allumer les torches du jardin ? Parce que là on ne voit plus grand-chose, il fait trop noir … »

Molly sourit, échange un regard rapide avec son époux, puis répond à son fils :

« Et bien, nous le ferons … dans quelques minutes. Mais voilà d'abord ton premier cadeau. »

« Ah oui ? » fait Ron, étonné, cherchant du regard un paquet sur la table.

Mais un bruit derrière lui le fait se retourner, ainsi que nous tous. Et, dans le ciel sombre, nous voyons avec émerveillement se dessiner une immense bougie, suivie d'un 18 brillant, comme un dessin pastel imprimé sur la voie lactée. Très vite d'autres gerbes lumineuses viennent fleurir les cieux, se mouvant, après une explosion fusant en ligne verticale rapide, en mille petites lumières colorées. Le feu d'artifices durent bien dix minutes, jusqu'au bouquet final, qui voit se profiler dans le noir un immense et majestueux lion, qui se met à « rugir », avant que les lumières se mettent à scintiller très vite, comme des étoiles ardentes. Puis elles semblent retomber, comme une pluie de lucioles, en un rideau de paillettes, avant d'être traversé par trois magnifiques dragons –réels cette fois- tirant un char volant, d'où s'échappent encore quelques fusées colorées. Les animaux se dirigent vers nous, et se posent dans le jardin. C'est là que nous voyons Charlie à bord de l'engin nous faire de grands signes, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde applaudit, et le frère de Ron saute hors du char pour venir nous rejoindre. Encore émerveillé de ce magnifique spectacle, mon meilleur ami s'exclame :

« Mais … les parents m'avaient dit que ni toi ni Bill ne pourraient venir ! »

Arrivé à la hauteur de son cadet, Charlie explique, toujours en sourient :

« Et bien, si c'est vrai pour Bill qui doit rester auprès de Fleur pour surveiller sa grossesse, moi j'ai quand même pu me libérer pour passer la soirée avec toi. Je n'allais tout de même pas rater l'anniversaire de mon petit frère ! » Et cela dit, il serre Ron dans ses bras, qui lui rend son étreinte avec chaleur.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, passons au repas ! » s'écrie Molly avec entrain. Sa proposition est accueillie par des cris de joie … et le grognement tonitruant du ventre de Ron !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance à la fois intimiste –les bougies et torches allumées dispensent une lumière assez tamisée et agréable- et joyeuse, chacun y mettant du sien pour que l'ambiance soit bonne. Quand on réclame un discours à Ron à la fin du repas, il s'excuse de n'être pas à l'aise pour ça, mais dit quand même quelques mots, où ressort surtout sa joie d'être ainsi entouré de ceux qu'il aime. Peu importe que ces mots s'adressent également complètement à Draco, ou pas, car à ce moment-là nous sommes tous si bien que ce genre de détails ne compte pas.

Quand il se rassied, Lavande –qui a maintenant un sérieux et réel coup dans le nez (à la plus grande joie des jumeaux, qui ont donc multiplié les blagues sur elle, ce qui la faisait éclater de rire à chaque fois –Lavlav est très bonne public !) se lève à son tour, titube une seconde, puis s'écrie :

« Et maintenant … les gâteaux ! »

« Heu, mais ça y est, nous avons mangé le gâteau … » souligne Molly.

Lavande la regarde un moment d'un œil vitreux, puis lève un doigt et fait :

« Ah … hips, c'est frais … heu, vrai. Je voulais dire, les cadeaux ! Youpi ! » Et elle retombe lourdement sur sa chaise … ou plutôt sur l'herbe, car Fred avait tiré à ce moment-là son siège ! Draco éclate de rire en voyant notre amie se vautrer par terre (il a lui aussi un peu trop bu, et, ô surprise, j'ai pu découvrir que mon compagnon avait l'alcool joyeux). Mais Arthur se permet de faire remarquer à son fils que cette blague-là n'était pas drôle du tout –même si le seul Serpentard présent semble penser le contraire (mais même quand Percy l'a entretenu pendant près de vingt minutes des nouvelles réformes ministérielles agricoles, mon dragon a trouvé le moyen de se marrer à tout bout de champ, alors ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, je crois …).

« Mais je voulais juste tirer la chaise pour l'aider à se rasseoir … » se défend le jumeau avec sincérité. Mais son père ne le croit pas une seule seconde, alors qu'il disait vraiment la vérité, le pauvre ! Bah, c'est ça le revers de la médaille quand on est un farceur …

Passé ce petit incident, nous passons quand même malgré tout au déballage des cadeaux. Après être tous allés récupérés nos paquets dans la maison, nous commençons la distribution. Comme Hermione est assise à côté de lui, Ron se tourne vers elle, mais elle semble trop gênée et demande à ce que d'autres offrent leurs cadeaux d'abord … ce qui déclenche bien sûr la curiosité et les remarques moqueuses de tout le monde. Bien qu'intrigué lui aussi, Ron ne veut pas l'embarrasser et passe aux autres.

Je murmure alors, pour moi-même : « Merlin … elle n'a pas l'intention de lui montrer son tatouage quand même … »

« Pourquoi ? » glousse Draco à côté de moi, complètement affalé sur sa chaise. « C'est un truc cochon ? »

« Pfff, t'es con ! C'est Mione quand même … »

Il me réplique alors d'un ton grivois, fort peu seyant pour quelqu'un de son rang : « Et alors ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit : c'est ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en … »

« Oui, bon, tu as fini ! » le rabroue-je. Il est vraiment intenable quand il a bu, lui. Il faudra que je songe à lui jeter un sort de dégrisement tout à l'heure, moi …

Dean et Seamus sont les premiers à offrir leur cadeau, qu'ils ont acheté en commun. Tout content, Seamus invite son ami à l'ouvrir vite, sûr que ça va lui plaire, et Dean ajoute :

« Bon, c'est peut-être pas le top du top, on était un peu fauchés … mais on s'est arrangés, et je pense que le modèle n'est pas mal. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, » glisse Ron en me jetant un petit coup d'œil depuis l'autre bout de la table. « J'avais de toutes façons dit à Harry de vous passer le mot pour ne rien m'acheter. »

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on n'écoute jamais Harry ! » plaisante Seamus, et tout le monde éclate de rire. Bon, ça va, j'ai l'habitude … mais franchement Drake, t'es pas obligé de rire comme une baleine, non plus ! C'en est vexant quand même … Et voilà, tu glisses de ton siège ! Ca devait arriver à force de rigoler comme ça.

Bref, revenons à Ron, qui découvre avec ravissement que ses potes ont réussi à lui procurer une guitare ! Elle est d'occasion, mais semble encore en parfait état. Ron l'essaie immédiatement, et s'exclame :

« Merlin, elle tient bien en main en plus ! On dirait celle que j'avais pour l'exercice de DCFM … »

« Heu oui … pour cause, c'est celle-là. » souligne Dean. « On voulait un bon modèle, et comme tu avais bien joué sur celle-là … Rusard a accepté de nous la revendre. »

« Oh merci vraiment, les gars ! C'est une super idée ! »

« Tu nous joueras quelque chose tout à l'heure ? » demande sa mère, attendrie. Il paraît qu'elle était ravie de savoir que son fils avait eu une bonne note à cette matière.

Ron le lui promet, jetant un petit coup d'œil à Draco, comme pour lui demander implicitement un coup de main. Draco hoche la tête, ce qui rassèrene mon meilleur ami (il s'avère en fait que le blond était en train de s'endormir sur sa chaise, et que son hochement de tête était tout à fait involontaire, mais bon, évitons de le crier sur les toits).

Neville offre pour sa part un ensemble de sachets de tisane, chacune ayant soit disant une vertu différente (relaxante, tonifiante, etc.). Ron ne semble guère emballé par le cadeau, bien qu'il remercie avec chaleur son camarade, mais quand Ginny lit sur un des sachets « Vertu aphrodisiaque », Ron semble tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressé –ce qui lui vaut un clin d'œil de Neville (et dire qu'on pensait le garçon à côté de la plaque !).

Lavande pour sa part est complètement survoltée et débordante d'enthousiasme quand elle voit Ron déballer le présent qu'elle lui a fait. Et si notre ami affiche une moue sceptique et gênée devant le magnifique caleçon brodé « I'm a lion … » sur le devant qu'il sort de l'emballage, quand il le retourne vers nous et que nous découvrons l'inscription « … so sexy ! », aucun de nous ne peut retenir un fou rire. Exceptée Lavande qui lui explique, le plus sérieusement du monde, que c'est ce qui fait de mieux et de plus tendance pour les gars de Gryffondors en ce moment, et qu'elle a même eu du mal à trouver encore un exemplaire, tant la boutique avait été dévalisée … Je crois que nous n'allons plus regarder de la même façon nos camarades de Gryffondor, à présent !

Dans la série des cadeaux-vêtements un peu ratés, Molly enchaîne, en étant très heureuse d'offrir à son fils un vieux costume acheté en promotion, qu'elle a toutefois remis à neuf en cousant elle-même quelques petites choses dessus. Ron n'ose vexer sa mère, et étant habitué à des cadeaux un peu au rabais, la remercie, et approuve quand elle dit « Maintenant que tu es grand, ça te servira un costume un peu élégant pour sortir ».

Percy en profite pour glisser son présent : il donne une enveloppe à Ron, en précisant :

« Comme ça le cadeau de maman pourra te servir. C'est une invitation pour deux personnes à manger dans un grand restaurant de Londres. »

« Oh, mais c'est très sympa … » siffle Charlie, admiratif, approuvé par sa petite sœur –tous deux semblent étonnés que Percy offre un cadeau aussi généreux et sympathique.

Hermione semble trouver le présent appréciable également, et j'imagine que c'est elle que Ron emmènera de toutes façons dans ce restaurant. Mais, comme il remercie avec entrain son aîné, celui-ci précise, cassant un peu l'ambiance :

« Oui, c'est un dîner que le Ministère m'avait offert, mais comme je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller, je me suis dit que ça te plairait sans doute … »

Ginny fronce les sourcils à ses mots et semble se retenir à grande peine de se jeter sur son binoclard de frère et de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule (oui, à être élevée avec six garçons, ça ne lui a pas vraiment appris à faire dans la dentelle, Ginny). Mais elle se contient, et faisant volte-face vers Ron, lui tend un grand paquet cadeau, pour qu'il ne reste pas sur sa déception trop longtemps.

« Tiens, c'est de ma part. Bill et Fleur ont également participé, sinon je n'aurais pas pu, toute seule … » On sent, comme tous les enfants Weasley, qu'elle est pressée de pouvoir un jour gagner assez d'argent pour gâter comme elle le souhaite ses proches.

En ouvrant son paquet, Ron découvre avec une stupéfaction non feinte le Paille d'or, tout dernier modèle de balai sorti. Même Draco ne se l'est pas encore fait offrir. Pour une fois Ron sera le joueur de Quidditch avec le plus récent et plus moderne balai ! Et c'est un plaisir et un émerveillement sans fin que nous pouvons tous lire dans ses yeux tandis qu'il admire cet objet. Ca lui semble presque trop beau : il caresse le manche de bois poli d'une main experte, le souffle coupé.

D'une voix douce, Ginny lui demande :

« Ca aussi tu pourras nous en faire une démonstration ? »

Levant un regard brillant vers elle, Ron hoche la tête et dit : « Avec grand plaisir, petite sœur. » Après un silence, pendant lequel son regard va du balai à sa cadette, il ajoute : « Tu m'as vraiment fait un magnifique cadeau, tu sais … »

La rouquine se contente de sourire, heureuse d'avoir su faire plaisir au frère qu'elle a toujours préféré depuis toute petite. Bien sûr, elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais je l'ai toujours senti … et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que Ron le lui rend bien.

Le cadeau des jumeaux par la suite a le mérite de détendre de nouveau l'atmosphère : et croyez-moi, le Kama-sutra version sorciers (animé, s'il vous plaît) qu'ils lui ont offert a rapidement fait le tour de la table, feuilleté par tout le monde –sauf Mione qui s'est sentie obligée de faire une leçon de morale à Fred et George, vite rejointe par Molly, qui n'avait pas bien compris de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'ouvrage entre les mains.

Ron a remercié ses frères en rougissant, et est vite passé au cadeau suivant pour ne pas se faire charrier davantage.

Justement, le cadeau suivant est celui de Mione –le père ayant, lui, expliqué qu'il offrirait le sien le lendemain matin. Un peu gênée, elle tend un petit paquet à son ami, et je pousse un discret soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'est pas le dévoilement de son tatouage le présent.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? Tu t'ennuies ? Ou tu veux qu'on fasse des trucs plus … excitants ! » me susurre Draco d'un ton coquin. Par Merlin, il commence sérieusement à me gonfler quand il est bourré, lui. Discrètement, j'attrape ma baguette et murmure « Sobrietus » dans sa direction. Instantanément, mon petit ami retrouve ses esprits. Il se secoue un peu, regarde autour de lui, un peu désorienté, puis repose les yeux sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire, là ? » demande-t-il, suspicieux.

« Je t'ai jeté un sort de sobriété. Tu étais complètement saoûl, et intenable ! Maintenant, chut, c'est le moment où Ron ouvre le cadeau de Hermione … »

Il baisse d'un ton, mais grommelle toutefois, en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur : « J'étais pas saoûl, d'abord … »

Tout le monde retient son souffle tandis que mon meilleur ami ouvre le présent de la femme de ses rêves. On dirait que tout le monde a senti que pour lui c'était un cadeau spécial, sans doute celui qu'il était le plus impatient d'ouvrir. Bon, il faut dire que ça nous crève tous tellement les yeux qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, aussi (y'a vraiment qu'eux deux pour ne pas s'en être encore rendu compte !).

« Oh … » échappe de la bouche du rouquin quand il sort d'un petit écrin une magnifique gourmette en argent.

Tout de suite, Mione intervient, semblant craindre que cela ne lui plaise pas : « Je sais bien que les bijoux ne sont pas trop ton style, mais celle-là était très sobre, et masculine, et elle m'a tout de suite fait pensé à toi, alors … »

« Tu as très bien choisi, Mione … » fait le garçon dans un sourire, en tendant le bras vers elle pour qu'elle lui mette. Elle rougit légèrement, puis s'exécute, tandis qu'il demande en jetant de nouveau un œil au bijou : « Tu as fait gravé mon nom dessus ? »

Elle hoche la tête, et ajoute à voix basse : « Oui, et heu, derrière … enfin, pour que tu te rappelles … »

Ron retourne la gourmette, et lit à l'arrière de la plaque : « _From Mione_. »

La jeune fille rougit davantage et explique : « Tu es le premier à m'avoir donné ce surnom, et … »

Les jumeaux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de siffler et charrier un peu nos deux futurs tourtereaux (enfin, espérons !), mais cela n'a rien de bien méchant. Molly ajoute également que c'est un très beau cadeau pour fêter les 18 ans de quelqu'un, ce qui semble rassurer notre brunette.

Je devine que Ron a envie de prendre notre amie dans ses bras, mais il n'ose pas devant tout le monde (et puis je crois qu'il s'est assez fait chambrer par les autres pour ce soir), aussi se contente-il de serrer la main de Hermione dans la sienne, et de lui souffler un « merci » sincère. Et à ce moment, je vois ses yeux briller comme ceux de Draco quand il me regarde. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien de l'amour qu'il y a entre mes deux amis.

Enfin, Ron tourne la tête vers moi, et tout heureux, je lui fais :

« Le cadeau est là, à tes pieds, c'est le gros paquet plat. » Tandis qu'il se penche pour l'attraper, je précise, souriant : « C'est de notre part à Draco et moi. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de nous être mis à deux pour te l'offrir … »

« Pas du tout. » assure Ron tout en déchirant le papier cadeau. « Je suis juste curieux de savoir sur quoi vous avez pu tombé d'accord. »

La voix traînante de Malefoy s'élève alors –et ça a beaucoup plus de classe quand il n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, croyez-moi : « Si ça ne te plaît pas, franchement, je ne comprendrais pas … »

Il le taquine seulement, sans méchanceté, et c'est bien comme ça que Ron le prend en répliquant sur le même ton : « Oh, alors il faut que je me compose tout de suite l'expression du type content de son cadeau même s'il ne l'est pas … »

Bien sûr, il règne encore une certaine tension entre les deux, mais avec le temps on sent que ça va plutôt virer à la rivalité fraternelle, et ça me rassure.

Mais dès qu'il ouvre le paquet, Ron cesse tout de suite ses taquineries. Les yeux rivés sur le plateau d'échecs, il reste sans voix, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Etonné, c'est finalement son père qui va se pencher vers lui pour lui demander ce que c'est –tous nos camarades sont également curieux de savoir ce qu'il a reçu pour que cela le laisse dans cet état.

« C'est le modèle … d'échecs, celui de chez Best Mess … » balbutie le rouquin, visiblement bien en peine d'aligner plus de trois mots d'affilée.

« Ca te plaît ? » je lui demande, légèrement inquiet, mais le connaissant, je suis sûr que sa réaction montre sa joie, et non sa déception.

Ron lève lentement les yeux vers moi, et c'est finalement Molly qui va s'écrier, après avoir elle aussi jeté un œil au fameux cadeau :

« Oh Merlin ! Mais Harry, tu as fait une folie ! »

Je rigole un peu (bêtement), et fais : « Oh ben … un peu. Mais c'est pas grand-chose, je vous assure. Pour l'anniversaire de Ron, c'était bien la moindre des choses. »

Mais là, je vois mon meilleur ami repousser le plateau de jeu sur la table, et me dire d'un ton grave : « Harry … je ne peux vraiment pas accepter. »

« Quoi ? » m'écrie-je, et un silence pesant s'ensuit.

C'est finalement Lavande qui va le rompre, en demandant aux parents de notre ami : « Mais … pourquoi il ne pourrait pas accepter ? Même si ça a coûté un peu cher, si Harry peut se le permettre … »

Molly se tourne vers la jeune fille et dit, grave elle aussi : « Non, mais même Harry ne peut pas décemment se permettre ça. C'est plus cher que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais payer à Ron. » Elle se tourne vers moi, et me glisse : « Harry, tu as vidé ton compte en banque, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un cadeau si onéreux ? Même pour ton meilleur ami, c'est … »

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe : pourquoi font-ils tout un foin pour ça ? D'accord j'ai pris une belle somme pour payer ce jeu d'échecs, mais ce n'est pas non plus le plus luxueux des articles qui …

« Non mais tu te rends compte, Harry ! » poursuit-elle, tandis que je vois Ron garder un visage sombre. « Un plateau d'échecs à plus de mille … »

« C'est moi qui ai payé l'autre partie. » coupe d'un ton tranchant mon petit ami à mes côtés. « Harry a mis une belle somme, et j'ai payé le reste. C'est tout. »

Tout le monde le regarde, incrédule, ainsi que moi, car même si je n'ai pas pu entendre le prix exact de l'article que m'annonçait Molly, j'ai bien cru comprendre que Draco avait fait bien plus que de payer la moitié comme il me l'avait annoncé. Sans tenir compte des regards qui pèsent sur lui, il continue, s'adressant cette fois directement à Ron : « Ecoute, Weasley. Harry voulait t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il a eu un coup de cœur sur ce modèle, et il a mis la somme qu'il avait prévu. C'est une belle somme, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi. Mais il ne t'a pas insulté non plus, toi et ta famille. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois en vouloir, à la limite, c'est moi. » Il ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre : « J'avais les moyens de payer ce cadeau. Point à la ligne, on n'en parle plus. Je viens d'une famille aisée, toi pas. Bon, et alors ? Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Et si, grâce à Harry, on peut te faire plaisir avec ce cadeau, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, tout simplement … D'accord ? »

Tous les regards convergent cette fois vers Ron (ça me rappelle ce match de tennis rasoir que j'avais vu une fois à la télé avec mon oncle). Celui-ci ne dit rien, et je crains pendant un moment qu'il ne refuse définitivement le cadeau. Je vais pour ajouter quelque chose (quoi, je n'en sais rien, j'aurais improvisé sans doute), mais il se lève soudain, et se dirige, sûr de lui, vers Draco. Oh par Merlin, faites qu'il n'aille pas lui péter la gueule ! Pas pour un fichu jeu d'échecs, franchement … Draco semble craindre un peu la même chose, car je le vois se redresser nerveusement sur sa chaise. Mais il ne bouge pas de sa place, attendant de voir ce que va faire Ron.

Et c'est avec surprise qu'il voit le rouquin lui tendre la main … exactement comme Draco l'avait fait envers moi en première année ! Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, ce geste revêt ce soir une symbolique particulière. Par cette main tendue, Ron ne lui propose sans doute pas son amitié, mais au moins d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Après avoir fixé son vis-à-vis un moment, le blond finit par tendre sa main aussi, et Ron la lui serre en disant simplement :

« Merci. C'est un beau cadeau. »

« Heureux que ça te plaise. » réplique Draco, dans un petit sourire.

Peu de mots, mais l'essentiel est dit. Je fais un grand sourire, qui ne s'achève pas quand Ron me serre dans ses bras pour me remercier à son tour.

Après cela, la soirée retrouve son entrain : Arthur consent même à déboucher une bouteille de Whisky Purfeu, mais Hermione, Ginny et moi le supplions de ne pas trop en servir à certaines personnes (disant cela, nous lançons des regards torves à Lavande, Draco et les jumeaux qui eux n'ont franchement pas besoin de ça en plus pour être complètement déjantés). Puis Charlie et Percy vont chercher à la remise le vieux mégaphone familial, et Molly nous passe de vieux disques qui, malgré leurs chansons un peu dépassées, ne nous empêche pas de danser comme des fous une bonne partie de la nuit. Fred, George et Draco qui semble avoir définitivement adoptés les jumeaux, me harcèlent toute la soirée, testant sur ma pauvre personne leurs dernières trouvailles, pas toutes du meilleur goût, malheureusement (Neville et Dean ont beau m'avoir certifié que le bleu dans les cheveux m'allaient très bien au teint, j'ai un doute … Mais c'est vrai que c'était mieux que les pustules jaunes et rouges sur le visage et les bras ! Sans parler de la queue de lion qui m'a poussé du derrière …).

Ron semble vraiment passer une excellente soirée, et c'est le plus important pour nous. Le clou de la fête pour lui aura sans doute été le slow qu'il a dansé avec Hermione … si on excepte les commentaires et sifflements que nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de faire ! Mais je crois qu'ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle en cet instant qu'ils n'ont pas fait attention à nous. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé pouvoir danser avec Draco comme ça, aussi, mais je n'ose pas … Toutefois, à un moment, Draco est venu me glisser à l'oreille qu'il était heureux d'être là avec moi, et ça ça m'a valu tous les câlins et danses du monde …

Mais je n'avais pas encore eu le clou de ma soirée ! Vers trois heures du matin, nous avons tous commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue, et les parents de Ron –qui étaient rentrés à l'intérieur avec Percy pour nous laisser nous amuser entre nous (le frère de Ron voulait bien rester au début –quand je vous disais qu'il faisait des efforts-, mais au bout de deux-trois blagues des jumeaux, il s'est prudemment exilé dans la maison), reviennent nous voir, nous annonçant que les couchages sont prêts si on le désire.

« On fait comment pour les lits ? » demande Ron à sa mère, tandis que nous retournons tous à l'intérieur.

« Et bien, nous avons la petite banquette dans la chambre de Ginny pour Hermione, comme d'habitude. Et si Lavande le veut, nous pouvons rajouter le matelas de la remise pour qu'elle soit avec les filles. »

Cette solution semble enchanter nos trois amies, qui ont l'air bien parties pour papoter une bonne partie de la nuit (mais comment font-elles ? Moi je me sens prêt à m'écrouler !).

« Ensuite … » poursuit la mère de famille « Nous avons au grenier le matelas double, et nous pouvons y ajouter celui de Bill. Vous pourrez donc y dormir à plusieurs … »

Elle nous balaie du regard, attendant de voir qui ça tente, et c'est là que Draco intervient :

« Heu … hum, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'abuser, mais j'ai les articulations assez fragiles. Alors s'il reste un vrai lit de disponible, ça m'arrangerait … » Je rêve ! Draco est vraiment sans-gêne ! Mais ça ne semble pas choquer Molly, qui a même l'air de le plaindre :

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu dormes mal. Et bien, si Harry veut bien te laisser sa chambre … »

« Tu as une chambre ici ? » me demande mon copain, étonné.

« Oui … ils m'ont réaménagé la chambre d'amis en fait. Quand on vient ici l'été avec Mione, elle dort toujours avec Ginny, et moi dans la chambre d'amis. »

Dean indique à ce moment-là à Molly : « Ecoutez, nous on s'est arrangé : Ron va aussi monter son matelas au grenier, et on va tous y dormir entre potes. Comme ça on pourra encore discuter un peu … »

« Bon, d'accord. » approuve le femme. Mais elle n'oublie pas ses habitudes de mère, quand elle ajoute : « Mais ne veillez pas trop tard, tout de même ! »

« Oui, » intervient à son tour son époux avec un sourire : « Il faudra être en forme pour profiter du cadeau que j'offre à Ron demain … » Du coup, il rend tout le monde impatient d'être au lendemain pour découvrir ça ! Les autres filent déjà se mettre en pyjamas en courant (et promettent à Molly de passer par la case salle de bains pour se brosser les dents), et moi, laissé un peu en rade, je demande :

« Heu … et moi, je dors où ? »

« Tu veux aller dormir avec les garçons au grenier ? » me fait la chef de famille.

Je fais une petite grimace : « Ils ont l'air partis pour discuter, et je suis un peu claqué. Je pensais dormir assez vite. » Je tourne la tête vers le salon, et suggère : « Je peux toujours prendre le canapé. »

« On risque de te réveiller demain matin, » indique Molly. « Arthur et moi sommes plutôt matinaux, et comme Charlie doit repartir dans la tôt demain … »

Draco, qui jusque-là était parti monter les bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre, me fait, en redescendant de l'escalier :

« Et pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas avec moi ? Le lit a l'air assez grand dans ta chambre, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Je regarde Molly qui hausse les épaules : « Pourquoi pas ? Si ça vous convient à tous deux … »

« Tant que Harry ne ronfle pas. » fait Draco, d'un ton détaché.

La femme rigole : « Non, lui ça va. Ron, par contre … Je plains Hermione plus tard ! » Je ris à mon tour : si même la mère de mon ami fait des projets sur leur vie de couple, mes deux camarades n'ont vraiment plus qu'à se mettre ensemble !

L'affaire étant réglée, je récupère l'oreiller que me tend Molly, et grimpe avec Draco rejoindre notre chambre …

Gloups ! _Notre_ chambre … Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je vais dormir toute une nuit avec Draco … qui plus est, dans le même lit !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après être passé dire bonne nuit aux gars –Ron et Neville étaient déjà en pleine partie d'échecs sur le jeu que je lui ai offert, tandis que Dean et Seamus feuilletaient dans un coin du grenier le Kama-sutra version sorciers-, je redescend à l'étage des chambres et frappe à celle de Ginny. Elle entrouvre légèrement la porte et me demande ce que je veux.

« Juste vous dire bonne nuit. Vous êtes bien installées ? » je lui réponds, d'une voix douce.

« Oui, tout va bien … On vient de faire nos lits. »

« C'est Lavande que j'entends chanter, là ? » fais-je, sceptique.

Ginny rougit un peu, et répond : « Heu … oui. On essaie de la calmer, elle est surexcitée depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de boire un peu de whisky purfeu quand on ne regardait pas … »

« Ah … je me disais aussi qu'une chanson aussi grivoise ne devait pas faire partie de son répertoire, d'ordinaire. »

Ginny glousse et me chuchote à l'oreille : « Tu verrais Hermione, elle est toute gênée en entendant les paroles. C'est trop mignon ! » Elle se recule, jette un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre, puis revient à moi : « Quand même, à être si coincée, c'est pas gagné avec Ron. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Gin. Ils vont très bien ensemble, je trouve … »

La rouquine fronce un sourcil, puis hoche la tête :

« C'est vrai que mon frère n'est pas très dégourdi non plus … Tu as raison, ils vont bien ensemble. En tout cas, je parie qu'il ne va plus quitter le cadeau de Hermione. »

Je souris et lui souhaite de nouveau une bonne nuit, en lui demandant de le transmettre également aux deux autres (je n'ose pas entrer, car je viens d'entendre ma meilleure amie ordonner à Lavande de remettre immédiatement son haut). Avant que je ne reparte vers ma chambre, Ginny me rappelle.

« Oui ? » fais-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir engueulé d'avoir amené Malefoy. » Elle fait une pause, puis ajoute : « Je crois qu'au contraire, tu as bien fait. C'est une bonne chose. »

Je lui souris, et elle conclut avant de refermer la porte sur elle :

« Je suis contente de voir que tu t'entends bien avec lui, Harry. Vraiment. » cela dit en me lançant un de ses petits regards énigmatiques, si typiquement féminins (donc, complètement incompréhensible pour moi !).

Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'y découvre mon compagnon installé dans le lit, en train de feuilleter un vieux magazine de Quidditch que j'avais oublié là la dernière fois. En m'entendant refermer la porte, il lève la tête vers moi et me sourit :

« Ca y est, te voilà ? »

J'acquiesce, puis me dirige vers mon sac, posé sur une petite table basse sous la fenêtre. Je retire mon sweat puis mon T-shirt, et au moment d'ouvrir mon pantalon, je tourne la tête vers mon blondinet, et lui demande :

« Heu … retourne-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Draco, qui était en train de me regarder, hausse un sourcil. Il obtempère néanmoins, se tournant vers le mur opposé, non sans me souligner :

« Ce que tu peux être prude quand même, Harry. Tu n'es pas aussi timide quand tu dois te changer devant tes camarades, au vestiaire, j'imagine … »

« Non, mais c'est pas pareil … » je grommelle, tout en me déshabillant rapidement. J'enfile vite fait un jogging et un T-shirt un peu élimé, mais très confortable pour dormir, puis referme mon sac.

« C'est bon. » lui dis-je simplement. Je l'entends se retourner dans le lit.

Comme je m'active un petit peu dans la pièce pour ranger deux-trois choses, mon compagnon en profite pour continuer la lecture de son magazine. Mais comme je m'attarde, tournant en rond dans la pièce, m'affairant à des choses inutiles sans en achever une seule, il finit par perdre patience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, enfin ? Viens te coucher, voyons … »

Je sursaute, et marmonne sans me retourner : « Heu … je range quelques trucs, et … »

« Arrêtes ! C'est presque le matin, viens dormir. Tu rangeras demain. »

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil : « Tu … tu n'as qu'à dormir, ne m'attend pas. J'irais me coucher tout à l'heure … »

Là, je le vois se lever et se diriger à grands pas vers moi. Je me recule un peu vers la fenêtre, me tournant pour remettre en place un bibelot ou deux sur une commode. Mais la main de Draco se pose sur mon bras, m'arrêtant dans mon geste, et il me dit :

« Harry … qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi … »

« Mais rien … » je balbutie, refusant obstinément de le regarder.

Il s'avance un peu, passant dans la raie de lumière produite par la lune entre les deux rideaux tirés de la chambre. Dans la pénombre je peux alors distinguer son visage, oscillant entre inquiétude et sévérité. De sa main libre –l'autre emprisonnant toujours mon bras-, il attrape mon menton et tourne complètement mon visage vers le sien.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. » Il m'interrompt avant que je puisse protester : « Et ne me dis qu'il n'y a rien, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Il me fixe un moment, puis recule d'un pas, semblant comprendre : « Je te fais peur, c'est ça ? »

Il semble presque choqué de se rendre compte de ça, et au moment même où il prononce ces mots, je me rends compte du ridicule de ma réaction. Mais je tente quand même de lui expliquer ce que je ressens : « C'est que … c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une chambre, avec toi … pour toute la nuit. »

Sa main lâche enfin mon bras, l'autre descend le long de ma joue pour retomber elle aussi.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Je ne vais pas te manger … »

Je rougis, et mon regard darde vers le sol : « Je sais bien … c'est juste que … C'est bête, je sais. Mais c'est la première fois que je suis dans une telle situation et … je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter. Ce que je dois … faire. » Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et ose enfin le regarder. Sur un ton d'excuse, je lui dis : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu attend de moi … » Ma voix s'étrangle, j'ai une boule dans la gorge.

Mais pourquoi suis-je toujours si sensible quand il s'agit de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de questions ?

Mais quand mes yeux croisent les siens, mon cœur fait un bond, et se met étrangement à battre plus calmement que quand je suis entré dans la pièce. Car si Draco peut être si effrayant parfois, il peut également offrir le plus doux et rassurant des visages.

D'une voix douce, il me répond dans un sourire : « Et bien, je vais te dire exactement ce que tu m'as dit avant de venir ici : sois naturel. Sois toi-même Harry. »

Il se retourne pour désigner le lit du doigt : « Nous allons dormir là tous les deux cette nuit. Et bien, ça se passera comme tu le souhaites. Faisons ce que tu as envie … ou ne faisons rien si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

« Mais, je … »

« Bien sûr, j'ai envie de t'y prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser … et peut-être plus. Mais tu le sais, que je ne ferais jamais rien qui te déplaît. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'irais toujours à ton rythme, je suivrais tes désirs … »

Je tente de réprimer les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, et fais d'une petite voix : « C'est juste que … j'ai si peur de ne … de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Pas à la hauteur de quoi ? »

Je le fixe et plonge mes prunelles vacillantes dans son gris métallique : « J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes précédents amants … » Je me sens minable d'avoir dit ça, mais j'ai si peur de le décevoir. J'ai si peur de ne pas réussir à lui apporter ce qu'il souhaite que je …

Il se passe à son tour une main dans les cheveux et lâche : « Ah c'est ça qui te tracassait ! »

« Je sais que c'est ridicule ! » je m'écrie, comme pour me justifier. « Mais je ne … » Je m'interromps en le voyant lever la main.

Il rougit très fugacement, puis me dit : « Non, ce n'est pas ridicule … Simplement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Harry. »

« Je sais bien que tu dis qu'on ira à mon rythme et tout, Drake ! Mais moi je n'ai aucune expérience là-dedans, je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre. »

« Moi non plus. »

Quoi ? Je dois avoir mal entendu. Il a parlé si vite et si bas que j'ai dû me tromper. Mais le blond lève un regard un peu embarrassé vers moi, et m'explique :

« J'ai … bien sûr, je suis sorti avec des filles, et même quelques gars, mais … » Il me voit me renfrogner un peu, aussi ajoute-il : « Je te l'ai dit, j'aurais aimé que tu sois le premier. Et en un sens, tu l'es : je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi. Tu es le seul dans mon cœur. Et surtout … » Il se tortille un peu nerveusement, et fait, son regard déviant du mien : « Et surtout, je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi … dans ce domaine-là. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourtant, tu as déjà … »

« Avec des filles, oui. Mais jamais avec des garçons. » Il semble au comble de la gêne, alors que moi je me sens revivre. Certes, je ne suis peut-être pas sa toute première histoire, mais au moins il existe quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons jamais offert à une autre personne. Je suis heureux de me dire que je serais sans doute … son premier …

Il vient se blottir très doucement contre moi, et je sens le satin de son pyjama caresser mes bras nus. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, et me chuchote : « Harry … je suis bien avec toi. C'est bien entre nous. J'ai envie que ça reste comme ça. Alors je t'en supplie, n'ai jamais peur quand tu es avec moi. Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir comme j'ai pu le faire dans le passé … »

Super, Harry, t'as réussi à déprimer ton dragon favori ! A toi de le remotiver maintenant, il ne s'agit pas qu'il soit tout triste à présent (et j'aimerais le voir joyeux sans avoir besoin de recourir à la cave d'Arthur Weasley !).

C'est donc moi qui, étonnamment, lui fais : « Tu viens bien qu'on aille se coucher, maintenant ? »

Il relève le visage vers moi et me sourit. Il m'embrasse, et me chuchote : « Oui, je veux bien. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes blottis tous les deux sous l'épaisse couverture du lit. Nous avons eu un peu mal à nous trouver une position confortable dans ce lit, certes assez grand, mais tout de même pas prévu pour deux personnes. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous tourner et bousculer, ce qui nous a occasionné pas mal de fous rires (sans doute un peu nerveux aussi, mais ça a été libérateur).

Enfin, j'arrive à me caler entre Draco et le mur. Il rabat la couverture sur nous, de telle sorte qu'elle nous couvre tous les deux. Il me chuchote ensuite :

« Ca y est, tu es bien installé ? »

Je réprime un fou rire (sa veste de pyjama me chatouillait les hanches), et acquiesce.

Il passe un bras sous sa tête et se cale sur son oreiller. Nous avons laissé les rideaux très légèrement entrouverts, ne laissant filtrer qu'une fine raie de lumière (j'ai expliqué à mon petit ami que depuis mes années chez les Dursley à être enfermé dans des lieux sombres, je ne supporte pas de me retrouver dans une pièce totalement noire). Levant les yeux vers lui, je le vois qui me sourit, avant de fixer le plafond de nouveau. Il lâche alors dans un soupir de soulagement :

« Enfin … ça fait du bien de se retrouver un peu au calme. »

« Mmh … » j'acquiesce. « Mais la journée t'a quand même plu, dis ? Ca ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ? »

« Au contraire. Je me suis bien amusé. » Il ne s'étend pas sur le sujet, mais je sens à sa voix qu'il est content de cette fête.

Je me blottis alors contre lui, posant d'abord timidement mon bras en travers de son torse. Il retire alors son bras droit de sous sa tête, et vient le poser sur ma main, la caressant doucement.

« Moi aussi je suis content de cette journée, Dray. Je suis si bien avec toi, ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu sois là … » je lui murmure en retour.

Je devine plus que je ne vois son sourire dans la pénombre. Je me serre alors davantage contre son corps. Il bouge très légèrement, déplaçant sans le faire exprès sa main gauche –alignée sur le côté de son corps- jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je sursaute si imperceptiblement qu'il ne capte pas le moins du monde mon mouvement. Je pense même qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte d'où est appuyée sa main, car il ne fait pas mine d'accentuer la pression dessus.

Je reste immobile un moment, déplaçant juste légèrement les doigts sur son torse. Comme sa main droite est posée dessus, je ne peux pas faire de grands mouvements, mais la légère caresse que je lui procure semble lui faire du bien, car il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure, si ce n'est pour pousser de temps à autre de petits soupirs de bien-être. Ces gémissements n'ont encore rien de très excitants, mais ils suffisent à m'indiquer que j'arrive à lui faire du bien, et ça m'encourage.

Repoussant alors sa main droite, je décide de caresser avec plus d'application son cou et ses pectoraux. Draco pousse un petit grognement de protestation quand je dégage sa main, ce qui fait que je lui demande alors aussitôt :

« Pardon … ça t'ennuie ? »

Mais comme entre-temps j'ai commencé à lui caresser le torse, Draco souffle juste : « Non, non, pas du tout … » Avant de retenir un gémissement, de plaisir cette fois quand ma main se glisse par inadvertance (?) l'espace d'une seconde entre deux boutons de sa veste de pyjama ; et d'ajouter alors : « Continue … » d'une voix qui ne m'aurait pas fait faire autre chose de toutes façons !

Je ne me le fais donc pas dire deux fois, et continue à laisser glisser mes doigts fins sur lui, déboutonnant discrètement au passage ses boutons un à un. Pendant ce temps, mon sexe, toujours pressé par sa main (dont il semble avoir complètement oublié la présence, contrairement à moi), commence à se gonfler doucement, tendant légèrement le tissu de mon jogging. J'aimerais bien que sa main s'active un tout petit plus sur mon entrejambe, mais je ne veux en aucun cas le détourner de son propre plaisir : aussi, je continue à lui procurer des frissons et autres sensations visiblement délicieuses sur le torse, sans rien lui demander. Mais je ne peux réprimer de légers mouvements de va et vient de mon bassin, frottant ainsi mon sexe sur sa main et son poignet.

Bien que plongé dans le bain de sensualité que je lui administre, Draco finit par se rendre compte de mes mouvements, pourtant assez discrets.

« Ma parole, Harry ! » s'exclame-t-il alors, me faisant relever la tête vers lui –j'avais fermé les yeux, pris par toutes ces sensations. « Mais on dirait que je t'excite … » Et cela dit, il fait pivoter sa main gauche, la plaquant alors complètement sur mon érection maintenant tendue à son maximum.

Là, je sursaute franchement ; mais, alors qu'il recule sa main, pensant m'avoir choqué ou gêné de son geste, je me presse de nouveau contre lui. Se tournant très légèrement vers moi dans le lit, ses yeux à la hauteur des miens, il me demande doucement, dans un sourire rassurant, laissant sa main juste posée contre mon intimité, mais immobile :

« Je peux ? »

Je lis son désir dans ses yeux, mais également et surtout tout son amour –et c'est ce qui me rassure en cet instant. J'ai bien sûr compris ce qu'il voulait faire, et étonnamment, malgré mes réticences du début, je suis prêt à le laisser passer la barrière de mes vêtements au bout de quelques minutes de câlin seulement. Toutefois, j'ajoute d'une toute petite voix :

« Oui, mais … doucement. »

« D'accord, petit Gryffy. » Sa main remonte alors légèrement, se glisse entre mon ventre et l'élastique de mon pyjama, puis redescend de nouveau jusqu'à mon sexe, parcourant avec une lenteur d'une sensualité effrayante chaque centimètre de ma peau. Quand enfin le bout de ses doigts rencontrent le bout de mon gland –où perle déjà une goutte de mon plaisir naissant-, il me murmure d'une voix cassée de désir : « Et si tu veux t'arrêter, à tout moment, dis-le moi … »

Comment arrive-t-il à me dire des mots aussi prévenants dans un moment aussi … tendu ! Moi-même me sens déjà prêt à perdre la tête, tout abandonné que je suis à ces sensations nouvelles et complètement enivrantes …

Seul un gémissement étouffé lui répond, et il prend cela pour une invitation à continuer. J'avoue avoir totalement délaissé son torse de mes caresses, mes mains reposant de chaque côté de ma tête, en un geste de total abandon (position que Draco me qualifiera plus tard de bouleversante et terriblement sensuelle). Il embrasse légèrement mes paupières closes, avant de poser son front contre le mien, et de laisser sa main glisser le long de ma hampe jusqu'à emprisonner complètement de ses doigts mon sexe. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, mais quand il commence un lent mais affolant mouvement de va et vient dessus, je ne peux retenir un hoquet de plaisir. Mon souffle se hache, alors qu'il ne me touche que depuis quelques secondes. Comment mon corps peut-il réagir avec autant d'acuité au sien ? Comment puis-je ressentir des sensations aussi intenses de sa main, alors que j'ai déjà répété ce même geste des centaines de fois moi-même ?

Il accélère progressivement sa caresse, et mon bassin recommence à onduler, accompagnant chacun de ses gestes. Mes bras agrippent alors désespérément sa veste de pyjama, et je me mords la lèvre presque avec rage pour ne pas crier mon plaisir. Se positionnant un peu plus au-dessus de moi, Draco passe sa langue doucement sur mes lèvres : sans doute a-t-il peur que je me les fasse saigner à mes les mordre aussi fort.

« Laisse-toi aller, mon ange … » me chuchote-il d'une voix apaisante, et mon corps semble alors suivre instantanément ce que dit sa voix. Mon bassin marque un mouvement de va et vient encore plus amplifié, encore plus rapide, comme si je voulais que sa main serre encore plus fort mon sexe, alors qu'elle semble déjà adhérer totalement à moi.

Gêné tout de même de me mettre à gémir trop fort, j'attrape alors de mes mains son visage pour le rapprocher encore plus du mien, et je glisse de force ma langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il répond automatiquement avec fièvre à mon baiser, sa langue venant rejoindre la mienne dans un ballet des plus sensuels. L'érotisme qui se dégage de mon petit ami en cet instant me fait réellement perdre la tête. Tout autour de moi disparaît, il n'y a plus que nos deux corps en mouvement qui comptent, il n'y a plus que lui, plus que moi … Il n'existe rien d'autre alors que sa main sur mon sexe, que sa bouché pressée sur la mienne, que ses cheveux emprisonnés dans mes doigts.

Au moment où je sens mon sexe gonfler entre ses doigts serrés, au moment où je sais que mon plaisir va venir, Draco s'arrête net, se reculant un peu pour croiser de nouveau mes yeux. Je le regarde, mes émeraudes troublées, et ouvre la bouche pour lui demander la raison de son geste.

Mais il me devance, me demandant d'un ton presque autoritaire : « Tu veux jouir ? »

Je hoche la tête désespérément, remuant mon bassin pour atteindre sa main, qu'il a un peu relevée.

« Alors demande-le moi. »

« Draco … » j'arrive à peine à articuler son nom tant mon souffle est court, tant mon esprit est perdu.

« Supplie-moi. »

« Draco … je … »

« Harry. Vas-y. » Sa voix est rauque, excitante tant elle est basse et sombre.

« Draco … je t'en supplie … fais-moi jouir. »

Un sourire d'une grande tendresse vient remplacer la dureté de ses traits, et il m'embrasse de nouveau, tandis que sa main vient retrouver sa place sur mon érection, devenue douloureuse à force d'être si intense. Il accélère beaucoup plus vite ses caresses cette fois, me masturbant avec force, sans que cela n'en devienne douloureux pour autant. Il trouve en chaque geste le juste milieu entre frénésie érotique et sensualité délicieuse.

Je me mets à haleter, gémir, remuer. Ma tête se soulève de l'oreiller, et mes lèvres ont juste le temps de se détacher des siennes quand je lui murmure :

« Je viens … » avant de jouir avec une force et un plaisir jamais connus jusqu'à présent. Mon orgasme balaie toutes mes pensées, je perds complètement pied l'espace de quelques minutes.

Quand mon corps s'affale dans un bruit sourd sur le matelas, je sens les battements de mon cœur commencer à peine à reprendre un rythme normal. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute que j'arrive à rouvrir les yeux, croisant alors le regard attendri, et presque étonné de mon compagnon. Draco est assis à califourchon sur moi, une main appuyée sur le matelas, l'autre … encore à demi dans mon bas de pyjama.

Je rougis alors, et balbutie un peu gêné, tentant vaguement de me relever : « Oh Merlin … pardon, je … »

Il me sourit encore, et fait, lui aussi un peu embarrassé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi : « Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir joui, Harry. »

« Mais heu … tu en as plein la … main, hem … » Je suis vraiment très embarrassé, là. Je m'en veux de casser l'ambiance comme ça.

Mais Draco se penche vers moi, m'embrasse furtivement le nez, puis retire avec soin sa main de mon pyjama. Il sourit, et dit : « Et alors ? C'est naturel, non ? »

Je me rassois sur le lit, et dis : « Oui, mais bon … J'ai l'habitude quand c'est moi, mais là … » Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, et lui glisse : « Ca fait un peu bizarre quand même, non ? »

Le blond, qui s'est relevé pour attraper un mouchoir et s'essuyer, m'en tend un aussi et me dit, soulevant son adorable sourcil arqué :

« Et bien … oui, un peu, mais … ça t'a plu ? »

Je lui offre un grand sourire, et dis : « Merlin, c'est sans doute la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais connue ! »

« Alors … ça te dirait qu'on continue ? » me fait-il en retour, tout en se rallongeant près de moi.

Je me pousse un peu pour lui faire de la place, et glousse légèrement :

« Je savais bien que tu serais insatiable ! »

« Oh, tu exagères ! Qui vient d'avoir du plaisir, là ? »

Je souris, continuant à le taquiner : « Et bien, c'est moi … mais ose me dire que tu n'en as pas eu non plus … »

Il se retourne dans le lit, me tournant le dos et déclare d'un ton boudeur :

« Et bien, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Ca fait plaisir … »

Je ris doucement, puis me colle tendrement à lui, l'enlaçant de mon bras.

« Je plaisante, petit dragon susceptible. Je vais te montrer comme je suis plein de gratitude, au contraire … »

Il ne dit rien, mais je sens son corps se détendre, prêt sans doute à ce que je lui procure mille plaisirs.

« Je … vais faire de mon mieux. » je lui glisse à voix basse, d'un ton un peu incertain.

Sa main se pose sur le bras qui lui entoure le torse, et il me dit :

« Harry … J'étais au bord de l'extase quand tu me caressais simplement le torse tout à l'heure. Et te voir jouir a sûrement été l'une des choses les plus excitantes et les plus sensuelles qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Alors quoique tu fasses, ce sera parfait … »

Il glousse un peu, puis me fait, se tournant légèrement vers moi :

« Et puis … je crois que j'ai été un peu ambitieux à réclamer ma part de câlin aussi, parce que … je tombe de fatigue, et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir. » Il étouffe un bâillement, puis ajoute d'un ton un peu contrit : « Désolé … »

Je me penche alors vers lui et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis je lui souris et lui dis :

« D'accord, tu peux t'endormir. Mais ça sera sous mes caresses alors … »

Il sourit puis repose la tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux. Je me presse tout contre son dos, et lui murmure :

« Repose-toi, je suis là … Tu as été fabuleux avec moi. Tu es fabuleux, Draco. » Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou, tandis que je sens déjà son souffle s'apaiser sous les caresses que je lui procure dans le dos et sur les hanches. « N'oublie jamais ça. »

Ma tête vient se blottir dans ses cheveux, et c'est en sentant sa peau sous mes doigts et le parfum de sa chevelure contre mon visage que je m'endors.

Franchement, est-ce que vous connaissez une meilleure façon de plonger dans le sommeil ? Personnellement, je n'en connais pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la plupart d'entre nous ont assez récupéré pour s'éclater dans le dernier cadeau reçu par Ron : une piscine (moldue) que son père a fait installer dans le jardin ! Bon, le seul problème, c'est qu'Arthur n'étant pas un spécialiste ès piscine, il a pris un modèle tellement petit qu'on dirait plus une pataugeoire ou une mare à canards qu'un vrai bassin ! Mais cela n'a pas empêché tous nos amis de sauter dans les maillots de bain prêtés par Molly pour aller s'éclabousser ou se mettre les pieds dans l'eau (c'est merveilleux les enfants, un rien les amuse ! dixit papa Ryry).

Draco, bien que peu désireux de se faire noyer par nos camarades dans une bassine en plastique, a quand même enfilé son maillot (mais lui et moi sommes tellement fatigués que nous risquons peu d'aller patauger avec les autres).

Assis près de lui sur une des chaises longues du jardin –assez loin des autres pour ne pas nous faire mouiller-, je lui demande, étonné :

« Tu avais même pensé au maillot de bain ? Mais tu ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une piscine … »

Il se tourne vers moi et me lance son petit sourire tout malefoyen :

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'un Malefoy devait toujours parer à toute éventualité ? »

OK, Draco, un point pour toi !

J'ôte alors mon T-shirt et remonte un peu les jambes de mon pantalon pour profiter du soleil, et je lui lance alors d'un air innocent non sans m'être assuré avant que personne ne peut nous entendre :

« N'empêche, tu me poses un problème avec ton maillot, là … »

Il se relève légèrement de sa chaise-longue et me lance un regard étonné :

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

A mon tour de faire le coup du sourcil levé : « Et bien : comment je vais résister à te sauter dessus si tu restes dans cette tenue ? »

Le blond éclate de rire, et me fait tout en se rallongeant (et prenant une pose lascive qui me fait passer l'envie de refaire ce genre de réflexion à l'avenir –je suis pris à mon propre jeu, j'avais oublié que Draco Malefoy est la tentation personnifiée !) :

« Et c'est moi que tu traitais d'obsédé ? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Harry … »

« Après la nuit qu'on a passé, ça t'étonne ? » fais-je en m'allongeant sur mon propre transat.

Seul un petit rire de sa part me répond. Au loin nous parviennent les exclamations et cris de nos amis, agrémentés du chant des oiseaux. Une brise fraîche souffle légèrement, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de nos têtes.

Demain, nous rentrerons à Poudlard. Nous reprendrons le cours de nos vies, avec nos joies, nos peines, nos surprises et nos problèmes.

Mais pour le moment, nous sommes juste là, à profiter d'un instant de répit, dans un petit havre de paix. Nous sommes juste là, à profiter du moment présent.

Et c'est bien ça le plus important.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilàààà ! J'espère très sincèrement que cela vous a plu !

J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures (y compris, aventures plus … hot ! lol).

Gros bisous à tous !

Rickiss : )


	9. La confrontation

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec un immense plaisir (et une honte sans fin pour le faire si tard) que je vous livre ici le chapitre 9 de « La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent ». Je sais qu'il s'est énormément fait attendre, et je n'ai aucune excuse pour cet immonde retard, si ce n'est que mon inspiration me poussait plutôt vers d'autres types de textes, plus sombres ou plus tristes … Du coup j'avais un peu de mal à me remettre dans l'ambiance comique et loufoque de cette fic-là.

Mais je ne l'aurais en aucun cas lâchée, car elle reste un de mes textes favoris ! Et c'est avec un grand bonheur et un réel plaisir que je me suis remise une fois l'inspiration revenue : ) (et du coup, pardon pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fics, mais vu le temps que me prend chaque chapitre de « La vie … », je ne pouvais pas tout faire ces jours-ci …).

Au départ, je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais dans ce chapitre (que je trouve moins drôle et attachant que les autres), mais au final le résultat me plaît bien, alors je souhaite du fond du cœur que vous y trouverez vous aussi matière à vous réjouir !

Je pense que pour le prochain chapitre (qui s'annonce palpitant !) je serais complètement remise dans l'ambiance de cette fic, et que vous y retrouverez les éléments que vous aviez aimés dedans.

Mais sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite que vous avez eu l'adorable et extraordinaire patience d'attendre (et pour ça, je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez, vraiment !) …

**Disclaimer** : l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J. K. Rowling ; le scénario et les idées farfelues sont à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

**Dédicace** : Un grand merci affectueux et chaleureux à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic ! Vous êtes vraiment adorables, et votre soutien, votre enthousiasme et votre patience (et Merlin sait que vous en avez) sont pour moi de vrais trésors. Je vous dédie à tous ce chapitre, petit témoignage de la reconnaissance et de l'affection que je vous porte. Merci d'être là, les anciens comme les nouveaux : )

Bonne lecture à tous (et pardon d'avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir même après correction, j'ai relu très rapidement) …

* * *

**La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent**

Partie 9 : La confrontation

Il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Même si j'ai tout fait pour éviter ça, il fallait bien que ça se produise de nouveau un jour … Draco et moi, une fois de plus adversaires. Rivaux. Ennemis.

C'est un sentiment détestable, presque haïssable, de se dire que malgré nos efforts, malgré le temps qui passe, les cœurs qui changent, certaines choses restent inéluctables. Quasi immuables.

« Hé, Harry ! Quand t'auras fini de rêvasser, tu pourras peut-être te bouger le cul. Il va pas s'attraper tout seul, ce Vif d'Or ! » me crie Ron juché sur son Paille d'Or flambant neuf, entre les buts des Gryffondors.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous préciser : nous sommes actuellement en plein match de Quidditch. Serpents contre Lions. Oui, du sacré match, je vous l'accorde …

Et c'est justement ça qui me déprime : me retrouver une fois de plus face à Draco, non plus comme amant et amoureux, mais comme adversaire. Exactement comme avant. C'est la vie, je sais. Et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu … Mais bon, lui prend ça tellement à cœur que, quelle que soit l'issue de ce match (capital en plus ; c'est le match d'ouverture de la saison officielle de Quidditch à Poudlard !), je crains que ça n'assombrisse notre relation.

« Harry ! T'as écouté ce que mon frangin t'a dit, oui ou merde ? » m'invective au passage ma chère Ginny. Filant droit devant elle sur son balai, elle prend le temps de se retourner pour me jeter un regard noir. Je frissonne.

Décidemment ils sont remontés les Weasley, aujourd'hui ! En tant que capitaine, je vais essayer de ne pas les décevoir (et en tant qu'individu mortel -malgré ce que croient certaines personnes, suivez mon regard- je vais tenter de ne pas mourir sous leurs assauts vengeurs si on perd ce fichu match).

D'ordinaire, je suis le plus motivé de l'équipe, mais là, franchement … je n'ai pas du tout le cœur à ça !

Malgré tout, je tente de chasser mes idées noires : je me secoue, et me concentre de nouveau sur le match que j'avais un peu oublié jusque-là (bien qu'il occupe le centre de mes pensées). Pour le moment, les Rouge et Or mènent au score, mais l'équipe de mon dragon favori n'est vraiment pas loin derrière, chaque équipe faisant preuve d'une détermination rageuse. Il faut dire que l'enjeu est de taille : l'équipe perdante devra révéler tous ses tatouages à l'autre, ceci étant valable même pour les élèves ne jouant pas au Quidditch. Autant vous dire que le match est acharné, et que nos supporters font preuve d'un grand enthousiasme. Ca fait même un peu peur, par moments, je dois bien l'avouer ; car s'ils nous ont toujours soutenus avec ferveur, là nos amis paraissent carrément hystériques ; Neville et Hermione en particulier. Je crois qu'ils sont les plus déterminés à garder secret leur tatouage, surtout ma camarade qui n'a eu de cesse d'alterner menaces et prières sur notre équipe depuis que l'enjeu de ce match a été décidé (un peu arbitrairement, je vous l'accorde, par Lavande et Blaise, que la situation semble beaucoup amuser).

Bref, depuis le début de la semaine, Hermione est intenable, et elle nous a tellement tanné concernant notre victoire OBLIGATOIRE (elle a lourdement insisté sur ce terme, ajoutant même que c'était une question de vie ou de mort), que moi j'ai failli être dégoutté à l'avance de ce match, et Ron a connu le plus gros stress de sa vie. Mais finalement, tout n'est pas si négatif pour lui, puisqu'il a réussi à obtenir, dans un moment de grand courage de sa part et de faiblesse de Mione, qu'elle l'accompagne au restaurant (vous savez, le fameux cadeau de Percy) s'il gagne le match. Elle y a consenti, et je trouve que c'est bien la moindre des choses, d'autant plus s'il lui sauve la mise concernant son tatoua …

« Harry, esquive ! ESQUIVE ! »

Le cri de Tommy m'arrache de mes pensées (décidemment, y'a rien à faire, j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce match), juste à temps pour que je braque mon balai vers la gauche, évitant de justesse une fracassante collision avec un cognard. Pas le temps de me retourner pour remercier mon camarade que je vois filer devant mon nez le Vif d'Or, que je suis quand même censé courser depuis tout à l'heure (mince alors, même le matériel de Quidditch vient me rappeler à l'ordre, en me narguant juste sous mon nez … si c'est pas malheureux).

Mais c'est finalement la voix de mon homme qui va me sortir de ma torpeur. Arrivé à ma hauteur –il devait avoir repéré le Vif d'Or avant moi et était sûrement en train de le courser– il lève son sourcil sarcastique, et me glisse :

« Alors Potter, on lambine ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu remporteras cette partie, crois-moi … » Il me lance son fameux sourire Malefoy-je-suis-le-meilleur, et ajoute : « Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner. »

Je ne m'affole ni de son ton dur, ni du fait qu'il m'ait appelé par mon nom de famille : quand nous sommes en match (même amical) il fait toujours ça, sans doute pour se maintenir dans l'esprit de compétition.

J'hésite un moment, pour ma part, avant de décider de l'attitude que je dois adopter : d'ordinaire, en match amical, je rentre dans son jeu. D'une, ça le stimule d'avoir un adversaire remonté face à lui et il n'en joue que mieux, et de deux, ça m'évite de devenir trop sentimental et donc d'avoir des remords à jouer contre lui … Et si dans le premier cas je joue au top de mon potentiel, je vous laisse imaginer à quel point je peux être nul dans l'autre cas !

Tout comme maintenant, d'ailleurs. Mes états d'âme sont tels que parti comme je suis-je ne vais pas oser bouger d'un centimètre à l'idée de créer un fossé trop grand entre Draco et moi.

Ce qui fait que je vais perdre le match.

Ce qui fait que je vais me faire tuer par mon équipe.

Puis par nos supporters.

A bien y réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'une future petite (du moins je l'espère) dispute avec Draco face à ma mort certaine ? Ma décision est prise, je crois bien.

Alors, ni une ni deux, j'empoigne l'avant de mon Eclair de Feu et m'élance à la poursuite de Draco, déjà reparti en quête du Vif d'Or, sous les hourras de la foule. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve derrière lui, et c'est là que j'aperçois le Vif d'Or : à quelques mètres à peine devant nous, il file, mais pas aussi vite qu'il le pourrait (quand je vous disais que le matériel nous narguait ! Ah, j'hallucinais pas, vous voyez !).

Me sentant derrière lui, Draco décide d'en rajouter une couche :

« Ah, te voilà enfin, Potter. Je finissais par croire que tu t'étais endormi sur ton balai … »

Arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui réponds sur le ton de la conversation, juste pour le narguer (après tout, s'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu, je peux y jouer aussi) :

« Du tout. C'est juste que moi j'ai pas besoin de m'agiter comme un fou pour attraper le Vif d'Or. »

Je me penche un peu plus sur mon balai, et réussit à dépasser mon compagnon (mais néanmoins rival -à mon plus grand regret-, en cet instant).

« Et tu vois … » continue-je juste pour le faire rager, « Il me suffit de tendre la main pour l'attraper. » Je joins le geste à la parole, et …

… Et merde. Je l'ai attrapé. Je voulais juste narguer Draco, et j'ai quand même réussi à avoir le Vif d'Or.

Ce fichu Vif d'Or qui me promet un sale quart d'heure avec mon copain, si j'en juge par le regard noir qu'il me lance alors.

Ce sacré Vif d'Or qui me sauve la mise auprès de tous mes amis Gryffondors, dont les cris de joie m'assourdissent.

Y'a des jours comme ça, où on a beau tout faire pour échouer, on n'y arrive pas.

Ouais, vous aussi vous trouvez ça rageant, hein ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je te JURE, Drake, que je ne voulais pas attraper le Vif d'Or … »

Mon blondinet croise les bras, et me lance un regard torve. Je comprends clairement qu'il ne me croit pas.

D'ailleurs, il le précise lui-même :

« Bien sûr … Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas gagner le match, peut-être ? »

Je soupire et répond d'un ton désespéré :

« Pas comme ça, en tout cas … Enfin, je sais pas. J'avais aussi envie que tu gagnes, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser gagner ; tu m'en aurais voulu … »

« Je t'en veux, là, tu sais. » susurre-t-il d'un ton mécontent.

Je n'en peux plus : il est vraiment chiant, là, je vous jure. A court d'arguments, je reprends :

« Donc tu aurais préféré que je te laisse gagner, c'est ça ? »

« Non, sûrement pas. »

Je lui coule un regard torve.

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça, Draco ? » Il affiche un air étonné, et je poursuis : « Non mais alors dis-moi comment on pouvait sortir de ce match sans que tu fasses la gueule, hein … »

Il hausse les épaules :

« Ben, si j'avais gagné … »

Je lui mets une main sur l'épaule et lui glisse : « Ecoute Drake, c'est vraiment pas pour être méchant, mais depuis qu'on se connaît, tu n'as _jamais_ remporté un match de Quidditch contre moi. Et quand bien même tu aurais remporté celui-là, tu aurais été fichu de me dire que j'avais fait exprès de perdre ou que je n'avais pas joué au maximum de mes possibilités … »

« C'est possible. » marmonne-t-il, évasif, tout en tournant la tête ailleurs.

Non vraiment, là, trop c'est trop, c'est trop ! (Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça … Mais quoi ?) Je me retiens d'exploser et de tout casser (de toutes façons, après le match, je n'en ai plus la force) et me contente de lâcher d'un ton franchement exaspéré -parce que j'ai beau adorer mon copain, y'a des jours où il vraiment insupportable :

« Bon, si j'ai tout compris, il ne me reste plus qu'à abandonner le Quidditch, hein ! Ca réglera tous nos problèmes comme ça … » Je n'en ai évidemment pas l'intention, mais j'espère un peu le ramener à la réalité en disant cela. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de voir si cela fait effet sur Draco, car l'équipe des Gryffondors au grand complet sort à ce moment-là des vestiaires –nous étions postés, mon blond et moi, à l'intersection des vestiaires des Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

En nous voyant, Tommy s'exclame :

« Ben vous êtes encore là, vous deux ! Faut vous activer, la petite fête pour notre victoire va commencer … »

Avisant l'air sombre de Draco à ces mots, Timothy intervient, tentant de récupérer la bourde de son ami (oui, aux dernières nouvelles les deux se sont réconciliés, leur petite amie commune ayant déclaré que pour n'en blesser aucun et ne pas briser une si belle amitié, elle préférait rompre avec les deux -et accessoirement sortir avec un beau gosse de chez Serdaigle) :

« Enfin, Malefoy, tu viens si tu veux, hein … »

« En tout cas, » renchérit Lina Belle, sortie eu même moment des douches des filles : « tout le monde a déjà quitté les vestiaires. Vous devriez vous dépêcher. »

Et tandis que tous se dirigent vers la sortie, Ginny se retourne vers nous et s'exclame en sifflant : « Ah oui, et après la fête, conseil de guerre pour organiser une soirée dévoilement des tatouages des Serpentards et surtout, surtout, la sortie de Ron et de sa -future- chérie ! »

Tous, sauf Ron bien sûr, éclatent de rire, charriant notre pote à qui mieux mieux. Comme c'était à prévoir, il devient rouge écarlate, et s'enfuit presque en courant des vestiaires, poursuivie par ses camarades, impitoyables.

Quant à moi, je me retourne vers Draco, qui boude toujours, et lui sourit. L'intermède de nos amis a calmé ma fureur et mon agacement, et je n'ai de nouveau qu'une seule chose en tête : rendre mon petit ami heureux.

« Ils ont raison, Draco, on devrait se dépêcher … »

Il tourne la tête vers les douches, et me dit, une boule dans la gorge : « Oui, je me doute. Tu es pressé d'aller à votre petite fête … »

Me collant contre son dos, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Pas vraiment, non … C'est juste que si je veux avoir le temps de te faire sous la douche tout ce que j'ai prévu de t'y faire, il ne faut pas perdre une minute … »

A ces mots, je le vois enfin sourire. Il plaque alors ces fesses contre mon bassin et me susurre d'un ton sensuel :

« Ah oui ? Mais te voilà bien entreprenant, Potter … »

« Attends qu'on ait commencé pour dire ça. » je lui réplique d'un ton rauque (Yes ! Moi aussi je sais faire la voix sensuelle ; ce n'est pas que réservé à mon dragon).

Entendant ça, il m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne dans les douches des Serpentards. Là aussi, le terrain est libre : aucun de ses coéquipiers ne s'est attardé après leur cuisante défaite.

Mais laissons ça de côté : mon petit ami vient de verrouiller la porte derrière nous, tout en me lançant sa fameuse œillade enflammée. Nous n'avons même pas commencé que je suis déjà dans tous mes états : Draco est vraiment la seule personne capable de me mettre en transe d'un simple regard. Je lui souris en retour, et commence à ôter, avec des gestes délibérément lents, ma tenue de Quidditch. Sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Ce qui a pour effet, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, de le faire s'exclamer :

« Non, Harry … C'est trop long ! »

Je prends un air innocent : « Mais voyons, Drake, tu sais bien que plus c'est long, plus c'est bon. »

Il se jette à moitié sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur, et m'embrasse avec une passion que je lui ai rarement connue. Quand enfin il s'arrête pour nous laisser tous deux respirer, il murmure, collant son front contre le mien :

« Je sais bien, mon ange. Mais depuis notre week-end chez les Weasley, nous n'avons eu aucun moment de réelle intimité, tous les deux … »

« Et mercredi dernier, dans notre salle … »

Il grimace : « C'était pas pareil. On était encore à moitié habillés … Et tu avais gardé la moitié la plus intéressante, je dois bien dire. » glisse-t-il dans un sourire gourmand.

Par Merlin, j'adore quand il me regarde comme ça, pas vous ? Enfin, non, pas vous d'ailleurs ! Draco Malefoy est à moi, rien qu'à moi, je prête pas ! (Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais je m'en fiche, na !).

Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou -et en me délectant des soupirs que ça lui arrache- je lui réponds :

« Oui, mais on avait cours, on ne pouvait pas rester longtemps … »

« C'est vrai, mais là on a tout notre temps … non ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me mets à tâtonner de la main sur le mur derrière moi, jusqu'à trouver le bouton de la douche, que j'enclenche. L'eau chaude nous trempe de la tête aux pieds en quelques secondes, et j'achève alors d'ôter la cape et le pull léger que je portais pendant le match. Mon T-shirt blanc, assez fin, rapidement mouillé, laisse apparaître en dessous mon torse, et je me plais à croire que cette vision ne déplaît pas à mon Serpentard favori.

J'en suis persuadé quand il me dit d'une voix troublée (et diablement troublante … pour ne pas dire autre chose !) :

« Harry … Par Merlin, si tu me tentes comme ça, je ne serais pas capable de me retenir, je te jure … »

D'une main, je relève son menton jusqu'à ce que ses yeux plongent dans les miens :

« Mais … qui te demande de te retenir ? »

C'est cette fois de l'étonnement que je peux lire sur son visage :

« Tu es sûr ? » Il déglutit, et repousse une des ses mèches mouillées lui cachant la vue. « Je veux dire … J'aurais peut-être envie d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois … »

Je le fixe intensément (du moins, autant que les verres embués de mes lunettes me le permettent) et rejette mon corps en arrière, sur le mur blanc dont le carrelage froid contraste vivement avec l'eau chaude. Je ne dis rien, mais le sourire à la fois aguicheur et rassurant que je lui lance lui apporte la réponse qu'il attendait.

Il empoigne alors de nouveau mon visage entre ses mains et glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, venant la fouiller avec une sensualité qui enflamme mon corps (qui n'avait déjà pas besoin de ça pour se sentir déjà au bord de l'orgasme, croyez-moi …)

Il a juste le temps de me glisser un « Je t'adore », avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de ma ceinture, tandis que je me mets en tête de le délester lui aussi de ses vêtements. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons nus tous les deux, et tremblants de désir. Nos mains continuent de s'égarer sur chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, se délectant de ce contact intime retrouvé. L'eau chaude s'insinue dans chaque repli, nous débarrassant de notre sueur et rendant nos peaux plus agréables encore à caresser.

Après avoir échangé un autre baiser enivrant, je vois Draco se baisser lentement pour se mettre à genoux devant moi, sans me quitter du regard. Je frémis d'anticipation, le plaisir se mêlant d'avance à la découverte de cette nouveauté qu'il va m'offrir.

Sa bouche glisse et effleure mon ventre, mes cuisses, pour venir finalement s'échouer sur mon …

« Harry ! Draco ! Mes petits, vous êtes là ? »

Draco et moi sursautons violemment, et pris dans l'affolement, ma tête heurte le mur derrière moi et mon copain glisse sur le sol mouillé, tombant douloureusement sur son derrière.

« Aïeheuh … » gémissons-nous en chœur, avant que je chuchote, paniqué : « Merde, c'est Dumbledore ! »

Nous nous affolons pour attraper une serviette rapidement, nous sécher et tenter d'enfiler nos vêtements.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce vieux con ? » grogne le Serpentard, tout en enfilant -à l'envers- son boxer sur sa peau encore humide.

« Les enfants, on m'a dit que vous étiez là, j'ai à vous parler … » continue le vieux sorcier, dans les vestiaires.

« Putain, sympas les copains … » je bougonne, avant de reprendre plus haut à l'adresse de notre directeur : « Heu oui, professeur, nous sommes ici … Nous finissons de nous préparer … »

« Ah, Harry, mon petit, vous êtes là … » l'entends-je dire dans un sourire. Puis il ajoute, sceptique, après un petit silence : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les douches des Serpentards, Harry ? »

« Heu … je … » Je jette un œil, affolé, à mon compagnon pour qu'il me vienne en aide sur ce coup-là, mais il est en train de batailler pour tenter d'enfiler ses chaussettes en sautillant à cloche-pied, le tout sur un sol glissant (je vous laisse imaginer le tableau …). J'improvise alors : « Ben, y'avait un problème de plomberie, dans les douches, alors je suis venu aider Draco, et … »

« Tu parles … » marmonne le blond, toujours énervé. « On n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose, concernant la plomberie. »

Je glousse à ces mots et lui murmure à voix basse :

« Ce n'est que partie remise, crois-moi. » dans un clin d'œil, avant de finir de m'habiller.

« Bon, » nous indique alors le vieux fou de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je vais grignoter mes bonbons à l'orange en vous attendant … »

« A l'orange ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer, surpris. Non, parce que si notre directeur a changé ses habitudes bonbonesques, c'est la fin du monde sorcier …

« Je suis au régime, » précise-t-il. « Minerva trouvait que j'avais un peu pris, ces temps-ci, alors … »

Draco me glisse alors dans un sourire : « Je ne veux même pas savoir comment McGo a pu s'apercevoir qu'il avait grossi. »

Je rigole et réplique à voix basse : « Moi non plus … Mais bon, tu sais, même les vieilles personnes ont le droit à une vie sexuelle. »

Mon Serpentard soupire alors, et ajoute, tout en finissant de refermer sa cape : « Tu parles, si c'est pas malheureux … Leur vie sexuelle doit être plus intense que la nôtre. Ca me déprime. »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois pour lui remonter le moral, et nous sortons des douches. Nous retrouvons Dumbledore assis sur un des bancs des vestiaires, effectivement en train de grignoter ses bonbons, tout en feuilletant un vieux numéro de _Vif d'Or magazine_ oublié là. Il lève alors la tête vers nous et nous déclare d'un ton sombre :

« Mes enfants, l'heure est grave … »

« Oui, comme toujours. » je soupire, résigné, me demandant quelle frasque va encore nous sortir le vieil homme ; mais mon blond me devance, d'un ton exaspéré : « Bon, et c'est quoi cette fois ? Rusard a perdu la gamelle de Miss Teigne … »

« Je n'espère pas. » répond le directeur, sincère.

« Rogue a mélangé ses fioles de poison avec ses flacons d'antidote ? »

« Merlin l'en garde … » fait Dumbledore en joignant les mains.

« Votre réserve de bonbons au citron est vide ? »

« Ne parlez pas de malheur ! » s'exclame alors le vieux sorcier en se levant d'un bond (un bon bond, même), faisant voltiger son sachet de friandises dans toute la pièce.

Je regarde d'un œil vague les bonbons retomber au sol dans un petit bruit sourd, puis reporte de nouveau mon attention vers mon mentor :

« Mais alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir au juste ? » Je me retiens de demander, énervé, ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si urgent pour nous déranger en plein câlin, Draco et moi. Mais évitons de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore, il se fait déjà assez de films comme ça tout seul en temps normal.

Finalement, le vieux sorcier se calme : il se rassied et nous invite à en faire autant … sauf que si on veut rester face à lui, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous asseoir par terre, les seuls bancs disponibles étant ceux où il a pris place ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas, et je prends place au sol contre le mur, mais connaissant Draco, il ne s'abaissera jamais à …

Ah ben j'avais tort : le voilà qui se glisse à mes côtés, l'air épuisé. Je crois qu'il est découragé à l'avance de ce que va nous dire Dumby.

Effectivement, celui-ci commence d'un ton sérieux, mais où perce son inquiétante malice naturelle :

« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier … »

Nous nous raidissons tous deux imperceptiblement, dans l'attente de la suite.

« En fait, quelque chose d'assez grave est arrivé … »

Quel suspense insoutenable ! Vas-y le vieux, lâche l'ineptie que tu nous as préparée …

« Pomfresh a attrapé une bronchite … »

Tandis que j'ouvre deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Draco intervient de son ton froid et sarcastique :

« Ecoutez, je comprends que ça puisse vous paraître dramatique que l'infirmière de l'école tombe malade, mais les élèves pourront survivre quelques jours sans médicomage pour leur panser leurs petits bobos et … »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Deux-trois elfes de maison se chargent de la remplacer pendant sa convalescence. » indique Dumbledore, assez amusé semble-t-il de l'attitude du blond. Et bien croyez-moi, il est bien le seul (inconscient) à trouver drôle la mauvaise humeur du Prince des Serpentards, parce que tout le reste de Poudlard (moi le premier) redoute plutôt ça … Bref, passons : le match reprend, Draco vient de lancer son regard torve à Dumby, qui répond alors …

« Non, le problème, c'est qu'elle devait garder ses deux petits neveux pour quelques jours, le temps que les parents des enfants partent en voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage … C'est beau l'amour, n'empêche … Le romantisme, qui dure, qui dure, qui dure et perdure … Un homme, une femme, promis l'un à l'autre … des rêves … les petits oiseaux … »

Draco se penche vers moi, et me murmure, soudain inquiet : « Merde, il se met à délirer … »

J'ajoute, un peu dégoutté : « Et puis regarde, il bave. »

« C'est peut-être les bonbons à l'orange qui lui réussissent pas … »

« Carence en citron, sûrement. T'as raison. » Je décide alors d'intervenir, et coupant Dumbledore dans son monologue d'un claquement de doigts (il en était arrivé à bafouiller je ne sais quoi à propos de miel, petites fleurs et poulpe pulpeux … Brrr, Merlin, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête), je fais d'un ton fort : « Bon, d'accord professeur, mais qu'est-ce que nous on vient faire là-de … »

Le vieil homme semble émerger, et se secouant, il demande, tout content :

« Ah vous êtes d'accord ? Mais c'est fantastique ! »

« Heu … non, je ne sais pas. D'accord pour quoi ? » je fais, un peu perdu. Faut vraiment suivre, avec lui !

« Ben, pour ce que je viens de vous expliquer … »

« Mais vous ne nous avez rien expliqué du tout ! » s'écrie Draco, dont la patience semble épuisée.

« Mais si … » reprend notre directeur, en se levant, comme si la discussion était finie. « Bon, et bien John et Pete arriveront vers 13h demain … »

Alors qu'il se dirige déjà vers la sortie, je me lève et me précipite à sa suite : « Mais c'est qui John et Pete ? »

Il se retourne et me regarde comme si j'étais demeuré : « Et bien, les petits neveux de Pompom … »

« Ah ? » Je nage en pleine incompréhension, là.

Mais heureusement (?) mon mentor se charge de m'éclairer, en me disant, tout en me tapotant l'épaule en souriant : « En tout cas, c'est vraiment très gentil à Draco et toi d'accepter de vous en occuper pendant ces trois jours. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. »

Et il s'en va, fredonnant un air de Maxou Sweetybird.

Je me retourne, stupéfait, vers Draco, qui lance alors un regard noir vers la sortie qu'a emprunté le vieux sorcier, et grince :

« Je vais le tuer … »

J'esquisse un pâle sourire … Je crois bien qu'on vient encore de se faire avoir, Draco et moi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Allez Harry, reprends un verre ! » s'exclame, très (trop) enthousiaste Hermione, en se penchant vers moi, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main.

Gentiment mais fermement je lui reprends la bouteille des mains en lui disant :

« Non merci. D'ailleurs toi tu as déjà bien trop bu … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mione ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de … »

J'essaie de ne pas tenir compte du regard complètement vitreux qu'elle pose vaguement sur moi, j'ai déjà fort à faire à tenter d'esquiver les mains baladeuses de Lavande, assise de l'autre côté. Non, rassurez-vous, elle n'en veut pas à ma vertu (plus si vertueuse que ça, d'ailleurs … héhéhé … Heu, pardonnez-moi ce rire un peu obsédé, hum … un souvenir qui me passait par la tête) ; non non, ce que veut ma camarade, c'est …

« Passe-moi cette fichue bouteille, Ry ! » s'écrie-t-elle soudain, se jetant sur moi.

Je me lève d'un bond du canapé, et elle s'affale à moitié sur Hermione, qui se met à glousser bêtement (oh Merlin, c'est vraiment pas une réussite chez elle, l'alcool … Je comprends pourquoi elle boit si peu d'ordinaire).

« Non, vous avez assez bu, toutes les deux ! Je confisque la bouteille … »

« Méchant Harryyyyyy … » chouine Lavande, vite rejointe par ma meilleure amie qui ajoute, comme une confidence, à sa voisine, mais en en faisant profiter tout le monde : « C'est vrai. Et il est rabat-joie aussi. Il sait pas s'amuser, Ry … Ryr'hips ! »

Désespéré, je m'éloigne du centre de notre salle commune, où tous les élèves font la fête, pour me rapprocher de Ginny et Ron, en grande discussion près de la porte d'entrée. Je frémis un instant en avisant le verre à moitié vide qu'elle tient à la main, mais ma camarade n'a pas l'air saoûle (je l'ai toujours soupçonnée de mieux tenir l'alcool que beaucoup d'autres, de toutes façons). Je me joins à eux au moment où la rousse dit à son frère :

« Mais si, je t'assure que ça sera beaucoup mieux … »

« Quoi donc ? » je demande.

Ginny se tourne vers moi et m'indique :

« Hein, tu ne penses pas, toi, qu'il devrait mettre le costume que maman lui a offert à son anniv, pour aller à son rendez-vous ? »

« Ha si, vieux ! » fais-je à Ron. « Faut que tu sois classe, tout de même : ton premier rendez-vous avec Hermione … »

Ron affiche une tête d'elfe de maison battu :

« Mais … Je peux pas mettre ce truc, il est tout rapiécé ; j'aurais l'air d'un clochard dedans, franchement ! »

Ginny éclate de rire et lui glisse : « Bah, ça sera pas pire qu'avec ta tenue de bal pendant votre quatrième année ! »

Ron rougit et fronce les sourcils :

« Merci de me rappeler ce merveilleux souvenir, Gin, ça va m'aider ça … surtout vu comment ça c'était passé avec Hermione. »

Je tente de tempérer un peu les choses avant que les deux n'en viennent aux mains (parce qu'ils ont beau s'adorer, ces deux-là se chamaillent souvent) :

« Mais là ça se passera bien, Ron. Tu verras, tout sera parfait. »

Il pousse un énorme soupir, et me lance un petit regard perdu -Merlin, si nos camarades n'étaient pas en train de se marrer comme des elfes de Cornouailles en se bourrant la gueule, on ne croirait pas que nous fêtons notre victoire, vue la tête de mon pote. Il me demande d'un ton plaintif :

« Mais tu m'aideras, hein, Harry ? »

Je hoche vaguement la tête, espérant surtout avoir le temps de le faire, parce qu'avec la tâche que nous a confiée (que dis-je ? Imposée, oui …) Dumbledore …

« Et concernant la soirée dévoilement des tatouages des Serpentards, tu y as réfléchi, Harry ? » me demande Ginny.

Merlin, j'avais oublié ce truc-là ! C'est vrai que c'était l'enjeu de ce fichu match. Ah ben je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Hermione est aussi … gaie (et encore, le mot est faible !)

« Heu … non. » j'avoue piteusement, à ma camarade, lui précisant que j'avais autre chose en tête.

Et là, je la vois qui s'énerve, me demandant ce qui pouvait être bien plus important pour moi que cette soirée ! Non mais elle est gonflée, franchement ! Mais justement, quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, on a plein d'autres choses à penser : et je ne parle pas seulement de Voldy et compagnie, mais aussi des histoires de cœur avec mon blondinet boudeur, de la sénilité avancée de Dumbledore et de tous les ennuis qu'il me fait vivre, de mon devoir de Potions que j'ai oublié de faire et … et merde ! Encore une tuile que j'avais pas vu venir, celle-là.

Changeant complètement de sujet, je demande à la sœur de mon meilleur ami -mais qui ne va pas le rester s'il continue encore longtemps à me regarder avec ses yeux larmoyants, lui :

« C'est pour quand, au fait, le devoir de Rogue ? »

Elle me lance un autre regard torve :

« Franchement, Harry, comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas dans votre classe, vu que j'ai un an de moins … »

« Pardon, Gin, j'oubliais. C'est que tu fais si mâture que je crois toujours que tu as notre âge. » dis-je dans un soupir, un peu désespéré.

Et là, je la vois rosir de plaisir, et me glisser en rigolant :

« Oh, tu es vraiment un charmeur, toi alors … Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai entendu Hermione dire qu'il était à rendre pour demain après-midi, votre devoir … »

Et elle s'en va, gazouillante de plaisir. Heu bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas tout capté du comment j'ai réussir à avoir cette info d'une nana censée ne pas l'avoir, mais bon … y'a des jours où tout m'échappe, alors … Ou c'est peut-être juste que je suis un tel génie que je ne m'en rends pas compte ! (mouais, déjà moins probable ça …).

Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que cette soirée se termine, avant que mon cerveau ne grille définitivement (et par pitié, je ne veux entendre aucune remarque disant que c'est déjà fait … je suis déjà assez fatigué comme cela, merci).

Et c'est sans un regard de plus pour Ron et sa lèvre tremblotante, Lavande apprenant à une Hermione passablement pompette une chanson paillarde, et Dean et Seamus tentant de faire faire un strip-tease forcé à Neville que je vais me coucher. Je n'y suis pour personne, oubliez-moi tous, merci !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais il faut croire qu'en ce bas monde, personne ne vous écoute jamais, bien sûr ! Faut dire aussi, il pouvait vraiment pas attendre le lendemain matin, Ron, pour venir me confier ses angoisses existentielles quant à sa future sortie avec Mione ? Deux heures du mat, vous trouvez sincèrement que c'est une heure décente pour ça ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus … Mais j'ai eu beau lui expliquer ça, tout en lui ajoutant que comme tout être humain normalement constitué, j'avais besoin de dormir la nuit pour être en forme le lendemain, et que c'était une réaction normale que je m'énerve si on me réveille à cette heure, non rien n'a eu l'air de convaincre mon camarade. Il a prétexté que comme j'étais son meilleur ami, et le Survivant de surcroît, je pouvais bien l'écouter un peu.

Ce n'est que quand il m'a vu tripoter ma baguette d'un air un peu courroucé qu'il a admis que finalement, oui, ça pourrait bien attendre le lendemain …

Mais il aurait dû faire passer le message à sa sœur, parce que j'ai moyennement apprécié d'être réveillé par son hibou, une heure après seulement que Ron m'ait tiré du sommeil avec ses bêtises. Ledit hibou, qui venait m'apporter un message écrit fébrilement par Ginny, me disant qu'elle avait plein d'idées pour la soirée tatouages, et qu'elle avait hâte de m'en faire part ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne me détaillait rien de plus … Pas que ça m'intéresse follement d'en savoir plus, mais si son message consistait juste à me dire « j'ai des idées, je te les dirais plus tard », ça pouvait là aussi attendre le matin !

Je vous jure, il va y avoir du massacre de rouquins par balafré fou, demain au petit déjeuner …

Mais finalement le lendemain j'oublie mes grands projets meurtriers en avisant l'air défait de mon blond favori. Avant qu'il ne se dirige vers sa salle de classe, je l'intercepte :

« Ca ne va pas, dis ? Tu as l'air crevé … »

Il me regarde l'air étonné, puis me fait dans un petit soupir :

« Bonjour Harry. Oui, c'est rien de le dire … »

« Des soucis ? »

Il lève un de ses sourcils et me répond d'un ton ironique :

« Tu veux dire, en plus de Pansy qui a essayé de se glisser dans mon lit toute la nuit, soit disant pour me consoler de ma défaite d'hier soir, la beuglante de mon père ce matin au réveil, et Goyle que je dois éviter comme la peste parce qu'il a une gastro super contagieuse ? Non, en dehors de ça, ça va … »

« Ton père t'a envoyé une beuglante ? » Merlin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Lucius Malefoy en train de piquer une crise sur son fiston par courrier interposé !

Draco me lance un regard suspicieux, et se penche vers moi pour me murmurer :

« Et quand je te dis que Pansy essaie de se glisser dans mon lit, ça ne te fait rien ? »

Je le regarde, surpris, puis éclate de rire -mais bizarrement, ça sonne un peu faux :

« Ah, comme si elle pouvait représenter un danger sérieux, cette nana ! »

A ce moment, qui vois-je passer non loin de nous ? Je vous le donne en mille : Miss Bouledogue 1ère (et seule) du nom ! Elle me regarde de travers, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait entendu ce que je disais sur elle … Draco, suivant mon regard, se tourne vers elle, et lui fait un petit signe. Je vois alors cette dinde s'épanouir de bonheur, et repartir toute heureuse vers leur salle de cours. C'est ça, va t'épanouir ailleurs, parasite ambulant !

« Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, Harry ? » me demande dans un sourire satisfait mon blond.

Merlin, ne me dites pas que j'ai ENCORE pensé tout haut ! Ca va finir par me jouer des tours, ça … (Imaginez le tableau : en plein bataille contre Voldy, me voilà, grand stratège devant Merlin, en train de dire tout haut : « Bon, alors, je l'attaque par la droite ou je tente la feinte par la gauche ? Ah oui, bonne idée ça, et puis surtout il ne s'y attendra pas du tout … » Hem, très moyen, non franchement …).

Je soupire alors, et admets :

« Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu … »

Etonnamment, loin de réjouir Draco comme je le supposais, cet aveu le fait perdre son sourire :

« Enfin, comment peux-tu sérieusement penser qu'elle ait une chance face à toi ? Harry ! »

Je lève vers lui un petit regard misérable, avant de fixer de nouveau mes chaussures avec embarras :

« Ben … elle te connaît depuis longtemps, c'est une Serpentarde, et puis … c'est une fille ! »

« La belle affaire ! » s'exclame-t-il en retour, faisant même sursauter quelques premières années qui passent par là. Il baisse alors un peu la voix et m'entraîne à l'écart : « Enfin, Harry, quelle importance tout ça ? Toi aussi tu me connais depuis longtemps, après tout, et je t'en dis mille fois plus à toi qu'à elle sur ce que je suis. Ensuite, oui, c'est une Serpentarde, une excellente même, mais je ne crois pas que ça fasse franchement d'elle une petite amie parfaite … au contraire, même ! Et pour finir, oui, c'est une fille -encore qu'on puisse franchement en douter-, mais je te préfère toi, toi, Harry Potter, magnifique et sublime jeune homme s'il en est ! » Il reprend son souffle après cette tirade, et je secoue la tête pour enlever les étoiles que j'ai dans les yeux, pour l'entendre conclure : « Alors, satisfait, Mr Harry-je-doute-constamment-de-moi-alors-que-je-ne-devrais-pas Potter ? »

Je hoche la tête avec vigueur, puis reprend avec entrain :

« Donc, je te demandais : ton père t'a envoyé une beuglante ? »

Ben oui, que voulez-vous, mon autre prénom devait être Idéfix, à la naissance …

Le sourcil sarcastique de mon blond favori se soulève d'un cran, et il me dit, croisant les bras avec mépris :

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment monomaniaque, Harry ? Quand tu as une idée derrière la tête … »

« … je ne l'ai pas ailleurs, je sais ! »

« Dommage … » susurre d'un air gourmand mon compagnon.

Je rougis, puis relève la tête vers lui, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser déstabilisé par cet habile manipulateur :

« Alors ? »

Le Serpentard perd alors de sa superbe, et me répond, d'un ton bougon :

« Oui, c'est vrai … A cause du match … »

Oups ! Je crois que je viens encore de faire une boulette, moi … Bon, c'est vrai que c'est devenu une habitude chez moi, mais tout de même, j'aurais préféré éviter, là … L'air triste de mon vis-à-vis me fait vraiment regretter mes paroles.

Mais heureusement, je n'aurais pas vraiment à me casser la tête pour trouver comment réparer ça … parce que je n'en aurais pas le temps ! En effet, Rogue, en passant derrière nous, me fait d'un ton lugubre à ce moment :

« Alors, Mr Potter … On trouve drôle peut-être de retarder les élèves, les meilleurs de surcroît, à leurs cours ? Vous avez décidé de vous mettre en quête de perdre des points dès le matin, ou quoi ? »

Et moi, comme un crétin, je m'engouffre dans cette brèche avec fougue, trop heureux de détourner Draco de ses tristes pensées :

« Et bien, cher professeur, il faut croire que oui ! Vous le savez bien, je n'aime rien tant que de foutre la merde tout autour de moi, et d'embêter mon monde. Vous devez le savoir, vous, la chauve-souris ambulante graisseuse du tif, que j'aime particulièrement ennuyer … »

Un grand silence vient alors se poser sur le couloir. Tous les élèves présents s'écartent prudemment, quand ils ne sont pas scotchés sur place les yeux grand ouverts à me fixer d'un air choqué … Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Draco se taper la tête contre la main, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus, car j'entends les doigts de Rogue craquer, tandis qu'il me glisse d'un ton douloureusement empli de colère contenue :

« Heureux que vous l'admettiez enfin, Potter … »

La suite se passe de commentaires …

oOoOoOoOoOo

« NOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! » Mon cri résonne dans le bureau du professeur de Potions, et se répercute dans tous les couloirs des cachots. Je suis sûr que je viens de faire avoir une crise cardiaque aux rats et fantômes qui traînaient dans le coin.

Devant l'air de profonde indifférence de Rogue, actuellement en train de se limer les ongles (ou de faire semblant, parce que vu leur état, il ne doit pas faire ça souvent), je me jette à ses genoux (oui, parfois la situation exige qu'on perde tout son honneur, même devant son plus détesté professeur) :

« Non, par pitié, ne me privez pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ! »

« Et depuis quand les chauve-souris graisseuses ont de la pitié ? »

Notre cher et glacial tortionnaire ténébreux semble avoir la rancune tenace, les amis. Bon, faut dire que là j'ai été loin, mais après tout, je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« S'il-vous-plaît … » continue-je à implorer, jetant aux mandragores le peu de fierté qu'il pouvait encore me rester (bien cachée). « « Donnez-moi une autre punition … Je sais pas, récurer tous vos chaudrons dégue … heu, sales ; ou encore classer par ordre alphabétique vos fiotes … heu, fioles … »

« Déjà fait. » signale-t-il, tout en esquissant pour lui-même un petit sourire rêveur. « C'est l'avantage d'avoir des élèves souvent punis … Je dois être l'enseignant qui a le bureau le mieux rangé … »

« Je n'en doute pas … » ne puis-je me retenir de marmonner.

« Pardon ? » me glisse alors le parrain de Draco en me lançant son fameux regard noir.

« Rien, rien ! » Je m'approche à genoux et pose mes petites mimines sur le bord de son bureau en le regardant d'un air implorant : « Je vous en prie … pour ma punition, ne m'interdisez pas de m'entraîner au Quidditch. Tout, mais pas ça … »

« Tout, vraiment ? » Une lueur étrange s'allume alors dans l'œil de Rogue.

Oh oh … Je crois bien que je viens encore de dire une connerie, moi.

Remarquez, ça ne ma change pas trop, mais bon … Comme me le souligne souvent Mione, je devrais parfois apprendre à me taire. Ca serait pas du luxe !

oOoOoOoOoOo

A midi, tandis que je fixe d'un œil morne et découragé les lettres de mon potage qui affichent en flottant dans le bouillon, comme pour me narguer encore plus, le mot « IDIOT », j'entends Ginny qui me demande :

« Dis, Ry, j'ai appris par Malefoy que tu avais fait l'immense connerie de te faire engueuler par Rogue ce matin. »

Son ton est moqueur, je le sens bien. Je ne lève pas les yeux de mon bol, remuant doucement ma soupe … qui affiche alors de ses petites nouilles flottantes un sympathique « ABRUTI » à mon attention, à présent …

« Et j'ai appris par Ron que tu avais failli être privé d'entraînement de Quidditch. »

Houlà, le ton se fait plutôt mauvais, là. Je risque un petit coup d'œil vers ma camarade, et je la vois en train d'émietter sauvagement son bout de pain, l'air apparemment serein (mais l'air seulement, hein !).

« Heu, oui … »

« J'ose espérer que tu as réussi à changer la punition … »

Je hoche la tête en assentiment, et elle soupire alors de soulagement, et me dit dans un grand sourire :

« Bon, ça va alors ! Parce qu'on a un autre match contre les Serpentards dans quelques jours, et on doit mettre au point notre nouvelle stratégie. Bon, tu me diras, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour les rétamer, mais quand même … »

La voix de Draco s'élève, mécontente, depuis l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, arrivant à couvrir le brouhaha ambiant :

« Je t'ai entendu, Weasley ! Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer ! »

« Moi ? » demande, étonné, Ron, en levant le nez de son assiette.

« Mais non … » lui répond Hermione en le rabrouant. « Tu pourrais suivre un peu ce qui se passe, quand même. »

Notre ami se défend auprès de sa belle : « Mais regarde, Mione, c'est super rigolo : les lettres du potage forment des mots ! »

Je vois la brune sourire d'un air attendri devant le rouquin, avant qu'elle ne fronce le nez et s'exclame en regardant dans la coupelle de l'autre :

« Mais Ron ! Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu trouves le moyen de faire des fautes avec les pâtes de ta soupe ! »

« Heu … chais pas, j'ai rien fait, ça s'est fait tout seul … »

En se penchant par-dessus la table, Neville me demande soudainement :

« Hé, t'as vu Harry ! Toi dans ton bol, y'a marqué « CRETIN » … C'est marrant, non ? »

Oui, Neville a vraiment un humour très spécial … J'avoue que les messages subliminaux envoyés par ma soupe me font moyennement marrer, moi, pour le coup.

Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça, j'aurais encore pu m'en tirer … Mais à la fin du repas, alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir de la Grande Salle, j'entends Dumbledore m'interpeller depuis la table des professeurs -où ils ont tous le nez plongé dans leurs bols eux aussi … Ils doivent également beaucoup s'amuser avec leurs vermicelles (d'ailleurs je serais curieux de savoir comment un potage peut rendre la directrice de Gryffondor rouge écarlate et Rogue complètement hilare …) :

« Harry, juste pour te dire de ne pas oublier d'aller chercher dès maintenant ton paquet spécial auprès de notre concierge … »

Hein ? Allons bon, de quoi il cause encore, le grand barbu siphonné ? (non non, faut que j'arrête avec surnoms foireux, ça va encore me valoir des punitions dont je préfèrerais ma passer … quoique, Dumbledore est fichu de trouver rigolo la façon dont je l'appelle …).

Je préfère fuir les lieux et me rendre jusqu'au bureau de Rusard, plutôt que de chercher à comprendre pourquoi notre directeur, après m'avoir dit ça, s'est soudainement mis à ricaner bêtement (signe imparable, présageant toujours du pire). Quand j'arrive auprès de notre si aimable et affable concierge, il m'accueille comme à l'accoutumée :

« Vous en avez mis le temps ! Encore en train de traîner dans tout le château à faire je ne sais quelle bêtise, juste pour nous embêter Miss Teigne et moi … Tsss … »

Bien sûr, mon cher Argus, je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées de chercher les coups les plus vicieux à faire … J'ai teeeeellement de temps à perdre, c'est bien connu …

Mais je me retiens de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, bien décidé que je suis à en finir vite avec lui. D'ailleurs il continue, parlant à moitié tout seul (par Merlin, la sénilité est à la mode, en ce moment, ou quoi ? Si seulement elle pouvait toucher Voldemort aussi, ça m'arrangerait, tiens …) :

« De toutes façons, vous les jeunes, vous êtes tous pareils … Grmblbmblm … Enfin, sauf ces deux charmants petits. On sent une bonne éducation chez eux … » Il prend un air rêveur et ajoute, tandis que je me demande de qui il parle : « Il faut dire qu'on sent bien qu'ils viennent de la famille de Miss Pomfresh. Une charmante dame, d'ailleurs … J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite de sa bronchite … »

Et c'est là que je vois sortir de derrière son bureau deux gamins, qui me lancent des regards à la fois surpris et méfiants … Oh Merlin ! J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais de baby-sitting cette semaine ! Je lance un regard effaré à Rusard, aussi ennuyé de la présence des garnements qu'estomaqué de ce que je crois comprendre des marmonnements du vieux (je rêve, ou il a l'air d'en pincer pour l'infirmière ? Oh flûte, je crois que je ne veux même pas en savoir plus …).

« Heu oui, d'accord … Ils sont adorables et moi je ne suis qu'un affreux délinquant … » fais-je pour abréger.

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Potter … » fait le concierge en hochant la tête.

Oh mais ça va oui, ça va pas être ma fête aujourd'hui, non plus ! Comment ça, si ?

« Dites, c'est qui lui ? » demande soudain un des deux garçons en me désignant.

Se tournant vers le petit blond, Rusard lui dit d'un ton doucereux :

« Voyons Pete, on ne montre pas du doigt … »

« Oui, pardon, monsieur. » fait l'enfant en baissant la main, mais sans cesser de me jeter de petits coups d'œil en coin.

« Lui, c'est Harry Potter. Il va s'occuper de vous pendant quelques jours … J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même, mais j'ai tellement de travail, déjà, que … »

« Oh, mais on comprend, ne vous en faites pas. » intervient le second petit, aussi brun que son frère est blond. « Et nous sommes sûrs que Mr Potter saura très bien prendre soin de nous … »

« Oh, tu es si gentil, mon petit John … » roucoule Rusard.

Je tente d'ignorer qu'il est en train d'ajouter en marmonnant : « Trop gentil même pour un sale gosse comme ce Potter », tout étonné que je suis de me rendre compte que ces deux enfants ont finalement l'air charmant, et très gentils. Les surveiller pendant ces trois jours ne sera peut-être pas un si grand calvaire, après tout …

Après avoir attrapé leurs sacs, nous saluons le concierge et repartons dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Alors que nous tournons à une intersection, je leur dis d'un ton enjoué :

« Bon, les enfants, je vais vous faire visiter un peu le château, et … »

« Rien à foutre ! » s'exclame alors d'un ton peu gracieux Pete, le petit blond, tout en se fourrant un doigt dans le nez. « On crève la dalle, là … »

« Hein ? Heu … oui, et bien, il doit rester un peu de potage en cuisine, et … »

« Ah non, pas de potage ! Mon frère et moi détestoooooons cela ! » intervient d'un ton pédant le deuxième, en regardant d'un air dégoutté son frère qui considère d'un air songeur sa crotte de nez collée au bout de son doigt.

D'un air effaré, je fixe ces deux gamins, qui semblent soudain métamorphosés. Je rêve, ou on me les a changés en cours de route ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les deux petits angelots que j'ai vu dans le bureau de Rusard !

« Bon, Mr Trotter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous bouger un peu et de nous amener à nos quartiers, afin que l'on se restaurasse, mon frère et moi ? » me tance John, en tapant dans ses mains comme s'il s'adressait à un elfe de maison. Je le fixe de mes yeux ronds, et il ajoute, secouant la tête comme si j'étais stupide : « Vous m'avez entendu, Mr Trotter ? »

« Heu … c'est Potter, mon nom. Harry Potter. »

Le brun jette un œil à son frère, qui ricane et glisse :

« Oh, super ! Il connaît son nom ! Il est peut-être pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air, lui, finalement … » Et là, ce crétin de petit blondinet me colle sa crotte de nez sur le pantalon, et s'avance dans le couloir, en précisant :

« Bon, tu viens John ? On va chercher tous seuls où crécher … »

« Je te suis, mon brave Pete. Je crois que nous nous débrouillerons mieux par nous-même … Parce que s'il faut attendre que Mr Trotter se bougeasse, nous en avons pour longtemps … »

Et là les deux se barrent. Mais mais mais … Ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ? (Et je ne veux pas entendre de « oui ! » énergique dans l'assistance, merci bien !) Et puis … d'où il connaît des temps de verbe comme ça, le morveux (quoique, ça serait plutôt son frangin le morveux, si j'en juge par le petit cadeau vert qu'il m'a laissé sur mon jean … beurk) ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ont moins de 10 ans, ces deux-là ! (quoique, pour le blond, j'en suis sûr, c'est un vrai gamin !)

Le temps que je me plonge dans un état avancé de stupéfaction (et non pas de putréfaction, on n'est pas dans la boîte à gourmandise de Rogue, là …), je me rends compte que les gamins ont disparu de mon champ de vision.

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent être Merlin sait où en train d'errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

En train de faire Merlin sait quoi …

Merde !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Heureusement, les petits n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Ce qui m'arrange, parce que courir comme un dératé avec tous leurs bagages (on ne croirait pas qu'ils ne viennent que pour trois jours !), c'est pas évident … Je les retrouve en fait quelques couloirs plus loin, avec deux de mes camarades.

« Ah ! Lavande, Blaise, vous tombez à pic ! » je m'écrie. J'accours, tout essoufflé, jusqu'au petit groupe, et me plante devant eux, soulagé. « Vous les avez intercepté à temps, super ! »

« Tu les connais, ces charmants petits ? » me demande la blonde, dans un grand sourire, tout en caressant la tête de Pete, qui affiche alors un air craquant et … sage !

« Oui ! Je suis censé m'en occuper, avec … Ah ben tiens, tant que j'y pense, Blaise, tu veux bien aller me chercher Draco, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le noir me lance un regard surpris, mais hoche néanmoins la tête :

« Bien sûr, pas de problème ! Mais tout va bien ? »

Je fais une grimace et précise :

« Oui, disons que ça ira mieux dans quelques jours … quand ils seront partis … » fais-je en pointant un doigt vers les deux petits. Le blond me tire la langue -discrètement-, tandis que son frère prend un air choqué et s'exclame :

« Oh ! Je suis profondément affligé que vous le preniez comme cela … Nous qui sommes déjà si désappointés de nous trouver loin de nos parents adorés … » Et je vois sa petite lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembloter.

Lavande se jette alors à genoux devant lui, et l'entoure de ses bras tout en me lançant sur un ton de reproche :

« Oh, Harry comme tu es méchant ! Tu ne devrais pas leur dire ça, à ses pauvres petits ! Regarde, ils sont tout affligés et désappointés, maintenant … » Et les deux simulateurs de faire semblant de pleurer pour mieux se blottir dans les bras de ma camarade. Pfff, quels faux jetons, je vous jure …

Je jette un regard consterné à Blaise, qui me renvoie un sourire entendu : il n'est pas dupe, mais il a l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

« Ils feraient de parfaits petits Serpentards, ces deux-là … » me glisse-t-il dans un clin d'œil, avant de me donner une petite tape sur l'épaule et d'ajouter : « Bon, je vais te chercher Drake … »

« Merci … » Oui, parce que là vraiment je vais pas m'en sortir seul, avec ces deux affreux gamins ! Je leur jette un petit coup d'œil, et vois alors John me lancer un regard mauvais et satisfait, tandis que Pete se serre encore plus fort contre Lavande, en profitant pour lui peloter discrètement la poitrine … Non mais je rêve ou quoi ! Et Lavlav qui ne se rend compte de rien !

Je vous jure, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de les étrangler ! (peut-être le fait que ça m'attirerait encore plus d'ennuis de leur faire du mal que de les supporter trois jours … du moins, j'espère !).

Draco finit par arriver, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, qui nous signale alors :

« Bon, je sais pas ce que vous êtes censés faire avec ces deux petits gars, mais on a cours, là, je vous signale … »

« Ah, oui ! » s'exclame Lavande, en se relevant. « On a Potions d'ailleurs … » Elle roucoule (telle la poule) et se rapproche (telle le serpent) de son petit ami, lui glissant dans un grand sourire satisfait : « Fantastique, on va pouvoir être ensemble un peu plus longtemps, comme ça … »

Zabini lui sourit en retour, et nous oubliant totalement, ils partent tous les deux bras-dessus bras-dessous vers les cachots.

Moi, les larmes aux yeux, je me tourne vers mon propre petit ami, et gémit tout en m'accrochant à sa cape :

« Moi je veux pas y aller Draco ! Après mon engueulade de ce matin, il va pas me rater, Rogue … Et puis j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon devoir ce midi … »

Draco me jette un regard glacial, avant de finalement secouer la tête et de me dire d'un air à la fois découragé et attendri :

« Vraiment Harry … On dirait que tu cherches les emmerdes, parfois … »

« Je crois que je les attire, plutôt … »

Un petit toussotement attire soudain notre attention, et en nous retournant, nous avisons les deux petits angelots (ironie, bien sûr, ironie !) qui attendent, toujours plantés là. John prend alors la parole, de son petit air supérieur et un peu hautain que je déteste déjà chez lui :

« Pardon de vous importuner, mais peut-être pourrions-nous commencer à envisager la suite des démarches à suivre afin que … »

Mais Draco ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir : après avoir haussé un sourcil, surpris, en découvrant les enfants (Blaise n'avait pas dû lui dire pourquoi je le cherchais … Pff, quelle efficacité, Zabini ! Comme hibou on a déjà fait mieux …), mon blond s'exclame :

« Oh mais Harry, qui est ce charmant gamin qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Sauf que lui a visiblement reçu une bonne éducation, est bien habillé, poli et adorable … »

« Hein ! Ah ben je te remercie, Drake, non vraiment … Ca fait plaisir ! »

Tentant d'ignorer le morveux et son frère qui se marrent sous cape, j'ajoute, attrapant mon camarade par la manche et lui désignant de la tête les deux autres :

« Eux, ce sont les deux neveux de Pomfresh. Et malgré les apparences, ils ne sont PAS adorables ! »

« Oh, Mr Trotter, vraiment, je suis offusqué de telles calomnies … » me réplique le pédant de service.

« Oh, boucle-la, toi, ça va … »

« Mais laisse, Harry, il est craquant quand il parle comme ça ! On dirait moi … » s'attendrit mon petit ami, avant d'ajouter, un peu plus désappointé : « … en brun, bien sûr. »

Je lui désigne alors l'autre garçonnet : « Mouais, ben si t'en veux un blond, y'en a bien un, mais alors dans le genre … »

« AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Nous sursautons au cri strident que vient de pousser Malefoy, mais je me reprends bien vite, plein d'espoir : a-t-il hurlé en comprenant son immense méprise, son affreuse erreur ? S'est-il enfin rendu compte que non, ce ne sont pas deux charmants bambins que nous avons face à nous, mais deux incarnations du démon venus tout droit de l'enfer pour nous mener la vie dure ! (et ils seraient envoyés par Vous-savez-qui lui-même, que ça m'étonnerait même pas ! … Comment ça ? Si j'ai pris mes petites pilules roses ? Mais c'est quoi cette question totalement hors de propos ! J'ai pas besoin de pilules, je vais très bien, merci !).

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que mon homme dément dans la seconde qui suit mes brûlants espoirs (oui, l'espoir, ça dure jamais très longtemps, dans ma vie … Bof, on s'y fait à force). Il me montre d'un doigt tremblant Pete -qui a de nouveau fourré son doigt dans son nez-, et me bredouille, tandis que je le vois pâlir à vue d'œil :

« Ha … Harr … Harry ! » Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire mon nom. « Harry, c'est quoi ça ? » Ca, c'est un enfant, mon Draco. Affreux, certes, je te le concède, mais c'est un enfant quand même. « Comment ce petit peut-il me ressembler autant et être aussi … affreux ? »

« Je te demande pardon, Draco ? »

« Mais enfin, regarde-le ! Il a tout pour être splendide, classe, supérieur aux autres, enfin en un mot, il a tout pour être moi, c'est-à-dire parfait, et il … il … » Draco jette un œil au petit, comme s'il allait ainsi trouver le mot qui lui manque ; et c'est bien sûr ce moment que choisit Pete pour envoyer voltiger en l'air une autre petite boulette verdâtre. Mon copain se tape de nouveau la tête dans la main, et soupire : « Et il est si … affreux ! »

Je ne peux réfréner un petit sourire satisfait : bon, au moins Draco est d'accord avec moi pour un des deux gamins … mais n'empêche, moi j'estime que John est bien pire que son frère.

« Draco, je crois que toute leur éducation est à refaire ! »

« Parfaitement d'accord, Harry ! » s'exclame le blond en retour.

Nous topons dans nos mains, et nous tournons d'un air sans doute effrayant vers les neveux de notre médicomage. Mais loin de se montrer impressionnés, les deux mouflets nous toisent un instant, et renfilent en chœur avec mépris … avant que John n'ajoute :

« Et bien, je suppute que nous allons passer ensemble trois jours forts en émotions … »

Pourquoi est-ce que ça résonne comme une menace dans sa petite bouche pleine de fiel ?

Et comment ça je suis parano même avec des petits gamins de rien du tout ?

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser plus longuement : Draco me rappelle brusquement que nous sommes attendus pour le cours de Rogue.

Et dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes là, mon compagnon et moi, à implorer (enfin, Draco Malefoy n'implore pas, un Malefoy n'implore jamais ! Disons qu'il me soutient dans ma demande, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal) l'affreux et antipathique professeur de Potions de nous accepter à son cours malgré notre retard, et avec les deux enfants de surcroît.

Après m'avoir laissé m'empêtrer dans mes explications et excuses fumeuses, le fils spirituel de Batman et de Dracula ouvre enfin la bouche -et là, c'est moi, ou y'a comme un courant d'air froid qui vient de passer :

« Et vous osez arriver en retard, avec une telle demande ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous débrouiller pour mettre ces petits ailleurs ? »

Je baisse les épaules, et prend mon air d'elfe battu :

« Ben … c'est pas comme si on avait eu vraiment le choix … »

Rogue soupire, et hoche la tête, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux enfants :

« Oui, je sais … Albus m'en a parlé … »

« Quoi ! Vous étiez au courant ? Mais alors pourquoi nous faire mariner comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Un rictus mauvais apparaît sur le visage du descendant du dernier croisement connu entre un homme et une chauve-souris :

« Parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça … Vous ai-je déjà dit combien j'adorais vous embêter, Potter ? »

Oh merde, alors, il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur (enfin, tout est relatif chez lui, mais bon …)

« Je crois que je m'en étais rendu compte, merci … » réplique-je, découragé.

J'essaie d'ignorer les ricanements des Serpentards dans la classe derrière Rogue, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas éviter les commentaires des deux petits affreux : John se rengorge et déclare au parrain de Draco, tout content :

« J'apprécie de constater que vous et moi avons a priori la même opinion de ce regrettable incident de la nature qu'est Mr Trotter … Cela laisse présager d'une alliance tout à fait profitable entre nos deux partis … »

« Je dirais même plus ! » ajoute alors ce voyou de mini-blond. « J'crois qu'on te kiffe grave, mon vieux ! Ca va le faire entre nous … »

Mais loin de s'émouvoir de cette magnifique déclaration, Rogue affiche un air encore plus sombre et glacial (ah, je me disais bien que ça c'était rafraîchi depuis tout à l'heure !) et répond :

« Sachez, gamins, que personne ici ne me « kiffe grave » … » En effet, c'est rien de le dire ! « Je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'associer à vous pour embêter Mr Potter … » Il insiste sur mon nom, pour bien signifier à John que je ne m'appelle pas Mr Trotter (non mais où a-t-il été pêché un nom pareil, en plus ? C'est totalement ridicule …).

Il se retourne ensuite dans un mouvement de cape ample, que Draco et moi arrivons à esquiver (l'habitude, à force), mais que les neveux de Pomfresh se prennent en pleine poire ! Oh Merlin, Rogue, je n'aurais jamais cru te remercier un jour … Bon, mais je vais pas le signifier non plus à voix haute, s'agirait pas qu'il se prenne la grosse tête non plus (beurk, une grosse tête pleine de cheveux gras chez Rogue … Je crois que je vais vomir !) Enfin arrivé à son bureau, le professeur nous interpelle :

« Bon, entrez et dépêchez-vous de vous installer ! Vous vous mettrez exceptionnellement au dernier rang, pour vous y asseoir tous les quatre, mais je ne veux en aucun cas entendre un quelconque bavardage ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? » tonne-t-il d'une voix si forte que ça en décoiffe Hermione, assise au premier rang -bon, c'est pas que ma camarade arbore d'ordinaire un brushing impeccable, mais tout de même … Et tandis qu'elle se recoiffe en maugréant, Rogue ajoute à notre intention, tandis que nous prenons place sur notre banc :

« Les deux gamins, vous vous occupez comme vous voulez, mais ne dérangez pas les autres élèves ! »

John et Pete hochent la tête, visiblement obéissants, mais rageant intérieurement. Ils n'ont pas apprécié l'attitude de Rogue à leur égard et … Aïïïeuh ! Et c'est à moi qu'ils le font payer ! Mais quand est-ce que Pete a trouvé le moyen de mettre une punaise sur mon siège avant que je ne m'asseye ? Sale gosse …

« Silence, Potter ! Nous aimerions bien commencer le cours … »

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute … » je gémis en lui désignant mon derrière, et l'homme ajoute alors d'un air contrarié :

« Ecoutez, je sais que Mme Pomfresh est absente pour le moment, mais vous pourrez bien attendre quelques jours pour lui parler de vos hémorroïdes, non ? »

Quoi quoi quoi … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine, ce crétin ? Je n'ai pas du tout de …

« Oh, oui, bien sûr … » susurre alors Pansy en se retournant vers nous, un air vicieux collé sur son visage déjà pas franchement gracieux : « C'est à force de te faire biiip par on ne sait qui dans les couloirs … » Oui, non mais là je censure, elle est complètement vulgaire cette nana !

Pendant que ma teinte faciale passe du rouge au blanc et autres couleurs fort seyantes, Rogue tente de calmer les ardeurs meurtrières de cette cinglée de Parkinson et les rires des autres élèves (et même quelques Gryffondors ! Ah non, décidemment, je me sens méga soutenu par mes amis !), en disant :

« Voyons, Miss Parkinson, un peu de retenue … » La Serpentarde se calme, un peu étonnée toutefois de s'être fait reprendre par celui qui est censé avoir comme passe-temps favori de me pourrir la vie. Mais un petit sourire à peine réprimé de l'affreux la rassure : « La vie sexuelle de Mr Potter ne nous regarde pas … Revenons au cours, je vous prie. »

« Mais je n'ai pas … »

« Revenons au cours, j'ai dit, Mr Potter ! » tonne-t-il, me clouant le bec.

Je me rassieds, vexé et fulminant, et Draco se penche vers moi, par-dessus les enfants assis entre nous, pour me murmurer :

« C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais … » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et me fait un petit clin d'œil : « Dommage d'ailleurs … »

Je rougis puis veux lui répondre quelque chose, mais Pete demande à ce moment là, d'une voix forte :

« Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? »

« Mais tais-toi donc ! » je lui chuchote, tout en jetant un oeil inquiet à Rogue, qui a commencé son cours. « On t'a dit de te taire … »

Je lance un regard à Draco pour qu'il me vienne en aide, et il propose alors aux deux frères :

« Et pourquoi vous ne feriez pas un peu de coloriage, pendant qu'on travaille ? »

« Bonne idée, » nous murmure Nott, qui s'est retourné pour suivre la conversation. « Je crois même que Grégory pourrait vous prêter quelques crayons … il en a toujours avec lui. »

Tentant de m'ôter de l'esprit l'image de Goyle en train de faire du coloriage, je remercie le camarade de Draco, mais John intervient, nous coupant dans nos beaux projets :

« Mais enfin, nous ne sommes plus des bébés ! Mon frère a huit ans et j'en ai neuf … »

« Huit et demi ! » bougonne le blond.

Son frère lui jette un petit coup d'œil, et reprend à notre attention :

« Toujours est-il que nous sommes trop avancés et intelligents pour nous cantonner à des activités aussi puériles que le coloriage ! D'ailleurs il faut soi-même ne pas être très perspicace pour nous proposer de faire ça … »

Je vois une des veines du front de mon petit ami palpiter dangereusement, et il est sur le point de répliquer quelque chose au garnement, quand la voix d'outre-tombe de Rogue s'élève de nouveau parmi nous :

« Potter … Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je croyais avoir interdit les bavardages … Mais vous n'en faites décidemment qu'à votre tête aujourd'hui. Vous voulez une autre punition ? »

A ces mots, Parkinson s'exclame toute heureuse :

« Oh, cher professeur ! Vous lui avez déjà donné une autre punition aujourd'hui ? Quelle brillante idée … »

« Merci d'approuver ainsi mes méthodes d'enseignement, miss Parkinson … »

« Mais n'hésitez surtout pas à lui en donner encore, parce que rien ne vaut … »

« Ca ira, je saurais me débrouiller seul … » tente de la couper Rogue.

« Non, parce que moi, vous voyez, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était essentiel de … »

Le visage de Severus s'allonge en constatant que l'autre ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter de parler. Hermione, qui est la seule élève à tenter de faire sa potion -tous les autres préférant suivre notre éternelle querelle-, semble également saoûlée du bavardage de Pansy (et je préfère qu'elle soit saoûlée avec ça qu'avec de l'alcool, croyez-moi !). Sans lever le nez de sa marmite, elle attrape sa baguette et lance un sort de silence sur la Serpentarde -qui ne se rend d'ailleurs compte de rien et continue à parler dans le vide.

Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, et de s'exclamer :

« Bravo pour cette initiative, miss Granger ! La première de bonne dont la maison Gryffondor ait fait preuve depuis … et bien, depuis fort longtemps ! Ca vaut bien … heu, ½ point pour Gryffondor. » ajoute-t-il, regrettant légèrement de s'être laissé emporter par son enthousiasme (enthousiasme totalement délirant pour un homme tel que lui, notez-le bien …).

Il se retourne ensuite vers moi pour continuer à m'engueuler, mais je suis en cet instant comme la majorité de mes camarades Rouge et Or : totalement éberlué par l'incroyable miracle qui vient de se produire dans Poudlard ! Severus Rogue, ennemi et persécuteur de Gryffondors devant Merlin, vient d'attribuer un semblant de point à notre Maison ! Yahou, on est passés dans une autre dimension, là …

Seule Hermione ne semble s'être rendue compte de rien, puisqu'elle continue à préparer avec application sa potion, malgré un Ron complètement hystérique qui s'accroche à sa manche en lui braillant à l'oreille que Rogue vient de lui accorder un demi point. Tout ce qu'obtient malheureusement le roux, c'est de déconcentrer suffisamment notre amie pour qu'elle foire sa préparation. Et la voilà qui se met à houspiller avec force ce pauvre Ron … Ce sont les cachots qui ont le don de mettre tout le monde en rogne ? Rogue dégage-t-il de telles ondes négatives que personne ne peut rester dans la même pièce que lui sans s'énerver ? Ou est-ce que j'assiste juste là à une énième preuve d'amour entre mes deux amis (tordus) ? Mystère … J'aurais presque tendance à répondre par l'affirmative aux trois questions, en fait … Après tout, tout est possible à Poudlard.

Tout comme le fait que John est actuellement en train de demander à Rogue si lui et son frère ne pourraient pas également faire la potion.

« Non, parce que, comprenez, nous sommes si avides de connaissances, que nous serions vraiment désolés de laisser passer une telle occasion d'élargir notre esprit à … »

Rogue le coupe, répliquant les yeux brillants -ce sont les vapeurs de potion qui lui montent à la tête, ou quoi ? Rogue, avoir les yeux _brillants_ :

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est si rare de voir de jeunes gens s'intéresser à l'art pourtant noble et si enrichissant que sont les potions … » Il m'ordonne ensuite sèchement d'aller chercher du matériel pour les enfants, et sans lambiner, merci ! Pfff, y'a vraiment des jours où … où c'est pas mon jour, en fait !

Quand je reviens à ma place, Draco se penche de nouveau vers moi, et me dit dans un petit sourire réconfortant :

« Allons, au moins nous avons réussi à rendre mon parrain de bonne humeur. C'est une bonne chose … »

« Méga hourra ! » fais-je avec une ironie acerbe. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, je suis pas là pour faire le mariole afin d'égayer Mister Croquemort, non plus … J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que si ça peut distraire un peu Rogue, tant mieux …

Ah ben pour le distraire, ça l'a distrait, les deux gamins faisant leurs potions … Je pense que John n'était pas trop mal parti pour réussir la sienne, si Pete n'avait pas eu la brillante idée d'y ajouter en vrac toutes sortes d'ingrédients … explosifs !

Le tout, bien entendu, en m'accusant après coup de l'avoir obligé à faire ça … Draco a eu beau plaider ma cause auprès de son parrain, je crois que Rogue n'était pas loin de me rallonger ma punition, si Neville n'avait pas provoqué une explosion encore plus grosse à l'autre bout de la classe. J'avoue honteusement n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie que mon camarade provoque une catastrophe en classe.

Et je crois que notre professeur n'aura jamais été aussi heureux que son cours se termine …

oOoOoOoOoOo

A la récréation, malgré le temps un peu chargé, Draco et moi avons préféré sortir dans le parc, plutôt que de rester dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Voilà … » me dit le blond alors que nous lâchons les deux enfants pour qu'ils aillent courir un peu. « Au moins là ils ne provoqueront pas d'autres catastrophes ! »

Je soupire, et m'assois sur les marches en pierre en m'exclamant :

« Comme si je pouvais prévoir que Pete était du genre à soulever les jupes de toutes les filles qu'on allait croiser … » Je pose ma tête entre mes mains en me souvenant de la suite : « Tu me diras, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que le si sérieux John ait envie de tenter une glissade sur les rampes des escaliers en poussant des cris de singe … »

« Faut dire que tu lui as si judicieusement conseillé de « se lâcher » un peu, alors … »

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes bras croisés sur mes genoux :

« Pardoooon, Drake ! Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! »

« La vérité, c'est que tu n'as aucune psychologie avec les gosses, Harry … » soupire-t-il.

« Je sais ! Je suis un incapable ! Excuse-moi, j'ai tout gâché … »

Un éclat de rire derrière nous attire notre attention. Lavande, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus viennent de nous rejoindre sur le perron du château. Malgré moi, je pousse un grand soupir : du renfort, nous sommes sauvés !

La blonde ricane et dit d'un ton ironique à mon petit ami :

« Tu peux parler, Malefoy, tu n'es pas tellement plus doué que Harry … » Hermione sourit et précise, en s'approchant de Draco qui se raidit, sentant que les moqueries vont fuser :

« C'est vrai, ça … Puis-je te dire que ça ne me paraît pas méga judicieux de conseiller à Pete de lire l'ouvrage _Comment devenir maître du monde en 10 leçons ?_ ainsi que _Moi, dieu sur Terre, comment je me suis intégré au commun des sorciers ?_ »

Dean éclate de rire en se remémorant la scène, et vient y mettre son grain de sel :

« Oui, et puis qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de lui refiler tout ton stock de gel et tes vieilles chemises en cachemire ? »

Je vois alors Draco devenir plus pâle et s'écrier en s'approchant à pas rageurs de mon camarade :

« Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, Thomas ! Sache tout d'abord que ce sont des chemises en soie, pas en cachemire. Ensuite, elles ne sont pas vieilles, elles sont juste parfaites, puisque ce sont mes anciennes affaires, gardées à tout hasard. » Il s'adresse ensuite à tout le monde : « Et quel mal y a-t-il à tenter d'inculquer quelques principes de base à un gamin visiblement engagé sur un mauvais chemin ? »

Un petit silence s'ensuit, puis un grand éclat de rires nous secoue tous, excepté Mr Parfait, évidemment ! Quand enfin il peut sa calmer un peu, Blaise vient donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de Draco qui, boudeur, le repousse.

« Oh, Dray, arrête ! » fait le Serpentard, des larmes de joie perlant encore au creux de ses yeux. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant … Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne correspond pas à tes critères que c'est forcément un mauvais bougre … »

Tournant les talons, Draco marmonne, mécontent et terriblement vexé d'être ainsi incompris (le drame de sa vie, si vous voulez mon avis) :

« Mouais ben, quand j'aurais des enfants, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, croyez-moi … »

Nos amis partent à parler gaiement d'autres choses, mais moi je reste assis sur mes marches en pierre, à contempler d'un air stupéfait mon petit ami. Draco Malefoy. Qui a dit « quand j'aurais des enfants ». Ca ne devrait pas me surprendre, notez … Même si c'est rare que les garçons le disent, nous arrivons à un âge où le désir d'enfants pour le futur peut commencer à se faire sentir. Mais je n'avais jamais songé que … En fait, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas à quoi je songeais réellement pour l'avenir de l'héritier des Malefoy.

Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de mon propre avenir, alors du sien … Du nôtre ? Parce que, quand il parle de ses futurs enfants, que voit-il ? Où me voit-il dans son futur ? Dans le leur …

C'est, pour changer, un grand cri qui m'arrache de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers Neville, et le vois qui nous désigne d'un doigt tremblant la direction du lac. Oh oh … je crains le pire. J'hésite à regarder ce qui se passe … Je m'attends vraiment à une catastrophe, car rendez-vous compte, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'aucun de nous n'a prêté attention aux deux petits …

« Oh Merlin ! Regardez ! » Le cri de Hermione m'incite tout de même à jeter un œil.

Oooohhhh … Je dois être encore plus pâle que la barbe de Dumbledore après son shampoing annuel ! Comme s'ils voulaient nous démontrer que toutes leurs bêtises jusqu'à présent n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qui nous attendait, les neveux de Pomfresh semblent être au sommet de leur art en cet instant.

En effet, actuellement, Pete est non moins qu'en train de caracoler sur le dos du calamar géant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheval de course (quoique, je me demande ce qui me surprend le plus : où l'enfant a-t-il été cherché une idée pareille, ou comment ça se fait que l'énorme animal marin, d'ordinaire si irascible, a l'air d'y prendre un plaisir fou ?). Son frère, quant à lui, est au bord du lac, en train de l'exhorter à faire toutes sortes de cabrioles.

D'un même élan, Draco et moi nous précipitons auprès des deux gamins inconscients en leur hurlant de faire attention. Arrivés sur la rive, mon compagnon se précipite pour faire reculer le brun qui était un peu trop près du bord, et je dégaine ma baguette d'un seul geste en hurlant un « Immobilis » à l'attention du poulpe géant (arrêté en plein salto arrière), suivi d'un « Accio Pete-sale-gosse-de-mes-deux » plutôt véhément (qui à mon soulagement marche à merveille malgré la fin de la formule assez peu conventionnelle).

Une fois les deux garçons sains et saufs, je ne peux retenir un accès de colère, et je constate que Draco est dans le même état que moi :

« Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! »

« Ou du moins vous faire très mal ! »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous étriper … »

« Harry exagère sans doute, mais vous méritez néanmoins une bonne correction ! »

« Ca vous apprendra à vous éloigner de notre surveillance … »

« Et surtout, ça vous enseignera qu'il faut toujours être prudents, et bien écouter les adultes. »

Nous nous arrêtons, moi parce que je n'ai plus de souffle, et Draco parce qu'il guette visiblement la réaction des enfants. Réaction qui ne se fait d'ailleurs pas attendre, puisque Pete fourre les mains dans ses poches et fait, après un bâillement :

« Vous z'avez pas l'impression d'en faire un chouia trop, là ? »

Et John de lever le nez d'un air suffisant et de déclarer d'un air suffisant :

« Sachez que seuls nos parents sont habilités à nous faire pareilles remontrances … » Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ajoute avec un petit sourire en coin : « D'ailleurs, sachez également que nos parents ne nous grondent ni ne nous punissent jamais. »

« Graaave … » approuve avec entrain son cadet.

« Et bien, sachez, sales garnements, que cela se voit. » réplique Draco sur le même ton que John, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être ainsi raillé. « Vous êtes aussi mal élevés, dissipés, impertinents et impolis que des scroutts à pétard ! »

La bouche du petit John forme un O choqué, et Pete manifeste son mécontentement en lâchant un chapelet de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres (j'avoue que je n'en connaissais pas la moitié).

Nos amis, qui nous ont rejoints entre-temps, s'enquièrent de l'état des deux inconscients. Draco pousse un petit soupir, et posant sa main sur la tête de Pete, déclare, sûr de lui :

« Je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, et en tireront les enseignements nécessaires … »

J'ajoute, en toisant du regard John, qui me regarde, boudeur : « Et s'ils n'ont pas compris, nous saurons leur faire rentrer ça dans le crâne ! » Je fais un geste sans doute éloquent avec mes mains, car Seamus et Neville reculent d'un pas, le premier murmurant :

« Houlà, il est pas commode Harry quand il est en pétard … »

« Justement ! » s'écrie le petit blond, se dégageant de la main de Draco. « Moi je veux pas être un prout à têtards ! »

« Un quoi ? » s'étonne Lavande.

« Mon frère voulait dire un scroutt à pétard … Vraiment, oser nous traiter de la sorte, c'est franchement inadmissible … »

« Vous l'avez bien cherché, aussi ! » je m'écrie.

Mais je me calme en sentant Draco me poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

« Allons Harry, il ne faut pas rentrer dans le jeu des enfants. Ils cherchent à nous provoquer, c'est normal, c'est de leur âge … »

Zabini éclate de rire, et note alors en nous faisant un clin d'œil :

« Par Salazar ! Vous avez vraiment une conception très différente concernant l'éducation des enfants … Je me demande si c'était une très bonne idée que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore vous les confie à tous les deux … »

« Comme si on avait eu le choix … » nous marmonnons, en chœur, Draco et moi.

Lavande sourit gentiment et ajoute : « C'est sûr que pour bien élever des enfants, il faut être d'accord sur certains principes. Je suis sûre que Blaise et moi on s'en sortira très bien … Pas vrai, mon chéri ? » demande-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami. « Tu voudras bien qu'on ait des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Serpentard esquisse un large sourire et réplique :

« Bien sûr ! » Il se penche vers elle, et susurre d'un air gourmand : « Tu sais, moi, tant qu'il s'agit de les faire, je suis partant … »

Et Lavlav de glousser comme une dinde à ses mots ! C'est bien mignon, tout ça, mais elle pourrait faire attention aux sensibilités de chacun avant de nous exposer leurs beaux projets de couple. Car si Hermione a l'air de trouver tout ça charmant, le petit regard un peu triste qu'elle pose sur un Ron (qui ne se rend compte de rien) en dit assez long sur son désir de connaître elle aussi la joie d'être en couple. Idem pour Dean qui fixe les deux tourtereaux d'un air profondément déçu. Je crois qu'il est en train de comprendre qu'il va lui falloir renoncer définitivement à Lavande, sous peine de la poursuivre d'un amour à sens unique toute sa vie …

Mais de nouveau mon attention est détournée par Ron, qui nous précise :

« Bon, n'empêche va falloir retourner en cours, la pause est bientôt finie. On fait quoi, d'eux ? »

En entendant le « on » prononcé par mon pote, je lève un regard brûlant et plein d'espoir vers nos amis. Mais ceux qui me connaissent bien ont dû comprendre mes intentions, car je vois Dean et Seamus s'écrier soudainement, avec un talent d'acteur plus que douteux et respirant la mauvaise foi à plein nez :

« Hé bien, je sais pas trop, moi en tout cas j'ai une tonne de trucs à faire, pfiou ! Je vais être débordé au moins jusqu'à ce soir ! »

« Ah oui, ah ah … Pauvre Seam' ! Je peux sans doute t'aider à faire tout ça, non ? »

« Oh, ben oui, tiens ! Allons-y tout de suite, d'ailleurs … »

Je tente de réprimer le tremblement de ma lèvre inférieure, et laisse Hermione me réconforter :

« Laisse tomber, Ry, ils sont en train de faire honte à leur Maison. On réglera leurs comptes plus tard … » En entendant ça, les deux autres, déjà en route pour le château, semblent hésiter à vraiment mettre les voiles. C'est vrai qu'entre garder les deux morveux ou subir les représailles de Hermione Granger, on peut se demander ce qui est pire. Néanmoins, elle poursuit : « Bon, toi, déjà, tu peux les emmener en cours, cette après-midi ? »

Je hausse les épaules :

« En fait moi, ça y est, j'ai fini ma journée. Mais Draco a encore cours … »

Il me lance un petit regard d'excuses, mais je le rassure : il n'y est pour rien, après tout. Surtout que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ma place avec lui en cet instant : il va en cours de renforcement de Potions (avec son si charmant et délicieux parrain …).

Je reporte mon attention vers ma camarade, tandis que nous nous mettons tous en route pour retourner à l'intérieur du château :

« N'empêche, je peux pas m'occuper des deux tous seuls. »

« Et bien, comme nous avons tous nos options cette après-midi, à tour de rôle, nous allons nous relayer pour t'aider … »

« Oh, vrai ? Merci ! » J'en pleurerais de joie, si je ne voyais pas l'air profondément déçu de mes compagnons de chambrée, pas aussi emballés que Lavande ou même Hermione pour faire du baby-sitting. Seul Ron n'as pas l'air contre cette idée. Quand je lui en fais la remarque, il hausse les épaules et me dit d'un air d'évidence :

« Ben, tu sais, plus tard j'imagine que j'aurais une grande famille, comme mes parents … alors, forcément, j'aime bien les gosses.

Et là, je fonds en constatant que Mione pique un fard monumental, tout en tentant de se cacher pour que Ron ne la remarque pas (bon, pour ça, pas de risque, notre ami est vraiment aveugle quand il s'agit de voir ce qu'il y a sous son nez !).

A ce moment-là, Draco me tire la manche, attirant mon attention.

« Heu … Harry, c'est pas pour t'embêter, mais je crois qu'il serait urgent d'occuper de nouveau les petits, parce que là je crois qu'ils recommencent leurs bêtises, et moi je dois filer en cours. » Il fait une grimace, et ajoute : « Je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard une deuxième fois au cours de mon parrain, tu comprends … » Et oui, même la patience du tortionnaire de service a des limites, même envers ses chouchous. Je comprends vraiment pourquoi personne ne le « kiffe grave » !

Je laisse filer mon dragon favori, et cherche du regard les deux monstres en culotte courte. J'avise John en train de gratouiller avec un bâton les pierres branlantes du mur du château, qui s'effrite sous sa pression.

« Non mais dis donc, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? »

« Des fouilles archéologiques … » me répond-il sans se démonter ni interrompre sa tâche. « J'essaie de dater avec précision les murs de Poudlard. »

« Ah, heu … bon. Et ton frère, il fait quoi ? »

Le petit brun me réplique avec aplomb que Pete est parti déterrer des os de souris enterrés par les chouettes au pied des arbres.

Je le regarde, perplexe : « Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Ben, pour sa collection. » me répond-il d'un ton d'évidence. Bah oui, sans doute … Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'est pas venu tout de suite à l'esprit ? Tous les gamins de cet âge s'amusent à déterrer des os, c'est bien connu ! (Bon, peut-être que mon parrain faisait _vraiment_ exception, mais lui c'est pas pareil !).

Hermione, en entendant le petit raconter ça s'exclame alors, reprenant les choses en mains à mon grand soulagement :

« Bon, on va tout de suite s'organiser pour les garder ! Harry, là j'ai une heure de libre, donc je vais m'en occuper avec toi maintenant. Ron et les autres, dès que vous avez un trou, vous nous rejoignez pour qu'on se relaie ! »

« Oui chef ! » s'exclame Lavande, enthousiaste, avant de filer avec Blaise vers leur prochain cours.

« Mais où te trouvera-t-on, Mione ? » demande Ron, avant d'emboîter le pas à nos amis qui ont déjà filé.

« A la bibliothèque, bien sûr ! Je comptais profiter de mon heure de libre pour y réviser. J'y emmène Harry et les petits … »

« Evidemment … Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé ? » note notre ami roux en secouant la tête d'un air attendri, avant de repartir dans Poudlard lui aussi.

Restée seule avec nous, la brune se retourne vers les marmots, toujours pris dans leurs passionnantes (?) activités et clame :

« Bon, les enfants en rang par deux, on va à la bibliothèque ! Et avant que vous ne me répliquiez que les livres c'est rasoir, laissez-moi vous dire que je compte bien vous prouver le contraire ; alors interdit de râler avant d'être arrivés ! » Elle ouvre la marche et s'écrie d'un ton militaire (elle a raté sa vocation, notre jolie préfète-en-chef) : « Allez, en route ! »

Et je vois les deux petits la suivre sans broncher, à mon grand étonnement … Quoique, avec Hermione, nous avons tous appris à marcher au pas. Elle peut être adorable la majeure partie du temps, mais quand elle prend son ton autoritaire, personne ne moufte, croyez-en ma longue expérience (et comme dit Draco en parlant de Ron, elle va le dompter, plus tard, son lion).

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis attablé (de force) devant des révisions auxquelles je n'ai pas jeté un œil depuis que nous sommes là. Je suis en train de regarder, effaré, les deux petits assis face à moi dévorer avec une avidité et un étonnement ravis les ouvrages que Hermione leur a mis entre les mains. Je crois que ma camarade vient de faire un nouvel adepte de _L'histoire de Poudlard _en proposant à John d'y chercher ce qu'il voulait savoir sur l'architecture du bâtiment. De même, elle a su canaliser l'énergie débordante du petit Pete en le posant devant _L'encyclopédie des os connus, répertoriés de la Préhistoire à nos jours à travers les mondes sorcier et moldu_ (rien que ça !). Ce qui fait qu'on ne les entend plus depuis un moment, et que nous avons tout le loisir de travailler en paix. Franchement, faut dire ce qui est : elle est douée, Hermione …

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me poser des questions : d'une, qu'est-ce que des bouquins comme ceux-ci font dans notre bibliothèque ; et surtout, comment est-ce que Mione peut les connaître ! Pour _L'histoire de Poudlard_, je comprends, mais pour l'autre ... Elle n'a quand même pas lu tout ce qui se trouve ici ? Remarquez, une nana capable d'apprécier les œuvres rasoirs de McLesguy peut très bien s'être intéressée à un moment de sa (pourtant courte) vie pour les os. Mais bon, tout cela me laisse perplexe …

« Harry, tu bosses un peu ? Les ASPICs ne vont pas se réviser tous seuls, tu sais … » me murmure mon amie, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Ignorant le chut courroucé de John -qui n'a pas levé pour autant le nez de son ouvrage- je réponds à la brune, las :

« Ecoute Mione, je suis un peu crevé, et je préfèrerais me reposer. Et puis franchement, pardon de te le répéter, mais pour les ASPICs, on a le temps ! »

« Pfff … A force de dire ça, tu te retrouveras la veille à n'avoir rien révisé du tout ! » Elle plisse le nez en une petite moue qui doit faire craquer Ron à chaque fois, et elle ajoute en se penchant vers moi : « Et puis tu peux bien dire que tu es trop fatigué pour réviser, ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aller te dépenser comme un fou à l'entraînement de Quidditch demain matin ! »

« Oh merde, l'entraînement, j'avais complètement oublié ! » Faut dire que j'avais un peu autre chose à penser, aussi …

Mon amie pose sa plume sur sa table et s'exclame, s'attirant un autre « chut » énervé de brun junior :

« Avec Ginny qui n'arrête pas de te tanner avec ça, comment as-tu pu oublier ? »

« De toutes façons, comment veux-tu que j'y aille avec ces deux-là à surveil … Hé, il en manque un ! »

« Quoi ? »

Hermione se retourne et constate, comme moi, que Pete a effectivement disparu.

« Oh merde … » Je commence à me lamenter, paniqué, voyant déjà les gros titres des journaux du lendemain : « Le Survivant, vainqueur à plusieurs reprises du grand Voldemort, incapable de garder un petit enfant inoffensif ! », « Harry Potter, jeune homme psychopathe ou décérébré inconscient ? ou Comment l'Elu a échoué dans sa plus simple mission », « Descente aux enfers à Poudlard. Interview choc de la tante du disparu et les témoignages édifiants des proches de Harry, qui révéleront ses nombreux vices et tares cachés », ou encore « Potter, multirécidiviste ? Etait-ce le même coupable dans l'affaire du morveux disparu et du vol de la réserve de bonbons du grand Dumbledore ! »

Avant que je ne déraille totalement, Hermione reprend les choses en mains :

« John, est-ce que tu sais où est passé ton frère ? »

Le gamin consent enfin à stopper sa lecture quelques secondes, avant de préciser, nous étant par là-même d'une grande aide :

« Non. Mais ça lui arrive souvent de se balader, comme ça … »

« Sans prévenir personne ? »

« Non. » Le petit réfléchit un peu, puis ajoute l'air sérieux -mais pas préoccupé pour deux mornilles : « Ce qui est peut-être d'ailleurs un tort, vu qu'il n'a strictement aucun sens de l'orientation … »

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard angoissé, puis je tente de nous rassurer (tout en essuyant la sueur qui dégouline sur mon front -ce qui, notons-le, ne me rend guère crédible) :

« Allons, il ne doit pas être bien loin, de toutes façons … »

« Là, je n'en mettrais pas mes livres à brûler … » me réplique la brune d'un air grave.

Ok, là, l'heure est grave ! Il est temps pour moi d'agir en Survivant responsable -non, non, pas en allant _enfin_ tuer Voldy ! Quoique, à l'heure actuelle, je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas …

« Bon » fais-je à ma camarade. « Toi tu restes là avec John, je vais faire un tour rapide pour retrouver l'autre. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. »

Avant que je ne reparte, Hermione m'interpelle.

« Oh, Harry … »

« Oui ? »

« Quand tu auras retrouvé Pete, promets-moi de ne pas le tuer … »

Je fais une grimace et lâche : « Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Elle esquisse un petit sourire contrit : « Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Harry … »

« Ouais, ben je n'ai jamais demandé à être son garde-chiourme, moi ! »

Et sur ces mots bien sentis, je file.

Purée, pourquoi faut-il que le jour où j'ai un besoin urgent de renseignements sur qui est passé dans les couloirs soit justement le jour où tous les tableaux mouvants sont en réfection et les fantômes à une manif du GHOST (Groupuscule Hanté de l'Organisation Syndicale de Terreur) ? Je suis vraiment verni … Et je ne trouve même pas le moyen de croiser le moindre élève. Pas un chat ! (Même pas Miss Teigne que j'aurais pu interroger sous Imperium … même si je ne connais que peu ce sort et qu'en toute honnêteté je doute de l'aide que pourrait m'apporter le félidé). A croire que tous les élèves sont en cours ou à la bibliothèque ! Allons, on ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'y en a pas au moins un qui sèche, quand même ?

« Potter ? »

Ah ben si, y'en a au moins un. Enfin, une … Quoique … Bref. Y'a au moins une personne présente dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je suis verni.

« Parkinson ? Que me vaut … heu … »

Ou pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grogne le bouledogue, mauvais, tandis que je me pose exactement la même question.

« Ecoute, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant, je suis un peu pressé, là … » tente-je diplomatiquement, et ignorant son air déçu, j'ajoute : « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu un petit garçon d'environ dix ans, grand comme ça, blond, et qui … »

« Oh, le mini-Draco ! » s'écrie-t-elle, soudain joyeuse.

Fronçant un sourcil perplexe, je fais prudemment :

« Heu, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça … Tu sais où il est ? »

« Mais oui ! »

Oh Merlin, Gryffondor et toute la clique ! Revoilà ces images qui défilent devant moi, en-têtes racoleuses des quotidiens sorciers : « Un petit garçon retenu en otage par un bouledogue enragé ! », « Prise dans un complexe d'identification pathologique avec l'élu de son cœur, miss P.P. oblige le petit blondinet à l'épouser … », « Harry Vs Pansy, 0 à 1. Tout est encore à jouer dans ce match dont k'enjeu est le sublime Draco Malefoy … » Tais-toi, cerveau, tais-toi, c'est pas le moment de péter une durite (de plus) !

Mais déjà la Serpentarde continue de sa voix nasillarde –montant encore plus dans les aigus quand elle est contente, c'est vous dire l'horreur de ce que je suis en train de vivre :

« Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il semblait tout perdu … » Tu m'étonnes ! « Alors il m'a demandé de lui servir de guide … C'était si gentiment demandé, et puis il ressemble tellement à Dray ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser, tu penses bien ! » Heu, moi, là, je ne préfère pas penser, tu sais …

« D'accord. Super. Mais là, il est où ? » Non, parce que je suis pas aveugle, elle est pas avec lui, là. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait miniaturisé pour pouvoir l'avoir toujours avec elle … Argh ! Merlin, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas osé …

Je lui jette alors un regard suspicieux, tentant de voir si elle cache quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) de louche dans ses poches.

« Heu, Potter, vraiment faudrait que tu perdes cette sale habitude de me regarder comme ça … En fait, » ajoute-t-elle après un semblant de réflexion, « j'aimerais tout autant que tu arrêtes totalement de me regarder ! »

« Ce sera avec joie, Parkinson, mais j'aimerais retrouver le petit avant … »

Elle esquisse une moue contrariée –et je me retiens de ne pas détourner brusquement la tête face à ce spectacle atroce (ce serait franchement impoli)- et marmonne tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux (comment ce geste peut-il être si mignon chez 99,99 des filles et si laid chez elle ? Encore un mystère parkinsonien bouledoguien …) :

« Je suis vraiment obligée de te le rendre ? »

Bof, oui et non … J'aimerais bien lui laisser, si j'avais le choix, mais comme je suis malheureusement responsable du gnome … Je décide toutefois de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de la Serpentarde, pour une fois que j'en ai l'occasion :

« A moins que tu ne préfères t'exposer à des représailles d'instances plus haut placées … »

Elle fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard sombre, que je soutiens sans broncher :

« C'est une menace, Potter ? »

Je la laisse un peu mariner, puis réplique d'un ton doucereux :

« C'est un conseil, Parkinson. Mais si tu préfères le prendre comme une menace … »

Nous nous jaugeons un moment, et j'essaie de déceler chez elle le moindre indice m'indiquant jusqu'à quel point son animosité à mon égard est grande. Me déteste-elle par habitude, comme beaucoup de Serpentards ? Est-ce par rapport à Draco ? Ou est-ce parce qu'elle est au service de mon pire ennemi ?

Mais elle rompt finalement le duel muet en s'exclamant dans un grand soupir :

« Oh, t'es pas drôle, Potter ! Pour une fois que j'avais un camarade avec qui passer du temps … » Elle désigne le couloir derrière elle et ajoute : « On était en train de jouer à cache-cache avec le petit … »

En disant cela, elle a l'air franchement déçue, comme si ça la peinait réellement que je sois venu interrompre leur jeu. Son ton en apparence naïf me ferait presque penser que nous avons eu tort de nous méfier d'elle, Draco et moi. Mais je me souviens alors que c'est une Serpentarde et que sous son apparence un peu stupide, elle peut très bien me jouer habilement la comédie. Je comprends mieux en cet instant pourquoi mon petit ami se méfie d'elle.

Mais il faut croire que l'investigation s'en tiendra là pour aujourd'hui, car déjà elle repart, prenant congé en me donnant cette dernière indication :

« Si tu le cherches, il est planqué dans la deuxième armure en partant de la droite, après cet embranchement … »

Un cri étouffé nous parvient alors de l'autre bout du corridor :

« Hé ! »

Visiblement mini-blondinet n'est pas ravi ravi que sa nouvelle amie l'ait vendu au méchant Mr Trotter …

Après un dernier soupir, Pansy repart. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement de ma vue, je l'entends gémir :

« C'est dommage … Un gamin aussi adorable … Il gagne à être connu. »

Puis je me retrouve seul. Et c'est là que j'entends un bruit de pas un peu gauche et métallique derrière moi. En me retournant, j'avise Pete, la tête encore enfoncée dans le heaume vieilli, et encore bardé du plastron, des gants et des jambières de l'armure. Dans la fonte de son casque, je devine son petit visage boudeur.

« Elle est pas gentille d'avoir dit où j'étais caché. » Il fronce les sourcils et tape du pied par terre –ce qui fait un affreux bruit de casserole résonnant dans le vide du couloir. « C'était une bonne cachette, en plus. » Il penche la tête dans un petit bling-bling de ferraille, et ajoute toutefois après réflexion : « Mais c'est pas grave, je lui pardonne parce qu'elle est trop belle … »

C'est à travers les limbes de ma demi-inconscience que j'ai entendu la voix de Pete s'exclamer : « Hé ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Trotty ? Ca va pas ? », avant que je ne m'évanouisse totalement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme dans le plus beau des contes de fées, je suis réveillé par le baiser de mon prince charmant. Je clignote des yeux, un peu perdu, et je sens quelqu'un m'enfiler mes lunettes. Quand je peux enfin distinguer le magnifique visage de Draco, celui-ci me glisse dans un petit sourire :

« Bonjour, beau brun. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bonsoir … »

Après lui avoir souri bêtement pendant une minute ou deux, réclamant (et obtenant !) d'autres bisous, j'émerge enfin et, réalisant que je suis à l'infirmerie, je me remémore les évènements de la journée (et shit, c'était pas juste un cauchemar, les deux autres ?). Je me redresse sur mon lit et m'exclame :

« Quoi ? Il est quelle heure, là ? »

« Même pas 19h … » me rassure mon blond favori, en tendant le bras pour que je me renfonce dans le lit. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt, je viens juste de finir mes cours … »

Je lui jette un regard affolé et bredouille :

« Mais … et les enfants, ils sont où ? »

Draco ouvre de grands yeux (un jour, je vais le voir faire « hou hou » et s'envoler par la fenêtre sans que ça m'étonne, je vous jure …), puis il éclate de rire et répond :

« Calme-toi, papa poule, tout va bien … Nos amis se sont relayés pour s'en occuper, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Là, Pete doit toujours être entouré de Brown, Patil et Cie, à jouer le joli cœur -et en ça, ça va, il a le succès qu'il est censé avoir- ; et John est en train d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs avec Weasley … »

Rassuré, je pousse un soupir, et me rencogne dans le lit, avant de nouveau m'écrier :

« Mais c'est pas vrai d'abord que je suis un papa poule ! Ils sont atroces ces gosses, vraiment, et je … » Un autre baiser de mon compagnon me réduit au silence. Quand enfin nos lèvres se dessoudent (dans un petit « plop » mouillé, d'ailleurs, ce qui est méga anti-romantique, ça !), Draco me murmure :

« Chut … Nous avons enfin un moment sans les enfants, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en profiter ? »

Mes yeux se mettent à pétiller à ces mots, et si j'en juge par la lueur gourmande et amoureuse que je décèle dans le regard gris acier, je crois que nous sommes deux à penser à la même chose … Oh, mais voilà mon chéri très entreprenant : il vient de s'installer à califourchon sur moi, faisant grincer le lit dans un petit bruit si … heu … dans un petit bruit de ressorts, en fait, tout simplement. Il se penche vers moi pour capturer de nouveau mes lèvres, et je fonds de bonheur et de plaisir mêlés, tandis que nos mains viennent s'échouer sous les vêtements, redécouvrant avec une impatience non dissimulée la peau de l'autre …

Mais je n'ai même pas fini d'ôter le deuxième bouton de la chemise de Malefoy, et il vient à peine de défaire ma ceinture que quelqu'un toque à la porte de l'infirmerie. Se reculant jusque sur sa chaise, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue, Draco râle :

« Mais putain, c'est qui encore ? Ca peut pas être Pomfresh, elle est absente … »

« Remarque, ça m'arrangerait que ce soit elle, on pourrait lui refiler les marmots. » je réponds dans un petit sourire tout en me dirigeant vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Mais là, j'ai l'immense mauvaise surprise de découvrir John et Pete, tout sourire, qui attendaient qu'on leur ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demande Draco, mauvais, en nous rejoignant. « Franchement, vous pouviez pas rester plus d'une demi-heure seuls sans nous, ou quoi ! » Houlà, il rigole pas, là … Mais bon, quand on coupe Mr Malefoy en pleine ébullition hormonale, c'est très très mauvais … Et là ce sont les petits qui vont en prendre pour leur grade, même si étonnamment ils n'ont pas l'air plus affolés que ça.

Je tente de tempérer un peu le tout : je me penche vers eux et demande :

« Bon, alors, pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Vous ne pouviez pas nous attendre ? »

John lève vers moi un regard mouillé, et secoue la tête, avant de me dire d'un ton tout peiné :

« Non, vous nous manquiez trop, vous et Mr Malefouille … »

Draco et moi sommes tellement attendris par ce qu'il vient de nous dire que nous ne songeons même pas à le reprendre sur la prononciation de nos noms. Heureusement, son frère, lui, intervient pour nous empêcher de nous transformer en ridicules guimauves sur pattes :

« Ouais, et puis on avait faim, aussi ! »

Je vois alors mini-brun se tourner vers mini-blond et l'invectiver à voix basse :

« Mais tais-toi, Pete ! J'essayais de rattraper le coup pour éviter qu'ils ne t'engueulent pour ta fugue … »

« Une fugue, une fugue, t'y vas un peu fort, frangin ! Je me suis juste baladé un peu … »

« Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, tu es vraiment intenable ! »

« C'est vrai qu'un peu plus de retenue et de classe ne te nuiraient pas … » intervient Draco, mais les petits l'ignorent et continuent leur dispute.

« Et si toi tu te pensais à te décoincer un peu, tu serais vachement plus cool, crois-moi ! »

« Là, j'approuve … » je note au passage, mais toujours sans être entendus des gamins.

Songeant qu'on va en avoir encore pour une éternité s'ils se lancent dans une querelle fraternelle, nous leur proposons d'aller manger. A voir la rapidité avec laquelle ils acceptent, je dis alors :

« C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui. On ne s'est même pas occupés de votre goûter … »

« Pas grave, on a pillé la réserve de bonbons du rouquin ! » s'exclame Pete, très fier de lui.

Oh Merlin … Je sens d'ici le drame que va me piquer Ron.

Et effectivement …

« Quand on a des enfants comme ça, on les tient en laisse ! »

Je tends les mains pour tenter d'apaiser Ron, mais rien n'y fait. Hermione me fait un petit signe désolé de la tête, elle a déjà dû tenter de son côté, sans succès.

« Je te jure, si je les attrape, je … »

J'avoue que je ne peux qu'approuver les pensées de Ron, mais si je m'y mets aussi, on n'est pas rendus.

« Allons, allons, Ron, ce ne sont que des gosses … Rappelle-toi quand tu étais petit … »

« Mais jamais je ne me serais permis de voler les sucreries des autres ! »

« Ok, ok, ça va, calme-toi. Je te les rachèterais, tes bonbons, de toutes façons … »

« C'est pas ça … » marmonne-t-il avant de se retourner pour ne se concentrer que sur son repas.

Je lui jette un regard étonné, mais c'est finalement Neville qui va me préciser :

« En fait, John a aussi gagné contre lui aux échecs … »

« Oh, je vois. Ca a dû être un sacré coup pour Ron. »

« Ben, surtout que c'était la première fois que le gamin y jouait. »

« Et puis, » ajoute Lavande d'un ton de confidence (malheureusement, cette nana, quoiqu'elle fasse, ne sait pas être discrète !), se régalant visiblement beaucoup de la situation. « Le petit John en pince pour Hermione, et ça Ron ne le supporte pas … »

Hermione et Ron rougissent de concert et manquent tous deux de s'étouffer avec leurs frites (rien à voir, mais c'est la première fois que nous avons des frites à Poudlard … Dumbledore aurait-il adapté le repas spécialement pour les neveux de Pomfresh ? A moins que ce ne soit Rusard pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de la médicomage). Bon, bref, toujours est-il que mes deux camarades s'exclament soudain, bredouillant :

« Mais enfin, vous déraillez, John n'en pince pas pour moi ! »

« Et puis, pourquoi je serais jaloux ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Et puis pour être jaloux, faudrait que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Hermione … »

« Ce qui est ridicule, moi-même n'étant pas amoureuse de lui, ni de qui que ce soit … »

« Voilà. »

« Voilà, tout à fait. »

Le silence retombe lourdement, et mes deux amis s'échangent un petit regard triste en coin, tandis que nous nous retenons tous d'éclater de rire, ou de les secouer pour leur ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Heureusement, Draco arrive à ce moment-là, tenant par la main les deux petits diables -il avait accepté de les prendre tous deux à la table des Serpentards pour ce soir-, et me dit d'un air las :

« Je crois qu'ils sont fatigués … »

« Même pas vrai ! » s'exclame Pete, tout en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

« Il serait temps de les coucher. »

« Non, je désirais encore lire un peu, en compagnie de Miss Grandesoeur … » réplique John, tout en lançant un regard énamouré à la brunette, qui préfère regarder ailleurs.

En avisant l'air furieux de Ron, j'ajoute précipitamment :

« Oui, très bonne idée, Draco ! Allons les mettre au lit ! »

« Et vous allez les coucher où ? » demande à tout hasard Seamus, et là, consterné, je réalise que rien n'a vraiment été aménagé pour les petits.

Dépité, je baisse la tête et réponds :

« Ben, avec nous, je suppose … »

Draco hoche la tête, dépité, mais sachant lui aussi que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Alors que nous repartons tous vers nos dortoirs, mon Serpentard m'attrape par le bras et me tire en arrière.

« Harry, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai hâte que les enfants soient repartis chez eux pour t'offrir des moments où on sera rien qu'ensemble … »

Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, et je souris :

« Merci, Drake … Ne t'en fais pas, on reprendra très bientôt là où nous en étions … On s'est juste laissés déborder par les petits, là. C'est un problème d'organisation, j'imagine … » Je grimace, et ajoute : « A moins que tous les parents n'aient ce genre de problèmes ! »

Draco fronce les sourcils, et s'exclame :

« Ah non, je te jure que ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec nos enfants ! J'entends bien ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un morveux qui croit qu'il peut faire la loi. Je suis un Malefoy, que diable, et un Malefoy ne se laisse pas … »

Il ne peut poursuivre ce qu'il voulait dire car un de ses camarades l'interpelle. Et moi, je reste planté là, à parfaire mon imitation inimitable de Bubulle dans ses meilleurs jours (c'est-à-dire, pas en compagnie de Goyle, j'imagine …) : je rêve, ou j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre de ce qu'aurait dit Draco ! Il a dit « nos » enfants ! Houlà, je sens mon cœur battre à tout allure, j'ai besoin d'air, là … Est-ce que … Est-ce que … Non, j'ai forcément mal entendu, c'est pas possible autrement !

Bon, note à moi-même : bien me curer les oreilles ce soir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, assis sur mon lit, je tente de démontrer au petit John tout le bien-fondé d'être un peu moins hautain et pédant.

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vraiment finir par ressembler à Mr Malefouille dans ses pires moments … C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le mouflet croise les bras et réfléchit un moment, très sérieux. Puis il relève le nez vers moi, et admet :

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il est vraiment classe, intelligent, et je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup de succès. Les gens le respectent et … »

Je lève une main pour l'arrêter :

« C'est vrai tout ça, John. Mais il n'y a qu'un Draco Malefoy, et c'est bien suffisant, crois-moi … Toi tu dois trouver ta propre voie, ta propre personnalité. Là, on dirait que tu joues un rôle, que ce n'est pas toi. » Je lui souris, et tends le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il proteste et rit en même temps, et après que nous ayons lutté un petit moment (et Merlin, il a du répondant le petit ! Mon tibia va s'en souvenir longtemps, je crois), je me penche pour attraper un petit miroir. Il y observe son reflet tout décoiffé et débraillé, et je lui glisse : « Tu vois, tu peux être toi-même, et garder tout ton charme. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il y a là … » Je pointe son cœur. « Ta valeur, elle est là … pas dans le choix de mots ou termes scientifiques, pas dans un col bien repassé ou une attitude trop froide pour être sincère. »

Le petit garçon reste un long moment à se regarder dans le miroir, puis il relève la tête vers moi et me demande dans un petit soupir :

« Et … miss Grandesoeur, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'aimerait mieux ? » Il rougit en disant cela, et soudain, il a vraiment l'air d'un garçon de 9 ans.

Je souris, et après avoir jeté un œil à Ron, que j'aperçois entre les tentures de mon lit esquisser un petit sourire en nous entendant, je réponds :

« Oui … Oui, John, c'est comme ça que Hermione elle aime les gens. »

Sans doute gêné, Ron tourne la tête et fait mine de s'occuper d'autres choses, mais je sais au fond que mes mots le rassurent. Oui, c'est vrai, Hermione aime les gens sincères, naturels, spontanés, et s'ils sont aussi maladroits, parfois hésitants mais toujours touchants, elle ne les aime que davantage.

John hoche alors la tête, et ajoute toutefois avec un petit sourire en coin, très malicieux :

« Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer beaucoup les livres aussi ! »

J'éclate de rire, et j'entends Ron, et même nos autres camarades de chambrée -visiblement tous en train de nous écouter- faire de même. Je fais un clin d'œil au petit, et admet :

« Oui, aussi, tu as raison … »

D'un air conspirateur, le gamin se penche vers moi et me murmure :

« Mais je crois qu'elle aime encore plus les joueurs d'échecs … roux, de préférence ! » Et il rit doucement. Je lui caresse la tête, et lui dit d'un ton attendri :

« Oui, je crois aussi. »

Il me déclare alors qu'il est tard, et je l'aide à s'installer dans mon lit. Mais avant que je n'éteigne la bougie posée sur ma table de chevet, il m'agrippe le bras et s'exclame :

« Oh, Mr Trotter ! Je crois que ma peluche est dans le sac de mon frère … Je peux pas dormir sans … »

« Ca va, j'ai compris, je vais te la chercher. » Après tout, il a été si adorable ce soir, je peux bien lui rendre ce petit service.

Mais alors que je sors du dortoir, je l'entends ajouter :

« Et puis, j'aimerais bien aussi un lait chaud, mais pas trop non plus, avec du miel d'acacia à la lavande, et de la cannelle et du gingembre pilé. Ca m'aide à m'endormir … »

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Oh, ben une bouillotte, ça serait bien aussi, parce que souvent j'ai les pieds glacés la nuit … »

« Non mais n'en demande pas trop, non plus, John ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout ça rend mes camarades vraiment hilares. Ravis de voir qu'il y en a au moins quelques-uns que tout cela rend heureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rentre dans la chambre de Draco et de ses camarades. Goyle, Crabbe, Nott et Zabini sont en train de faire une partie de poker -ou en tout cas, de strip-poker, ce qui expliquerait que Vincent soit actuellement en slip kangourou et en marcel trop petit, et que Goyle et Nott soient tous deux torses nus (l'un énorme, l'autre tout rachitique, quel tableau !) … Merlin, j'espère que cette vision d'horreur ne me hantera pas cette nuit ! (Déjà que les pieds glacés du petit collés sur moi m'attendent ...) Evidemment, le seul type bien foutu a encore tous ses habits sur lui, mais Blaise étant un Serpentard pur et dur, je le soupçonne de tricher ouvertement.

C'est lui qui m'indique où sont Draco et Pete, sans se départir de son air de mafieux, regardant ses cartes puis les autres joueurs d'un air roublard (il s'est même dégotté un chapeau et un cigare -enfin, un en chocolat, parce qu'il est actuellement en train de fondre sur leur parquet … c'est Rusard qui va être content !).

Je m'avance jusqu'au lit de mon petit ami, et entrouvre tout doucement le rideau qui l'entoure. Là, j'aperçois mon blond en train d'appliquer consciencieusement du gel dans les cheveux de Pete pour les retenir en arrière, tandis que le gamin, assis sur ses genoux, choisit visiblement parmi plusieurs anciennes chemises de son mentor celle qu'il mettra demain.

« Et tu vois, soigner son apparence ne veut pas dire que l'on est superficiel. Tout comme avoir un langage soutenu ne fait pas de toi un prétentieux. Simplement, c'est important d'en imposer auprès des autres, qu'ils te craignent un peu en plus de te respecter … »

« Graaave ! » approuve le petit, tout en essayant une cravate rayée de Malefoy.

Tout en le parfumant à présent, Draco poursuit :

« Savoir se tenir en société, être égal en toutes situations te permet de garder le contrôle de toi-même et de déstabiliser les autres. Personne ne peut te rabaisser, te soumettre, ainsi … Personne ne peut t'avoir par les sentiments non plus … »

« Mais … est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est sans cœur ? » demande l'enfant en relevant un peu la tête.

Draco l'aide à nouer la cravate, et répond après un petit moment de réflexion :

« Non … Ca veut simplement dire que tu ne le montres qu'à ceux qui en valent vraiment la peine. »

Je ne peux réprimer un grand sourire, et je ne sais pas si c'est la poussière qui règne dans cette pièce, ou mon allergie au pollen qui revient, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux …

En m'entendant renifler (le pollen, je vous dis, le pollen ! Comment ça ? Y'a aucune fleur ici ? Et alors …), Draco se retourne, et se penche pour tirer le rideau.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, Harry ? » me demande-t-il dans un sourire.

« Heu, oui … John veut sa peluche pour dormir, et je crois que c'est Pete qui l'a … »

La blondinet cesse de se limer les ongles (incroyable, lui qui les avait noirs de crasse les a désormais d'une propreté impeccable !) pour me répondre :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Attends, Trotter, je dois l'avoir là … » Il se penche pour farfouiller dans son sac, et en extirpe un énorme monstre orange en peluche, de la taille d'un adulte.

« Heu, c'est ce truc-là ? » je demande, peu engagé à l'idée de me trimballer dans tout Poudlard avec ce … truc.

« Ouaip ! » fait Pete, qui se reprend vivement après un petit regard réprobateur de Draco. « Oui, je veux dire. Un souvenir du monde moldu ramené par nos parents pour un de leur voyage d'anniversaire de mariage. » Il sourit, et me précise, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde : « Et en plus, il chante ! »

« Méga hourra … »

Oh Merlin, je dois vraiment être maudit ! En effet, ce truc chante, et pas en sourdine, en plus ! Et comme j'ai toujours été nul avec les trucs électroniques, je n'ai bien sûr pas été fichu de trouver le bouton d'arrêt. Ce qui fait que je me suis baladé dans la moitié du château (et pourtant j'ai fait vite pour rentrer !) avec un énorme machin orange braillant à tue-tête « Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants … Dans l'île aux enfants … C'est tous les jours le printemmmmps ! ».

La honte !

Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que _là_, je croise plein de monde ?

Dont Rogue ? Qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rire sous cape, en me lançant des regards de fausse compassion, comme si j'étais demeuré mais que ce n'était pas de ma faute ... Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré des points en moins pour tapage nocturne !

Ah, ben mon vœu a été exaucé quand j'ai croisé Rusard.

Et le pompon, c'est que quand je suis arrivé dans mon dortoir, le mouflet s'était déjà endormi, sans sa peluche !

Je suis maudit …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jours suivants ont été plus qu'épiques pour Draco et moi : nos amis étant très occupés, ils n'ont pas tellement pu nous aider à nous occuper des enfants. Ginny a même trouvé le moyen de m'engueuler parce que je ne pouvais pas venir à l'entraînement (comme si ça m'amusait de devoir cavaler après des marmots toute la journée plutôt que d'aller jouer avec eux !). Je n'ai réussi à calmer sa fureur que quand je lui ai dis qu'en revanche je cogitais à mort sur les deux soirées importantes qui nous attendaient … Et Mione qui a cru qu'on lui préparait une soirée révisions surprise ! Elle est mignonne ! Mais elle va être déçue (enfin …).

Donc, mon compagnon et moi étions seuls ces deux jours pour tenter de nous occuper de John et Pete. Je dis bien tenter, parce qu'à part passer notre temps à leur courir après pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises, les rattraper in extremis avant qu'ils ne se blessent, ou les engueuler et réparer leurs bourdes, on n'a pas eu l'impression de vraiment passer du temps avec eux.

Pourtant, quand nous avons été tous les quatre prendre le goûter chez Dumbledore, notre directeur a souligné que nous avions eu une influence (sans préciser si elle était bonne ou mauvaise) sur les deux petits. Bon, si on précise que ce jour-là, Pete avait enfilé un costume de lin blanc et gominé ses cheveux et qu'il empestait le parfum bon marché (offert par Pansy, qui s'était crue très inspirée …) ; et que son frère John arborait alors un jean trop grand, un pull tricoté par la mère Weasley (bon, avec un gros G dessus, vu qu'il l'avait récupéré de la cadette des rouquins), et que son brushing était plus fougueux que le mien (oui, parfaitement, madame, mon brushing n'est pas explosé ou décoiffé, il est fougueux !), alors oui, la ressemblance était indéniable …

Mais les gosses ont tout de même gardé leurs caractéristiques, croyez-moi ! Je suis bien content que Dumbledore ait pris avec le sourire le fait que Pete foute le feu à la moitié de son bureau avec la queue de Fumseck, et qu'il ait trouvé charmant que le petit John mélange tous ses manuscrits qu'il avait mis plus de quinze ans à classer soigneusement … Mettant en avant l'impétuosité et l'énergie de l'un et la grande soif de connaissances du second, il a conclu avec philosophie :

« Il faut bien que jeunesse se tasse … » Après un regard étonné de notre part, il a ajouté : « Que jeunesse se fasse … ou se passe … enfin, bref … »

Oui, bref.

Toujours est-il qu'après ça, je n'étais pas fâché que les parents des deux petits viennent chercher leurs rejetons. Certes, nous avons passé quelques bons moments avec eux, mais je suis complètement sur les rotules ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait demander autant d'énergie, de vigilance et de réflexes de surveiller des petits …

Quand John et Pete, en larmes, nous ont fait promettre qu'on les reverrait bientôt, Draco et moi leur avons lancé un prudent : « On verra … » Au fond, on était bien sur le point de craquer quand la mère nous a demandé si on pouvait faire du baby-sitting pour eux à l'occasion, mais quand les parents nous ont tendus nos cadeaux-récompenses, souvenir de leur voyage, notre décision était prise. Une expérience suffit pour le moment !

Non mais franchement, c'est pas pour être ingrats, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Draco et moi d'un boa en peluche rose, d'une théière-cafetière-couscoussière et d'un parapluie transparent Disneyland ? Je vous le demande, franchement …

En tout cas, je pensais que mon calvaire était enfin fini pour le moment, et qu'un agréable et mérité moment de câlin avec mon dragon allait enfin avoir lieu … mais la vie en décide toujours autrement.

Bien entendu.

Car c'est au moment où Draco et moi nous dirigions vers notre salle secrète que Rogue s'est cru malin de venir me trouver pour que je réalise ma punition. La fameuse punition que j'avais troquée contre la possibilité de faire un entraînement de Quidditch. Si j'avais su que je n'aurais de toutes façons pas matériellement le temps d'aller m'entraîner avec mes camarades, je n'aurais échangé cette punition pour rien au monde.

Oh oui, si j'avais su …

Je vous jure, c'est la toute première et dernière fois de ma vie que je fous les pieds au Salon de la Potion ! Mais quel est le sorcier timbré qui a inventé un truc pareil ? Et pourquoi Rogue, d'ordinaire si taciturne et manquant d'enthousiasme pour tout, a trouvé le moyen de vouloir faire _toutes_ les activités, visiter _tous_ les stands, et essayer sur ma pauvre pomme _tous_ les produits ?

Ah oui, parce que moi je servais de porteur et de cobaye à môssieur … Une journée charmante, vraiment ! Non mais vous savez qu'ils ont inventé une potion anti-pellicules (bon, là l'initiative est plutôt louable) au goût de hareng-framboise (non mais là faut être malade, franchement …). J'avoue que le vendeur a moyennement apprécié que je lui vomisse tout le contenu de la fiole que je venais d'avaler sur son stand, mais franchement là je pouvais pas faire autrement. Rogue, dans sa grande mansuétude (due à l'euphorie que lui procurait notre petite sortie à ce Salon, certainement), m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que de toutes façons il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin de cette potion … Mouais, je me permets d'élever une objection …

Je n'ai même pas pu déroger aux sempiternelles conférences, toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres, car Rogue voulait que je prenne des notes pour lui -soit disant qu'il s'était fait mal au poignet (je ne veux même pas savoir comment !) et qu'il ne pouvait pas écrire. Et les plumes à papote, alors, c'est fait pour les veracrasses, peut-être ? Moi je suis sûr qu'il voulait juste m'exploiter au maximum pendant cette journée de punition. J'ai donc dû suivre avec attention un long débat sur le thème « Faut-il réglementer les cueillettes d'ingrédients pour les potions d'un niveau de dangerosité supérieur à 2 pour les êtres de moins d'1m43 ? », suivie du non moins soporifique colloque sur les « Avancées dans la législation de la classification des potions, élixirs, antidotes et poisons », et pour conclure j'ai eu droit à la passionnante conférence sur « La racine de chou-fleur givré, un anti-douleur méconnu aux effets aérophagiques surprenants ».

Je suis revenu encore plus fatigué de cette journée, avec encore plus de rancune envers mon professeur de potions (ledit professeur étant lui, par contre, de réelle bonne humeur -ce qui en soi est assez effrayant ! C'est si rare de le voir sourire …), et encore plus envie d'un câlin avec Draco.

Mais comme demain a lieu le deuxième match Gryffondors-Serpentards de la saison officielle de Quidditch, je peux vous dire que j'ai filé directement au lit histoire de reprendre un minimum de forces pour demain.

Et puis, vu l'enjeu de demain, je doute que Draco aurait été d'humeur tendre avec moi. Autant ne pas attiser à l'avance sa rancœur, car comme on dit à Poudlard, « il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort » …

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais étonnamment, cette après-midi, Draco ne semble pas aussi belliqueux qu'au dernier match. Bien sûr, dès le début de la partie, il se montre offensif et combattant, exhortant avec force son équipe à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, mais je ne sens plus la même animosité que la semaine dernière.

Il semble même prendre un certain plaisir, dénué de toute rivalité malsaine, à se confronter à moi, et pour la première fois peut-être depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'arrive à retrouver ce que peut être le bonheur total de jouer au Quidditch.

Nos coéquipiers, galvanisés par notre fougue et nos affrontements aussi stimulants que serrés, se donnent à fond également, offrant du très beau spectacle aux supporters, venus encore plus nombreux que la dernière fois -même les familles des joueurs sont présentes aujourd'hui.

J'avoue qu'au début de la partie je craignais un peu de manquer d'entraînement, à cause de la séance annulée de ce weekend -Ginny ne m'ayant d'ailleurs pas rassuré en me disant que j'allais me ramasser en beauté à cause de ça (elle a le don pour vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre, cette fille !). Mais en fait, Draco et moi nous rendons compte au fur et à mesure que nous jouons, que nous n'avons rien perdus de nos réflexes, et qu'étonnamment, nous avons même améliorés nos capacités depuis la dernière fois ! Je réalise au bout d'un moment que, loin de nous desservir, les longs moments passés à courir après les gamins et à les rattraper in extremis des dangers dans lesquels ils semblaient prendre un plaisir inconscient à se fourrer nous ont en fait beaucoup servis à affûter notre rapidité, notre endurance, notre précision …

Est-ce parce que nous nous sommes « entraînés » ensemble, ou parce que pour la première fois depuis que nous nous affrontons nous jouons sans arrière-pensée, sans désir de dominer l'autre ou de l'écraser, que le match s'est terminé ainsi ? Ni Draco ni moi ne saurions le dire.

Mais ce moment où, lancés tous deux à folle vitesse, nous avons tendus le bras pour attraper le Vif d'Or, nous dépassant à tour de rôle de quelques millimètres ; ce moment où chacun de nous se disait que sa victoire était à portée de mains ; ce moment où, enfin, les doigts se sont refermés sur la petite balle dorée ; oui, ce moment a vraiment été magique. Un moment de pure magie, comme on aime en vivre ici, à Poudlard.

Poudlard, où pour la première fois de toute son histoire, deux équipes arrivaient à un tel statut quo, où pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Gryffondor ne battait pas Serpentard … mais faisait égalité avec lui.

Oui, ce moment où la main de Draco s'est refermée en même temps que la mienne sur le Vif d'Or a été un moment de pure magie.

Un comme j'aime en vivre.

Un comme nous aimons tous en vivre.

Et rien, en cet instant, n'aurait pu gâcher le bonheur que je ressens.

Rien, pas même l'air mauvais que je perçois chez Lucius Malefoy qui me fixe, assis dans les tribunes, ne pourrait gâcher ce moment.

Non, rien …

* * *

Et voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu : )

Comment ? La fin vous laisse sur votre faim ? Oui, c'est normal, le prochain chapitre sera fort en évènements importants, je pense ... Je voulais juste vous en donner un avant-goût !

A très bientôt pour la suite, alors ...


End file.
